Requested Pokemon Fapfics (Legacy)
by Orejas
Summary: The original Vulpsis stories. Please take into account that many of these stories were posted years ago and quality between chapters may differ greatly. A few 'lost' stories were recently found again thanks to a backup I thought I lost.
1. M Human x F ZoroarkLucario

Birthday Boy!

Human x F Zoroark/Lucario

Description: Jonathan accidentally forgets it's his birthday and comes home to his Pokemon angry at him for coming rather late when they planned a surprise party. So Zoey the Zoroark and Lucy the Lucario decide to extract their revenge on them...

Tags: Threesome, vaginal, oral, pokephilia

"No you have to stir the batter faster Lucy! Don't you know how to bake a cake?" the Zoroark snapped as she sat back against the kitchen chair while following the instructions from an old cookbook she found.

"If I stir too fast it'll spill. I'm just trying not to make a mess, Zoey!" the Lucario replied as she glared down at the bowl in her arm, the other spinning a wooden spoon in the the thick and creamy concoction.

"Let it spill! Why do you think we're wearing aprons silly? To help clean up the spills when we're cooking!" Zoey replied in a matter of fact tone despite not knowing the real reason. Her and Lucy were in the small cozy kitchen. Eggs, flour and milk laid on the messy counter as Lucy felt silly for not realizing this truth sooner and let loose on the bowl. The sound of the wooden spoon scraping against the plastic bowl filled the kitchen as she began to stir with all her might, the sweet and tasty batter spilling everywhere around the walls and counter and even splattering against Zoey who was blocking any incoming batter with an open claw.

"Okay! Okay! Not that fast! Make sure there's enough for the cake!" She said trying to calm the jackal down. She slowed to a full stop, blinking in surprise from her concentrated gaze and looking up to see just how messy the kitchen was. Zoey wiped a drooping mix of batter away from the side of her face as she glared at Lucario who only blushed in embarrassment and offered an innocent giggle.

"Hehe... let's put it in the oven now?"

Jonathan was still at the college's library. He was sitting on the table with a book he was renting with a highlighter handy. His eyes were sagging from fatigue as he droned in and out of focus of whatever he was reading. He had to reread certain long and tedious passages again and again to make sure not miss any important points until a sudden voice woke him from his study.

"Jonathan? Hello?" He flinched as a hand pressed along his shoulder before looking up and sighing in relief.  
"Oh... hey Sandra." He said as he offered a weak and tired smile, his other hand holding against his heart that was beating fast from his minor scare.

"You look tired... maybe you should take a break from studying." Sandra said as she looked down with a worried expression. Sandra was his friend from school... one who could have been much much more if it weren't for him being so hesitant.

"I'm fine... just studying for midterms that's all."

"Midterms aren't until the end of the week! You look like you've been up all night working!" Sandra exclaimed as she pulled up a seat next to him and sat down. She tenderly rubbed his back as he sighed and closed the book, having his highlighter act as a bookmark for now.

"It's school and work, school and work. I don't have work tonight or tomorrow so I'm trying to cram it all in advance so I don't mess up later."

"You poor thing... all this work and today of all days too."

"Today? What do you mean by that?" Jon asked, tilting his head in confusion. Sandra giggled softly and reached into her bag carefully to take out a wrapped black cupcake with white frosting on top with a cherry to boot.

"That's how I know you need a break, it's your birthday today! I just wanted to stop by and give you a little something." Jon reacted with a face palm to the news and laughed loud enough to get the librarian from a few desks down to shoosh at him. Both him and Sandra flinched but then giggled quietly from the disruption.

"You're right, I did forget today is my birthday. Thanks Sandra, you're the best."

"Well someone has to take care of you~" She said with pride as she offered him a hug. It was after this did he feel a vibration coming from her cellphone in her pocket. She rolled her eyes as she pulled back from the hug and slipped the phone out. "It's my stupid boyfriend... I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Jon felt a pang of disappointment from hearing that. She was only here for a bit and she was literally the highest point of his day.

"Alright... I have more studying to do here so I'll see you later."

"Bye Jon! Rest more okay!"

Back at his house Lucario was standing on a chair as she hung a festive banner with the words "Happy Birthday!" Beautifully written in a arrangement of bright colors. Zoey sat in the large leather one seat sofa, her nose buried in some other book now as she gave verbal orders.

"No a bit more to the left... higher. No a little higher. More left... alright steady and there!" Lucario's palm easily forced the push pin to sink into the wall and jumped back down... only to see that the banner was hung in a crooked fashion.

"Zoey! You told me to the left! Look at it!"

"Huh what? Oh I wasn't paying attention." Lucario huffed as she pushed the chair to fix it herself before turning around and looking at the clock.

"It's getting late... he should have been here by now."

"Yeah... After all the work we put in you'd think he'd have the decency to at least show up on time..." A loud ding was heard from the kitchen. Zoroark hopped from the chair, a smile on her face as she got ready to dash to the cake. "Last one in the kitchen is a rotten egg!" She teased before Lucario suddenly had a mischievous idea and let the banner fall so that Zoey was twisted and tangled in the fabric. She then laughed as she ran to the kitchen, Zoey shouting angrily at her as she struggled to free herself.

He felt a gentle prodding against his shoulder as he tried to shake off the feeling. He was comfortable... warm and finally resting. Jon sat there... unaware of anything until the prodding came back again and he opened his eyes. The librarian was looking down at him with a stern look on her face.

"We're closing soon" was all she said before leaving him. Jon got up quickly, a paper attached to the side of his face from all the drool of sleep. He looked at the time and felt his heart dropped. It was late, really late. He had fallen asleep at the library and it was nearly closing time! He had to go home! He hastily put all his supplies away in his backpack and sped out of the library, Jon checking his watch as he cursed himself for falling asleep. His shoulder ached as well as his leg on the run back home but he still didn't stop to rest until he reached the steps to his house. His parents helped pay for it but he still had to pay a majority of things on his own to prove that he was responsible. He slowed down as he walked towards the door, his hands fumbling in all of his pockets as he searched for his keys. Finally he took them out and inserted the sharp metal object into the keyhole and opened the door...

When he stepped inside the amount of guilt he felt skyrocketed. Lucy and Zoey sat hugging besides each other while sitting on the long sofa, the two Pokemon wearing the cutest pink maid outfits on that had white frills and a white apron attached. On the short table in the middle of the living room sat a large cake with his name spelled out crudely with pink frosting as the rest of the wooden surface was decorated with desserts and snacks. A scratched up banner was hung up crookedly along the doorway from the entrance to the living that said "Happy Birthday!" With his name added on with the same cream from the cake. The house was a mess obviously as it looked like the two clumsy Pokemon tried their best to throw him a surprise birthday party. Unfortunately they had fallen asleep waiting for him... just like how he had fallen asleep at the library.

"Oh you two..." He whispered, shaking his head in disappointment at himself as he closed the door. The sound of the lock going into place jolted the sleeping canines awake. Jon waved to them with a smile... and was greeted by both of them glaring angrily.

"H-Hey..." He said aloud, waving hello as he felt the guilt rise even further from their indignant stares. "Sorry for being so late... I fell asleep" he said trying to explain himself. The two girls got up and huffed, Zoey placing her claws at her hips before pointing at the clock as Lucy just stared, her forepaws pressed together as her arms closed in front of her giving her a rather shy look while looking grumpy at the same time. Jon just sighed and moved over to sink himself in the sofa chair as he kicked off his shoes.

"It's alright... go ahead and be mad. All I do is mess up anyways..." He said. He was feeling depressed now. He was going nowhere, Sandra was with another guy that didn't deserve her. School was taking up all his time and now his own Pokemon hate him. He slipped off his shoes and raised his sore feet on the ottoman. Lucy's mad gaze melted into a more caring tone as she dropped the act and tugged at Zoey. To Jon it sounded like gibberish but the two Pokemon were having a conversation.

"Zoey... he looks depressed... we should really cheer him up!" She said while tugging at her skirt.

"Yeah you're right... I mean he deserves it... coming home this late. But he does a lot and doesn't get a lot of credit..."

"What if we..." Lucy leaned towards Zoey and held a paw over her lips as she whispered her plan, which was kind of pointless since Jon couldn't understand anyways. Despite this he was curious at what the two were planning and suddenly felt a light blush raise towards his lips when they're eyes fixed on him with a mischievous glint, their lips curling into the slyest of smiles...

"Um... Lucy? Zoey? What are you two doing?"

The two came over to their trainer, Zoey standing behind the sofa chair and reaching over to massage Jon's shoulders as Lucy knelt down and slipped the sweaty socks off of his feet.

"O-Oh... a massage... well y-you two don't have to..." he said stuttering as he grew more and more nervous. He was about to get up but then Zoey's powerful arms held him close down against the sofa, her dangerous claws sticking out as she rubbed and massaged around his sore shoulders with the soft furry tufts of her hands. Lucario had also began to work on massaging him, her soft paw pads acted as soothing cushions as she applied a firm pressure along his foot and down towards the curvy heel. Jon felt his blush rise by how Lucy looked up at him, an innocent tone in her large red eyes as she seemed to ask if he was feeling alright. Zoey leaned over so he could catch her gaze too, her blue eyes and smile hinted naughty intentions as she ran those soft furry hands along his neck, her claws harmlessly grazing against his cheeks whenever she pulled back. Lucy raised his feet and began to massage the entire bottom, her powerful paws stroking and relaxing his muscles as she made sure to gently massage his toes as well before getting to work on the other foot in the exact same and slow fashion...

"A-aah... this feels... too good..." Jon sighed as he sunk against the sofa, his body laying limp as the two female Pokemon continue to help him relax...

He was about to close his eyes when he felt Lucy get up. He didn't bother to resist when she slid her paws below his shirt and began to slip off his shirt. He raised his arms as Zoey slid off the shirt over his head and threw it aside. He was half expecting a back massage and was about to consider laying down over the Ottoman until Lucy brought her warm and soft paw up across his slender belly. He shivered and even tingled a little, he wasn't used to being touch... well practically everywhere. This was the most physical contact he had so most of his nerves were ticklish. Lucy brushed against him, her soft blue fur stroked along his bare skin as her pink and white outfit rustled loudly from her movements. Jon was squirming in place, his young inexperienced body unsure with what to do now. All of this attention... it was too much. He was trying to fight it... she was a Pokemon... his Pokemon that he raised and trained with love and care... this was wrong. What would...

All his self doubts seized when his body rocked forward from the lick. Lucy brought her tongue over his erecting nipples and simply brushed and teased them as if they were just another part of his body that needed relief. He squirmed but couldn't do anything since Zoey still held him down... he began to wonder if this was some form of sick punishment for being late to his own surprise party.

"Lucy... please... ah it's... too much..." He begged as he felt his sensitive nipples react positively to her warm slobber. Lucy had a sly smile and faint blush as she did this, her red eyes locked towards Jon's as she pressed against his chest, her warm and long tongue simply licking and brushing one then the other in a slow and sensual manner. He finally relaxed, Zoey felt him no longer resist to the treatment. Sure that he wasn't going to fight back, Zoey leaned forward and slid a claw underneath his belt and in one good snap, snipped it off and guided the pointed tip of her nail in the hole of his zipper and brought it down...  
"Zoey... no... I can't..."

"Master is a virgin... isn't he?" Lucy asked as she slid down across his body, her maid outfit's smooth silky feeling tickling Jon's exposed body.

"He sure is... in every way possible~" Zoey responded. If only Jon understood what they said... he'd only light up brighter in embarrassment!

Jon watched as Lucy took lowered his pants and underwear, just enough so that his erection would bob out, exposed to both their eyes. A dribble of pre had already began accumalating down his member which Lucy cleaned up thoroughly with her tongue. It dragged all the way to the tippy top and before he can see something else Zoey had taken a hold of his head and turned him so that he was now facing her. With no delay she planted his lips against his, her lips tasting of sweet cake mix before her tongue came along and forced its way into his mouth.

The tongue tasted better than the cake.

He was unable to respond, he merely sat there as Lucy began work on slobbering and kissing along his member. Her tongue swirled around the head as her warm saliva dripped down and splattered against his orbs. She licked along every inch, making sure to get his whole cock wet with her taste as she held it up with a soft warm paw. Zoey pulled back from the kiss and saw Lucy's sloppy work. Tsking, she knelt down besides her grabbed a firm hold of his cock, her claws hovering precariously over it as she held it up.

"No Lucy... you don't just lick... you have to suck too... watch." She ran her tongue up from the base of his shaft to his bulbous head and closed her lips around the tip. Jon's hips moved on their own as she began to bob her head back and forth, her tongue swirled around his cock and pulling him in as his sensitive member was forced in the comforting warm moisture of her mouth. His hands gently traced the back of her head as he began to moan, he never felt anything amazing like this! Lucy watched with an envious gaze before she saw something else that needed work... She lifted up his sagging orbs and licked them across, causing Jon to raise up from the chair from the ticklish joy before she popped them in her mouth too. Following Zoey's lead she began to suck and massage on them with her mouth, Zoey's head still bobbing up and down and caressing his member with her skilled tongue as Lucy sucked and massaged on is sensitive orbs. He was close, he moaned out a warning as he was unable to form any decipherable words now. He was in a forbidden heaven in his head, he never would have thought bliss like this would have ever existed. His rising urge was coming out fast. His loins began to react in Lucy's mouth and he felt that climactic pressure raising...

Before he could finish though Zoey pulled out with a gasp for fresh air. Lucy also stopped, looking towards the Zoroark with a confused glance as Jon nearly whined. He leaned down to see why that had stopped only to see Zoey incline the sofa chair.

"Hey! Whoa!" She inclined it all the way, his legs going up high as the lower part raised up while he laid on his back, the sofa acting as a sort of bed as Zoey climbed him.

"Lucy... you know what to do to satisfy yourself, don't you?" Zoey asked with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes as her arms hugged behind the head of her master.  
"I... I think I do..." Lucy said with an innocent smile as she got up, a subtle blush glowing on her fuzzy blue cheeks as she raised her leg and stood over her master's cock, a paw lifting the pink apron as the other grabbed and lead her master's cock towards her dripping wet cunt...  
"Lu-Lucy... Zo-Zoey... I..." Zoey hushed him with a kiss before slowly climbing over her master too. She was on her knees now, her claws lifting her apron as her furry crotch hovered a mere inch away from his face. Jon could smell her pheromones as it assaulted his sinuses and intoxicated his mind. Her scent... was sweet yet thick. It held a hint of chocolate as the smell took over his nervous control and guided him to lean forward...

Lucy slowly sat down against her master, his cock sliding with slight ease as her tiny hole sucked him in and her wanting juices lubed the way. She moaned slightly, her eyes clenching shut as her blush grew.

"He... he feels good Zoey..."

"I'm sure he does Lucy~ And I'm sure he'll love my taste!" Zoey pulled his head in and forced him against her furry groin, his tongue knowing what to do as it licked and treated her tight small pussy with licks and gentle suckles as she began to leak as well. Zoey hissed in pleasure as Lucy sat down all the way, her master's hips bucking forward as he was now hilting her, his hands sliding under her apron and holding onto her slender curves before she began bouncing. Lucy loved it, his cock rubbed every inch of her needy cunt and brought out more of fluids. His bulbous tip pounded against her deepest point, going past her womb as her walls tightly clenched and squeezed around him by instinct. Zoey herself was having a fine time. His tongue cooled her heat as it slipped past her lips and inside her pussy as his lips wrapped around her furry crotch. Jon was compelled by the smell and taste to keep going. His tongue pushed as far as it can as he licked up and swallowed her tasty and sweet juices as she grinded her crotch against his face. His face was blushing hard as he gave into his body's natural urges, his hips bucked against Lucy as his hands felt around her powerful and slender body. His tongue traveled and explored inside Zoey as her hands gently stroked along his hair as she pulled him in closer and closer to her enticing cunt.

"Zoey... I... I can't hold on for much longer..." Lucy whined as she moved faster and faster. Her jackal body bounced up and down rapidly against her master's cock, his dick swelling and throbbing inside as it rubbed and satisfied every spot of her tight and needy cunt. Zoey smiled as she turned her head back, her pussy was clenching the same way around his tongue.

"I know... for a virgin he knows how to satisfy... A-aah!" Zoey had loosened her grip when she had turned around and that gave Jon enough motivation to pull back his tongue and focus on her tiny swollen clit. His lips around it as he suckled just the slightest, the sensation causing Zoey to gush with pleasure as her entire body shivered from being satisfied at such a small part of her. She gasped and moaned his name... Lucy sympathizing with the pleasure she was going through leaned in closer.

"N-no... it's too good... I-I have to stop him before..." Lucy pulled back on Zoey and turned her head before planting a kiss of her own. Zoey's eyes widened in surprise as her own cheeks flushed a bright red... but then her eyes closed gently as the two 'Mon kissed and embraced one another. Jon was closer, his hands lift Lucy in the air as his hips gave powerful thrusts. He was struggling to catch his breath, his warm exhales hitting against Zoey's sensitive pussy as he continued to suckle and treat her clit, that spot alone causing Zoey to twitch and shiver in delight as all three felt that climactic pressure building...

Zoey was the first. She let up from the kiss to howl her master's name as she felt her walls tightened and clench. Her fluids erupted from her cunt as her sweet and chocolatey scents filled the room. Seeing her spasm and lose control pushed Lucy over the edge. She slammed down on her master's cock, his bulbous tip hitting her just right before her walls tightened and spasmed all over his cock. She wasn't a squirter but her pussy did moisten even more as her walls moved on their own, Lucy's body out of her control as she gasped and moaned with increasing volume. The sensory overload Lucy was going through turned her cunt into a living pumping machine as it sucked Jon's cock in and wrapped his cock with her tight and fleshy insides. This proved too much, and as Jon lifted his lower half he gave out a muffled moan, his face was lathered in Zoey's erotic juices and he had nothing on his mind but too satisfy his urge to fuck. As he raised himself deeper into Lucy his cock throbbed from the treatment he was receiving inside her walls and within a couple of seconds his cock swelled as his orgasm traveled up and erupted from his tip directly into her womb. Lucy gave out a satisfied cry as she felt the warm creamy seed fill her up and lather up against her fleshy walls...

After cleaning up the mess that was made everywhere, Jonathan, Zoey and Lucy finally sat down in the living room to enjoy the cake! Jon was the first to cut a slice and offer it to Lucy who flashed a small innocent smile and blushed from being first. He then cut the next slice and gave it to Zoey who gladly accepted it. He then cut a slice for himself and cut off a bit with a fork and bit into it. The cake itself was black with red and blue cream atop. How fitting. He couldn't tell if it was the cake or the leftover taste but it had a subtle hint of chocolate.

"Thanks you two... I really needed to relax" Jon said after swallowing the first bite and leaning against the sofa. Lucy nodded as Zoey huffed and gave him a sarcastic look that said

"No, really?". Jon only laughed at her reaction before putting the cake down and throwing his arms over the two.

"Really... thanks. You two are the best. This is the best birthday I ever had~"


	2. M Samurott x F Serperior

Pent Up Gratitude

M Samurott x F Serperior

Description: Serperior and Samurott finally have time for themselves when their trainer happens to stop by a certain resort.

Tags: Oral, Feral, Vaginal

"Ah, this is the life!" Samurott laid back against the edge of the hot spring with a relaxed sigh. His body loosened up underneath the stimulating warmth of the water while his head rested back against the rocky floor with his eyes shut in bliss. His trainer had stopped by some kind of Hidden Resort and as a treat for his team he decided to let them all roam the place and have their own vacation. He had been eyeing this hot spring since they arrived and now that he had some privacy he finally got to kick back and relax and let the hot water sooth his aching muscles...

His privacy was interrupted when he heard someone rustling from inside the mansion like resort. He turned around when the thin door behind him slid opened and saw Serperior, his closest partner on the team, slither inside. She closed the door behind her with a vine acting as a hand and went up to the spring. Samurott saw that her smooth green body was still wet from the mandatory shower you're supposed to take before taking a dip. Samurott blushed though and dipped further into the spring to the point where only his eyes remained above the water when he saw her regal smile. He blushed underneath the water and felt like he was raising the temperature from his blush alone when she giggled and dipped her tail to test out the water on the opposite side of the hot spring.

"Hey, Samurott!" She said with a cheerful tone before she let her body slowly slither inside.

"Hey..." He finally managed to say after swallowing up his shame and raising his head above the water.

"Ah... this feels nice..." Serperior said as she uncoiled her serpentine body underneath the soothing liquid and rested her head back.

"It is, it's nice we get to hang out besides standing side by side in battle."

"Hehe you're right... we never really do get to have some personal time. I saw you go alone in the hot springs so I decided to follow you..." Samurott gulped, he can see in her beautiful ruby red eyes that she was interested in him.

"A-Ah... I'm glad you did. We've been fighting together for nearly a year now and we never really got to talk."

"I know!" She said excitedly. "Ever since we started and were just kids! Now look at us, fully evolved and just now having some privacy!"

"Heh, the funny thing is I don't really know what to do or say now." Samurott said with a nervous chuckle. "We only see each other in battle really"

"You know... I always wanted to know. Do you try to protect me in battle?"

"What do you mean?" Samurott asked, his blush coming back in full force while he feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, I noticed how you always jump to save me from attacks! Even when we were just starting out... You were just an Oshawott and I was a Snivy. You'd always make sure I wasn't hurt... even when it meant disobeying our master"

"Oh... That... I just... I couldn't let such a beautiful lady get hurt..." It was Serperior's turn to blush, Samurott chuckled when he saw her raise a vine against her lips while her green face reddened from the compliment

"You know... I do appreciate that. I never really get a chance to thank you.

"Heh, it's nothing, you don't have to do anything. Besides, we spend so much time in our pokeballs that it's a treat to see you ever... even if it's only during a battle."

"You're right... I always wanted to spend time with you. And now I want to show my thanks."

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to pay me back."

"Oh? And if I want to?" Samurott only had time to raise an eye in confusion from that cryptic question before he felt a slithering vine brush up against his lower leg. He jumped up at first, but then relaxed when he saw the flirty crimson gaze that Serperior had on her face. He sunk back into the water and let the vine explore his lower regions, it didn't take long for the green tentacle to draw out the water type's manhood.

"S-Serperior..."

"I always wanted to thank you... and now that I have my chance I can't let it go..."

Serperior waded toward Samurott, her regal green body soon pressed up against his blue masculine figure as her serpentine body coiled around him in a gentle embrace. He began to pant as he felt another vine tickle and caress at his throbbing pink manhood, the large cone shaped shaft was soon wrapped by nothing but vines in the steaming hot spring below.

"I wonder how long I can hold my breath..." Serperior asked out loud as she smiled down at the blushing Samurott. He got the hint, she winked at him before her head dipped below the surface. His heart tingled with excitement and soon Samurott nearly jumped up again as he felt Serperior's mouth wrapped around his hot member. His body was both loose and tight as he tried to keep himself still, her warm and wet tongue began to slowly prod at his tip before it began to trail around his shaft. Her tongue felt like a thinner and softer vine as it coiled around him, much like a snake. His forelegs soon held onto her green body and stroke along her smooth scales, something that seemed to push her. Her head pushed in closer, her snout prodding against his belly before she began to swallow around throbbing member. He gasped out when he felt her throat tightly close around his shaft, her teasing tongue rubbing up and down while remaining coiled as his cock was drenched in her sticky and slimy saliva. He couldn't even last a full minute before he felt his climax well up and pour out.

"S-Serperior... hold on, I'm about to..." His warning was interrupted by a gruff grunt. His cock twitched inside of her narrow throat before his sea salt flavored seed splashed against the back of her throat. Samurott's body quivered and created small waves to rock around the spring and occasionally pour over the rocky interior of the room. He could feel her tongue picking up the last drops before her head rose above the surface, a smug grin on her. Samurott blushed when she opened her mouth and revealed that she had kept the salty cum in her mouth. She audibly swished it around, showing off to Samurott just how much she enjoyed the taste of his seed before she inevitably swallowed it in a slow and thorough manner. Samurott eyed her throat while the bulge transferred down, his cock twitching to life once more from the rather lewd display of lust.

"Either I can hold my breath for a long time or you just can't last very long against me~" Serperior giggled at her own little joke before moving forward to nuzzle her head against his. Samurott smiled down at her, a hand reaching out from the hot water to lift her head a bit and move in close to kiss her tenderly against the lips. Their eyes closed while they leaned in closer, Samurott still tasting the lingering flavor of his own essence on the slippery muscle of Serperior's tongue. As they kissed Samurott's hands began to travel and caress the regal body of his life long partner, his hands moving through the steaming hot water and brushing along those tender scales of her elegant body. She moaned in the kiss, something that hinted that she was just as sensitive as him right now. He began to hump slowly against her, his member rubbing along the silky smooth texture of her snake like body. She began to coil around it subconsciously, her feminine figure soon brushing along every inch of this water warrior's body. Soon he began to grow more forceful, Their positions switching as Serperior relinquished control to him. She was soon forced to lay against the side of the hot spring, their kiss finally breaking apart only for their eyes to open and meet once more. This time Serperior didn't have that smug look, her red colored eyes seemed to yearn for a master. Samurott's once shy eyes grew sharp, showing his dominant side. Serperior's snaky body soon uncoiled and relaxed underneath Samurott, a single portion of it soon prodding up against his underside. Samurott understood and gripped at that section. His cock rubbed along the pale green color of her lower body until he felt it sink into her soft and warm interior. She moaned out, her white face soon growing more red while Samurott glared down at her.

"You want this, don't you?" Samurott asked.

"I want... I want you..." Serperior whispered.

"Serperior... I love you...always had." A vine rose from the spring and caressed along Samurott's cheek. The two smiled, their eyes never changing. Serperior showing submission, Samurott showing assertion.

"I always loved you too..."

After exchanging their words Samurott leaned down and kissed Serperior once more. Her body shivered underneath the soothing water from feeling Samurott pushing further inside. His cock was completely wrapped up in the soft fleshy texture of her virgin insides. Her muscles seemed to contract and relax at random while he pushed in further, Samurott taking it slow to let his love grow accustomed to his size. While the two kissed Samurott dwarfed her thin feminine tongue as she gave little muffled squeaks and cries of approval. His large body soon pushed all the way in, Serperior's insides soon quivering as his tip prodded against her cervix. She didn't get much time to rest though, soon Samurott began to rock against her body slowly. His large warm cock felt hotter compared to the water of the hot spring, and it filled her moist tight passage up with more of that warmth. Every nerve inside of her pussy was brushed along that thick shaft, Serperior soon needing to pull back from the kiss just to catch her breath. She moaned and cried, her head resting atop of Samurott's shoulder. He continued to rock against her though and began to suck and kiss along the silky white skin of her elegant neck.

"Oh god... Samurott... more..." She moaned, loving the sensation of Samurott taking over her submissive snake body. Samurott couldn't help but oblige, the spring began to form more violent waves and splash along the edges of the rocky corners as the rocking from him increased. His cock throbbed inside of her tight pussy and seemingly grew inside of her. Her green tight passage began to tighten around him and drench his cock with her feminine fluids. Samurott could feel the sensation grow once more but he did his best to hold it back, he loved hearing her cries and he loved making her feel good. He wanted to physically express how he felt about her for so long. Ironically trying to hold it back only made him fuck her faster, harder. Her vines rose out from the water once more and hugged Samurott, forcing him closer against her. Seeing this only drove his lust filled instincts off the edge, the waves grew higher and crashed against the two who didn't seem to care one bit about the hot water. Samurott's cock continued to thrust in and out of her, that fleshy tight cunt squeezed around him and massaged every sensitive nerve of his thick shaft before Serperior finally lost it first. Her snake body twisted and coiled underneath as her pussy seemed to suck in Samurott's cock and squeeze around it. Her walls clamped shut and didn't let it out as a current of her orgasmic juices shot around Samurott's cock. He couldn't take it anymore either, and within the height of her orgasm Samurott shot his second load directly into her womb. His creamy white fluid spurted again and again, the two locked tight in a loving embrace while the waves began to calm down...

"There you are Samurott and Serperior! I've been looking for you two!" The two were walking down the hallway from where the hot springs were. They peered at their trainer, the two standing besides each other. "We're all about to head to bed. I left my pokeballs in my room so..."

"Don't worry about it." A psychic voice said. The three looked around and saw the head of the resort walking up to them. A gardevoir dressed in a thin see through pink robe walked up to the crowd. "Here Pokemon are given their own rooms, and seeing how these two are attached I'm sure they'll be willing to share." The couple's faces brightened up and looked toward each other before turning to their trainer, their eyes asking him for approval. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you're right. Alright, I'm headed to my room now. Don't stay up too late you two. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Their trainer walked off while Gardevoir walked up to the two.

"I can tell you'll want a room with some sound proofing, I could even hear the water splashing from my office!" Their faces grew red once more before the couple broke into a nervous laugh.

"Looks like we'll have all night to ourselves!" Serperior chimed with a smile.

"Hehe, come on let's go. We have a lot of catching up to do!"


	3. M Human x F Eevee

Alone Together

M Human x F Eevee

Description: A young man and a Eevee struggle to live off nature as they live in the cabin where the trainer was abandoned at a young age. When things take a turn for the worse the trainer struggles to decide whether or not he and she should search beyond the woods for other life or to stay behind.

Tags: Oral, Vaginal, Pokephilia

The morning started like any other. Me and my pal Eevee headed out towards the lake that resided near our home and sat on the edge of the old wooden pier. I had with me my fishing pole that was held together with random foliage me and Eevee found together in the forest. I patted atop her head between her ears and she replied happily. She had been with me for several years now. How we met though, and how we ended up in this cabin is a complete mystery to me. I just remember waking up and looking for my parents. The entire cabin was empty and all of their possessions were left behind in their room. After searching the whole cabin I searched for them in the woods but I was quickly harassed by all the wild life there until Eevee came out of nowhere and helped me fend them off. Ever since we lived in the cabin and lived off the fruit of the land.

The fish line snagged and I pulled the rod back as I reeled in the catch. Eevee stood up on all fours and cheered for me as I stook out my tongue and struggled

"It's a big one!" I stated as I struggled to stand up for a better grip. The reel occasionally winded forward a bit before I stopped the fish from getting away and winded the reel back again. Right when I thought I caught it the most terrible thing happened. All the pieces that held the fishing rod together broke and caused it to snap in half. I reached out to grab the torn half that had the fishing line attached but it was too quick and was dragged into the ocean in front of my eyes. The access to our meat and protein... gone.

When we entered back into the cabin I threw the rod carelessly across the home and jumped onto the sofa, sighing with a mixture of stress, depression and rage. Eevee jumped onto the sofa besides me and placed a small paw on my leg as she raised herself.

"Vee?"

"What are we going to do for food now?" I asked her, and myself. "We can't live off of berries alone. We'll die of malnutrition."

"Ee vee vee!" She replied back. To anyone the way she spoke was non sense but we've been together for so long that I understood what she said. I didn't translate the words she said, no I sensed what she meant. I can tell by the tone of her voice, by the movements of her body and the way her eyes looked. This time they were moist and pleading but I didn't look at them too long.

"I don't know if we should leave the cabin, I mean what if we get lost in the woods? I don't know how large this place is. We don't have anyone who can help us if we ever get into trouble!" It wasn't just that though, and Eevee knew it. I was scared. I was scared of what lied beyond the woods. I was worried that whatever happened to my parents would happen to me, or Eevee. And I didn't want to take that chance. The Pokemon around here were quite tough too. We didn't exactly fight them off, more like ran away while tossing rocks or in Eevee's case using kicking dirt or sand in their face so they couldn't aim straight. So now what do we do if we give up our sanctuary?

"Vee, Eevee ee!" She replied. She told me that I had to conquer my fears, for the both of us. I just sighed and shook my head before getting up.

"I just don't know... let me think about this." I dragged my legs as I walked to the stairs and climbed them at a snail's pace. I went into my parent's bedroom and sat on the bed. I've grown out of my child clothes years ago and was forced to cut some of my dad's and mom's clothes as I grew older. I made sure to save some though in case I needed them uncut and thanks to that I still had clothes that fit me. I grew into my father's clothes nice which consisted of thick canvas pants and vests or jackets along with thick green or brown T-shirts and thin white undershirts. I knew they were prepared to live in the wild since they had many books that taught me everything I needed to know. I'm pretty sure they taught me how to read but those memories had long grown fuzzy with time.

As I stepped over to the dresser I lifted a picture stand that contained a photo of all three of us standing next to each other overlooking the lake. We looked so happy together... which only made the tears come down hard and fast. Eevee padded into the room and gave a inquiring mewl as she looked up at me. I wiped the tears with an arm and looked over at her. I couldn't help but cry harder from looking at that look. I was a boy who grew up alone in the cabin for so long without human contact. I didn't know my age, my name or anybody else! I was pathetic. I sat on the bed, tossing the photo aside.

"Eevee... You're the only one who's been here with me the whole time. I don't know if I can risk losing each other if we leave..."

"Veeeee..." She replied before jumping up and laying across my lap. She's grown to the point where her head and ears splayed against my chest. I casually ran my hand across her brown furry back which made her purr appreciatively.

"Hehe, you're so cute... but you're right... We do need to face what ever's out there.

"Vee Eee Vee!" She yipped happily as she looked up at me with her bouncy black eyes.

"Find my parents? They've been gone for years!"

"Eevee!" She replied, meaning nothing is impossible. I sighed as I circled my finger around her large floppy ears distractedly.

"Well... I wouldn't count on it... still the thought of finding others... making friends and no longer being alone..."

"Veeee!" She replied, half jokingly. What she said implied she was offended, but I knew she actually wasn't. She just basically meant what about her, which is true. I never been alone, not with her. I laughed and picked her up by the sides so our noses could nuzzle.

"You're right, I'm sorry! But you know what I mean! I mean, think of how many people we could meet! Maybe somebody did find my parents! And even if they're... not around anymore, I can still make friends! Live somewhere else where we can fish without old fishing rods and find more juicy berries!  
"Eeeeveeee~" she replied happily. I tossed my lower half across the bed and smiled as she laid across my chest.

"Fine, tonight we'll pack everything we need. We need to go scavenge some food for this trip. I don't know how long it would last but we need to be prepared for days. I gotta clean all the clothes and make sure they're dry, I don't wanna risk running low on supplies either, you in?"  
"Vee!"

That night after all the preparation was done me and Eevee laid in my bed. It was a hot summer day so I was in my undies and wearing a thin white undershirt. Eevee liked to lay between my legs when we slept together but I can tell she was a bit frustrated from the heat.

"Hey Eevee... you awake?"

"vee..." she said, her head resting on my leg as she looked up at me with those cutesy innocent eyes.

"I can't sleep... it's hot and I'm all nervous about tomorrow..."

"Ee-Vee..." she replied.

"I have to admit, I'm kind of excited! It's like we're going on an adventure! I can't believe we waited so long to do this!"

"VeeVee!" She said, meaning "me too". I chuckled and nuzzled her cheek a bit with my finger. She twisted a bit and leaned over to nuzzle back against my hand, her itty bitty paws stepping on my underwear as she did so. I groaned and felt that familiar blood rush in my lower region. These... moments had been happening for a while now and I don't understand why. Usually when I'm awake they tend to be strong; but whenever I look at Eevee for too long or when she brushes along that area even gently I tend to get them out of nowhere.

"Err... Eevee... don't put your paw there... you're making me hard..." She tilted her head and blinked.

"Vee eev vee..." she said, and for the first time in years I had no idea what she meant. She said that I wasn't a boy anymore... that I was growing up like her.

"What you mean you get those too?" I asked, wondering how since she was a girl. She giggled and shook her head. Then her paws kneaded against the underwear and rubbed along my manhood which only made the stiff feeling I had grow. I groaned and tried to push her away gently, but she persisted and honestly I wasn't trying that hard.

"Veeee..." she said in a tone I never sensed before. It was low and quiet, but filled with teasing and love. It was like she was joking but not telling a joke. No, she was teasing me. She told me to stay still... that she would make it better. Soon both her paws were kneading against me. My hands gripped the snow white sheets we laid upon as my hips began to move on their own. My crotch humped up into the air on its own at a slow pace, the sensation she was giving me felt amazing and yet it hurt. It didn't hurt like an injury, no it was a type of pain that came from anticipation. My body wanted more and it was moving on its own now. She rubbed her paws up and down against my cock, mewling a bit asking if I was feeling good. This foreign feeling made me feel so strange. It was like I was being tickled and my body heated up from this reaction. I had butterflies in my stomach as a strange rising feeling began to grow.

"Yes... I do..." I hissed into the air as my head shot back. Her paws pressed against my throbbing penis with much more vigor now. They rubbed up and down against my underwear and drew out that rising pleasure that stirred from my loins. My grip on the sheets tightened as I tried to hold back the feeling the same way you tried to hold back using the washroom. I didn't know I was holding it back, but I didn't want to spill that pleasure. I cried out, but Eevee replied in a gentle tone. She told me not to hold back... and I nodded. I struggled a bit to relax but once I did that euphoric feeling slipped through my member that she massaged with her paws and spilled right into my underwear.

The sensation was overwhelming and nearly knocked me out. Eevee squealed in delight as my love juices soaked through my underwear. I raised and my head and felt woozy even though I was already lying down.

"Eevee... that was amazing!" I panted. It was weird, that feeling alone left me feeling like I just ran a mile. She looked up at me but her bouncy eyes weren't so innocent looking anymore. They were half lidded now, and from what I can tell in the pale moonlight her cheeks had a light pink. Was she... blushing?  
'Veeee~" she replied in that same teasing manner. She told me it was going to get better, but honestly I didn't know how it could.

Her paws slowly began to pull my underwear down as I raised my bottom to help aid her. She only lowered them enough to reveal my standing erection dripping with my still warm cum from the intense orgasm I just had. I felt rather embarrassed really, I mean she's seen me naked plenty of times but this... this was different. The way she looked at me... it was almost as if she was admiring me. She stood up on all fours and traced her little warm tongue up across my shaft and licked up the thick cum that coated my manhood. It felt great, the way it slid and tickled my nerves all the way to the top. But then she surprised me with her next move. As soon as she reached the top, a bead of cum coated her nose before she parted her lips and brought my throbbing erection into her small warm maw. To be honest I wasn't ready for such a marvelous feeling, that ticklish sensation turned into an amazing pleasure that draped my cock in a wet hot feeling. She made slurping noises as she sucked on it, drawing my hips up like before but much more powerfully. I leaned over, unable to just lay back anymore and moaned her name as my hands felt around her light brown body and creamy fur. I couldn't help it, my fingers traced along her body and felt her soft features with new curiosity. I could feel that familiar orgasmic bliss rising again quickly as her warm soothing saliva gushed around my member from the sucking and swallowing she did. Her little head bobbed back and forth as my hips bucked in timing with her movements. She sat on all fours now from our new position as a hand gently guided her soft fuzzy head while the other brushed along her ears that drooped along with her back.

"Eevee... it's coming again..." I tried to warn, but that only seemed to make her suck even harder. The intense pleasure, the noises she made and feeling of her small warm body coincided with each other and brought me to the edge as I failed to even hold back for a second and spill a second time. As I felt my essence slip away I hugged her gently, I sighed with satisfaction as she swallowed every drop of my creamy white cum like milk before letting my manhood slip out nice and clean... she was such a good little Eevee~.

As we hugged she nuzzled against me.

"Eeeveee~" she coo'd as she pressed a small dainty paw against my chest.

"What... you have one more thing to show me?" I asked. I didn't know what any of this actually was but right now it felt so good and right... I wanted Eevee to show me everything. She replied back in her usual speak, telling me that she saved the best for last as she pressed both paws against me now and forced me to lay on my back. My heart began to pound fast as my manhood went from going soft to growing hard again from the excitement of discovering more. She looked down at me with that loving gaze, her cheeks now red and fully blushing as she sat her rear down in such a way that my hard-on began to smoosh against her. The spot she was rubbing me with, it was warm and wet and I could feel a slit opening and closing as she rubbed against me. I raised my hands and held onto her sides to aid her, I somehow knew what do despite not knowing what it was that we were doing. It was like instinct, this must be why she knew everything that she was showing me. She whimpered a bit which worried me at first but then she smiled as she looked over at me which melted my worries. I knew now that she was feeling as good as I was. I guided her some more and sat back up as she sat against me, my cock now slipping into her nice tight little virgin hole. She moaned for me, to feel my manhood slip inside of her and claim her as mine. And that's what I wanted now too, to make her feel as good as I did. And in one fluid movement she sat down all the way and slipped my cock deep inside of her.

I wrapped my arms around her into a tight little hug as she raised her head and squeaked out in heated delight. I admit I cried out too, the sensation was way better than what we did previously. It was as if she was leading up to this climactic moment. I felt her tight soft warm insides envelop my sensitive cock in a nice tight moist grip. It was like we were meant to connect and feel this combined pleasure together. We began to rock against each other at the same time. As she sat on my cock we humped against each other, both of us riding the other as my cock slipped in and out of her. Her juicy insides felt like they were contracting with each pull back, almost as if they were trying to pull me back in to massage and rub my cock with that amazing tight feeling. This sensation was felt all around my cock, from the swelling bulbous tip that poked into her womb all the way down across my shaft. Her fluids leaked out onto the bed and completely soaked my manhood so that it was easier to move in and out of Eevee. I can tell she was feeling amazing too, maybe even more than me. Her head was raised as her eyes fixed onto mine, her little tongue lolling out as she drooled in satisfaction and became a slave to the pleasure.

I don't know how long we lasted, just humping against each other in a warm embrace. Every once in a while her insides felt like they were spasming and she would cry out, her fluids ejaculating all over me and the bed but I didn't care. I could feel and sensed that she loved these moments, she was brought over to the edge like I did and I wanted to induce that feeling again and again. My cock swelled as if intending to do just that and it felt like I grew inside of her, my cock was aching from how long it's been pleasured. But I didn't care, I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to make her feel so good that she would never forget this night. I wanted to make her feel loved, I wanted to express my gratitude to her in a tangible and physical way as she did to me. I held her close, her small little body unable to hump back as she sat on my throbbing cock, her pussy drenched with fluids as it tightened around me in a heavenly grip. After nearly an hour of pushing her over the edge I finally felt that rising sensation once more. This time I felt it growing from my loins, I could tell this tide was going to be bigger than the last two. Because of this I held back, I knew once I let is slip I wasn't going to be able to go on. I bit my lip as I groaned out, Eevee cried out too, sensing my cock swelling much more than before.

"I'm coming again..." I groaned. Eevee cried out in a pleading fashion. She wanted to feel my sticky warm goodness inside of her. I bit my lip, I wanted to last a little longer. I wanted her to feel great for as long as possible before I blew over...

I cried out and hugged her tighter. She cried and moaned in bliss.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~" I felt her love juices gush out once more as I pumped my own into her. A mixture of my seed and her fluids mingled inside of her as I felt her walls tighten as if she was trying not to let a single drop slip. This intense sensation lasted longer than before and I felt my cock shooting it out with a pressure that nearly knocked me out. We held each other as we gave out, and even after. We both were exhausted now, both of us trying to catch our breath as we backed up a bit at the same time and looked at each other.

"I... I love you Eevee..."

"Vee... Eevee~" She replied, returning my love. Then we leaned towards each other as our lips met and kissed each other tenderly for what felt like forever until we knocked out in each other's embrace.

The next morning He was in his dad's clothes with a heavy back pack. Eevee also wore a smaller backpack that seemed to be designed for Pokemon. Did his parents plan on him having a Pokemon? He would never know. They looked back at the cabin one last time before heading into the woods. As they walked side by side The two looked at each other with a smile.

"Excited?"

"Vee!" No one needed a translation for her reply.

"I love you Eevee, let's go out and explore this big world!"

"Veee! Vee Eev!"


	4. Cynthia x M Quilava x M Buizel

Cynthia and Her Pets

Cynthia (F) x M Buizel x M Quilava

Description: Cynthia agrees to watch her friend's pets since they weren't allowed in the local daycare. She then discovers the reason why and decides to take advantage of the two...

Tags: Threesome, oral, anal, gay, pokephilia.

Cynthia blew a bang of hair out of the way that lay lazily over her eye as she read the e-mail.

"Thanks so much for taking care of my Pokémon while I'm away, sorry again for bugging you during your vacation, I know you're very busy and I appreciate it so much for coming through during this emergency. I'll be back to pick them up next week, I promise. Sorry again but for some reason the daycare rejected them. Hope you have a good time with them! Later."

She groaned as she stretched back against her chair, her arms stretching out and causing the computer chair to bend back. She was at her summer home in Unova and outside the window she saw a beautiful sunset cast a dim golden glow in her dark house. Quilava and Buizel were outside playing and by the look of their cheerful faces they were having the time of their lives. She grinned; although she was a bit bothered by the sudden favor she was glad the Pokémon were happy and were enjoying themselves while under her care. She scooched back and slipped her dainty small feet into her pink flip-flops. She had on her pink shorts and a plain white sleeveless shirt with her signature coat lazily put on over it. She was on vacation and at her beach home and was usually alone so she wore skimpy clothes. It was a relief not having to put anything on that took several minutes to prepare; she would just slip on some clothes and lay around. She opened her window and shouted at the Pokémon to come back inside for dinner.

Later that night Cynthia woke up with a gasp; a strange thumping noise could be heard from inside her home. She threw the blanket over her bed quickly and slipped on her black coat that hung off a hook set up high near the bed. She grasped the pokeball in the pocket and pondered whether or not if she should slip on something else. All she had on was black lingerie and it could be embarrassing if it was a late night visitor she knew. However the thumping came from the room next to her and it didn't sound like somebody was trying to break in… or here for a visit. It was loud and rapid, followed with what sounded like the gushing of fluids. She stood by her door and tried to make out what that noise was until she heard a low mewling coming from Buizel.

"Oh no somebody's hurting Buizel!" she then slipped right out of the door and paused. The room that Buizel and Quilava were staying was brightly lit and she could see the shadows of the two Pokémon casted along the dark walls of her spacious home. The shadows rapidly merge while it looked like one mounted the other one. Cynthia held her hand against her mouth so they wouldn't hear her gasp; she slowly crept against the wall and peeked around the corner inside their room.

The room was barren save for two beds and miscellaneous toys scattered about. Quilava had a fierce primitive rage like look in his eyes; he glared down at the Buizel he was mounting as he ferociously thrust into the aquatic Pokemon again and again. His paws gripped tightly around his hips as his rear raised high in the air. The Buizel clenched his paws as his tongue lolled out in the air. His eyes were half way closed and weighed down with lust as his member was exposed and clearly erect while dripping with pre. Cynthia moved a bang of hair as she watched with interest. "So that's why they were rejected…" Buizel began to moan out loud as his body stretched and arched against Quilava but Quilava growled and forced Buizel's upper half against the floor with a paw and began pounding him even harder as the flames on his back intensified. It was almost as if he was punishing the Buizel for enjoying the treatment. Buizel's entire body began to shake as he gave out a low cry. His tails wrapped around the Quilava in a type of hug as he ejaculated over the floor, his cum squirting out as Quilava bit his lip and continued to fuck him harder than ever. Finally Quilava suddenly pulled out and forced Buizel to roll over on his back as he coated the submissive Buizel with his potent spunk all. The first couple squirts managed to hit Buizel right on his bouncy black nose, which he quickly cleaned up with his tongue while looking up at the angry Quilava with innocent looking eyes. Eventually his squirts waned and landed on his furry chest. When Quilava's climax finally died down he gave a sigh of relief and laid against his partner, the two quickly embracing in a deep passionate kiss.

Cynthia watched as the two slowly drifted off to sleep. As the show died down she gradually became aware of her surroundings and realized that she was panting. Her hand was clenched tightly between her pale smooth legs. She couldn't believe she had grown so horny just by watching those two. Her legs felt weak as she walked back into her room. She slipped her coat off and placed it back on the hook beside her bed as she lied back down. She couldn't sleep now after watching that show but then again she wouldn't be satisfied with playing on her own. She began thinking of different ways where she could join in on the two! Seeing that dominant look on Quilava melted her insides and seeing how Buizel was so submissive brought her creative sides to the surface. For the rest of the night she was planning ways to bring those two in heat and to involve her until she finally gave in to sleep.

"Hey is that Cynthia?"

"Look! Isn't she the Sinnoh Champion?"

"Hey miss are you Cynthia of the Sinnoh region?" A whole crowd was murmuring around Cynthia as she entered the grand shopping mall on route 9. She blushed and shook her hands as she tried to lower the long tip of her hat that her hair was stuffed in. She had on dark shades and a casual business outfit so nobody would recognize her; but that plan instantly failed as dozens of people crowded around her.

"Oh no! I get that a lot! I'm just a plain ole banker, that's all!" She quickly ran away from the crowd to catch a closing elevator. Once inside she headed towards the basement section while squeezed in with rather old and pervy looking people. Hopefully the crowd here won't follow and recognize her. If they did then her public image could be ruined! She waited for everyone else to disperse before she left the elevator and followed the signs that pinpointed the location of the shop she wanted stop by. She passed a corner and finally reached her destination. This shop had no windows and simply had a sign that read "Adults Only". She opened the door which caused a bell to jingle. Inside the appliances that were for adults only sat on display on top shelves while the lower shelves contained the boxes of the advertised product. She surveyed the selection; a finger on her chin as she pondered which ones would be best. She looked around hoping somebody could answer her question but the only help available was a single clerk who sat behind the counter and was watching a movie and didn't bother to keep the volume down at all. She walked up to him and coughed gently to get his attention. His eyes focused on her.

"Yeah whadya want?"

"um I was hoping you can help me…"

"With what? Lonely tonight?" Cynthia can feel a blush form on her face as she shook her head hastily.

"No! No! I was wondering if you can help me find what I'm looking for." The man's eyes seem to penetrate her as he looked rather annoyed from the interruption. It was like he was trying to see past her clothes and look for some hidden agenda which made Cynthia heavily reconsider this whole plan.

"Well what're you lookin' fer?"

"Well… um you see I have this boyfriend who's wanted to be a bottom and…"

"Strap-ons are over there"

"No! I was just wondering if…" Suddenly the man raised a finger.

"Oh! You want to stimulate his prostate while he's giving you the diesel!" Cynthia blinked in confusion.

"The… what?" the clerk got up and began to shuffle through the products on display behind him before pulling a specific one out and onto the counter.

"Here, itsa pea sized vibrator that you can slip in easily; it vibrates and massages while freein' everyone's hands. This what you were looking fer?" Cynthia smiled.

"Yes! Can you throw in one more?"

"Buizel! Quilava! Dinner time!" Cynthia shouted out the window. The sun was setting and that beautiful dim golden glow stretched all over her home and provided natural lighting. Cynthia placed the dinner bowls on the pure white porcelain kitchen floor as the two came running in from the outside to the kitchen. They began to chow down as Cynthia observed them with a grin and a bang of hair covering her right eye. She began wondering what the best approach was to coming out to them. Her new toys lied on her bed underneath a blanket and she planned to lead them to her room where she can easily use them. Cynthia's eyes were focused on Quilava. He was clearly the dominant one so teasing him beyond his limits would make him erupt in passion when he would finally be given his freedom… but how to tease him? She looked back at Buizel who had an aura of innocence around him. He was obviously the bottom and submissive, he would do what she wanted and let her do anything SHE wanted. Her eyes left the two and focused on their collars which rested on the table. She then smiled as an idea popped into her head like a light bulb.

When the two finished eating Cynthia casually grabbed one of the collars that was attached to a leash. "Hey Quilava, let's go for a quick walk!"

"Qui?" he responded, tilting his head since none of them has been out for a walk since they came. Cynthia let them run loose since they never ran out of her eye sight which made it weird that she would suddenly start.

"Come on! Let's go out, first you and then Buizel" Quilava looked over at Buizel as if checking to see if he knew why but Buizel looked equally confused. Cynthia smiled as she kneeled down and strapped the collar around his neck. "Oh! I almost forgot something in my room! Come on." She tugged on the collar as she guided the fire type towards her room. Quilava reluctantly followed as he looked back at Buizel who just sat on his haunches and blinked in an inquiring fashion. As Cynthia casually walked closer to her bed a swelling tension grew inside. As soon as she was close enough she slipped the leash handle over the hook that was used for her coat.

"Quilava!" He quickly grew angry and began to growl menacingly towards Cynthia. The blue fur on his back rose up as if he were a dog as he looked ready to pounce. His angry eyes and threatening pose though only made Cynthia giggle with delight.

"Oh don't worry; you'll like what I have in store sweetie~" Quilava tilted his head but kept up his ominous pose. He was still confused as to what she meant and was getting frustrated from her hidden intentions. Cynthia then slowly lowered her pink shorts and slipped off her sleeveless shirt to reveal her black lingerie underneath. "I've seen what you and your partner did last night…" Cynthia said with a rather sly smile as she looked down at the bounded fire type.

"Lava?" Quilava was obviously surprised and turned his head away, his face filled with a mixture of shame and rage as his cheeks flushed a light pink. Cynthia sat down on her knees and began stroking his back; her long black polished finger nails rustling through his thick fur.

"now now don't be ashamed, I just wanna have some fun too, you know?~" Quilava gulped when he heard these words but refused to look at her. Cynthia's grin widened as her hand began to move down and stroke along his cream colored belly towards the area between his legs. Quilava felt his heart rate soar as he felt those thin delicate fingers brush across his furry underside, his member now slowly growing and exposing itself to her. Quilava's eyes began to clench tightly as he growled again but in a rather weak manner, Cynthia couldn't tell whether the growl was meant to threaten or was out of frustrated pleasure. She tightly gripped the bright red cock and began stroking it slowly. Her fingers brushed along the sensitive flesh in a painfully slow fashion and when his hips began to buck against her hand she knew that it was safe to go on. Taking the cue she used her free hand to reach for one of the toys on top of her bed. The bean like vibrator was out of its package now. The small yet powerful toy had a cable that was connected to a dial. She began to suck on the new toy for a bit before she began to gently prod it gently into Quilava's entrance.

"Quiii…" His body began to shiver as all his muscles clenched tightly. Cynthia began to stroke his creamy underbelly as her other hand continued to brush along his throbbing member. She was trying to relieve his muscles so the vibrator can slip in more easily.

"Just relax…you'll like it I promise…" Quilava did relax slightly and Cynthia began to slip it in deeper and deeper until she heard her door open.

Buizel's head peaked around the door to the delight of Cynthia. His innocent blue eyes widened when he saw Quilava held back and Cynthia's hand gripping his throbbing member. Cynthia smirked at Buizel and beckoned him with a rather provocative wink. Buizel was cautious at first. He glanced at Quilava whose eyes were clenched as he panted, a vivid blush on his furry face. Buizel then waddled up to Cynthia with a slight look of fear in his eyes… but that wasn't what caught Cynthia's attention. No it was Buizel's own member that was slowly hardening and being displayed. Cynthia giggled as she pat Buizel on the head with her free hand. She then relinquished her grasp on Quilava and began massaging Buizel's sheath, instantly making him moan out in a rather surprised yet pleased tone.

"Bui, zuiii~" He cried as Cynthia's long slender fingers ran through his revealing cock.

"Oh you like that don't you Buizel?" Cynthia asked in a teasing voice as she stroked his back with her other hand. Buizel's body arched as he began shuddering from Cynthia's treatment, Quilava opened one eye looking at the two when he felt the hand slip away from his needing member. He quickly grew angry and jealous as his heat began to go unsatisfied, his body was still rumbling from the vibration of the toy lodged within him and tickling his G-spot with promises of a release that wasn't coming. Cynthia noticed Quilava watching and began to lean down towards Buizel, her smooth wet tongue stroking up Buizels bright pink cock and enveloping it in smooth warm goodness. Buizel's head shot up while his paws laid on Cynthia's golden hair as she did this, her mesmerizing blue eyes focused on Quilava as if teasing him.

"Mmm~, Buizel tastes great…" She said before opening her mouth and bobbing down Buizel's pink flesh. Her smooth moist tongue twisted around Buizel's cock as she gently pressed forward, his tip reaching down the back of her throat. As she pulled back she gave the cock a loud kiss and breathed heavily against it. The feel of the hot air tickling his nerves made Buizel sigh out in heavenly pleasure which only grew better as Cynthia stroked it afterwards. She did all this while looking back at Quilava with a seductive gaze. Quilava stood up on all fours now, he was still breathing heavily as the sound of the low buzzing reverberated in the room. He glared at Cynthia, his tongue licking over his lips as his fiery red cock throbbed out in the open with desire.

"Awww what's wrong Quilava? You want some too?" Cynthia smirked as she wrapped her tongue around Buizel's tongue again slowly, her eyes fixated on Quilava's as if showing off her treasure.

Cynthia then reached for the second vibrator from her bed and showed the peanut sized device to Buizel. Buizel gave it a sniff before Cynthia licked at it erotically, her eyes focused on Buizel as she tasted all over it as if it were a tasty delight. She then turned him around, his twin tails raising high in the air with anticipation.

"Oh so you REALLY want this don't you?~" She said as she began to place it in his entrance with ease. He was clearly an expert at relaxing his muscles, a skill he no doubt honed with Quilava several times.

"Buiiizu~" Buizel's body shivered as she pushed it in deeper and turned the dial all the way with no hesitation. Buizel immediately went on all fours as soon as he felt the vibration stimulate his prostate, his whole body began to clench tightly along with his eyes as he submitted to the sinful toy. Cynthia turned Buizel as he struggled to hold back his climax to face Quilava who was still staring at the two with a vicious glare on his face. Cynthia smiled when he saw Quilava's frustrated face grow dark with a blush from seeing his mate being pleased so well, she had to admit she enjoyed teasing the little Quilava. She gazed down at his crimson cock which was throbbing so hard it looked like it was ready to erupt like a volcano. She stroked Buizel's back as her other hand began stroking his cock again.

"He's mine now, unless you want to take me…well?" she asked the Quilava as she tightly held onto Buizel's cock. Quilava didn't hesitate to nod madly before trying to move towards them only for the leash to prevent him from getting any closer. Cynthia tilted her head as she saw Quilava struggling. "What's that? Don't you want to fuck me? You can try harder, I know you can…" Quilava began kicking his back feet as he tried to break free from his leash, the flames on his back rising with his rage as he doubled his efforts. Cynthia giggled as she stretched out her legs and laid on her back. She slowly slipped off her silky black panties that had grown rather soaked from all her teasing. She tossed the panties at Quilava which only tempted him further as the frabic landed over his face and assaulted his snout with her enticing scent. Cynthia then turned around and sat on her knees as she raised her plump rear in the air. Her luscious ass and puffy vulva was being shown off to Quilava as she turned and continued to treat Buizel. "Whenever you want you can have me…" She then engulfed Buizel's cock, making sure to massage it thoroughly and washing it in saliva so Quilava can hear the gushing fluids of pleasure his partner was receiving.

Finally the coat hanger gave out, Cynthia couldn't even turn around in time before she felt the furry fire Pokémon mount her. His paws viciously gripped around her waist as he frantically tried to thrust his throbbing member into her. It took him a few tries, cloudy streams of pre leaked across Cynthia's smooth legs and plump cheeks until she finally felt his fiery hot cock forcefully thrust into her. Cynthia let out a heated gasp and hugged Buizel for added support as she struggled to keep up with his ferocious humping. She was pleasantly surprised, his paws were so furry and soft… yet they maintained a tight grip on her sides as he fucked her with surprising force and speed. "Yes…Quilava! You're so good!" Cynthia gasped as she stretched and pushed her rear closer against Quilava, her back curving as she bounced back against him and pleaded for more

"Qui Qui Qui…" Quilava groaned each time he pushed his throbbing cock inside. Cynthia can feel it pulsing inside of her as her walls tightly clamped around his warm member. She can feel her fluids already dripping out from her pussy as his member finally began to soothe her heat. Cynthia tried to regain her composure as she gripped Buizel's member and began sucking on it much faster than before. Buizel shuddered as he placed his furry paws on the back of her head, forcing her to take his cock in deeper. Within a minute Quilava tightened his grasp on Cynthia and thrust into her as hard as he can. Her sex wrapped and closed around his cock in such a tight nice fit while the rumbling of the toy inside of him persisted. His cock twitched actively not only from finally fucking this bitch but also from the added stimulation the vibration brought to his G-spot. It made his cock throb like never before as he felt that impending eruption build up from his orbs. Quilava's paws squeezed as he picked up the pace, his cock oozing with pre as the eruption moved up towards his shaft and out his tip, streams of his thick sticky seed shot directly into her womb and filled it up beyond its capacity as the added stimulation enhanced the orgasm to a level Quilava never thought possible . Cynthia gave out a low pleasured cry as she felt the hot steaming fluid coat her insides and mark her with his spunk. She fell over nuzzling her face into Buizel's belly and cock.

For a minute she felt a bit disappointed that he finished so soon but then she felt his paws squeeze around her waist again. His cock was still pulsing inside her and slowly he began humping her again. His cock was now lubed by hot cum as it slipped in faster and easier inside her. She gasped as she felt his cock rubbing her inside with renewed vigor, spreading and mixing his fluids inside with her. She closed her eyes enjoying the ride as Buizel guided her head to his cock which she happily began sucking again.

For several minutes Cynthia was there, on her knees, A Quilava fucking her pussy inside out and Buizel fucking her throat. She couldn't stop moaning as she rocked back and forth, Quilava's throbbing member rubbing every sensitive inch inside of her as Buizel's cock slid down her throat, her moans vibrating and massaging him. Finally Buizel couldn't take it anymore. The vibration from within was intense and was something he never felt before. The strange sensation spread throughout his body and made it feel like his whole body was going through an orgasm as he felt the tidal wave of pleasure slowly brewing from inside. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold it back, the act of trying to push back the wave only made it stronger. He couldn't handle it anymore and gave into his body's craving as he forced Cynthia to take in all of his cock. Her eyes widened as his salty pink member slid down past her throat and shot warm ropes of cum straight down her stomach. As the last drops squirted out Buizel slowly pulled out, he was panting and had a vivid blush on his face and yet he still wasn't satisfied.

When Cynthia saw this the thought of the two Pokémon fucking her all night long made her more horny as Quilava continued to thrust into her filling her whole. She could feel her fluids leaking constantly now as her insides began to tighten even more from the image. She wrapped her arms around Buizel as she began crying and moaning out in ecstasy as her insides and every muscle in her body began to tighten more and more. She bit her lip as she climaxed, her whole body seemed to ejaculate as her juices soaked out her pussy and Quilava squeezed his paws around her hips so hard it began to hurt as he fucked her harder and faster. She knew what was going on, he was punishing her for cumming. The claws on his paws gripped her sensitive skin throughout the orgasm and the sudden jolt of pain somehow caused her overdrawn climax to last out longer from the sudden sensation. Quilava couldn't last long though from feeling Cynthia's entire body tighten and suck in his cock even deeper inside and after groaning out his name he shot his seed into her again. It wasn't as much as before but she felt his cum squirt out harder than the last time. Her womb which still held some of his last orgasm's semen was filled once again with his hot volcanic essence…

Quilava pulled back as their mingled juices dripped onto the floor. Cynthia heaved a great sigh as she fell onto her side, trying to catch her breath. She was panting from their rigorous session, her impressive breast jiggling everytime she let out her breath. Buizel leaned down and began to nuzzle cheek to cheek, making Cynthia's afterglow feel so much better. For a few seconds nobody said anything, only the low buzz of the vibrators can be heard. Cynthia felt ready to fall asleep but Quilava had other plans.

"Qui! Lava! Quill!" He barked at Buizel. Buizel perked up and nodded happily before waddling to his side. Before Cynthia can look up and see what they were planning Quilava forced her legs to spread with his head.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Cynthia asked. Cynthia didn't resist as the two nudged and positioned her on her stomach. Before she could turn back to see what they had in store for her she felt that warm ticklish brush of a tongue against her lips. She shuddered in surprise; she was still feeling a bit sensitive from climaxing not too long ago. Then she felt a second tongue licking and brushing into her second entrance. She gave out another cry of surprise, this time it was from feeling such a foreign feeling from being licked in such a lewd spot. She had never experimented like that before but tonight she was willing to experiment way past that... The two Pokémon sitting side by side continued to lick and taste Cynthia's holes, Quilava cleaning up their juices as Buizel's skillful tongue wrapped and curled around her rear hole slipping in deeper and deeper to make sure her walls were nice and moist. Cynthia's moans grew higher and higher in pitch the more their tongues worked togeth to reach in deeper, their cold wet noses also pressed against her bare skin and tickling her smooth pale rear…

After a while Quilava barked some more orders at Buizel and the two stopped their impressive tongue play. Cynthia looked back, disappointed that they had stopped but also curious as to what's coming next. She saw Buizel lie on his back, his throbbing pink cock standing erect upon his brown furry sack as the cable that stemmed from his tight tail hole dragged along the dial. Quilava, with his trademark angry stare, barked at Cynthia and gestured toward Buizel. She giggled; she didn't need to speak Pokémon to know what he demanded and it was cute yet sexy how he was ordering her around. Slowly she crawled towards Buizel, licking her lips and tossing her blond hair back while giving him a lusty stare. Buizel blushed as he she got closer, finally she sat on top of him and locked her knees around his waist as she guided his member to her entrance. Although his cock wasn't as hot as Quilava's it was still quite warm and just as thick as she effortlessly forced his cock all the way inside her tight pussy. Buizel groaned from the suddenness as Cynthia lied down against him, leaning his head upward so he can see her mischievous grin. As expected she felt Quilava's familiar paws grip her sides once again while she felt him struggle to position his member into her other entrance. After a few couple tries his head finally slid into position and Cynthia's nails dug into Buizel's thick fur coat as she felt him try and force his way deep inside. Although her insides were still slick from Buizel's tongue Quilava still had a hard time forcing his way inside. Her asshole clenched around him since she was unfamiliar with being fucked there. Her body jolted with such marvelous pain as she took in a deep breath trying to relax. She then gasped and bit her lip as she felt him go in deeper and deeper, stretching her insides as his hot cock slipped in and rub against nerves that were never touched... Once he hilted her he began humping her like before, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She hugged Buizel tightly as she began riding him as Quilava rode her; the feeling of having both their cocks inside of her was astounding and overwhelming as a mixture of pain, pleasure and strangeness coursed throughout her body.

Cynthia's tongue lolled out as she looked down at Buizel and Buizel looked back up, their blue eyes meeting with vivid red blushes on their faces as Cynthia continued to fuck him while being humped by Quilava. The feeling of their cocks rubbing every sensitive nerve in her entrances was so overwhelming that Cynthia couldn't help but slip into another orgasm. Her nails dug even further into Buizel's back causing him to groan in both pleasure and pain as well. Her insides were tightening up again causing Quilava to slip out small amounts of pre, lubricating her walls as he continued to fuck and stretch her insides even more with careless abandon. She couldn't take it anymore, the amount of pleasure was addicting and she could feel her mind go crazy as the two Pokémon fucked her. Her orgasm died down only for her to feel the tingly sensation rise again within seconds. Not caring about holding back Cynthia only shouted yes in joy as her insides tightened and drew in the cocks in suction like pleasure with each climax she submitted to. Her mind went blank and she couldn't think of anything but their thick throbbing cocks thrusting in and out, rubbing her nerves to the point of destruction, her pussy leaking with love juices that mingled with both Quilava's and Buizel's cum.

Buizel groaned frustratedly as he felt the rising tide from before. Her mouth was warm and wet but her pussy was ten times better! It almost squeezed and swallowed the same way Cynthia's throat did but instead of the tip being treated to such pleasure his entire shaft was ensconced with the pleasuring flesh. It didn't help that the rumbling and vibrating against his prostate was also going on. His cock was in a heightened state of sensitivity because of this and for the longest while it felt like he was going through a perpetual weak climax. But now that the tide was rising again and growing bigger than before Buizel could tell that this orgasm was going to be better than the last. That realization made him cast out the notion of trying to hold back, he wanted to feel that higher level of orgasm. When Cynthia climaxed once more the Buizel got his wish as the motions of her insides rapidly squeezing caused the tidal wave to crash inside her, his seed shooting within her womb and mixing with Quilava's own spunk as he exhaled a surprising amount, the orgasm felt so amazing that his vision actually blurred as it felt like his entire being was shot out and inside Cynthia….

Quilava's grip tightened as he struggled to hold on longer, his eyes glaring down at this bitch that had him tied with a leash. The collar's tag jingled with every hump he gave as the Quilava punished and fucked her. He bared his teeth as the toy lodged inside of him continued to please and tickle his G-spot, he wasn't suppose to have anything inside of him like that! He was the alpha here, the male who subjected his bitches to this level of pleasure like Buizel. He couldn't deny wondering if Buizel had the better deal though, and as the thought of Buizel being punished went through his head he felt the hot pressure inside build up again. No, he didn't want this yet! His cock was pumping in and out of her so fast that Cynthia couldn't hold back and came again, her ass clenching and clamping around his burning member Quilava wanted to punish her for a bit longer, for teasing him and having such a marvelous body, For bringing in Buizel and for pleasuring his bitch before himself. He couldn't hold it though as her continuous orgasms literally caused her walls to massage and and rub the Quilava's entire member. He gave out one last cry before he finally erupted, the Quilava shooting his load for the last time, his thick musky seed spilling deep inside her ass as she moaned like a bitch in heat…

Quilava's member softened as he pulled back, finally the two Pokémon were satisfied. Buizel pulled on the cable and whined a bit as he struggled to remove the vibrator. He managed to pull it out and attended to Quilava who seemed reluctant at first but said nothing as he bit his lip to suppress a moan as the bean like device was pulled out from his ass. Cynthia lied on the floor on her stomach and rear still raised high. Her usually white and smooth rear had grown red from the intense punishment Quilava inflicted on her. Her mind was still blank as she panted, her body recovering from the session. The two Pokémon nuzzled close against Cynthia and began to lick and groom along the cheeks on her face. After a couple minutes Cynthia finally regained her composure, but continued to lie on the floor with the two fuzzy Pokémon in the nude.

"Oh god… you guys that was amazing!"

"Qui!" responded Quilava with a smile, his eyes still maintaining that prideful look

"Zel!" Buizel replied, his innocent bouncing eyes closing gently as he smiled as well.

"It's such a shame you guys are leaving soon… but we do have all night~"


	5. M Human x F Absol

Abby

Description: A trainer has come to a decision. Either listen to his girlfriend or keep his pet Absol. Well, Abby decides to persuade her owner on her own!

Tags: Oran, vaginal, pokephilia

Abby padded through the narrow hallway alone as she eavesdropped on her trainer. Her paws clicked against the wooden floor before she stopped and sat in front of his closed door. She opened a single eye wide as she peeked through the keyhole, a quiet whimper escaping as she began to pant from heat.

"a-aah! yes! I'm almost there! almost there!" Her trainer was with his girl again the two were mating furiously on the bed that both he and Abby slept. Her trainer had his mate pinned against the bed, she laid on her back as her legs crossed around his back, holding him close as he pumped in and out of her. The Absol could smell her climax wafting through the air a third time as her trainer held her close his chest pressing against hers.

"sh-shit! I'm about to cum!"

"no! no! pull out! pull out!" as she yelled her demand her legs straightened and pulled back and kicked at him with all the strength she could muster. Abby's trainer groaned as he pulled back, his member covered by a thin latex as his cock twitched out in the open, his potential climax reduced to a mere spill.

"phew! that was close!" his girlfriend said as she got up, already getting dressed. Abby could smell her trainer's dissatisfaction as he pulled off the condom and threw it in trash bin.

"y-yeah, close one" he said, obviously repressing his true feelings as he began to look for his pants

Abby was happy when her trainer opened the door and pat her head.

"I wish you kept your Pokemon in its pokeball. It's filthy to keep them loose in the house."

"no it's not, I give her baths and she's house trained! I don... err" His girlfriend gave him a stern look of disapproval. He knew there was no fighting it, she wasn't mad about Abby. She was mad about him talking back and disagreeing. Abby sat next to him and looked up, a pang of fear shivered through her when she saw his hesitation. She knew her master didn't have a spine and usually he obeyed her every demand.

"... fine I'll go buy a pokeball soon for her" She smiled, happy to have her way yet again. She gave him a peck on the cheek before she turned and left through the front door.

"glad you finally take in the truth! see you tomorrow sweetie~"

he smiled and waved as she closed the door.

Abby began to growl as she left, she hated her with every strand of fur on her snow white body. She then quickly stopped when she felt her trainer's hand gracefully swirl around her horn. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at her with a warm loving smile.

"don't worry, I won't get a pokeball. Just make sure she doesn't see you the next time she's here" Abby smiled and nodded. He may be spineless but at least he loved her enough to not listen to his stupid girlfriend

"well, I'm about to take a shower" he kneeled down and began to pet her more playfully as he kissed her nose. She giggled and licked back at his kisses before he finally got up and left to the washroom.

When she heard the shower turn on Abby walked into the bedroom, nose high up in the air as she took in the scents. She turned to the wastebasket and dug her snout into it and brought out the condom. She held it with her teeth and laid it on the floor. She held it down with a single paw as her tongue slipped in and out. Her tail wagged as she tasted her master's creamy essence, the musk of the salty liquid brought a blush to her face as she savored the creamy flavor. She began to fantasize being in that dumb girl's place, her master holding her down as he pounded into her, her heat being soothed and having her flames be put out by her master's milk... yes not trainer master. her sensitive parts grew swollen from her fantasies alone, but when she heard the shower turn off she panicked and quickly put the condom back in the wastebasket.

The next day the doorbell rang and Abby was about to jump off her trainer's lap (they were watching TV on the sofa) to greet the visitor before he held her down and brought a finger to his lips.

"it's her, remember? hurry up and hide, and be quiet until she's gone, okay?" Abby's head drooped and she began to whine, she didn't want to be all alone and pretend she didn't exist. Her trainer gave her a reassuring smooch and ruffled her head.

"I know I know, I don't like it either but she's adamant about it. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Now go, hide" He patted her rear so she could hop off of him. She reluctantly got down and left to the guest room, the doorbell rang a second time before he opened the door, Abby's depression growing when he heard her familiar voice. That dumb girlfriend, she didn't deserve him. She reaped the benefits of his kindness and offered nothing back but her dominance. She didn't know why her trainer chose to stick with her, it was frustrating for him too. She wasn't even good in bed, she wasn't kind or sweet and would get angry if he didn't agree with her.

"Oh god, yes!" Abby's head poked out of the guest room as she heard the muffled cry. She walked through the narrow hallway and peeked through the keyhole like yesterday. Her trainer held her down in the same position. It looked like he was about to turn her over but then her legs quickly locked around him, signifying that he better not. Abby pouted, mating the same way again and again must be boring. She couldn't help but watch though. She was mesmerized by her trainer's muscular figure, the way his strong arms held onto her, how his powerful hips bashed against her again and again so quickly. And his long thick member pounding into her. She could feel her privates grow puffy and moist from her heat. She began to grow dizzy, to see her attractive trainer like this during her heat was just torture! Before she could stop herself Abby ended up whining out loud; the shock of what she just did began to hit her when the girlfriend stopped him.

"What was that?"

"what was what?" Before Abby had time to react the girlfriend quickly got up and grabbed some clothes to hide her exposed parts as she opened the door. Abby just sat there, not moving. In her heat she had accidentally soaked the floor, making it look like she had an accident where she sat.

"I thought you said she was in her pokeball!"

"I-I uh... she was! I don't know how she got out"

"GROSS! she pee'd on the floor! That's it! I'm getting out of here!" She sat on the bed as he begged her not to, the girlfriend changing as Abby sat there depressed and drooping from the trouble she caused for her trainer.

"When you finally decide to get rid of that filthy thing you can call me so don't speak to me until you do!" fully dressed now she got up and stormed out of there the door slamming shut on her way out.

Her trainer sat on his bed still nude, his erection protected by the rubber.

"oh man, what am I going to do?" He held his hands up against his forehead as he wallowed in despair. Abby couldn't help it, she had to jump up on the bed and sit next to him, her head reaching up to his from the position.

"Absuuu..." she said as she nuzzled cheek to cheek against him. He couldn't help but chuckle and look back at her, his arm extending and reaching over to hug her as he smooched her cheek

"thanks Abby, at least your still with me." She smiled and nodded, leaning over to offer him a few licks.

"okay! okay girl! I get it!" He was about to get up but Abby forced him back down with a paw.

"aah! what's up girl? o-ooh..." She was staring intently at his member now. She leaned over and gave it a few sniffs before biting the bubbly tip of the condom, the dark type swiftly and skillfully pulling it away and tossing it aside.

"woah! okay Abby! it's time to stop!" He tried to force her off his lap but a simple push with her paw was all it took to toss him back on the bed. She then lazily laid down, her head mere inches from his member as he still sat on the side of the bed.

"Abby! get off me this... haah..." He let off a warm sigh as Abby suddenly took in his member, his lips wrapping around him loosely as her big warm tongue binded around his shaft and bathed his sensitive member in sticky warm saliva. His hands reached over and began to stroke and tickle her head and around her horn. He couldn't believe what was happening. Abby was forcing herself on him, doing what his girlfriend would never do. When she crossed his thoughts he began to grow angry. his hands began to grip the soft cottonlike sides of Abby's head as his frustration and heat grew. His girlfriend never let him have his way, always forcing a condom on him and STILL making him pull out. He sat back up and watched as Abby slobbered and loved over his member so tenderly so hungrily. It was Abby's fault that his girlfriend left. All his pent up rage, his frustrations... He was going to punish Abby. Punish her as if she was his girlfriend..

"f-fine... if you really want it..." his hands went from gentle to fierce in an instant. He began to force her head down all the way, his cock going down her throat as she closed her eyes and tried to take it all. Abby was growing dizzy, and yet she was happy. the salty bitter taste of her master's cock mixed with the heavy musk of his manhood was beginning to overwhelming her. She laid there on the bed as his hands guide her head up and down, the sounds of her saliva gushing filled the room followed by the mooshy noise of her throat literally being fucked.

"Goddamn it... Abby..." He growled, his hands still forcing her head up and down. His cock twitched as it rubbed against her tight narrow throat, her tongue brushing against the underside of his member as it rubbed in and out. Abby had to breathe through her nostrils, his musk coaxed with what little oxygen she could take until he forced her down all the way. He leaned back, his hands now holding onto her horn as he thrust his member as far down her throat as possible, her cold wet snout pressed against his skin as he shot seemingly endless ribbons of snow white cum straight into her belly.

When he finally let her go Abby pulled her head back all the way and took in a sudden breath of fresh oxygen. Her gasp for air though was quickly followed by a few coughing and choking noises. He looked down at her, a sudden pang of regret shot through his body as he got down on his knees on the side of the bed and began to gently pat the back of her neck to help her out.

"oh man... I'm sorry girl. I don't know what came over me!" she shook her head and looked up at him with a warm smile. She then slowly parted her lips, traces of his cum still showing around her tongue as she swished it around playfully. He couldn't help but watch as she played with the milky liquid, the sounds of the fluid gushing around teasingly made him aroused all over again. She finally tilted her head back slowly and audibly swallowed the cream, looking back at her master with a flirtatious smile, a blush on her cheeks and her eyes half lidded from her heat.

He didn't even realize he was leaning closer until their noses met, trainer and pokemon meeting together as they began to kiss, their tongues swirling around and exchanging saliva as he leaned over, his hands exploring and stroking along her slender snow white body with renewed interest. Abby moaned and whined with a bit of yearning in her voice as he felt her hands rub all over her her heat now becoming an intense burning desire as she began to drip from excitement. She then squeaked into the kiss as she felt his strong rigid finger press against her moist opening so tenderly. He began to tease and rub his finger up against her lips gently as Abby cried out in bliss, her master having a smirk on his face as he leaned closer to her, their foreheads pressed against eachother.

"poor Abby... she's in so much heat." She nodded as her eyes slowly opened a quarter of the way, she was panting as she felt that finger dip in and out of her. Her pussy seemed to suck his finger in slowly as he did so, the dripping beginning to increase as she finally received the attention she needed.

"Do you want me to fuck you hmmm? fuck you hard"

"Ssssooolll..." she moaned as she nodded against him. A single eye closed as she let out another sharp cry. His finger was sliding in all the way as his thumb swirled and rubbed against her clit.

"going to let me fuck you anyway I want?" she closed both eyes and nodded, the poor Absol was whining now. She had enough teasing from all those times she peaked in on him and his girlfriend. He retracted his finger and brought it over to her lips. She could smell her own scent and parted her eyes slowly as she looked up at him. she then began to lick his finger clean, her lips wrapping around him as she sucked on his finger. He chuckled and gave her that same warm smile he always did.

"heh, good girl" He then turned her around violently, her rear facing him as she turned her head to watch. He didn't give her any time to brace herself. He forced himself inside of her quickly, his naked body leaning over and rubbing against her furry body. Absol cried out as she finally felt his thick long manhood plunge into her, rubbing and scratching that itch her sensitive nerves had yearned for. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt. condoms had reduced the pleasure he felt, so he nearly gave out a second time quickly as her warm wet insides rubbed all over and massaged his members in ways he couldn't even conceive. He pulled back slowly, her pussy rubbing and tickling him on his way out as if trying to draw him back in only for him to do just that. He stabbed into her again, Abby crying out in addicting bliss. He held onto her horn and began to pull back, Abby struggling to push her head back forward as she cried out

"Ab! Ab! Ab!" He knew what she wanted. She was crying out harder, she wanted it rough. He wanted to be rough. He pulled back harder on her horn, her head being forced back as he pounded against her rear, the Absol's back curving from the two forces as her master furiously fucked her. His bulbous tip thrusting deep inside of her and poking at her womb. Her moist warm flesh squeezed and throbbed around his swelling cock, her insides so impossibly warm that he thought he was going to melt.

The sounds of their moans mixed with the thapping noise of their bodies meeting filled the room. Abby's eyes were close to rolling to the back of her head from the rough treatment. Her tongue lolled out as she submitted herself to her master. yes, he was her master. She felt him let go of his horn and she let her body drop onto the bed. Her fluids leaked onto the sheets as he pounded into her again and again. Each thrust elicited a cry, a moan or a squeak of bliss as she felt her insides be rubbed out by his thick cock, by his warm member that poked into her womb. Her cries began to raise in volume, she felt herself close. that yearning to go over the edge, to be overwhelmed and submit to a real male. Her master's hands were going through and stroking all over body as he continued to fuck her ferociously. Her cries egged him to go on, to fuck her with much more than what he had. His hands explored her body, stroked through that pure white fur, brushed against her belly and across her swollen nipples that were hidden underneath her fur. He then felt her insides tighten around him. Her grip made it almost impossible to pull back or push forward. He held onto her sides tightly and forced his cock all the way inside her, the enhanced friction making him go over the edge himself and fill her womb up with his seed. His climax lasted much longer this time, her insides massaged him along with each spurt of his creamy seed, as if intentionally make each shot draw out as long as possible... Exhausted, he fell over ono the bed alongside with Abby. They both were catching their breath until he looked over and smiled. So did she. He then began to laugh. So did she~

Later that night the two were in the living room, watching TV. Instead of him sitting upright with her laid across they both laid together, her trainer laid againt the sofa as she laid against him, his arm comfortably laying across her. When a commercial came on his phone began to ring on the table next to him. He reached over and checked the caller ID.

"..it's her" Abby grew worried, after what happened was he going to take her back?

"hey"

"got rid of that beast yet?"

"I'm not going to"

"What?!" she replied back threateningly. This was the part where he's supposed to tell her what she wants to hear

"You heard me. I'm not doing it"

"Either you get rid of that thing or it's over!"

"Fine, then it's over. And her name is Abby!" He then hung up. Abby nuzzled against him. He nuzzled and smooched her back. the commercial were over. She called back. He turned off the phone.


	6. F Meowstic M Meowstic x M Mightyena

Sissification of a Sibling

Description: Meowstic siblings travel together in the wilderness and depend on each other. After discovering the wonders of mating, the brother sees his sister in a different light and forces his love upon her against her will. His sister doesn't take this too kindly and looks upon a third member to teach her brother how it feels to go through what she endured...

Tags: Rape, incest, M x F then to M x M

The two of us are siblings and yet... I couldn't shake off these feelings. We traveled together always, explored the deepest forests and the darkest caves. We climbed the highest mountains and traveled across endless plains. We were siblings and we were close. So was it that wrong that I had these urges? My sis, my love. Mia, a beautiful young Meowstic like me and just a bit younger than me. She never smiled but I knew she loved the time we spent together. Her cold cool eyes always observing. Always calculating while I was nervous and hesitant. And yet she always gave me that final push...

I don't remember exactly when it started... I guess it was when we came across a rather lewd scene. My sister had gone up ahead as we traveled through trees. We could smell a pungent odor that only came from large canine Pokemon so we were sticking to the treetops until I noticed my sister had stopped and was watching something. I caught up with her and jumped onto the same branch to see what had caught her interest. That's when I saw how mating first worked. We saw Houndoom mounting and mating with a Delcatty. The cat had her rear raised high in a show of submissiveness towards the Houndoom whom had her sides gripped tightly as he pounded into her time after time. The sounds of their movements created a sick slicking noise as their liquids mingled with one another and dripped onto the ground creating an enticing scent. The Delcatty squeaked, she purred and yelled and pleaded for more as the Houndoom groomed and licked the scruff of her neck like it was some sort of delicious treat. When he finally forced the knot inside the Delcatty yowled in the highest bliss, the feline's scent intensifying as we could smell, and see, the thick creamy liquid dispense from the Houndoom as it pumped in and spilled out of the female feline.

Ever since that day I've been seeing Mia in a whole new light. The way it looked, the way the Delcatty was bathed in orgasmic bliss. I wanted to do the same to Mia. But I wasn't one equipped with a knot... no my manhood was different and she couldn't help me with this. She couldn't urge me to go forward because she didn't seem a bit interested about what happened afterwards. Her bright yellow eyes remained the same as if nothing changed throughout the session. To her it was just mating while to me it was a pleasurable and surreal experience that I so desperately wanted... but it was so despicable. I had to hide my desires from her whenever we slept next to each other ever since that day. It's been nearly a month now and I don't think I can hold back the urge any longer...

. It was getting late so we settled in an abandoned sett that we found underneath a large tree. She cuddled next to me, her white fur nuzzling against my darker color as she mentioned what a good day it was. Her leg reached up as it bent and draped across mine, her soft and slender limb was caressing between my groin... I couldn't take it. I really couldn't. She could tell something was wrong since she looked up at me with those amazing beautiful eyes, her gaze as soft as the clouds yet as cool as ice as she tilted her head in a cute and confused fashion.  
"What's wrong Mike? Something wrong?" My paw nuzzled across the back of her head as I sighed.  
"I'm really sorry."

The cave flashed a bright white that blinded the eyes. It was like a single star exploded and all the light was released in a single second. But as soon as it showed it was gone. I had used confuse ray on my sibling, I did it so she couldn't remember. So that it would be a daze and nothing more. Mia looked around confusedly as her once proud eyes were now clenched shut as she felt around as if she had gone blind.  
"What... who am I... where am I?" That's when I pounced her, I forced her onto her back and looked down at the confused Mia. She cried out and her snowy white cheeks somehow changed color to a deeper shameful red. She wasn't resisting... more like expecting. Her body laid limp before me as if she had already given up her fate to me. I stroked along her slender sides with my paws, getting a really good feel for her body as I felt her silky smooth fur easily move along my curious pads. When I stroked along and felt every inch of her giving body I raised her leg with a single arm and guided my manhood up against her virgin slit.  
"I'm sorry... Mia" I whispered to her before I finally pushed in. Mia's let out a rather powerful hiss... I was rather surprised she didn't cry out in pain or shock as my barbed member slid slowly into her comfortable walls. My spines scratched and etched their presence against her tight and dry insides as her arms pushed against my chest in a feeble manner.  
"No... Stop! Stop it you!" She moaned as she attempted to push me away. I only pushed against her resistance, hilting my cock inside her small and pure pussy before pulling back. That was when her breathing began to pick up. She squeaked and moan as my barbs dragged along slowly and carefully, their presence scarring into her delicate walls and marking her as my first and only. I didn't want it to hurt more than it should... but my feline instincts were slowly taking over despite our psychic genes. Instinct conquered logic as I began to pump in and out of her in a short yet rapid pace. Her resistance quickly died down as her once dry walls began to moisten and squeeze around my feline cock. Her once pushing arms now wrapped around my neck as I looked back up to her face half expecting her eyes to shut until I saw that they were open. Half lidded as her blushing face looked up at me, her lips curved into the slyest smile I ever saw.  
"M-Mike... you didn't have to..."  
"I...I..." Her look, her eyes. The smile... Her moans. Her feel, the squeeze. The moisture, the motion. Her legs wrapped around my back and she was humping against me now. The confuse ray must have wore out by now but it was so fast... I couldn't handle it anymore. I ended up going within seconds as Mia cooed in satisfaction from feeling my warm feline seed fill her up...

The rest after that was a blur. I woke in a smile, happy that Mia actually wanted what I wanted the whole time. I was just foolish enough to think that she was disinterested due to her constant poker face. But when I woke up and reached over to feel nothing I instantly got up in fear. I looked around the abandoned sett in a sense of panic.  
"Mia?" I shouted as I got up and checked the outside. She was nowhere nearby... and I was about to head out to explore when I heard her voice.  
"Do it, now." I turned around just in time to see a large dark Mightyena pounce me from behind the great tree that stood atop the sett. I was now the one forced onto my back as Mia appeared from one of the trees and walked up to me, her arms behind her back as if she was trying to hide something.  
"Can I do it now?" The Mightyena asked in a hasty and gruff voice as he glared down at me with a menacing smile. His many sharp teeth stuck out as a thin strand of saliva dripped from his growling maw onto my face as I revolted in the horror, fear and confusion to see my sister controlling him.  
"Not yet boy... first we have to get him ready. I don't want you to rip into my sister until he wants you to..." She said in her usual calm and stern tone. I turned my head to look up at her as I tried to squirm out of his grasp at the same time.  
"Mia! What's going on?! Call him off!" I demanded. Mia only chuckled and gestured to Mightyena to let up before throwing a set of clothing towards me.  
"Put them on or he'll eat you..."

I stood there... embarrassed and shivering as Mia circled around me and inspected my body. She lifted up the skirt I was ordered to wear, a dark colored schoolgirl shirt that came with a small white undershirt and vest to match. I couldn't help but blush as she lifted it up along with my tail.  
"Why am I wearing this?!" I demanded when I pulled away from her and tugged my skirt down to hide my tailhole from the Mightyena who was getting too close and nosy.  
"I figured you'd know by now Mike... this is punishment."  
"Punishment?! For wh-" Mia then slapped me and glared at me with those calm cold eyes.  
"For last night... or did you already forget?" I held my tongue after that point and looked down towards the side in shame as Mia huffed up in indignant rage. She then beckoned Mightyena over who gladly padded his way and sat next to Mia, his presence towering over the two and making me shrink into place.  
"She is a cute girl ain't she Mia?"  
"Girl?! I'm not a-"  
"Yes... SHE is, aren't you Mike?" Mia interrupted, her sly smile returning as her gaze caused me to shrivel down further in fear compared to the Mightyena. I knew what was happening now... she was going to make me go through what females go through when partners mate!  
"I'm not... a girl..."  
"Oh? Well then I guess you don't like the dick then huh Mike?" Mia retorted before she grabbed the back of my head with a paw and pushed me towards Mightyena's crotch. My nose and lips brushed up along the canine's sheath as he murred contentedly, his growling and drool spilling onto the back of my head as Mia pushed me further. "Smell it... taste it! Then tell me you don't like dick!" I was trying my best not to open my mouth but at the same time I was trying to avoid smelling him too. One or the other was inevitable... when I breathed in through my nose I could smell the canine's intoxicating pheromones course through my body and tingle my senses in a way I didn't think was possible. I was growing excited... my skirt was lifting as my manhood began to erect from between my legs as the pungent musk infiltrated my senses and brought me to heat as if... as if I were a girl.

Mightyena only chuckled as his sheath began to throb, a slight red member began to expose itself as a dribble of pre leaked from the top. I couldn't handle the odor... the scent of this male was too much and I had to breath through my mouth to avoid taking in any further scent. Mia saw this and took the time to bury head even further against his groin as she stood next to me, watching and observing my every move with those jaded eyes and a sly smile. His tip rubbed across my lower lip and smeared his fertile seed across my mouth as Mia rubbed my head and controlled my movements.  
"Taste it... swallow it like a good girl!" I can feel her body glow with telekinetic power as she began to push her influence around my lips and force me to widen my mouth. Mightyena obliged to the invitation and pressed his paw against the back of my head as Mia's slipped away. He pushed my head as he lurched forward, his growing member sliding past my lips and entering my mouth as I gagged and swallowed around his bitter salty taste. Even though the taste was horrible it was... strangly addicting. His member pulsed and grew inside of me, his blood rushing inside his member making it feel hot and salty. My rear was raising on its own as I sat on my knees, my own body heating up even further as I felt my own cock begin to dribble with pre. I closed my eyes, unable to believe what I was about to do and on my own volition I closed my lips around this hot red member and began to suckle gentle.  
"Heh she's doing it on her own now" I heard Mia say as she sat besides me watching as if I was giving some sort of performance.  
"She must really like sucking dick~" Mightyena added on. His creamy seed went down my throat as I swallowed and filled my stomach up with its warmth. Mia chuckled as Mightyena murred and groaned in satisfaction, his drool still spilling atop of me as his paw rested behind my head gently.

It went on forever, it was like I was in a dream. The outfit I was forced to wear clung tightly against my body and made me want to take them off as my heat went on and on. I so desperately wanted to rub myself, to touch and get rid of this annoying desire to release but both my paws were holding the shaft still as I bobbed my head back and forth of my own free will. Finally after what felt like forever Mia pulled me back by the scruff of my neck and repeated her question.  
"So you don't like the dick?" she asked, her eyes mere inches away from mine as I whined, missing the hot warm feeling of his salty and bitter cock in my mouth.  
"She loves it... doesn't she?" The Mightyena asked in a mocking tone as he got up on all fours and looked down closely at me. Their eyes... the way they pierced me. It bothered my heat, made me pulse. What was going on? I couldn't take it... I wanted to feel good... this shame it turned me on so much that...  
"...I do... I do love the dick..." I finally admitted in a short whisper. Mia only responded with her sly smile as her eyes gazed at me with a condescending look before she threw me onto my stomach.  
"She's all yours now..." she simply said as she looked around and chose a nearby rock to sit against. I looked towards her, about to ask what she meant by that before I felt Mightyena's powerful paws grab me by the sides and drag me closer to him.  
"I waited so long to taste this little bitch~" Mightyena replied in a gruffy growly voice as his large wet nose lifted my skirt. I gave out surprised squeak, it was so cold and it felt so strange and ticklish to feel him sniffing around underneath my tail hole. I reached out trying to run away but his paws kept a firm grip as his large and wet tongue began to lap at my sensitive hole. My whole body tensed up and shivered as his large and wet tongue slid in and out, his smooth muscle trying to reach further in like I'm some sort of treat. My cock began to twitch beneath me as Mightyena continued to eat my out as Mia did nothing but watch with seemingly disinterested eyes.  
"How does it feel to get your pussy eaten out sister? I can tell by your clit that you're loving it very much~"  
"I-I...I'm not a girl..."  
"Heh not a girl? Look how wet you are! Can't wait to fuck this virgin pussy up!" Mightyena laughed before digging his snout against my rear as his tongue buried deeper and deeper in what I honestly believed to be my pussy. Then as his tongue dug deeper I felt something. His muscle rubbed up against a spot inside of me that caused me to moan... just like how my sister moaned last night. I cried out like a girl as his tongue continued to assault me. Mia's cold expression grew a sly smile when she saw my reaction.  
"You found her g-spot..." She said coldly as Mightyena's snout rubbed against my furry tush. His tongue continued to lick and tickle at that same spot. My cock was bouncing up as if he found a secret switch inside my body. I couldn't breathe, it felt so good and brought me to my nerve's end as I cried out one last time and ended up spilling my seed all over the ground. It kept going on going... it lasted much longer than last night and I spilled out much much more too... I was brought to tears as the pleasure bordered on the edge of pain as well until Mightyena finally retreated his tongue and laughed at me.  
"She came just by getting her pussy licked! I can't wait to see how many more times I can make her cum today~"

I laid there, catching my breath as I laid limp and essentially gave my body to this Mightyena the same way Mia gave her body to me last night. He gripped me by the waist and raised my rear up high as I was dragged closer to his swollen canine cock. My tail was raised high, in a mixture of anticipation and excitement as I honestly thought to my tail hole as my pussy... I wanted him to fuck my pussy up so hard now after experiencing that.  
"Heh she's learned her lesson..." Mia said coldly before Mightyena guided his tip into my small and tight tail hole.  
"Such a nice and tight pussy as expected~" Mightyena complimented as he gave no warning and suddenly pushed as hard as he could inside of me. I jolted upwards, my cock twitching as a bit more of my cum shot out as I was forced into an involuntary orgasm from the thrust alone. Mia's laugh rang in my ears as my vision began to blur into a blinding white.  
"She came again! What a slut!" Mia teased as Mightyena dragged back and pushed in again. My body struggled to accommodate his size as he fucked my pussy, my walls were slick with his saliva and the ounces of pre that leaked out of his tip as he fucked me and pounded against my deepest point. He couldn't fit the entire thing inside of me... and that only drove him mad. He began to hump repeatedly, his cock assaulting my senses as he gave me to time to brace myself. I clenched at the grass on the ground as my body rocked back and forth, my feminine moans and squeaks filling the air as my clothes and body was dragged against the dirt. My fur quickly grew dirty as my tush turned a bright red from the poundings, Mightyena's claws tore against the clothing and cut into my skin as he gripped me tightly and continued to fuck my brains out. His sheer size felt so good... his cock was so hot as it rubbed against my sensitive pussy and dragged along my prostate making feel on the verge of cumming with every passing second.

Mia came up to and leaned down. She reached down and grasped my cock in her paw as she tilted my head with her other paw and forced me to look into those cold yellow eyes.  
"Do you like the dick?"  
"Yes! Oh god yes!" I shouted. I couldn't restrain myself. I was no longer in control. I was a slave to this pleasure.  
"Are you a girl?" She asked again. When she asked... I honestly believed I was. All this talk about my pussy and how I liked the dick... it was seething into my subconscious and changing how I thought of myself.  
"Yes! I am a girl! A bad bad girl who needs to be punished..." She stroked my cock as Mightyena continued to pump into me faster, my body rocking back and forth as I felt the urge to cum steadily rise.  
"Do you want to drink cum?" Mia asked as she slowly stroke me off, her paw getting messy from the cum that had spilled over from my last orgasm. My body spiked in heat again from the suggestion, as if my instincts were screaming at me to suck on a dick to drink more of the hot creamy stuff...  
"Yes! Please!" I begged, heeding my bodily urges. She giggled as her paw left my cock and dipped into the puddle of cum I had created earlier. She then brought her paw up and forced it into my maw. I sucked and cleaned her paw, cleaning up my own salty goodness as Mightyena growled.  
"I can't hold it much longer..."  
"Good... pull out." Mightyena did as he was told as Mia grabbed me by the scruff of the neck again and threw me against him.  
"Finish your mate off! Show him how much you love his cock!" Mia ordered. I quickly got on my knees and looked up at the Mightyena who had on a smile as his erect cock twitched and throbbed in excitement. My eyes were innocent and soft as I grabbed his cock with both my paws and stroked him up and down, my soft paw pads brushing along that sensitive throbbing meat as I closed my lips around his cock and began to suck and clean him as well as I could. Mightyena closed his eyes and groaned in satisfaction... my head bobbed up and down quickly as I tried my best to draw out his orgasm like any good naughty girl should... When I felt his cock throbbing with his impending climax Mia pulled my head back once more. His hot throbbing cock was forced to be exposed in the cool open air as his climax erupted, his seed spilling all over my face and spilling into one of my eyes that quickly shut. Mightyena howled in bliss as he bathed me in his scent... my body now marked as his bitch as Mia watched with her usual sly smile. She then dragged one of her paws up my cheek, slathering the Mightyena's seed as she did so as she turned me to face her.  
"You're a mess sister... let me clean you up..." She said as she leaned down and dragged her tongue from up across my cum covered face to my lips where we met with a powerful kiss, our tongues exchanging the Mightyena's seed as we held each other close...

I am her sister. I am a girl. And I love the dick.


	7. BiancaBelle x M Zoroark

Deceiving Illusions

Description: When her best friend shows off her latest capture Bianca decides to head to the same woods to find another to catch for herself. Unfortunately for her the pokemon is the one who catches her...

Tag warnings: rape, Anal.

Bianca scanned the surroundings of the Lostlorn Forest. The mighty roar of the waterfall filled the landscape as she walked further in sighing with disappointment. She was hoping to see something out of the ordinary since White told her about the encounter with a Zoroark but it looks like the excitement passed. She walked through the large clearing and got closer to the woods and stepped towards the uncharted boundaries of the famous woods. She really wanted to catch a Zorua or a Zoroark, they looked so cute and awesome and their ability was very useful in battle. However her hopes in finding one diminished as she encountered the usual Pokemon among the woods and nothing more.

Zoroark ran to catch up to her whenever she got just far enough so he could keep his presence unknown. He was stalking her, curious about why she had the scent of the trainer who caught that one Zoroark... the Zoroark he tried mating with before she was taken away. He can tell she was growing frustrated, but why? It looked like she was looking for somebody, or something. He crawled on all fours gracefully, occasionally standing on his hind paws as he stood behind a tree just to turn his head around to watch. His member was fully erect from the just remembering that other Zoroark who had been in heat and she was the only other potential mate in this entire forest. He was doing so well warming up to her too...

As Zoroark watched Bianca bend over to search a bush his eyes fell over on her pokeballs. It looked like she had a full team so attacking her directly wasn't wise. He almost felt like giving up keeping watch and leaving until he heard someone else walking in the forest. He quickly created an illusive cloak around him to blend around the surroundings as Bianca turned around.

"Hey Bianca, what are you doing here?" Cheren asked as walked up to her. He was covered with dirt and his hair was messy with twigs.

"Oh! Cheren! What a surprise! I was just exploring." Zoroark leaned closer. He was interested in the fact they knew each other, but even more interested in Bianca's reaction. He can feel her body tense up, she grew nervous and he could even sense that her own heat rose up just by seeing this other young man. Zoroark grinned, he could tell that she was attracted to this man. Cheren wiped the sweat and dirt off his forehead before he replied.

"Exploring huh? You don't happen to be looking for any Zoroarks are you?"

"Uhm yeah, how did you know?" Cheren took off his glasses and took out a wipe from his back pocket, cleaning them.

"She told me about that one Zoroark who was disguised as a woman, so I decided to check around here to see if there were any left."

"Oh I see... Cheren you look hurt, here…" Bianca lowered her bag as she took out various kits to help clean and cover wounds. Before she could take any out though Cheren held out his hand.

"No that's okay. It's nothing serious I just wanted to be thorough." Bianca pouted as she got back up.

"Fine… but you should really be more careful."

"I'll think about it, anyways I'm going to head back."

"Oh! I'll go with you!" Bianca chimed hopping up with excitement.

"Nah, it's alright. I was just going to fly anyways." Cheren sent out his Unfezant and began to climb on its back. Zoroark felt a great disappointment coming from Bianca when she heard those words. She must have really liked that young man, and he was too blind to see.

"Are you going too?" Bianca forced a smile on her face as she tilted her head.

"Nope! I'm going to keep looking! Who knows I might get lucky!" Cheren chuckled.

"Alright then, later." Cheren waved as he patted the mighty bird's back. Unfezant flapped his wings and in a few seconds Cheren was soaring through the air towards his next destination.

"Yeah me…lucky." Bianca kicked a small pebble into the air as her head hung from her shoulders. She kept up this depressed posture as she continued to walk deeper into the forest. Zoroark chucked to himself as he continued to stalk the innocent blond as he formulated his plan. Bianca came across an old looking stump covered in moss and decided to take a rest. She lowered her bag along with her pokeballs as she sat down and heaved a great sigh. Her head rested on her hands as she reflected on her thoughts. Cheren and White was always out there having fun adventures while she got in the way or left behind. She can feel her tears beginning to swell up and blur her vision as the feeling of uselessness washed over her body. She wanted so badly to be with her friends always; she even defied her father to stay with them but they're always going out on their own as she lagged behind struggling to just hang out.

Zoroark stood up from his hiding spot and began to focus his mind on that young boy's appearance. He focused on his hairstyle, glasses and his outfit. He quickly looked down and scanned at his own mirage while making sure to stand erect so that their sizes didn't differ too much. As soon as he was confident enough he stepped out of his hiding spot and loudly walked up towards Bianca, making sure to kick up as much dirt and rocks as possible to get her attention. Bianca looked up towards him, surprised and with a couple of tears trailing down her cheek.

"Cheren!" She shouted, quickly wiping away her tears and trying to avoid his gaze. He couldn't help but laugh inside of his head from being called out. It was going according to plan.

"Hey Bianca, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked as Cheren, feigning sincerity in his voice.

"Oh me? Crying! I wasn't crying!" She shouted back, still trying to avoid his gaze. Zoroark was now close to her, putting a paw/hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Bianca looked up at him, tears were still streaming from her eyes but she was smiling now.

"Really! Are you serious?!" Zoroark posing as Cheren nodded.

"Yeah, we can talk." Bianca jumped up from her stumpy seat, grabbing Cheren's arm and tugging it. Zoroark quickly grew nervous, if she messed with him a bit too much the illusion could break! He had to let his body move however way she wanted him too so she won't catch on.

"H-hey! Calm down Bianca!" To his relieve she did. She stared at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't make you mad did I?" Zoroark grabbed her arm and began to guide her away deeper into the forest.

"No it's alright... let's go for a small walk now yeah?" Bianca nodded.

"Yeah!" The two began to walk away together. Cheren looked back over his shoulder at her bag and pokeballs. She had forgotten about them just like he hoped. Good.

The two walked deeper into the forest as the sunlight began to fade away. Bianca was yapping her mouth off as Zoroark gritted his teeth, trying to bare it. (Just a little bit longer) he told himself as Bianca continued to talk about pointless things.

"You know it's really nice that we got to talk like this Cheren."

"Hmm why's that?"  
"Well, we don't get to hang out like we used to since our adventure started."

"Yeah I know" Zoroark said, trying to keep up with the charade, his body growing irritated from his personal needs since the scent of the female Zoroark lingered in his nostrils the whole time.

"I've missed White…and you." Zoroark turned to face Bianca as he sensed her body growing nervous again. It was now or never.  
"I've missed you too…" He whispered into the air before leaning down and embracing Bianca in a sudden kiss. She eeped as his lips pressed against hers, his tongue slipping right through as her mouth parted open slightly. Her body heat began to skyrocket as she wrapped her arms around him. Zoroark leaned closer against her, making her stand back against a tree as his tongue continued to gently mingle with her tongue and taste every bit inside of her. She began to moan quietly with desire the longer the kiss ensued, Bianca felt her insides melt away with passion as she let who she thought was Cheren take control.

The sun had set completely; the moon moved slowly up high in the sky in the sun's place as the two continued to kiss. Zoroark leaned back a bit and began to trace his tongue around Bianca's slender neck. Bianca's face grew a dark red as she gave off a heated sigh.

"Cheren, this is too much, if you keep this up…ahhhh~." Zoroark smiled as Cheren when he heard her voice give out. He gently nibbled the side of her tasty neck as his hands began to rub all over her body and beneath the long white dress was a tight firm ass. His hands/paws cupped around those full cheeks gave her ass a tight squeeze, his member twitching with anticipation.

"You love this Bianca, don't you?" He looked up at Bianca, a mischievous smile on his face. Bianca smiled and traced her long slender fingers through his hair.

"I do…" She giggled as she reached up to take off his glasses... only for her fingers to slip right through them as if they didn't exist. Her smile quickly faded as Zoroark chuckled. His eyes quickly changed and turned into a light blue glow that stood out in the darkness, his teeth sharpening as his skin began to change back to his furry self.

"What's wrong Bianca?" His voice also began to deepen and grow wild. Bianca shouted in shock and tried to break away but Zoroark quickly gripped her arms and pinned her against the tree. His illusion slowly broke away until his entire body was exposed.

"Y-You're a Zoroark! H-Help!" Zoroark quickly kissed her again to shut her up as she tried twisting and kicking him away...

Zoroark relinquished his grip on one her arms and with a quick slash he tore right through her green vest straight down the middle. Her exposed ample breasts bounced in the air from the sudden movements as she tried to cover them with her free arm

"No! Don't!" Zoroark gave a low growl as he tossed the tore cloth away and pushed away the arm to play around with her breast, her small pink nipple was being squeezed gently in between two sharp claws before he pulled on them in a teasing manner. Zoroark played and teased her a bit before he leaned down and traced his long moist tongue over and around her sensitive nipple. She cried out loud, begging him to stop but he didn't. He knew that her body was actually enjoying it since her nipples grew erect the more he played with her. Confident she wouldn't try to go away anymore he let go of her other arm to massage her other breast, Zoroark switched attention and started to suck on her other nipple as his claw grasped her right breast. Bianca weakly pushed him and tried to make him go away, but the longer he played and sucked on her juicy breast the weaker she became. Bianca finally drew in the last bit of fight in her and tried to push him away with her weak and frail arms but Zoroark quickly held them down and compensated his busy claws by wrapping his lips around a full and luscious tit and giving it a powerful sucking treatment. Bianca gasped as her cries of resistance changed into pathetic gasps of pleasure as he alternated, his mouth wrapped around the entirety of her nipple as he licked and sucked on them one at a time while occasionally giving them a oh so gentle nibble. Soon she relaxed and Zoroark let her go once more. Her arms rested on the back of Zoroark's head as her fingers traced through his thick black fur. Bianca was no longer in denial about the blissful treatment she was receiving...

As her body began to relax Zoroark decided to take it to the next level. He poked his claw through her dress and began to cut through it downwards. Bianca's half lidded eyes widened as she looked down at Zoroark who was smirking up at her. For a few seconds all you can hear in the forest was the loud sound of cloth ripping in the air until Zoroark bent down to cut it straight down. He quickly got back up and slipped off the torn clothing, her dress immediately falling down and hitting the floor leaving nothing on but her yellow shoes and panties. Zoroark then grabbed the remains of her sweater and moved Bianca, making her shout and protest as he forced it off while causing her to drop her beret in the process and reveal the entirety of her beautiful blond hair.

"No! Don't! Stop right now!" She cried out as he forced her to fall flat on her back down to the ground. Zoroark's slender tongue tasted her cheeks and trailed down to her delicious slender neck. Bianca didn't try to fight back any more; she bit her lip as he continued to treat her like a salacious snack. His tongue continued to trace down her pale skinny body, stopping to swirl around her breast and to dip in her cute belly button until he finally reach down to her bright green panties. His claw poked into her slit against the thin fabric of her panties causing her to give off a low whimper. Her panties had grown wet and stank with her scent making Zoroark's own heat intensify. He slowly ripped through them like every other article of clothing but making sure he took his time since it was the very last article of clothing she had left aside from her boots and socks. Bianca whimpered as she heard the light sound of her panties ripping, Zoroark pausing every other second as if teasing her.

Her moist virgin pussy was finally exposed into the night air; Zoroark pressed his nose against her soft lips taking in the scent of her purity. Bianca squeaked and cried a bit herself; the feeling of him sniffing so thoroughly tickled her nerves a bit with the air brushing against her and actually felt a bit good; but she tried her best not to fall under that mindset. Zoroark took a couple more whiffs and gave off a lust filled growl before slipping out his tongue and licking between her lips. His thick saliva felt so warm to Bianca but quickly grew cold out in the air. Bianca gave out a heated sigh as her body clenched up, she couldn't believe something so bad was feeling so good. Zoroark continued giving her prize a tongue bath, his nimble tongue quickly swirling and coating her small swollen clit with his saliva. As he gave her clit more and more attention Bianca's body began to snap and she gave off a cry of pleasure, her legs rose and tightened around Zoroark's head as her hands grabbing tufts of his hair like fur and forcing him to get closer than he already is. Zoroark didn't mind, his claws grabbed and felt her beautiful light legs as she did this; her skin was so smooth and soft that it was driving him crazy. Her insides began to leak out fluids as her legs began to clench around him more tightly. He began to nibble and suck at her clit now since he could tell that she was about to cum. Her cries began to grow more loudly as her body rose against the ground causing her back to arch and show off her feminine features. Zoroark tightened his grip on her hips as she kicked and stretched out her legs, her love juices began squirting out and soaking Zoroark's mane as he continued to treat her during her eruption of pleasure.

"No! Oh god…No!" Even during climax Bianca tried to reject what was happening. She couldn't help but drown in the pleasure despite her conviction to stop enjoying what was occuring. She was out of breath by the time her climax died down and laid rather still on the ground as she looked down at Zoroark who was smiling. He wiped his mouth with a paw as he got up just enough to grip her waist and show off the bright red member that has been fully exposed for half the day. Bianca's watery green eyes widened as she looked into Zoroark's light blue eyes which showed that he craved more.

"No! Please! Don't do that I was saving myself for him not you!" She tried to get up as a last attempt to get away but Zoroark was stronger and with no remorse for her he forced her back down as he tightened the grip against her hips and forced himself inside her.

His full cock ripped rightthrough her hymen as his tip poked at her womb in a single thrust. Bianca;s upper half shot up, she was sitting up as she screamed out in pain from the violent thrust. Zoroark didn't give her time to rest though and he quickly pushed into her tight pussy again and again. His thick cock filled her up nice and well as he humped into her cunt again and again. He forced her to lay back down on the forest floor as he continued to pound into her, his furry slender body laying down against her exposed smooth body as he pressed his tongue began to swirl and lick around her ears. Bianca cried to herself as Zoroark fucked her ruthlessly, the sound of her juices splashing could be heard as his hips met with hers. Bianca's hands tried to find anything to grip, any grass she could get a hold of was instantly torn from the earth as she struggled to remain conscious and tried to distract the pain... but it was useless. She had a wild fox Pokemon on top of her pinning her down and mating her far away from any help. His tongue constantly licking and tickling her skin as if she were some sort of dessert as his throbbing erection painfully rubbed her insides and took away her virginity. Soon her tears ran out and she bit her lip as she tried to take it. Her face looked away from Zoroark and tried to focus on something else, anything. However soon she felt his familiar paw grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, into his eyes. She felt her stomach clench even more, she wanted to cry, but she had already cried enough. She hated those eyes... those eyes that pretended to be Cheren... the fox that had actually been there for her... listening to her when she was alone and...

A short time later Zoroark quickened his pace, his erection was pulsing and somehow growing inside Bianca as her insides wrapped around his heated member with soft, moist and tight flesh with each push and pull. Bianca instinctively knew what was about to happen as she felt his cock throb from within and for the last time she tried to push him off.

"No! Not inside of me! Please!" She pleaded, but Zoroark only growled angrily in response. His eyes clenched shut as his paws held her at her waist. Bianca's eyes widened as she felt his cock thrust into her one final time as hard as he can. His tip poked right inside her womb as streams of his cum shot into her and quickly flowed out of her pussy with her fluids. Zoroark pulled out, heaving a great sigh as he did. He looked down at Bianca, her naked body sprawled out all over the forest floor covered in sweat. He licked his lips as he observed her; although he had just finished fucking her he was still hungry for more and just looking at her made him even more horny. Bianca was exhausted and filled with shame from being raped and filled with the fox's seed. She tried to get back up and was about to get up on her feet but before she can actually stand Zoroark grabbed her and forced her on her knees.

"No more… I can't do this anymore." Biance pleaded only for Zoroark to ignore her. He gripped the back of her head and forced her face closer to his waning cock. She tried to push back, but Zoroark showed off the sharp claws on his other paws. Scared Bianca didn't try to resist anymore.

Her mouth opened slightly as his tip slipped inside, she can taste some of his salty cum leftover as the rest of his cock tasted bitter. She almost gagged when he tried to force her to take it all in, but this time Zoroark was much more gentle. She looked up at him as he looked back down, his eyes were half closed as he smiled content with the pleasure. Bianca's tongue slowly tasted around his cock, although bitter she did enjoy that salty sweet cum that dripped out every few seconds. She tried to shake that notion out of her head but she knew she was working her tongue to try and squeeze out every last drop. She bobbed her head up and down as Zoroark began to play with her short blond hair. She looked up at him, her big bouncy innocent eyes fixated on his wild devious blue eyes. Zoroark's cock seemed to throb back to live instantly when he saw her eyes filled not with pain or shame but with yearning for more. He groaned out in ecstasy as Zoroark lowered himself onto his knees forcing Bianca to stand on all fours to keep her mouth wrapped around his canine member.

Zoroark swirled his tongue around the tip of his sharp claw and got it nice and wet before he leaned forward, his claw poking at her rear entrance. Bianca gave a surprise moan as he did this, the echoing of her throat was a pleasurable vibration for him which seemed to persuade him to take it further. He played around with her hole, stretching it out carefully and making sure it was nice and prepared. He brought his claw back every few seconds to moisten it again with his saliva and continue his treatment, he wanted to fuck every part of Bianca tonight and this was the final spot. After a few minutes Zoroark reluctantly pulled back and forced Bianca to turn around. She looked back in a mixture of both fear and anticipation.  
"No, you're not going to do it there are you?" She asked. Zoroark nodded as he smiled, guiding his member into her entrance. Before she could utter another word Zoroark ripped right into her ass, stretching her walls and making her feel like was going to split into two. Bianca's upper half fell onto the ground but Zoroark quickly grabbed her arms and stretched her back, making her rise into the air as he forcefully fucked her anus.

"Stop! You're killing me! You're going to rip me in half!" Zoroark paid no mind as he continued to hump against her. Her insides clamped down around his wet cock as he stretched her beyond any recommended limits. Bianca was moaning out in pain; his cock was quickly drying up and was causing a burning feeling inside of her. His tip banged against her deepest point and every time he pounded into her as deep as he can she could feel a pang of pleasure. Before she knew it the pain had subsided and all she could feel was that great sensation of Zoroark scratching an itch she didn't know was there. His cock rubbed her untouched nerves and made her shout out in ecstasy. She didn't even care about who was fucking her anymore, she just wanted a thick cock to fill her up just like how Zoroark was doing. She can feel her pussy grow moist even though he wasn't fucking her there, and soon she was panting and begging for more. Zoroark couldn't handle this for long; her ass was much more tighter than her pussy and rubbing her dry was causing too much friction. It felt so good that it hurt for him and he can feel her insides squeeze around his cock tightly as she began to cry more and more loudly for him.

Zoroark gave out a ferocious feral cry as he felt his release come up, Bianca's insides were melting as her mind went blank.

"Fuck me harder! Harder! Fuck me!" She couldn't say or think anything else, her back arched as Zoroark pulled her arms back even more, her pussy squirted out her love juices again as Zoroark pulled out his member and splashed his thick cum all over her back. Bianca's orgasmic shout lasted for several seconds until she slowly quieted down and her body grew limp. Zoroark released his grip on her arms and she gently fell to the floor, her hair was a tangled mess as parts of her smooth pale body had patches of dirt rubbed into it. Bianca reached around her back and dipped her thin slender fingers into the fresh warm cum. She brought them back and licked at them.

"Mmmm, tasty~" She whispered before sucking on her cum soaked fingers. Zoroark laid down besides her, wrapping his arms around her to warm her up. She quickly fell asleep though as Zoroark watched her. She couldn't be his mate forever he thought, after tonight he was going to have to return her or else other people would come looking for her. He was going to have to do that first thing in the morning, but for now the two needed rest.


	8. M Human x F Ampharos

Razzberry Wine

Description: Greg and his pokemon head out to the country to help take care of his ill mother. Unfortunately things take a turn for the worse on his very own birthday...

Tags: Pokephilia, oral.

Amphy waddled down the dirt path carrying a rather small birthday cake. She had a reusable grocery bag wrapped around her shoulder that carried a large glass bottle, in that town it was common for Pokemon to be sent out to the store for their owners. It was basically a place for old folks to retire, her master Greg had just recently moved in to support his mom who had fallen ill. As he gave her sponge baths and helped her move about Amphy would go to the store to pick up medicine or drop off mail to pay for bills. It's been a couple of months now and her condition had improve. Now she was coming back with the cake for a surprise, it was Greg's birthday and Amphy was sure he had forgotten. She bleated happily as she continued to walk back home with the cake in her arms, she was daydreaming of how happy he would be when he saw the cake.

When she got back home though the atmosphere seemed different. The house was a small cozy one, but Amphy couldn't help but feel a cold stillness in the air. When Amphy walked through the front door she placed the cake and bag on the living room table, she could hear a sobbing noise coming from upstairs. She raised her arm and bleated with concern, she was already expecting the worst. She quietly climbed up the stairs, one stubby arm on the railing as she slowly moved to the source of the sound. When she arrived at the head of the stairs she can see directly down the hall what happened. The door was wide open and her trainer was on his knees, his head was buried into his mother's arm crying as he held her cold hands.

Amphy felt the tears swell up in her eyes, and she quickly waddled to her trainer. She wrapped her yellow flipper like arms around her trainer as he turned around and hugged her back tightly, he couldn't surpress his cries. Amphy petted his head, ruffling it through his messy brown hair and bleated to him a light song that was usually sung to help calm poor souls. His cries died down but only slightly, amply herself struggled to hold back her tears as she looked down at his mom. She died quite young, her beautiful long brown hair had many traces of grays that grew in number when she fell ill, a peaceful smile was on her face. Greg was sniffling now, as he stood up and tried to regain his composure. He held onto her hand and gently planted one final kiss. "I'll miss you mom…"

Over a month had passed since the event, Greg parked his car next to his mother's home and both him and Amphy got out. Greg stared at the house for a good while, Amphy noticed and watched him carefully. He had neglected to shave so he had grown a thick beard and mustache, his hair had grown too, it wasn't too long but it reached past his ears and blew in the wind easily. He looked down at Amphy and noticed her concern. "Don't worry, I'm okay." Amphy gave a low whine as she waddled next to him, hugging him affectionately. "Haha I'll be fine, let's go shall we?"

The two entered the desolate house, Greg was here to take back any items that were important to him. When they walked inside Greg couldn't help but stand there right at the entrance. Everything was the same still, it was as if nothing had happened. When he walked up the stairs he saw that her bedroom remained untouched as well. Amphy followed close behind as he mindlessly walked to her room as if in a trance. Her bed was still there, her single dresser had collected dust. On it was a picture book. Greg lifted it up carefully as if the book would deteriorate if not handled properly and gently slid his hand over the cover to wipe off the dust. Amphy watched as he sat down on the bed and went through the pictures with a smile and watery eyes, he was an only child living under a single mother. He was sure it was not easy which just made him appreciate his mom even more. "Look Amphy, that's when I first got you!" Amphy leaned in closer to see the photo. It was back when he was ten, there she was a young mareep being hugged by Greg happily in front of a daycare. Amphy felt her tears swell up again as she heard Greg sobbing. She massaged his shoulders and bleated the same song she sung a month ago. Greg's cries died down but they sat together in silence for a while until finally he laid the picture book back. "well…time to start."

After an hour or so Greg shut the trunk of his car full of old memories and possessions. "Amphy! Time to go!" She bleated happily but then suddenly looked back at the house. "forgot something?" Amphy nodded and then ran back into the house, Greg curious as to what that Pokemon could've forgotten ran back after her. Inside he saw her coming out of the kitchen with a small birthday cake and a bag wrapped around her shoulder. "Amphy…where'd you get that?" Amphy laid the birthday cake on the table and pointed back at the fridge. "Did you get that…for me?" Amphy nodded as she bleated happily. Greg chuckled and turned away rubbing the back of his head. "Amphy… I don't know what to say… thanks!" He then went up and hugged Amphy. She gave out a happy cry as she hugged him back, she nuzzled against his cheek and she could feel him nuzzling right back. "So what's in the bag?" Amphy leaned back and pulled out a bottle of fine Razzberry wine. Greg laughed when he saw it and took it from her hands. "Well, might as well have a couple slices and a cup or two before we hit the road!"

A couple slices turned into eating the whole cake, both Greg and Amphy sat down on the living room sofa, Greg clumsily pour himself another glass of cheep wine, Amphy had a few glasses herself and had a vivid drunk blush show on her cheeks. "You know what I loved about mother? *gulp gulp gulp* AHH! The fact that she didn't cared what I did!" Amphy leaned against his arm as she looked up, listening intently. He was talking about her a lot more, opening up for the first time to her mainly because of his own buzz. "She didn't care! She paid for my school, no matter WHAT classes I-I took… she just wanted me to be…happy. *hic*" He began to pour himself another glass, he was about to pour Amphy one but she shook her head, she knew she had enough. "Well anyways… she worked hard! AndIdon't know what happened with my dad…never met hiim! At least I have you Amphy, you've been there since I was a kidand, I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you" He was beginning to slur which made Amphy get up and cork the bottle. He watched with a disinterested look on his face and then back at Amphy who laid back against him. He began to notice her…features. Her gentle soft face, her long slender neck, her creamy white round belly…. Amphy noticed her trainer eyeing her in a weird way and blushed even harder and tried to look away from embarrassment. Greg however grabbed her by the chin and gently directed her to look right back at him, his own blush forming on his face. Amphy bleated softly, her breath smelled sweet from all the razz in the wine. "Amphy…I love you." Amphy bleated again, almost as if she was saying she loved him back. She then gave his lips a gentle lick, he licked her back. The two leaned closer and locked lips, their mouths parting slightly as their tongues slid into each other's mouth, the two drunken couple messily tasting each other, exchanging saliva as their tongues swirled against each other. Amphy leaned in closer and literally got on top of Greg, the two began to hump against each other as they continued their kissing, Amphy was squealing softly as she felt her instinctual heat rise within her body. Greg was humping back, an unbearable erection being blocked by his pants.

After a good minute or two Amphy slid down between his legs. Greg quickly unzippered his pants so that she can happily pull out his throbbing member. She stoked it gently with her yellow flipper like arms for a few seconds, causing Greg to groan softly in frustrated pleasure. She looked up at him as she slid her long smooth warm tongue up his shaft and swirled it around his tip as she made it all the way up. Greg gave off a heated moan as he petted the yellow sheep causing her to bleat happily as she continued to tease him with her tongue. She pressed his cock against her soft nose as she licked up the shaft again, this time her pink tongue completely covering the entire side as she slid it slowly up and swirled around his sensitive tip several times before bobbing her head down and taking his cock into her mouth. Greg gave off an involuntary moan, her mouth was so warm and wet, he could feel all that warm saliva gushing through his cock as if massaging it, when she pulled back his cock was completely coated in hot saliva that cooled out in the air. Amphy then bobbed back down again, this time taking his cock deeper, he can feel his head banging against the back of her throat as she began swallowing, the sensation of her throat muscles squeezing around his cock was getting to be too much. Her saliva was rushing against his entire cock as her tongue continued to swirl around, it was paradise for him. "Shit…Amphy! Agh!" He gripped her head with both hands as he squirted his seed down her throat, Amphy audibly swallowed stream after stream, his seed had a salty sweet taste, almost like the wine itself. Amphy pulled back and exposed his cock out in the air, it was coated in both saliva and cum, however it was still fully erect.

Amphy then turned around and bent over the table, she lifted her tail all the way and turned back at Greg, she was playfully smiling as she winked back at Greg. His cock twitched from seeing that one simple cute action and he got up, running his fingers through her cunny. Amphy quickly gave off a heated sigh, his fingers explored and rubbed her sensitive and moist lips, her parted them slightly as he slid himself in. He then hugged Amphy's large tail and thrusted his cock in, Amphy gave off a high squeal as she felt her insides twitch and clamp all around his cock. Greg bared his teeth, her walls felt even more tight and warm compared to her mouth and this just made him even more heated, he pulled back out and forced himself in even harder and faster, Amphy squealed again, her high pitched voice filling the desolate household. "You like it don't you?" Greg asked as he thrusted inside of her again. Amphy raised her upper half, her arms pushing down against the table causing her back to arch as she nodded and gave off another heated squeal. Greg couldn't handle it, he loved hearing that squeal every time he penetrated her. He also loved how her tight walls seemed to squeeze tightly every time he pushed in deeply, her fluids coating his dick and lubing it up as her walls tightened with every thrust. He then leaned in closer, his arms gripping at her waist as he began to fuck her relentlessly, his cock thrusting in and out of her repeatedly as she continued to cry out in ecstasy. The sounds of their hips hitting against each other mingled with her cries of pleasure as he held on to her tightly. Greg grunted as he felt his climax begin to rise. He wanted nothing to do but to cum deep inside of her, to fill her with his seed. He reached forward and grabbed her flipper like arms and pulled them back, forcing Amphy's upper half to rise up as he fucked her more and more faster. Amphy's tongue was lolling out as she continued to moan and cry. She could feel his cock throbbing and her insides convulsing and clamping around it. Her vision was beginning to fade as she felt the tides of her own climax rise, her whole body was tingling. Finally Greg moaned out one last time as he pushed in as deep as he can, Amphy felt her whole body seemingly explode in pleasure as streams of his seed shot inside of her, filling her womb and filling her up with his spunk.

The two stayed connecting for a bit until Greg finally fell back against the sofa, pulling the semi conscious Ampharos with him. She was still a little dazed and panting from the experience, Greg hugged her as he kissed at her neck. "hey you okay?" Amphy nodded slightly, she gave off a low bleat to show she was still there. Greg chuckled as she laid against him, hugging at his arm. Greg pulled up the bottle that had fallen from the table and examined it. "man that was good wine, we should buy another for back at home." Amphy bleated happily as she giggled and nodded. Greg himself laughed as he nuzzled against the sheep. "Course, we probably don't need it anymore." They stared at each other for a good time, the two feeling happy and giddy just by being together. Amphy bleated softly. Greg replied "I love you too."


	9. Bianca x Zoroark Part 2

An Apologetic Mirage

Description: After the events in the forest Bianca finds herself used and scared... with Cheren comforting her in the nearby pokemon center. Another visitor also decides to apologize to Bianca's surprise

When Bianca woke up she found herself snug inside her sleeping bag wearing her pink floral pajamas. Her body was aching all over as she felt more dazed than usual when waking up that early morning. She held her forehead with a hand as she got up trying to combat this aching headache of hers.

"Ugh... what happened..." It was all such a blur to her. Her eyes had to adjust to the glare of the morning sun as her feet stepped and crunched the fertile soil below as she walked up to her travelling bag. She remembered hunting for a Pokemon and running into Cheren. He left her alone and came back but...

"Zoroark!" She said aloud as she looked around, her heart beating incredibly fast as the realization of what happened kicked in. Wait no, she was being a silly ditz again. If that happened then surely a fox like him wouldn't just let her go... right? She should just get dressed and head on out. She looked in her bag for her usual day attire but couldn't find it anywhere...

"Now where could...it...be..." Her movements slowed as she raised her head and saw her clothes, ripped in half and left in a pile against a tree. That's when she finally stopped denying it. She slept with a Zoroark last night...

Zoroark was cloaked as usual as he watched her from afar. He had woken during daybreak and actually slept with her inside the sleeping bag. He took great care as to not wake her as he dressed and groomed her before slipping her and himself inside the warm puffy blanket. But the second he awoke he had slipped out leaving her alone. He smiled as he remembered how peaceful and innocent she looked, her lips barely opened as she whispered "Zoroark" before he sneaked off and away in case she woke up or if someone stumbled on them. Now he stood there watching like yesterday and unsure why he hasn't moved on yet. She was a blabber mouth yesterday and really annoying and yet... he still felt like giving her company. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw that she remembered everything from last night. She had gone to the pile of clothes and... damn it. She fell onto her knees crying. Zoroark felt the guilt bring him down like a ton of weight. He gulped as he scratched the back of his head nervously, he had to talk to her. He wanted to comfort her and stop her tears especially since he was the one that broke her down... but before he would let his illusion down his ears pricked up at the sound of nearby footsteps.

"Dude I can hear someone crying!"

"Yeah I hear it too now, look over there!" Two young men dressed for travel walked up to Bianca and her little campsite as she sat on her knees sobbing.

"Are you alright?!"

"Did something happen?! Want us to help take you to the Pokemon center?"

"Please... I need help... don't leave me alone..." Bianca pleaded to the two men as they knelt down to help her onto her feet.

"Right right, don't worry. We'll take you somewhere safe..."

"Yeah, Nimbasa city isn't too far. We'll take you to the center there." As they helped her away Zoroark followed. He didn't want to but he felt the strongest desire to help her out. Maybe because she was his first mate and vice versa? He didn't know but he wasn't willing to let Bianca go without at least saying goodbye...

Bianca laid in a private room while still wearing her pink jammies. She sat on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling with expresionless eyes. There was a lot of people asking questions about what had happened. When they found out a Zoroark still lived in the lostlorn forest the citizens looked quite worried. Biana had search on the PC that was in her room that the citizens of Nimbasa actually attempted to catch and or hunt every single Zoroark in the forest down since they were prone to attack humans without provocation. She turned to face the door when she heard the doorknob turn and got up in surprise when she saw that it was Cheren who came to visit her.

"Bianca... I..." Bianca got up to swing her arms around him as she sobbed once more, not in regret but rather in happiness.

"Cheren! I'm so glad that you're here... I... wait" She hesitated as she backed out from the hug, Cheren blinking curiously as she lifted his glasses and took them off. They were real and solid like everything else in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"The Zoroark... he was disguised as you..."

"He was? But why...?"

"Because he knew that... no" Bianca shook her head as she hugged him once more, her innocent blond head pressed against her chest as she held on tight. "I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

"It's alright... you don't need to."

For the rest of the day Cheren and Bianca talked and goofed around in the room. Cheren was laid back just like the days before the journey began. They talked about the fun memories they had back at their home town and the silly events they had together in school. It was such a relieve for Bianca that Cheren wasn't talking about Pokemon and battling anymore. This was the Cheren she fell in love with... and she prayed that this Cheren would stay with her forever... But when the sun began to set she knew he was about to leave. She was about to reach out to his arm and ask if he could spend the night with her but the center rules didn't allow for two trainers to share a room...

"Here... keep these." Cheren said as he handed her his glasses. Bianca blinked but then smiled as she put on the frames and blinked up at Cheren. He himself began to blush as he turned and feigned a cough into his hand.

"You um... look cute..." Bianca couldn't help but feel a faint blush herself.

"Hehe thanks..."

"Well... I brought new clothes for you from your parents. When you feel better we can head out back home and maybe take a break... you know? It's been a while and maybe we can have a sleepover or something..." Bianca couldn't help but giggle as she ran up to Cheren and gave him an innocent smooch on his cheek.

"I'd like that~"

After Cheren left Bianca tried out the new glasses. She couldn't believe that everything looked much more crisp and detailed with them on. But whenever she tried to move she would feel a sick sensation of falling. She felt that she had to get used to them for Cheren's sake since he said she looked cute in them. She turned around and was about to take a step until she tripped from feel dizzy and was about to fall straight into the wall until something soft and fluffy blocked the way...

"No... Not you..."

"Wait!" The voice called out sounding like Cheren when the wall seemed to mold into his figure.

"Don't you dare look like him!" Bianca shouted as she punched the illusion right in his cheek. The illusion quickly gave away and was replaced with the Zoroark's figure as he rubbed the side of his face she just punched. It hurt like hell but he knew he deserved it...

"Well what am I supposed to look like in here?" The Zoroark asked in his natural gruffy voice.

"Yourself Dumbass!" Bianca retorted as she turned away from him.

"Listen... I'm sorry..."

"Oh now you want to say you're sorry after pretending to be my friend and leaving me in the woods all alone! They're looking for you and when they find you..."

"They'll take me away and put me to sleep... and I wasn't pretending..." Bianca didn't say anything to his words. She just kept her back to him with crossed arms as he continued on with his apology.

"Listen... I know humans act differently when they're in heat. But you gotta know you smelled like another Zoroark I once knew... she was in heat and for some reason her scent was all over you." Bianca's arms fell when she remembered hugging and playing with White's Zoroark. That's why...

"And I acted irrationally... I didn't mean to use you but as we talked I kinda started to like you... and when I saw you crying this morning I..." Zoroark paused as he sighed and looked out towards the windows to his right that showed off the sun finally setting before letting night rule.

"... I had to find you and apologize. So I'm sorry... I'll go away after this..." Before Zoroark could move towards the door Bianca reached out and gripped him by the arm.

"Wait, if you go back they'll find and kill you..."

"So what? After what I did I deserve it..."

"No... you don't... it's my fault. I was taught to be careful about Pokemon and their mating periods but I didn't think twice... I mean you're still an ass but..." Bianca smiled at him as she brought him closer to her. "I still like you..."

Zoroark gulped as he felt a heavy pink blush show up on his furry black face which only made Bianca giggle.

"To be honest I really liked how we played yesterday... I know it's unlady like for me to say something like that but when I was crying this morning I was crying because... well I was alone." She began to guide him towards her bed which Zoroark sat on, confused and rather excited at where this was going.

"So stay with me tonight... I want to play with you one last time..." Then Bianca swung an arm behind his head and gave him a rather close and passionate kiss. Zoroark's blue eyes opened wide before closing gently as he fully embraced her. Their lips occasionally parted as their tongues met and tasted each other filling the room with wet sloppy sounds. This didn't go on for long since Bianca forced Zoroark to lay on his back on the bed. She quickly climbed him and slipped off her pink pajama shirt to reveal her bare breast to him.

Zoroark couldn't help but smile as his claws closed around both of them, grabbing the young teen's full plump tits and swirling them before he leaned forward and began to suck and kiss on each one alternatively. Bianca began to quietly moan as she grinded against his sheath with her silky smooth pink pajama pants. Her back curved deliciously as she rode him against her fabric, her nipples growing hard from the ticklish attention Zoroark was giving her.

"a-ahh... be gentle..." she whimpered as she felt Zoroark nibble and bite around her nipples tenderly. He couldn't take much anymore, his member was being dragged out of his sheath by how hard she was dragging against him. Before he could do anything Bianca leaned forward and embraced him in yet another powerful and passionate kiss as she lifted her rear some to slip her pajamas down just enough...

When she pulled back from the kiss Bianca remained raised up as she gripped the Zoroark's member with a gentle tender hand and guided him towards her warm and wanting pussy... As she sat down on him her body raised up as she cried out in bliss, her breast jiggled in the air as Zoroark hissed from the tight moist friction that her lady part gave around his throbbing cock. His claws grasped around her round plump ass as she began bouncing against him, up and down, again and again. The bed creaked as she humped against him, her arms ruffling through his chest as she looked down at Zoroark with a half lidded gaze of her green eyes. Zoroark smiled back as he gripped her waist and began to pound back, the two humping against each other as Bianca rode the feral fox cow girl style

For the next several minutes the two fucked on the bed causing it to move and creak with every pound Bianca gave against the Zoroark. Her moist lips wrapped around his throbbing red member and was banging against his swollen knot. She leaned forward and laid against the Zoroark now as she gave into her body's instincts and grinded her hips against the bulbous part of his member. Zoroark had his claws around her ass again. He savored the smooth tender feeling of her innocent young skin as he raised his hips and tried to squeeze his aching desire into her. He wanted to knot and attach her to his body, spill his seed into her once more. Last time he didn't want to exert too much into her, he didn't try to knot her like before since he was worried about getting caught... but now he didn't care. He was heeding the call to his body's natural desire and he wanted to fuck her so deep inside that she would get pregnant even if she couldn't. Bianca raised her hips up high one last time before she sat and pounded against the Zoroark's groin. She squeezed and pressed against his knot that was slowly slipping into her... and with a slick wet noise the whole thing slipped right inside and caused the Zoroark's member to reach deep inside of her. His member and knot stretched her insides as she began to squirt against the Zoroark as her body raised up high once more. Her breast wiggled as she remained up high, her tongue lolling out her mouth as she smiled and felt her body submitting to the most powerful orgasm she would probably ever feel.

Before she could enjoy the entire length of her orgasm a loud knock on the door snapped the two out of their lust. Zoroark quickly gave a look to Bianca before illusioning himself as part of the bed as Bianca looked around and hesitatingly slipped on her shirt.

"Bianca! Your food is ready! Open up!"

"C-coming!" she replied which caused Zoroark to laugh. She then slapped part of his illusion "quiet!" she whispered as she got up only for Zoroark to follow behind since he was knotted to her. With every movement she made his member would throb and tickled her most sensitive nerves as she pulled up her pants as much as she can and lowered her pajama shirt to hide her exposed flesh. When she finally opened the door a nurse joy holding a tray of food blinked down in confusion at Bianca who was red and panting from exhaustion.

"Are you alright Bianca? You look terrible..."

"Y-yeah I'm... fine. Was... just working out." Suddenly she squeaked out loud as she felt Zoroark who was disguised as part of the room scenery slowly pump into her some more. He can only move back and forth about half an inch since his knot blocked him from pulling out any further. Bianca slapped him trying to make him stop but to Nurse joy it looked like she was slapping the wall.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah just some musc-eep! …. cramps. Can you... can you save that for me for a little while longer?"

"Sure... if you insist Bianca. Come downstairs when you're hungry." Zoroark giggled just quietly enough as a spurt of pre began to slip down Bianca's leg and wet her pajama pants.

"Th-thanks..." She then closed the door and locked it before slapping Zoroark repeatedly.

"Oh you are just the meanest!" Bianca snapped quietly as she heard Nurse Joy walking further away. Zoroark chuckled again as he held down her arms and began to pound her against the wall, Bianca's blissful cries coming out quietly as she attempted to restrain herself.

"You liked it... I can feel your insides grow wet and even more tight when I started moving with Joy... admit it you like being used in front of people..." Bianca blushed as she felt the incoming pleasurable sensation of her climax building up again as Zoroark spoke to her like that.

"No... no it's not that... ah..."

Zoroark continued to pound her against the wall, his knot stretching her insides as he continued to ravage her innocence. Bianca cried out once more as her vaginal fluids came out like pee, the wet and warm liquid soaking onto the floor as her insides clamped around Zoroark in a vice like grip. Zoroark couldn't take much more either and felt his knot slowly deflate as his cock throbbed and twitched inside, his cum shooting directly into Bianca's womb as it dripped down and coated her insides with milky white cum then dripped down her walls and down her legs as it mixed with her love juices. This went on for a while until his knot completely deflated, a large puddle of their pleasure soaked the floor as Zoroark finally pulled out. Bianca's legs were shaking as she held onto the wall some more, she couldn't even move a muscle for several minutes as Zoroark lifted her up and laid her on the bed.

When the two came to from their afterglow Bianca picked up an empty pokeball from her bag and offered it to Zoroark.

"Whether you like it or not you're mine now. We're not going to play anymore like this after tonight..." Zoroark pouted as he looked away.

"I don't see why not..."

"Because I love Cheren... and I might love you too but right now I gotta get you to White's Zoroark. She's female and you two need to work on repopulating your species."

"Why so that people can hunt them down all over again? I don-" Zoroark was interrupted by a rather loud and powerful smack.

"You're going to raise your cubs to not trick humans anymore. You're not so innocent yourself after what you pulled last night." Zoroark rubbed the side of his face with a rather frustrated yet guilty look in his eyes.

"Maybe Prof. Juniper can help us find a place for you and your kids to live. Somewhere where humans can't stay. But for now you're going to stay with me until we can figure things out."

"alright alright..."

"Oh and Zoroark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for giving me company~"


	10. F Human x M CombuskenBlaziken

Raised on the Ranch

Description: Morgan is your typical country girl who is stuck helping her mom keep their ranch afloat. At night she's on her computer, sharing fantasies with others. Unfortunately for her Combusken happened to be nearby...

"Morgan! Come on we need your help!" mom shouted. I lazily got up from where I was laying and looked over at her. She was by the Miltank and Tauros, and she looked kind of irritated at me. No surprise, I've been laying on the hill for some time trying to take a nap. The wind blew and I could feel my short brown hair tickle me neck and ears. I looked down at my Combusken who got up as well, looking up at me waiting for my response. "Come on boy let's go."

"Ugh Morgan I don't understand why you don't grow out your hair, it'd look so nice and maybe attract some more boys." I sighed and rolled my eyes at her as I shoveled the manure into the wheelbarrow. Combusken came in the Ponyta pen stacking some haystacks in the corner.

"Mom I don't need any more boys coming after me, besides there's nobody here that I like anyways, almost all of the boys left on a journey or to school."

"That may be true but they'll be back one day as strong and smart men to help out this town, and they'll be looking to settle and have a family." I stabbed the shovel deep into the manure and took in a deep breath. She never realized how angry she makes me sometimes.

"But mom I want to journey too you know. I do have my own Pokemon."

"I know you do sweetie and I know you'll be fine but…" my mom put the last bit of manure onto the wheelbarrow and grabbed the handle. "You're all I have left right now. Wait until your brother comes back first, I can't handle running the ranch on my own." I began to pout, throwing my arms to show how frustrated I was until I saw my mom's eyes as she moved out. They were the same clear blue eyes as mine and I can tell that wasn't the only reason. I could tell she didn't want to be alone.

"Ahhhhh…" I yawned as I threw myself back a bit as I sat on my chair. I looked outside and saw the sun was setting. Busy day as usual I was ready for some sleep but first I turned on the PC. I didn't have any real friends close by so usually I went surfing on the web, making friends on various forums. When I logged in I saw I had a few new messages, one of them was from my best friend littlebro_Eevee. All he sent was a link and when I clicked on it the link sent me to a gallery of various pokephillia images. I can feel my heart race and face blush as I scrolled down slowly, scanning the images carefully. That was the best thing about online friends, you can know eachother in and out but in the end they were anonymous and nobody would really know your deepest desires…

I involuntarily closed my legs together as my left hand grew a mind of its own and slid down my pink pajamas. Image after image it was girls being overtaken by their own Pokemon, one was cosplaying as Sabrina a gym leader being pinned and overtaken by a powerful Machamp, another was a nurse joy being gang by a group of houndoom. I felt my insides melt away as an itch for somebody, anybody grew to just pin me down and fuck me away. I bit my lip as I continued to scroll down, a finger playing gently with my swelling clit as I continued to imagine me being switched by the many beautiful women in this gallery. And then finally the very last one was May (or somebody looking like her) the famous Pokemon coordinator riding her Blaziken. The look of bliss on her face, the way drool seemed to slip on the side of her lips as she was drunk on pleasure as she rode that Blazikens ferocious cock made me shudder as I began to play with my clit a little bit more fiercely. The hand I had on the mouse moved and I began to play and caress with one of my ample breast. I was young, 14 years old and yet I was developed enough to be mistaken for a young adult. I couldn't take it, I needed to lay down on my bed and climax now. Just before I could get up though Combusken's head moved down as he looked at my screen. Honest to god I thought I swallowed my heart when I saw him. I ended up screeching as I banged my hand on the computer desk trying to get it out of my pajamas.

"Morgan? What's wrong!" hastily I X'd out the tab as I tried to fix my composure, Combusken jumping back as I pushed my chair back.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Combusken scared me is all!" I heard foorsteps coming up the stairs and I looked down at my hand. It was wet just a bit but since my mom was female as well I grew paranoid that she'd know what I was doing just by looking so I quickly dried my hand using Combusken's fur and tried to sit back down so she wouldn't think anything suspicious.

My mom opened the door a bit to just peek inside. I smiled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head, making sure she got to see my screen so she wouldn't think anything bad. She smiled as she began to walk away. "okay just checking." And with that she walked back down the stairs. "Get some rest we need to be up early to harvest the eggs!"

"Okay mom I'll be in bed a little bit!" I then took in a deep breath of relief and looked angrily at my Combusken. "You scared me!" I growled, Combusken looked pretty nervous and did the same gesture I did when mom walked in, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "oh well. Sorry, didn't mean to let you see that."

"Com.. bus!" he said as he waved his wing like arms as if saying it was okay. He then tried to walk out his room, for some reason his arms were covering his lower front region. Curious I called out his name, he seemed to freeze on the spot and turned his head only.

"Come back in, I wanna see something." Combusken gulped for some reason as he turned around, his arms still covering his lower region. I couldn't help but grin, I knew why he was covering that spot. "What're you trying to hide?" Combusken smiled nervously as he tilted his head, he was trying to play stupid which just made me feel more naughty. "Come on… move the arms." Combusken gulped again and slowly he moved them away, just barely though but enough to show me what he was hiding. His cock was exposed, it was the first time I saw it. It was twitching as it began to grow a bit more, he wasn't as big as the Pokemon online were but it was enticing nonetheless. "My my… you enjoyed what you saw didn't you?" Combusken blushed as he looked away, his arms trying to cover his embarrassment again. I got up and walked up to him, waving my hips as I did so. Combusken reached up to my chest, He looked up at me with that cute nervous look as I patted his head and moved my other hand slowly down his furry back. I can feel his breathing pick up and mine as well. "would you like to play with me tonight?" I asked in a teasing voice. Before he could react though I slid down against his body, getting on my knees and moving his arms out of the way.

He didn't struggle at all which I knew meant he wanted it. His red cock was fully exposed and pulsing. I gripped it gently which made Combusken arch his back and cry out instantly. I looked up and placed a finger on my lips telling him to be quiet, I didn't want my mom to hear. Feeling naughty again I began to squeeze his cock as hard as I could, it felt so warm and hard that I felt my mouth watering just thinking about it thrusting into me. I looked up and saw him struggling to not moan, I smiled as I began to stroke him, he skin felt so smooth and I can his veins pulsing more and more. He closed his eyes as he struggled to keep quiet, he looked so cute and just torturing him like this began to make me feel drenched. After a good minute I wanted to take it to the next level, I leaned in closer and gave the very tip a quick lick. I wanted to know how he tasted and I felt his whole body shudder from that quick taste. It was a little bitter, but I also tasted something salty. Licking my lips I brought myself closer and placed his cock past my lips and into my mouth. I felt his arms place on my head as I closed my eyes and began bobbing back and forth. His taste was bitter and I began to feel lightheaded and heated just by having his cock in my mouth, I could taste his salty pre spilling out and feel his cock pulsing on my tongue. I knew he was close and tried to take all of it in, but even though he wasn't that big I almost gagged trying to move my head all the way forward.

With my eyes closed I began to see a bright light as I felt his load shoot the back of my throat. Being a novice I began to cough as more shot inside of me, I pulled back coughing and feeling like an idiot but as I pulled back his cock seemingly grew more and more, taking me a moment to slide back all the way. As his cock slipped out my lips I looked up and saw that Combusken wasn't a Combusken anymore. My mouth was open in amazement as I saw a tall muscular and lean Blaziken looking down at me with fierce hungry eyes. His hands grabbed me by the wrists and the next thing I knew I was hurled onto my bed quickly but silently. I didn't struggle, I felt my heart's pace rise faster than ever with anticipation. Blaziken mimicked me and placed a finger over his beak, shushing me. I honestly closed my legs tightly from how hot this was making me, his sharp claw traced down my chest, ripping through my black sports bra exposing my juicy ample breasts. He leaned down and began to suckle and nibble at my nipples gently; I couldn't help but give out a few small squeaks of pleasure. Usually I sucked my own nipples when I was feeling extra passionate, but having somebody else do it felt so much better, I had to take in deep breaths as the ticklish pleasure overtook my body. After a couple minutes he stopped, I didn't notice for a few seconds, I was lost in my own world, but by the time I noticed I felt my pajamas slide off quickly and when I opened my eyes Blaziken had me pinned down again. His fierce eyes looking into my own, I looked down and saw his hot muscular red body, his beige colored hair reaching down over his chest, and his shiny red cock fully erect and large. He grinned when I saw that, my whole naked body was exposed to him and he knew what I wanted.

Without a moment to spare his hips pushed forward and banged against mine, his cock ripped into my flesh and past my hymen so quickly that for a second all I could feel was that long desired itch of being fucked finally being scratched before the pain quickly settled in. My eyes watered and I nearly screamed out in pain but I bit my lip and held it in. Before It could subside though he quickly pulled out and pushed in again, making me take in a deep breath as I gripped the sides of my pillow tightly, bracing myself against his movements. I felt Blaziken's claws let go of my wrists as he lifted me up, pressing his forehead against mine as we looked at each other. He continued to hump against me but at a slow pace, each push making my grip on the pillow tighten as I bit my lip.

After a couple minutes the pain seemed to melt away as each push began to feel better than the last. It was still hard to surpress my own cries but I wrapped my arms around Blaziken as I turned my face and leaned closer to give him a kiss. His tongue tasted so good and felt so warm but he quickly overpowered me and forced his tongue in my mouth as it twisted and tasted mine all over. I began to hump against him, each thrust felt so great as my insides began to moisten more and more. As I pulled back from the kiss I leaned closer and whispered to him. "Fuck me harder…" I could feel his arms tighten around my back as he held me closer and picked up his pace, My back arched as I felt his cock reach deeper inside me, rubbing every inch inside my tight pussy filling me whole. His cock felt so warm just like his body and I began to shudder from the overwhelming ecstasy, I can feel my saliva trickle down my lip as I lost myself to Blaziken and became his sex tool, his hard cock pressing against my deepest part making me give out an involuntary moan. I didn't even care if my mom heard me anymore, I was drowning in a sea of pleasure. As I gave in more and more to his thrusting I can feel myself tighten against his member more and more, my fluids began to overflow and trace down my pale legs and my nails dug into his soft warm fluff as I submitted to my climax.

I honestly thought I saw stars, my vision blurred as I cried out, my whole body seemed to tighten as I shuddered from the effects of my orgasm. I felt Blaziken's warm cum filling me, shooting streams deep inside of me. My arms loosely let go as he got up, my body sprawled against the bed as I breathed deeply. Blaziken was panting as well as he got up from the bed, his cock softened up as he pulled out of me. After a few minutes I regained my senses, I looked over at Blaziken who was still standing. "Oh my god Blaziken, that was AMAZING." Blaziken smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly his stomach growled quite loudly. I laughed from how sudden that happened, for a serious looking Pokemon he was quite funny. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had fully set and it was night time now. "Oh! You must've came in at first because it was your dinner time." Blaziken nodded as he laughed nervously. Pulling up my pajamas and getting up I quickly threw on another sports bra. "I'll be back! And next time no ripping my bra!"

As I quietly slipped downstairs I noticed my mom in the kitchen. For some reason she was out of breath as she sat sipping a cup of coffee. "oh um… hi mom." I said nervously. I opened a cabinet looking for some of Blaizken's food, I wondered if she heard me or not…

"Hi Morgan, forgot to feed Combusken again?" I gulped, she didn't know he evolved and telling her now would probably be suspicious for her.

"Um yeah, I'm going to feed him and then go to bed." She simply nodded which made me feel relieved. Before heading back to my room though I took a quick look at her. Her face seemed flushed and I noticed her hand was just little wet.


	11. M Flaaffy x F Ninetales

Sheep in Fox Territory

Description: A show Flaaffy is released out into the wild without proper training and with dull instincts. To the wild, he is fair game...

Eli wandered aimlessly as he explored the forest he found himself in far away from home. He was a prized Flaaffy, one bred for beauty rather than battling which was how his family was bred for several generations. As a result his instincts were dulled compared to a wild Flaaffy and he didn't know which food was good for him and which ones would poison him. He mewled depressingly and kept walking around in a drooping manner as he looked for some kind of assistance or help. The tall trees seemed to stretch up towards the sky and made him dizzy when he looked up and he couldn't distinguish anything in the forest to use as landmarks to make sure he wasn't going around in a loop. All of it looked the same, a rock there, roots exposed here. All of it looked the same to this domesticated sheep!

The sun was setting now and the forest was quickly losing light as the once clear green foliage began to grow dark. Eli twisted and turned as he heard the Hoothoots waking up and possibly other dark creatures. Out of desperation he lit his tail orb up so he could maybe ward off any types of predators he may encounter. He can hear all kinds of Pokemon scurrying about now. Wild ones, far away from civilization that have never been trained and quite possibly may end up using him for supper. Eli didn't want to stop walking. He was scared of those that hid in the dark. He had to though; his little legs just couldn't carry him anymore. He sat down against a tree to catch his breath and thoughts as his flipper like arms massaged his sore legs.

"Darn it... why did this happen..." He groaned as he closed his eyes, his mind replaying the events that lead to his current dire situation...

He remember the depression of defeat when he was handed a mere 2nd place ribbon. It was his first contest sure but his ancestors won every contest they participated in. He was sure he lost only because the winning trainer had shown off a Pokémon not known in this region. His trainer's family unanimously agreed that they had to start raising more exotic and foreign Pokémon if they wanted to win and as a result they freed Eli who's own family has been around for several generations with them. All they did was toss his prized luxury ball into a forest as they drove back home and now... here he is.

"What a fine way to end the line..." Eli muttered to himself, pounding the ground in frustration. For the next hour he tried fixing his once proud white fleece that has now grown dirty and tangled from all the forest exploration. He managed to pick off the grass and twigs but it was growing a dirty shade which only made him sigh in defeat again as he got up. "welp, time to train myself to learn the ways of the wild." He stated out loud as he looked around while using his tail orb as a flashlight. It was eat or be eaten out here, and Eli didn't want to end the family line just yet.

After walking around for a few more minutes he can hear a Pokémon drinking water from somewhere. Realizing how dry his mouth was he ran to the spot but not before quickly dimming his tail orb so he wouldn't be spotted. There was a small clearing in the forest and a small lake; there a Vulpix was drinking at the lake all by her lonesome. Eli stopped to think, should he wait for her to leave and then drink or should he just go up there now? He didn't know if there was a certain etiquette to follow or if there even was one to begin with. He tried to gulp but his throat was too dry and he had to hold back a cough. (Screw it) he thought. (If I can't defend myself against a child then I might as well be eaten anyways...) He then stretched his legs, took in a deep breath and marched up to that lake.

At first the Vulpix looked up at Eli and took a small step back, her bouncy eyes were focused on him but he ignored it and went up to the lake. He bent over and started drinking from it slowly at first so the Vulpix didn't think he was desperate or anything like that. The Vulpix observed him for a few seconds before she casually went back to drinking. (That's good she's not scared!) The Vulpix then stopped and observed him again, this time for much longer. Eli began to feel nervous but he kept drinking, he was parched and he wasn't going to stop until he felt like it. Finally Eli gave out a happy bleat "Fla!~" and sat down on his butt. He looked over at the Vulpix and waved. The Vulpix actually smiled and wagged her tails until the two heard a voice. "Vulps! Get back to sleep now!" a chill surged up Eli's spine as he saw a majestic Ninetales come out from the dense forest. All of her golden white tails waved in the air gracefully as her flaming red eyes glared angrily at her daughter. The Vulpix looked back at Eli with sorrowful eyes and ran past her mom, her smaller tails tucked in between her legs.

The Ninetales' gaze then looked over to Eli who froze up on the spot. She walked up to him, her piercing eyes glowing with rage as her tails waved all over the place as if she was preparing an attack. "Who are you and what were you doing with my daughter?" She asked in a thundering voice. Eli's legs wobbled and shook uselessly and he couldn't control it. This Pokémon was much more bigger and stronger than he was and it took all of his strength just to reply in a meek voice.

"Nothing...just drinking water..." Her gaze didn't change whatsoever.

"Can't you smell our scent? This is OUR territory! Are you purposely trying to disrespect us?! Do you know what happens to little plump Pokemon who dares to even step in here?" Eli's shaking was uncontrollable now as the fear spread throughout every muscle of his pink sheep body. Even his teeth were chattering and he could feel tears escaping from the corners of his eyes.

"No...I'm sorry I didn't mean... no I didn't know..." The Ninetales leaned down, her fierce eyes just inches away from Eli's as her shiny ebony nose took in a few whiffs of the sheep.

"You smell different, you're not from around here. You smell like...human." She then raised her head while still looking down at him. "I see. You're a useless trophy Pokémon. just raised to be cute and to taste delicious. Yes...me and my daughter will enjoy a midnight snack tonight..."

Eli felt that familiar chill surging through his spine. She was going to eat him! With the sudden rush of adrenaline he got up and tried to run but was immediately tackled down by the larger Pokemon. The Ninetales now had a smirk on her face and laughed lightly as she flipped the sheep from one side to the other with the use of her powerful tails. She had her two front paws on Eli's chest now as he tried squirming his way out.

"Where do you think you're going hmmm?" She asked in a teasing voice. She leaned down now, her wet nose tickling his nervous body as she sniffed his ears and neck. "I bet you would be extra tasty..." she said in a low whisper before she lightly licked the side of his face. Eli shivered as her fiery hot tongue left a trail of heated saliva. "Yes...very tasty~" Eli couldn't do anything, he whimpered as she licked the side of his face again, warm traces of saliva coating his cheek now. Ninetales then began to wave her tails around before they swarmed around his body, her golden white tails now rubbing and wrapping themselves on Eli's lower half. The soft fluffy goodness then began to heat up in a slow gradual manner, it was almost as if there was a growing fire inside each and every single one that was slowly beginning to rage. Eli suddenly let out a pathetic moaned as the tails began to rub between his legs. Everywhere except for a single spot, a spot where his embarrassing red member began to grow from his body.

The Ninetales giggled when she noticed his little protrusion.

"You're such a naughty sheep! here you are about to be eaten and yet you still grow horny~" she was speaking in a teasing and light tone now. Eli wasn't sure if she was just messing with her prey before she gobbled them up. "Well then, I wonder if you would enjoy this..." Eli gasped; one of her tails moved like a snake and suddenly wrapped around his member tightly. The tail was silky smooth and yet it felt like it was going to cut off his blood supply before it and began to rub up and down in painfully slow fashion. Her tail felt so warm and soft, Eli can feel his hips hump forward every time she pulled upwards before it moved all the way back down, each strand of fiery golden white fur brushing along his rod with tight ecstasy.

Ninetales giggled at his pathetic expression, Eli's face blushing as he began to pant from the erotic pleasure.

"Enjoying it I see, how about this?" A second tail then wrapped around the tip of his sheepish member as the first one remained at the bottom of his shaft, the two tails tightened at the same moment and in sync began to rub up and down together and meeting at the center of his cock before moving away. Eli's tongue began to loll out of his mouth as his body shivered from the sensual stimulation, his cock was wrapped up in a warm fluffy goodness that stroke him with heavenly fiery fur. The fur was tickling every inch of his dick so that not one moment went without that warm pleasure. The Ninetales leaned her head down now and began sniffing at him again. She gave the side of his neck a nice long sensual lick before she suddenly bit down and pierced his soft pink skin with her fangs. Eli felt his whole body spring forward from the shocking pain but Ninetales held him back down against the ground with her paws.

(Is she...eating me?) He thought to himself as he laid there, his body laying down as he was subjected to a wonderful world of pain and pleasure mingling together. She held him by his neck as her fangs sunk even deeper, her tongue lapped up the thick red blood that spilled out of his wound like a tasty beverage. As he laid there he tried to think of ways to escape but he couldn't, his mind was just too distracted by her treatment.

Then suddenly a third tail began to tickle at his head with a fiery red tip, the other two tails tightened even more and began pumping even faster. The flame inside her tails grew into an intense heat in such a way that almost made it seem like his cock would melt right into the tails. Eli moaned out and felt his body arch as he bit his lower lip, his loins began to stir as he felt an impending climax build up. He tried to hold it back but then suddenly multiple tails stretched out whipped around his cock. It was almost as if she sensed him holding it in and was forcing him to blow his load. His member was completely covered in burning hot fur that softly tickled every vein and nerve his cock was made of in a salacious heat. He groaned out loud, his head forcibly still from the bite before he finally gave into the pleasure. It felt as if his entire being shot out with his climax, the tails were all pumping somehow at once as he squirted out cum all over her beautiful majestic tails. She gently relinquished her toothy grip and cleaned up the wound with a few warm yet stinging licks across his neck before she leaned back; she still had him pinned to the ground as she brought over her cum covered tails and began to lick them clean right in front of him. Her soft red eyes never left his as she did this, it was almost as if she was putting on a show for him and that alone made him hard all over again. After she finally cleaned up all her tails she got off off of the sheep and gently aided him to stand up with her freshly groomed tails.

"Are you releasing me?" The Ninetales laughed at this question as she brought a paw over her lips.

"No, I'm keeping you as my toy. You're mine and my daughter's now! She would enjoy having a pet like you." Eli gulped nervously upon the realization of what his life had now become. He didn't know if this was going to be a good outcome or bad outcome, just being used like a pet among wild critters. "Now follow me, I'll show you our home. And you better remember how to get there because I won't be held responsible if the others found you lost like I did." She turned around with her tails facing him but looked back at him with a faint smile and light blush on her cheeks.

"After all, you are tasty~"

The two walked closely near each other as they delved into the forest. Eli tried to memorize the trail from the lake but again, everything looked the same. He tried his best to remember her scent but his nose just wasn't as good as a wild Pokémon's nose. Ninetales noticed this and smiled to herself. (Poor sheep... he won't have any choice but to hide home like the pathetic fool that he is... I should teach him how to make it in the wild with Vulps so she could have a little friend with her always...)

"How much further?" Eli asked in a fatigued voice. His legs didn't get enough rest and his belly was rumbling, he also felt a bit woozy from the blood lost from her bite from earlier.

"Quit your complaining we're almost there" Ninetales snapped which made him shut up. Finally Ninetales lifted up some seemingly ordinary shrubbery with her tail and revealed her foxhole. Vulps was waiting right at the entrance and stood up all fours as she smiled over at her mom.

"Mommy!" she squeaked happily as she pounced the Ninetales. She gave a warm motherly smile down at her daughter and nuzzled her as two of her tails held the cub in a hug.

"Hi sweety! guess what? I have a new pet for you! He's a lost sheep who we're going to let live here!" A tail moved behind Flaffy and pushed him towards Vulps' field of vision. He smiled nervously with a faint blush, a flipper pressed against his healing wound as he raised the other in a greeting fashion.

"Hey..." Vulps looked at him with ecstatic happiness and squealed some more before she jumped from her mother's tails onto Eli which made him fall down onto his back, the small brown fox hugging and nuzzling against his cheek.

"Eeeee!~ I can't believe you got me a Flaaffy! He's so cute~ Thank you mommy I promise to feed him and groom him and..." Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing!

(What am I... a bunny?!) He thought to himself. He couldn't stay mad though, Vulps was a pretty cute cub and he had to admit he did chuckle from how cute she was acting.

"Enough Vulps, he's had a bad night and he might end up having to do some work for mommy later tonight!" Vulps pouted as she hopped off Eli and walked into the foxhole.

"Alright mommy..."

"Work?" Eli asked as he looked towards Ninetales who flashed him a faint smile and winked at him suggestively. He only blushed and covered his groin with both his flippers before Ninetales shoved him inside with a tail.

"Now rest you two... I need to go hunt for our breakfast. I might end up coming back for you later so make sure you get some sleep..." Ninetales ordered as she looked at Eli. He gulped but couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement inside. Who knows what other surprises she had in store for him but for now he entered the dark yet cozy foxhole that they called home. He considered expanding it... making a room here and putting a bed there as he looked around the small home. But for now he laid on his side against the back wall, Vulps quickly moving against him and giving a happy cry as she nuzzled his cheek and gave him a lick.

"Oh and if I find out you touched or harm my daughter in any way Flaaffy..." She said in a menacing tone.

(I have a name...) He thought to himself but wouldn't dare say out loud.

"Then you WILL be our meal. Understand?!" She shouted. Eli jumped a bit against Vulps who only blinked curiously as he nodded his head.

"Good, now rest up. I'll be back later tonight." She then moved away and left the two in the safe yet dark shelter of the foxhole.


	12. M Flygon x F Human

Trapped and Cornered

Description: A pokemon ranger heads out to the dessert to meet up with a partner to stop a rogue pokemon. While waiting she happens to come about it... and discovers what it has been searching for...

Tag warnings: Rape, kidnapping, watersports

The alarm clock buzzed loudly and pulled me out of some heavy dream. I already forgot quickly what it was about when I sat up in my bed. Lazily, I walked to the bathroom and slowly stripped off my silky pink pajamas and tossed them aside. Before I got into the shower I saw my petite body reflecting in the mirror. I knew I had a body that drove boys insane and would drive some to kill just to touch. I was skinny without meaning to be and my posture made me look curvy and showed off my plump rear. My C-cup breast also bounced together with every slight movement making it an annoying magnet to all boys. Despite all that I felt like another light skinned brown haired girl that was about to take a shower. There wasn't anything special about me, just my appearance.

Steam poured out from above from the hot water I turned on. I stepped inside to feel the soothing hot water splash over me. I ran my hands through my arms and legs, sliding a closed hand across my groin as well before turning and letting the water rush through my hair and down across my back and rear. I just stood there, letting the water run through my head and long brown hair which felt so calming and relaxing.

Eventually I stopped being lazy and started to scrubb myself everywhere. I applied my herbal scented shampoo and conditioner a couple times before letting all the suds wash off and jumping out the shower. Before getting dressed I brushed my teeth and then began to dry and brush my hair. When I was done my bouncy hair looked alive and full, it was my pride and joy. It almost went past my waist as it hung down in beautiful shiny wave of light brown.

Back in my room I put on my usual underwear, soft pink panties and a pink bra that matched. I was raised as a feminine girl so I really liked to wear pink when I can. But today wasn't a day to show it, I had work today as a Pokemon Ranger. I then put on my dark brown ranger shorts and then my white T and finally my ranger jacket whichey had the front filled with pockets all over it. I tried to position my jacket so that it would cover my breast well, but all my attempts seemed to only make it seem I was showing off. I was a bit well endowed for a teen so sometimes I'd get some unsolicited stares, and being a ranger didn't help. I slipped on my ranger boots and made sure the laces were tied tightly before heading on out.

Later that day I was waiting at the desert for my assigned partner. I had my go-goggles with me but I just let them dangle around my chest since there wasn't a sandstorm sweeping right now. I sat on a large boulder, my two legs dangling and occasionally kicking as I waited patiently for my comrade. I was suppose to be meeting with him today since there were reports of some people wearing matching goofy outfits. It sounds silly but that usually means there's some fanatical team going around trying to do some wacky goal that meant harm for Pokemon or the environment. Sometimes both.

After a while of waiting I laid across the sand covered boulder and sighed. He was taking a while and the sun was beginning to take its toll on me. I groaned athe the thought of catching sunburn before I closed my eyes. I didn't mean to but I knew I was going to take a nap. I didn't care that my stylus fell out of my hand since there was nothing but sun going on.

I only had them shut for what felt like a second when suddenly a loud cry echoed out over me. Surprised, I awoke and quickly stood up right away. All my training taking control as I jumped back ready to fight back while I searched for my handy stylus until I saw that it was a fully evolved Flygon looking at me. I saw my reflection off those cool looking red membranes that protected his eyes.

"Hi.. ." I said, blinking up at Flygon stood tall, its large tail waget curiously as its long slender neck leaned forward so his cool looking eyes could scan me up and down.

He then smiled, well not really smile but more of a smirk. It looked like he was up to something so naturally I grew suspicious.

"Can I help you?" I asked impatiently. I began to relax and crossed my arms. It wasn't unusual for a Pokemon to come up to us and ask for help, but they way this Flygon approached me nonchalantly just to smile annoyed me since I'm supposed to be out there doing something important. He nodded and before I had time to react he suddenly stretched out his wings and flew towards me. I tried to step back but I tripped against the stupid Boulder.

At that moment I saw the stylus nearly buried in the sand. I reached out for it but I only managed to feel it before Flygon picked me off the ground and flew me high up into the sky. "WAAAH! WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" He didn't listen; it continued to fly high up from the ground. I tried to look down but the fear of heights messed with my perspective and made my head spin. I tried to see how high up were were but the shrinking desert and nearby towns told me I was too high to survive a fall so I held on around that Flygon's neck for dear life, scared and nervous about what was going to happen next.

My heart was beginning to relax since we've been flying for what felt like hours. I saw the sun beginning to set from across the watery horizon when Flygon finally began to lower his altitude. I tried to peek over below to see why but then I felt that horrible nauseous fear of height overtake my body and I buried my head into Flygon's chest even though he was something I should be fearing too. Gradually with time my fear began to melt away. I calmed down and relaxed when the slow flapping of his wings told me we were nearly done with the unscheduled flight. Soon I heard the loving sound of feet hitting the ground and I looked over. What I felt was mixtures of relief and uncertainty.

We landed but it looked like he brought me over to his cave. We were upvon a high cliff that was impossible to climb down safely without gear. He relinquished his grip on me and I jumped down and landed in a clumsy fashion. I wasn't used to being on my own two feet for a bit and had to regain my sense of position by walking around a bit. When I finally got my legs working again I turned around and broke the long silence between us.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked as I looked over at him. He appeared to be smirking but I don't know why, I could feel his shiny red eyes observing and analyzing every detail of my body. I couldn't help but feel creeped out,. It was the same sensation I had when perverted guys would check me out. I tried to ignore him and look over the cliff to get an idea of where we were. All I could see is an ocean a long ways down with land and a forest quite a while away. One thing's for sure, I wasn't going to be able to make it out on my own.

Suddenly I felt creepy slender fingers gripping at my waist. Shrieking, I turned around and saw that Flygon was trying to hug me. My heart was racing; I didn't want to think he brought me here for THAT reason,. I wanted to think that he was just a Pokemon wanting to show off his home to someone he thought was pretty and would later take me back home. I tried to play it off with a laugh. I walked backwards towards the cave and did that annoying habit of mine where I twisted my finger in my now tangled light brown hair.

"H-hey now, it's a nice view and all but can you take me home please? I have people waiting for me and I'm sure they're looking for me..."

Flygon was still smirking when he slowly made his way towards me. I began to panic, the air grew thick for my lungs and made it hard to breathe. His hands reached out toward me, his fingers opening and closing. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do. I prayed and hoped inside my head that he wouldn't use me as a... a mate! I slowly walked backwards into the dark cave since there was no where else for me to retreat. Underneath my feet I felt thick straw like grass crunching with every step I took. I turned around and saw that there was a pile of grass shaped into what looked like a bed for a Pokemon. I turned to observe the rest of the cave and saw several scratch marks around the cave walls.

That's when I realized that this place wasn't just his home, it WAS his mating nest. I've read many books on Pokémon nests and I know that dragon type pokemon secluded their personal mates leaving nothing but a bed and a reminder of what would happen if they left.

The scratch markings was the reminder.

My heart felt like it was trying to pound out of my chest. Flygon nodded slowly with that smirk, his tongue licking over his lips. He knew that I just realized what was going to happen. He was going to mate me.

"NOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to run past him but he quickly caught me with a single powerful arm and threw me on top of the pile of grass. I couldn't help but cry out in pain while the air was knocked out of me from the impact. Before I could even react I felt him forcing my arms down. I opened my eyes and his face took up nearly my entire field of vision. His smirk was gone now and there was nothing but a look of determination in his eyes now. He was asserting dominance over me, I studied the habits and behaviors of many Pokemon but never expected to the be the one who would be treated like a female Pokemon!

He pressed his nose against my neck and took in great whiffs. The air rushed along my skin and tickled me making my body shiver from the cool sensation. I tried to struggle against him while kicking my legs blindly. I resisted by pulling my arms away from him but all of it was in vain. I cried out upon feeling something smooth, warm and wet brush against the side of my neck. He then licked me again and again. It tickled in such a weird way that I couldn't help but moan the third time.

I think I knew what he was trying to do. He was attempting to calm me, licking me in such a way that my body began to relax even when my mind was panicking. My resistance grew weaker and I began to hate myself since I knew I was enjoying it. I wasn't just relaxing now, my body was reacting positively to his licking. Maybe he instinctively knew more about the female body than I did.

I know he could sense my body was going into heat because he had that stupid smirk again. His eyes past the thin red membrane were halfway opened as he looked down at me. He licked much more slowly than before, making sure I squirmed and even squeal a bit while his tongue draped across my neck. While he did this his claws ripped through my ranger shorts and began to strip me.

The sound of thick cloth ripping reminded myself of what was happening and I tried to squirm and kick away again with renew vigor. This didn't last long at all though, that damn tongue was making it so that I didn't want to fight back. I tried to tilt my head to the side to keep him from licking again but then his claw would force my head to tilt back. My neck then remained further exposed to his tongue which frustrated me but honestly, I was enjoying it too.

"You don't have to be so rough..." I muttered when I raised a hand to try and pull his claw away. He actually chuckled before letting my head go. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against my wet neck. I couldn't help but gasp out in surprise followed by a consenting moan. I didn't dare to fight back anymore and laid still while Flygon finished ripping through my jeans.

My soft pink underwear was revealed to Flygon now. He pulled back with that same smirk on his face, his attention now focused on my lower half. He was extra careful to remove my panties in one piece. I began to wonder why he was being so slow and careful not to accidentally tear them while he them slid over my legs and around my boots. My question was soon answered when he brought my pair to his nose and took in a single large whiff. He then smiled with satisfaction before he threw them over his shoulder.

"You're such a perv..." I mumbled while I felt a thin blush growing on my face. He chuckled.

His slender fingers then gripped at my bare legs. I spread them open with his guidance while I hovered a hand over my sex. I couldn't help blush further from embarrassment while he stared with great interest. I tightly closed my eyes and turged my head away, bracing myself for whatever he was about to do. I felt his large nose pressing against my sex, sniffing and bathing it with warm air. The sensation tickled nearly every nerve down there and made me quietly moan in both fear and anticipation. I was still scared at what was about to happen, but so far everything felt good so there was the kinky part of me that wanted to happen.

Finally his claws gently forced my legs down to rest as his rather large tongue brushed across my moistened lips. The sensation of having every inch enveloped in a hot salivary feeling was so good I couldn't help but buck my hips forward. His smooth wet tongue tasted every sensitive nerve including my clit in one smooth motion. It was so amazing that it almost began to border over to a ticklish pain. His large red muscle moved up and down continuously, and occasionally tried to slip a taste inside as I began to grow more and more moist. My whole body seemed to be in a trance, my hips wouldn't stop bucking against him and I could feel butterflies in my stomach fluttering madly. My legs were stretching as straight as they can go as my toes involuntarily coiled.

I felt my breast swell up in excitement as my nipples began to poke against my bra. It was almost as if they were begging for attention as well. I couldn't help but grip at them and rub at them against my T-shirt. My two hands held and massaged my luscious breast in swirling motions. I began to feel really dirty so I looked down, trying to get mind focused on something else when I stopped and saw that Flygon's eyes were closed. He continued to taste me, a vivid blush was on his face as well while he licked me up and down like a dog with a toy.

For some reason the image of Flygon eating me out began to excite me more. My hips began humping against him even faster as I gently laid a hand over his head, my fingers petting over his two large antennae. The Flygon looked up across at me with his parted maw and winked, that simple action made me froth a bit inside. He noticed how I was treating my own chest and his arms reached underneath my shirt and ripped through my bra to grab onto my swollen breast. His pointy claws playfully and yet carefully poked against my nipples before he rubbed my nibbles between his slender fingers, driving me crazy and making me drool with a goofy smile as every sensitive spot on my body was getting equal attention from this freaky Flygon.

He then suddenly stopped. I almost began to pout when he retreated his arms and got back up. The dragon type wiped his wet maw with an arm. I was trying to catch my breath as I saw he was looking down at me with a hungry stare. I could see myself in the reflection of his red membranes, there I was sprawled across the grass floor breathing heavily with my dripping pussy exposed as my well endowed chest heaving up and down. My nipples were clearly poking through my shirt and I still had on my ranger boots and jacket. My hair was a mess and covered in grass. No wonder he looked so horny, I looked like a total slut to him and he had me all to himself.

When I finally stopped looking at his eyes as a mirror I saw something that below him that grabbed my attention. In between his legs was a large pink cock, a dragon's cock no doubt throbbing and ready to go with a thin bead of pre on the narrow tip. He smirked when he saw that I knew what he was going to do next. If I had the strength I'd get up and try to run, but to where? Or maybe I wouldn't, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It wasn't the way I imagined my first time.

He forced my arms down over my head against the straw bed. He leaned over me so that his face hovered half an inch away from mine. The son of a bitch was smiling but this time for some reason his smile made a spark of heat rise inside. Instead of the fear I felt for him my body seemed to relax and melt, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as a thin smile formed on my lips. His lips came close to mine while his large tongue came out. To my surprise I wanted to taste him, I opened my mouth slightly which seemed to motivate him because the next second his lips were pressing against mine. His tongue easily overpowered mine and penetration past my lips. My lithe tongue swirled around his though so that we could taste each other. I began to feel overwhelmed when I felt his warm pointed cock brush between my legs to look for the entrance.

I was beginning to feel so horny that I rocked against him and struggled against his arms just so I can try to help him force that large hot thing inside of me. Finally his tip found the entrance. It began to poke inside shyly at first before it nestled inside. He then pulled back from the kiss and I felt his warm saliva trailing down the side of my lips while smiled warmly down at me. His grip on my hands then tightened before he forced his cock all the way inside of me.

My body shot up against his as I cried out in pain I felt his powerful dragon cock rip through something inside of me and stab me deep inside. My vision blurred as I felt Flygon's face nuzzle against mine. I could tell he was trying to comfort me. He pulled back, a warm red liquid covering his cock before he slowly made his way through again. Each movement felt like a purging flame inside of me even though he was moving slowly for my sake. I tried to hold back my cries as I tightly shut my eyes. I bit my lip while he did this a few more times.

He eventually let go of my hands before lifting me up from the floor and hugging his arms around my back. I was sitting against him now and I immediately I hugged around his long slender neck tightly as I tried to brace myself. Our bodies sitting against each other on the soft straw floor as we humped each other. My little cries echoed back into my ears thanks to the cave and for the first time here I felt safe with Flygon. He was being kind and compassionate. He was still a perv but right now so was I.

He soon picked up his paceNmaking me moan out each time his cock hit my deepest point. Soon the painful purging fire died down and I could feel my insides grow wet which helped dull the pain even more. Eventually I began to feel the amazing hot pleasure and my hips began to hump against his movements as well. Flygon noticed my changed attitude and gradually began to fuck me faster. His large cock filled my entire insides up and dragged across every spot. It felt every inch inside along with a sweet spot I didn't know I had. That damn hot dragon cock stretched me from the inside and I could even feel my belly almost bulge from the very tight fit.

He then gripped my plump ass and lifted me up into the air and continued to fuck me from the new position. He was standing up now and still hugging around my back. My legs wrapped around his waist and rested on his circular thighs as he fucked me harder and faster. This new position felt so much better, I can feel his cock going even further inside. It was stretching my tight pussy out even more and making my slim belly bulge a bit more as he jammed that large dragon member past my womb.

At first I tried to hold back my moans but I couldn't help but cry and beg for more. Soon even my mind was gone as I gave up any form of restraint and gave into the sinful pleasure. My tongue was lolling out as I fucked him back, my legs tightened as I held onto him. "Yes, Flygon! Harder!" I shouted. Flygon obliged happily, he moved and pressed me against the wall of the cave as his claws gripped at my sides to pull my hips down in sync with his thrusts. "Yes! Please! Harder! Ah! Ah!" He looked at me, his usual dirty smirk on his face and his cool shiny red eyes giving me that hungry look. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better his look just made my insides melt all over again, and before I knew what I was doing I reached over and forced his head closer to kiss him.

I couldn't fully describe what happened next. At first it felt like I had to pee but the feeling quickly skyrocketed with each passing second. Suddenly my insides tightened around that thick dragon cock and I felt my lady juices squirting out every couple seconds. The pleasure was intense and each squirt made my cry out in ecstasy. My muscles tightened and brought me to a world of orgasmic bliss I couldn't even conceive.

Flygon grunted and turned around while holding me. He dropped me on the straw bed and pulled out while his hand reached down to jerk off his cock. I then felt warm squirts of sticky thick liquid shoot all over my body. Traces of it landed across my face as most of the thick creamy cum trailed across my thin belly and plump breastd. I dabbed my fingers in the mixture and gave it small lick, the taste was a bit salty and yet sweet and in my perverted state I began to suck around my own finger and greedily swirl my tongue around my lips. It was that good.

Flygon smiled down at me while catching his breath. I saw that his cock was beginning to grow soft. He kept it gripped though before another warm liquid began spraying all over me. It took me a couple seconds to realize what he was doing. I didn't mind though, as a matter of fact I enjoyed the warmth. I laid there, relaxing while he marked me. This was another habit of Pokemon, some of them liked to mark their territory. That was what I am now. I was his possession. I had his scent, his warm golden fluid marking me as his. He then got down on the floor and balled up right next to me on the grass bed. I got closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck before I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were just as wild. Flygon was a fetishist fuck, he enjoyed a lot of different things. One night he didn't stop eating me out until I finally couldn't hold myself back and peed into his mouth. He lifted me up in the air when I slowly began to pass.I wasn't comfortable and embarrassed with the idea of not only him seeing me pee but to pee all over him. As the drops fell he greedily caught them with my tongue until I finally couldn't hold back and he sat me right there on his mouth and drunk it all as if I was some sort of beverage. Other nights he would dominate me, he would always get me a new wardrobe whenever he came back from his trips just to rip them while we fuck. The best time was when he forcefully ripped through my old white T straight down the middle just to fondle with my tits, his long sharp claws carefully twisting my nipples as he continued to fuck me while I was on the floor, that large red tongue tasting and sucking on the other one. Every once in a while he would want me to be the dominant one,. Sometimes he would be on the floor as I fucked him cowgirl style. Sometimes he'd even wear a leash and I would be his trainer. Other times I'd use my feet. He'd groan in pain as I stomped all over him, making him beg for mercy before I finished him off with my feet only.

Soon the cave grew with toys and wardrobes that he would collect. I only stayed there for a week before he finally warmed up to the idea of letting me home. It was a nice homecoming and friends and family were relieved to see me. It was surprising how quickly things returned to normal though and I was back with the Rangers with a new outfit.

In a short time though I grew bored with life and looked forward to the days Flygon would come and pick me up. I became as perverted and sex obsessed as he and I fell in love with that cute mischievous smirk he would have right before he did the nasty. We were mates now and I loved it.


	13. M Zoroark x F Suicune

A Chance Encounter

Description: A foreign pokemon in the Johto region meets the local legend for a fleeting moment. Hoping for a chance to meet her himself the crafty fox sets up a meeting.

The mighty Pokémon dashed through the thick forest, nothing but a thick blue blur can be seen as bushes were rustled and twigs were snapped. Despite the high speed the Pokémon possessed it obviously had a sense of direction since it seemed to zigzag around the trees, headed north to its home. They did call that Pokémon the northern wind after all…

Every day the legendary ran through the same locations, sometimes multiple times as if the northern wind was patrolling the areas. The Pokémon of Johto knew her well, but with the advancement of technology in recent years there has been a surge of population of new Pokémon, it's because of these unknown species that it ran through even faster, came to inspect more than once despite how exhausting it may have been to run at such a speed. While the seemingly invisible force's leftover gusts were a comfort for the long time denizens, the newer guests didn't feel as comfortable…

Except for maybe a lone crafty fox that only grew more curious with each passing day. As he sat lazily against a tree just outside his den the blue blur was right in front of him for a split second. Time seemed to slow still as the Zoroark looked directly at it. He saw piercing red eyes look directly at him, the sharpened glare seemed to try to inspect beyond his physical appearance and tried to see underneath, as if any nasty plot the Zoroark may have had could be revealed with its piercing red stare. The rest of its body though was like a canine…or maybe a big cat. He couldn't tell, he also saw flowing ribbons that seemed to move like rivers. All of those observations made in a split second that seemed to freeze forever for the Zoroark before it turned and zigzagged through the thick bunches of trees as it continued on its never ending patrol…

Zoroark sat there in silence; he could hear a family of Sentret and Furret in the tress as they gathered up food. Curious as to how they could act nonchalant from the encounter he got up and walked up to the tree where one Sentret would pass a berry to another, and another until it was safely kept for the upcoming winter.

"Hey what was that blur?"

"Oh that's Sui-" The mother Furret quickly crawled to hush her child as she glared angrily at the Zoroark.

"What's it to you outsider?"

"I'm just curious that's all, the thing seems to pass everyday"

"You don't need to know anything about it! Just know that if you do anything to harm us then she'll stop you!"

"She? So that thing has a gender?" The mama Furret placed two paws over her mouth as if trying to hold back another slip up.

"Yes, she! She goes by the title of the Northern Wind and she watches us every day!" One of the Sentret excitedly chipped in.

"The Northern Wind? Hmm she does indeed sound powerful… "

"Dear shush! You shouldn't tell that to strangers! He might try to hurt her…" The Zoroark laughed at that comment.

"Hurt her? Do you see the way she runs? Why a simple tackle from her would finish me off, besides I was just curious as to why she passed every day but another question…if you don't mind."

"Fine be done with it, we're storing food here and can't be interrupted with anymore of your foolish questions!"

"Has anybody actually seen her? Like you yourselfs. I mean, has she ever stood still for even a moment?"

"Well…no now that I think about it…"

"She's blue!" The same Sentret shouted with a smile.

"Why yes that's the only trait we know about her, I hear she looks like a river, but that's a silly thing to picture. How can a river move on four legs and protect us?" The Zoroark then remembered those flowing ribbons that moved like currents of water… yes you can say she did look like a river.

"Are you done now?" The Zoroark looked down, his crystal blue eyes staring down at the dirt as a claw was placed underneath his chin. The Zoroark was thinking, he had to meet her. But how would he get her attention?

"Yeah, I'm done now" and almost as if on cue the family continued their hoarding as Zoroark left and sat down outside his den, plotting a way to get her attention…

The next day he walked through the forest, the Zoroark trying to hear of feel her presence, waiting for the opportune moment to initiate his plan. He climbed up an old tall tree he felt would be best used to scan the area, the Zoroark sitting on a thick branch as a Weedle wiggled up to him, tilting his head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" He said as he stroked its body, doing his best to avoid the spikes. Weedle seemed pleased and nuzzled its big round head against the fox, Zoroark smiling as he watched him until he could see bushes shaking from an unseen force. "Alright…here it goes". His eyes glowed with a crimson aura as he conjured up the image of fire, the thick bright flames breathing in air rapidly as it spread unto other bushes and trees…

Suicune was making her usual round when she saw the fire seemingly come alive from nothing at all. It began to spread unusual speed. She sensed it could be a trap and just chuckled in her mind. Such a lame technique wouldn't slow her down at all. She dashed next to the fire, the gusts she produced from her speed was usually enough to put out even the most violent of fires. She was on her way as she looked back and realized the fire was still there, and It was still spreading. She couldn't ignore it, she had to go back and put it out with her hydro pump. When she went back to soak the fire something from high up an old tree jumped down in her way. She stopped suddenly, her hind legs skidding for a couple seconds so she wouldn't run over the Pokémon. A Weedle came down with him, bouncing off his head before landing in an opened claw, the Zoroark gently placing the Weedle on the ground as it seemed to thank him with a small noise before going on its way.

"Move! There's a fire I need to put out."

"I already put it out."

"What?" The Suicune replied coldly before she turned her head and realized that not only was the fire but nothing was even burned at all.

"You see… I kinda did that on purpose so that I can talk to you…"

"You made a fire just to talk to me? How reckless can you be!"

"Well it wasn't an actual fire…you see I can make illusions!" He couldn't help but smile as he conjured up the image of sapphire colored fire that seemed to float above the ground and orbit around Suicune. At first she flinched, not knowing whether he was attack or showing off his abilities but she couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the scenery. The fires seemed to flutter like butterflies and seeing fire of an unusual color was pretty, she never saw anything like that in her long, long life.

With a snap of his claws he made the sapphire fires disappeared and he took a bow, a nearby family of Sentret seemed to applaud making Suicune turn her head sharply.

"Mama! Look! It's Suicune!"

"So it is… My stars she does look and moves like a river…" Suicune couldn't help but smile and blush. She never really stopped to think about her own appearance, she knew the Pokémon respected her but to actually like her is something else.

"So yeah, I was hoping we could talk. I want to know your story." Suicune looked up at the Zoroark; He stood erect despite being a fox. His slender body stood tall, his impressive claws stood at his sides as he watched her expectantly, his eager blue eyes waiting for a response. Heh, he was kind of cute she thought…

She quickly shook her head though; he returned his eager stare with a cold piercing glare as she snapped at him.

"I don't have time to talk! I have other places to inspect, and you interrupting me like that is unforgivable!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just hoping to talk, I wanted to see the Northern Wind for myself, and I wanted to know a lot more about you…" His shoulders seemed to droop as he turned around. "It was a pleasure seeing you all the same, I promise not to pull another stunt like that again." Suicune took a step forward; she didn't mean to hurt him like that. She wasn't used to others company and she admitted it would be nice to have a pal along. Even if it's just for a talk.

"You can come with me" Suicune suddenly said. "I uhm mean, along with the inspection. If you're strong enough you can hold onto my back while I run…" Zoroark turned around excitedly, his eyes opened wide as smile formed on his face.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah, hop on."

The next couple of hours could arguably be both the worst and best hours of his life. Zoroark was clinging for dear life as he felt the air push him back. The occasional zigzag felt like Suicune was trying to throw his body off and it felt like the air was trying to push him back, the poor Zoroark's body was chilled to the core from the violent winds he felt. Yet at the same time there was a liberating feeling from going this fast, seeing the sights even if most of them were just a blur. She stopped occasionally, explaining the history of certain locations or telling him about where to find cities or other man made locations. It was like she was touring him all over Johto, hell she was and he enjoying every second of it.

When she reached Ecuteak city she stopped and let him off her back.

"This place… it's my home."

"So you do have a home, I was meaning to ask if you ever rest."

"Yeah, running around can be pretty tiring, I only rest for a little bit before heading on it. "

"You should rest more, it's not healthy pushing yourself like this everyday."

"Yeah I know, but ever since newer Pokémon have been showing up the others feel uncomfortable, so have I…"

"I understand, but hopefully an 'outsider' (he raised his claws like quotation marks when he said this) like me can show you that they can be trusted like any other pokemon."

"What, after a trick with fire? That's not the best way to earn trust" She joked. Zoroark rubbed the back of his head, still feeling guilty about tricking her like that.

"Yeah well, sorry about that…again."

"I was meaning to ask you, that trick you can do. Is it just fire or can you conjure up any image?"

"Any image, as long as I can visibly imagine it that is."

"Amazing! Then I have a favor to ask you! Can you hide us while we sneak into my home? I always have to wait for no one to be looking so I can sneak into my home, I always worry a trainer would try to catch me so I end up running all over again when I'm spotted…"

"Of course, lead the way and don't worry, you won't be seen!"

The two sneaked past the people as Zoroark illusioned themselves as humans . Suicune felt exposed just walking through the city, cutting straight to the tower. A shopkeeper stepped outside his mart and tossed something into a garbage can, he looked directly at Suicune and waved with a smile. Her body seemed to freeze in place as she awkwardly returned the gesture, Zoroark pushing her to move on as he waved as well.

"Keep moving…" Zoroark whispered to Suicune who stared right at the entrance of the Burned tower.

"Okay…sorry…"

When the two made it to the basement Suicune gave off a sigh of relieve as she gestured Zoroark to move ahead.

"Hey I wanted to show you something…" She walked up to a wall and looked up. Drawings of her and two others were etched into the wall in excruciating detail, Zoroark thought someone may have forced the three to stay still as he sketched them onto the wall, they seemed to be life sized carvings because the one with Suicune looked as tall and beautiful as she was.

"The other two, they're my brothers. I talk to them once in a while but through telepathy… I haven't seen them in forever. I hate it but sometimes I forget how they look unless I look up at these carvings." Zoroark nodded as he watched Suicune's expression, who's red eyes were locked onto the wall.

"Would you like to… see them again?" Zoroark asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

"Yes more than anything! You do have that power don't you?"

"Hmmm I'll try" He said as he eyed the two carvings.

"But tell me more about them, you know to help my imagination."

"Of course of course!" Suicune said repeatedly as she began to sound like a giddy young girl. "Well um first there's Raikou. He his body was yellow with black stripes that looked like the thunderbolts he would make. He moved gracefully like a cat, and the fur you see on his back are like the color of storm clouds!" Zoroark nodded as he closed his eyes, trying to color in the image that was carved on the wall, for Suicune's sake. "Then there's Entei. His back was the color of smoke as most of his fur was red like fire. He stood tall and proud, like a lion. He was the reliable one of us three…" She said as she watched him expectantly. The Zoroark continued nodding as he pictured the two in his head. When he was sure he matched the colors of the two right he snapped his claws… and Suicune turned around and saw the two standing behind her, as if they were waiting to surprise her the whole time.

"Entei…Raikou…" She said under her breath as she walked up to them. They looked so real, the way they breathed and looked at her with a comforting gaze. She felt the tears well up and at that moment she forgot they were just illusions as she tried to nuzzle her head against them. She soon awoke in abrupt reality though when she passed right through them…

"Suicune…are you okay?" Zoroark asked as she stood there, tears forming and falling from her eyes. He reached out to her as he made the illusions disappear, their figures seemed to break away into ash and melded into eachother before being blown away.

"I miss them so much…" Suicune muttered, her feminine voice seemed to shake as she tried to hold herself together.

"I Know you do, I'm sorry Suicune, I didn't mean to hurt you…" He said as he gently pushed a paw down, Suicune laying down on the spot as Zoroark sat next to her, trying to comfort the lonely Pokémon.

"No…no you didn't. It's fine, it's just those illusions were perfect, they were beautiful…"

"You're beautiful Suicune." Suicune looked up at him when he said that, the Zoroark's gaze meeting with hers. The way he looked at her with such confidence, you can tell he was telling the truth. She couldn't help but blush and look away, she never felt this vulnerable her whole life. But when she looked away Zoroark grabbed her by the chin and gently made her look back to him. She suddenly felt safe, protected… she didn't notice that they were leaning close to each other… she didn't mind it when their lips met, their eyes closing as they embraced each other and her heart began to race as their tongues touched, their smooth pink muscles wrapping around each other as they leaned even closer.

When they pulled back their eyes opened slowly in perfectly sync and they continued to stare at each other, his crystal blue eyes meeting with her dark crimson eyes. He then coughed and looked away, a vivid blush forming on his face. She giggled at his gesture, making Zoroark rub the back of his head nervously. That's when she noticed that his manhood began to poke out of his sheath. The Zoroark was sitting with his legs crossed, his slender body lying against hers as he tried looking away. Laughing like an idiot. When he looked back at her she smiled, and leaned her head closer against his again. Zoroark of course leaned in again for another kiss as he felt a smooth paw rub against him. He moaned into the kiss as their tongues swirled and wrapped around each other, Zoroark pressing a gentle claw behind Suicune's head as he lost himself in the bliss. Suicune's paw wrapped around his base, stroking up and down slowly around his knot before moving up and stroking around his tip. His whole body began to shudder as their bodies began to warm up from the excitement. When they pulled back again a thin string of saliva stretched from their lips before breaking and dripping to the floor.

Zoroark moved in front of the Suicune, still sitting with his legs crossed as Suicune began to treat him. His claws pressed against the floor as his body seemed to slowly shoot back. Suicune laid in front him, her snout pressing against his belly as her lips were sealed around his fox cock, her smooth moist tongue felt so warm and soft against his sensitive member. Zoroark couldn't help but moan from how slowly she moved her tongue, as if she was savoring his taste. Everytime she moved closer in his hips slowly bucked against her, and with every pull back his hips would retract again. That soft pink muscle stroked around his nerves, occasionally swirling slowly and carefully as if making sure to coat every inch in saliva. She bobbed her head back and forth slowly, her lips stopping at his knot as she sucked in as much as she could, Zoroark began to pet Suicune gently, his claws slowly tracing across that diamond like appendage before he reached further back, stroking and feeling her flowing ribbons as she moaned gently against his cock from his pettings. Her soft voice seemed to massage his cock and hearing how she was enjoying gave the Zoroark the extra courage to trace across her slender blue sides, he couldn't help but enjoy how soft and smooth her skin was. He couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled back gently, Suicune looking up at him with a curious expression before he leaned down and kissed her again, the Zoroark not caring where her tongue just was at all.

He then walked around her, a claw tracing underneath her chin as he made his way to the back. She stood up on all fours, her forelegs bent down as her rear was raised high in the air just for him. He smiled as he noticed her moist slit, her lips seemed to swell with desire as he traced a claw against her entrance, eliciting a moan from Suicune from that small contact alone. He got down onto his knees as spread open the lips gently, his tongue brushing against the insides and lapping up her fluids, each lick seemed to make Suicune moan and whine in pleasure, her head resting on the ground as her eyes were shut tightly, a vivid red blush forming on her elegantly blue face. All this noise just made Zoroark more excited as her forced her lips to open up just a bit more, his slender tongue twisting around inside and brushing against her tasty walls, licking up the moisture that seemed to never cease.

After several minutes of this Zoroark rubbed a furry sleeve across his mouth, his tongue licking his lips as he gripped her sides, the tip of his throbbing member poked at her entrance as if teasing her.

"Are you ready?" Zoroark asked

"Yes…please…" Suicune replied between pants.

"Look at me." Suicune raised her head and turned it, looking directly at Zoroark. Those eyes… her heart was beating fast before but now it felt like it was going to fly and leave her body. "Are you ready?" Zoroark asked again. She nodded.

"I'm ready."

Not wasting another second, Zoroark forced his cock into her tight slit, Suicune's body shot up from the sudden penetration, if felt as if his whole cock was scratching an itch she didn't know she had. Her insides felt filled up, her walls seemed to move on their own as they wrapped around his member, squeezed around it before he pulled back and humped into her again. Zoroark gave off a satisfied sigh as he began to hump against her, his slender body moving back and forth as he gripped her with both claws, the Zoroark looking down and watching Suicune's body shudder in pleasure as he fucked her repeatedly. With each thrust his knot pressed against her entrance, the Zoroark humping even harder as he tried to force the swollen bulb inside as well.

Each sound of their hips meeting reverberated inside the lonely tower. Suicune's cries and whines of pleasure followed as she humped against him, his cock felt so good as it rubbed her inside out, his tip poking deep inside her. She couldn't help but want more; she wanted more of him inside of her. She cried out in ecstasy.

"More, fuck me more…" She whispered between whines. Zoroark nodded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he smiled. He humped against her even harder, each hump paused as he tried to force his swelling knot inside of her. As time passed he can feel it slipping in a bit more. Finally he thrust into her with as much force as he could muster, his bulb squeezing inside of her and making her whine in a combination of bliss and pain. She wasn't used to be stretched like this, but once that swollen knot made its way inside of her she cried out as his cock reached further in, filling her up completely. She took in a deep breath as Zoroark panted, trying to catch his breath before continuing to hump against her more vigorously before. His eyes were shut as he bit his lower lip, every inch of his cock was now wrapped up around her warm tight pussy, and he knew he couldn't last much longer now. He was knotting her now, the two were joined together as one now as he fucked her, his cock piercing deep inside her and claiming her as his own… He gave out a snarling growl as he felt his climax built up, Suicune seemed to sense it and cried out.

"Cum inside me, shoot your seed into me…" Her voice threw him over the edge. He gave out a sharp cry as he shot his creamy load inside of her, milky white fluid mingling with her delicious fluids. He gave small erratic humps against her as he finished his orgasm, the fox standing there connected to her now that his swollen knot forced the two together. Several moments passed before Zoroark raised her leg, taking her by surprise. He flipped her onto her back, Suicune looking up at him awkwardly as he laid his furry body against her smooth blue belly. They looked at each other with a smile as the two kissed, the couple moaning to each other as Zoroark humped slowly against her again.

"Ready for round two?" he asked in between pants

"I'm ready to rest all night with you~"


	14. Hilda x Reshiram N x Zekrom

Double Dragon

Description: White and N meet up for the final confrontation to decide what will win, Truth or ideals. Unfortunately Ghetsis forget to leave out a single detail... for the two dragons to do battle their trainers have to show how far they are willing to go to become close to their pokemon...

Pokemon trainer White looked up at the massive doors in a mixture of wonder and anxiety. Her hand was nervously hovering over her side and above the pokeballs that were attached to her belt. She wanted to be ready in case anybody else decided to jump her. She sighed as her head drooped down, her eyes concentrated on her Pokemon. She had surprisingly been able to handle the elite four with only 5 Pokemon. She's been saving an open slot ever since she acquired the light stone so she could be ready to catch this so called legendary Pokemon if she WAS the chosen one. She gulped nervously at that thought... Reshiram still hasn't shown and N was ready with his own legendary, proving his claim that he was special. What if Reshiram didn't show? Would N challenge her? would she be able to win if he does? and if she can't what will happen to all the Pokemon? She then shook her head as if trying to cast off any seeds of doubt. She couldn't think like that! She WAS the chosen one and Reshiram WILL show. If it doesn't then she'll just have to beat N like all the other times! She raised her head with pride and pushed open those doors.

"Ah White you've made it!" N announced as he raised his arms in the air. Ghetsis stood near him in the background, his eyes focused on White with a condescending gaze and a sly smile on his face. "As you can see you were too late in becoming the champion before me! Now I shall liberate all the Pokemon so the world can reach true harmony!" N grasped one of his pokeballs and tossed it across the large spacious room and sent out his Zekrom. The large black colored dragon roared as his presence materialized. The mighty roar echoed in the large empty hall as his tail raised up and stirred with activity, electrical activity picked up as the mighty legendary stretched and looked down at White. White stood her ground as she felt the whole place shake, her hand gripping a Pokeball as she struggled to maintain her stance, her face showing a look of determination towards N who was smiling triumphantly at her.

"Unless of course you have what it takes to stop me!"

"Don't worry I'll stop you N! It's wrong to force Pokemon away from their trainers! They're our friends and nothing should separate us!"

"If that's true then why has Zekrom, a Pokemon of ancient legend, show himself to me and yet no legendary showed itself to you?" N smiled as White bared her teeth, unable to come up with an answer. He wasn't right... His views weren't ideal. Pokemon and Humans coexisted forever... it's tradition! She had to still fight, she had to cast off any doubt and challenge N. And she had to win!

"I don't care about legends! I know I have to fight for what I believe is right!" She shouted as she stomped her boot against the ground.

That was when it happened. A particular item in her bag began to vibrate as her back began to heat up. White looked back at the source as the vibration intensified. Just before she could take out the item a blinding light erupted and caused everybody's eyes to be blinded. White covered her eyes with a single hand, and as the flash died down she slowly reopened them and saw the white stone floating just above her. flames swirled outside from within the stone and with a mighty roar that equaled Zekrom's erupted as the object grew. From the white stone Reshiram appeared, looking down at White as it fluttered its wings and landed in front of her causing the floor to quake from its mighty weight. White looked up at the massive dragon in awe , Reshiram was a beautiful dragon with a shiny white fur coat, its sharp blue eyes showed determination and kindness all at the same time. White walked up to it offering her hand.

"H-hi. I'm White..." Reshiram stared at her for a few seconds as she stared back, telling herself in her head to look just as determined to show her worth. Reshiram looked down at her strong and piercing gaze then nodded and offered her a wing as a handshake.

"So you are the chosen one White! This is great I was really hoping you were!" N pointed at Reshiram. "Let's go Zekrom! We'll show them who's beliefs are stronger!" White heard his shout and pointed back at Zekrom.

"Yes Reshiram! Help me save Pokemon and trainers! We can't let team plasma have their way and force them to be separated!" Reshiram turned its head at Zekrom, who merely shook her head no. Zekrom then turned around facing N and began to lean down so that it's head was closer to his and shook his head again.

"What's going on Zekrom? Is there something wrong?" Reshiram also shook his head no at White, who tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong? Is there something we should do first?" at this question Reshiram nodded, then leaned down similar to Zekrom and gave White a massive lick on the side of her face. White giggled and squealed in shock, the sudden act had surprised her and the tongue nearly licked all of her face leaving it wet and warm with sticky saliva. White expected its breath to reek, after all it's been encased in stone, but it smelled similar to a bunch of Spelon berries on a hot summer day. N was licked as well, although Zekrom's tongue was a bit smaller N also laughed as he tried to stop the onslaught of tongue attacks, Zekrom's breath smelled sweet as if she was eating nothing but Pecha berries before sleeping. He looked over at Ghetsis who was trying to conceal his blushing face.

"H-hey Zekrom! I know you like me but what's gotten into you? Ghetsis! do you know why they don't want to battle?" Ghetsis burrowed his face deeper into his cloak, mumbling to himself. White noticed his awkward reaction and shouted at him.

"Hey you know something! spill it!"

"Alright I'll tell you!" Ghetsis shouted in frustration. "In the legend the 2 heroes earned the dragon's trust not by capturing them but by..." Ghetsis then cleared his throat as he quickly finished his sentence. "mating with them."

Upon hearing this both N's and White's body's froze as the dragons continued their lickings. White looked at Reshiram with all new perspective, Reshiram's eyes blinked slowly at her as he gently nibbled at her shirt and vest as if it was trying to pull them off. N's dragon plucked N's cap off and threw it towards the center, Reshiram quickly mimicked her and did the same with White's cap. N looked over at White, the two stared at each other with wide eye surprise while both of them asked the same question with their confounded stares. What did they just got into? N however was the first to make his move. His hands slowly slid over Zekrom's face and across her cheek, petting her smoothly as he stared into Zekrom's red eyes that grew soft as she looked back. "Alright...I'm ready." N whispered to the dark dragon as she licked his face more gently and slowly this time before N locked lips with the dragon, the two embraced in a hug. N's appearance was completely covered by Zekrom as White watched the two; she can feel the vivid warm glow of a blush growing on her face. She couldn't look away but when she did turn away she was facing Reshiram again who's blue eyes stared into hers just as gently.

"I-I uhm I don't, you know well I, uhmmm..." Reshiram's wings gently scooped her up as she felt her blush rising, the dragon gently laid her out on the floor, White watched and said nothing as the dragon raised and stretched its wings as if showing off its majestic beauty. White stared at the beauty of the Pokemon and her body's heat seemed to rise as thoughts of letting that dragon take her over began to overtake her mind. Finally with a measly whisper she gave her answer.

"Okay...I'm ready."

Reshiram smiled when he heard those words, his head leaned down as it's tall body stood over her, Reshiram licking the side of her face gently again and stopped to tease her neck a bit. It gently nibbled as White gave out a few surprised squeals and moans, her body twitching as she began to feel all these new and exited feelings. After a few seconds his head floated over her chest and began to travel south. Reshiram gripped at White's tiny jean shorts in a single bite and slid it slowly off her body past her boots, showing off her snow white panties. Reshiram threw her jean shorts towards the center just like her hat and stared down at his offering. White tried to look away but peaked as she saw Reshiram looking down at her underwear which made her blush harder as she felt exposed from being watched and observed like this. Reshiram then leaned down again and sniffed between her legs. White gasped as the simple motion of the air brushing against her seemed to tease every inch of her body, it was like her entire body had become significantly more sensitive. Just being sniffed felt ticklish and made White wiggle a bit as her arms were placed next to each other, her hands curling into fists as she tried to hold back her feminine squeals. Reshiram gave off a heavy snort, he knew White was enjoying it and decided to tease her further with a few more intentionally powerful whiffs. When she finally broke and gave a low squeak of approval he then began to start licking, his rather large tongue was able to lick her entirely covered pussy in one stroke. He caused White to nearly jump in shock and unexpected pleasure, she struggled to stay on the floor as Reshiram continued to lick again and again, its smooth tongue rubbing against her most sensitive area. She can feel the fiery hot saliva soaking through her cotton panties and slowly slide down over her lips, the warm moisture made her feel even more horny and ticklish making the experience a whole lot more better then she expected. Reshiram then gripped her panties with his mouth and unlike her other clothing he ripped them off and quickly continued to lick at White's exposed pussy. White's eyes opened wide as she felt that hot tongue tasting her, and couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and hugged Reshiram's head as he continued to lick away, his smooth tongue licked inside of her lips as if trying to drink up her sweet juices, her clit was being rubbed way too much as it swelled in earnest joy as she moaned out with every lick. She tilted left and right as she panted his name, Reshiram's tongue continued to tickle, taste and rub both her insides and her tiny clit, Reshiram dragged his tongue slowly upwards, and slowly swirled at the tip of her lips giving her clit a lot of attention as he coated it with thick hot saliva. White's legs squeezed around the back of his head tightly as she began to scream, her vision nearly began to fade as she felt her insides contract and tighten, her juices began to squirt out and spill all over Reshiram's maw, Reshiram didn't mind though it just continued to lap up the fluids greedily.

At N's side the two hugged together tightly as the two kissed passionately, N's tongue was half the size of Zekrom's but the two manage to swirl and dance in each others mouths as they tasted the others presence. This went on for about a minute until Zekrom leaned back from the kiss, giving off what sounded similarly to a purring noise. N's eyes traveled further south to fully appreciate Zekrom's fine appearance and saw that a certain spot between its legs had grown moist from all the attention. He looked back  
|up at the dragon who's eyes seemed to grow heavy with lust, her cheeks somehow grew into a dark shade of red as if she was blushing. N, knowing what the dragon wanted, knelt down onto his knees as one of his hands slowly slid down across her soft thin black furry navel and rubbed down between her legs and against the dragon's slit. "You're in heat alright, don't worry I'll help you..." N whispered as he parted her tight lips slightly. He was quite astonished at how small her private part was compared to the rest of her body. It seemed to be the perfect size for a human, which made him wonder if she was made like that intentionally. His fingers explored every inch outside and insider her pussy. His fingers slipped inside with some difficulty and N began to grow hard from feeling her warm insides slowly grow moist as his other hand teased her with a couple of fingers as they tickled her clit. Zekrom raised her head as she gave off heated moans, her once mighty presence slowly melting into a drooping dragon as she gave in to the pleasure that N was giving to her... While N continued to explore and massage along the tight fleshy walls of the electric dragon he could hear White's cries of pleasure from across the room. Just the feeling that another pair was mating not too far away somehow made him more horny and more willing to continue. As he slowly slid a couple more fingers in Zekrom's tight cunt he could feel her body twitch and shiver. Her insides were clamping and squeezing around him and when he finally slid his fingers out they were coated with light transparent fluids. Curious he hovered his hand over the light to observe the sweet scented liquids and slowly licked his fingers clean, her juices were delicious and sweet and this only made him want more. He leaned over and wrapped his maw around her small tight lips to lick inside and draw out even more of her love juices. Zekrom placed her claws on his back as it cooed, N greedily licked her insides, savoring the sweet Pecha berry flavor of her fluids as he tickled and pinched at her clit playfully. N can feel her insides tighten as more of her tasty drink seeped out her fleshy walls. N pulled back and began to insert a couple of fingers inside of her again, he felt her insides almost suck his fingers in as he rubbed and tickled her insides, he began to kiss and lick at her clit gently making her body shiver even more. N slid in another finger as he felt her walls tighten and massage them, her pussy was now dripping as he began to nibble and kiss at her clit. Zekrom gave out a cry of ecstasy as she squirted, her fluids sprayed all over N's face as his fingers were forcibly sucked in from her orgasm...

White struggled to get up after that first orgasm. It was her first so her legs were still wobbly as she attempted to get up from the floor. Reshiram had to help her up with his wings as she held onto one for extra support. Her legs were visibly shaking from her climax while her face still had a rosy red blush. It took her a few moments to regain her composure and stand on her own but when Reshiram retracted its wing she reached out to grab a hold of it again. She loved the warm soft feeling of its feathers gently rubbing against her skin. Reshiram noticed and wrapped its massive pure white wings around her, hugging White and covering her in his fluffy warmth. She couldn't help but feel happy, her insides filled with a giddy joy as she stood against his chest. However she felt something twitch between them as they hugged and when She looked down and realized that Reshiram's member was fully exposed she only looked back up with a sly smile. A tuft of white fur covered his base as a bright pink member poked out standing erect and nearly half the size of her arm! White couldn't help but feel curious as she slowly traced her fingers downwards as she continued to stand against him, Reshiram's body shivering from the light ticklish pleasure as his wings hugged her closer against him.

"you want…to fuck me don't you?" Reshiram who was looking down at her suddenly shifted his gaze as if embarrassed by the question, his bright white cheeks suddenly glowing with a light shade of red. White couldn't help but giggle, she could tell that he was easy to tease. And she loved to tease. Her fingers continued to trace up and down his large penis gently, caressing the skin and making it twitch in anticipation. "well…what are you waiting for?"

Reshiram hastily scooped up White in his soft feathery wings within a second of her finishing her statement. White felt like she was being lifted by a couple of warm thick blankets of feathers as she was hoisted up slightly from the ground, her shirt and vest still on and covering her exposed underside. She even still had her boots on! White hugged the dragon Pokemon's chest as she felt his member rub against her smooth porcelain like skin over her legs. She reached down and gently gave the heated member a reassuring squeeze before slowly guiding it as she can feel her insides heat up again in anticipation. Her body shivered and twitched as she felt his thick member slowly slide inside, she hugged against Reshiram again around his long slender neck as he held her tightly against him with his mighty wings. He leaned down a bit so he can guide himself more easily as he held White at an angle now. Her lips tightened around his shaft as he began to buck his hips forward, she could feel her insides acting instinctively as they clenched tightly around his flaming hot cock, her juices began to coat it and lubing it as her insides moved in such a way that made his dragon cock get sucked further in. She could feel his cock hit a dead end in a short amount of time though; his member only a couple inches in. Every time his head gently banged against her hymen White's body would twitch and she would give out an involuntary moan, it felt so good but it also hurt so badly... Reshiram's head leaned down and nuzzled against White's long brown hair, she could feel him giving off feelings of reassurance. She felt his wings tighten his grip around her as she felt his cock slide back slightly and suddenly thrust forward. He broke through her thin membrane of purity and shoved in significantly deeper than before. White's eyes opened wide as she gripped Reshiram's fluffy chest violently with her hands. She screamed out in pain as a few droplets of blood began to drip out from her pussy and soak into Reshiram's pure white fur. She loved it... Reshiram had fucked past her hymen and now officially took her virginity. Reshiram kept his cock deep inside her without moving, letting her insides adjust to accommodate his might size as he let her get used to the feeling. After several seconds White clenched her eyes shut as she moved in close and hugged around Reshiram's neck once more.

"Pl-please…keep going…don't stop…" she muttered in between her gasps of breath. Reshiram nodded and began to buck his hips back and forth, his dragon cock slowly fucking her insides as she held on tightly giving out high pitched cries of mingled pleasure and pain...

After Zekrom's climax N had stood up and the two hugged and locked lips again, Zekrom's tongue was more passionate though and slipped into N's mouth to taste every inch inside of him. N was feeling overwhelmed, he was feeling too horny to think properly and he began to zip down his pants. Zekrom leaned back, understand what he was feeling and turned around, bending down all fours. Her massive generator tail swayed to the side carefully as she exposed himself to him, her tight cunt was still dripping wet from his playing which made prompted a rather primal and savage instinct to arise from inside N. N gripped at Zekrom's surprisingly slender waist and pulled her in close against him. He guided his throbbing erection into her entrance which made Zekrom gave off a heated purr. N slowly slid his member and felt her warm insides suck him in further; she was still surprisingly wet and as N continued his push into her he could feel the fluids gushing around his length as if coating his cock in lube to fuck her better and faster. Zekrom pushed back towards him, her body essentially telling N to fuck her more faster and harder. N hugged Zekrom's waist as he began to thrust in and out of her more quickly, her walls massaged his cock and tightened every time he pulled back giving him more friction and thus more pleasure with each push and pull. N gritted his teeth as he struggled to not give in to the rising feel of his climax, however Zekrom wasn't making it any easier for him. Her cries of pleasure were light and gentle, something highly unexpected from a legendary dragon. Her feminine voice seemed like it was pleading for more. The inside of her tail generator began to glow a light blue, and N can feel a light surge of electricity run throughout his body as it began to hum gently. The humming rumbled her body and made her pussy feel like tight fleshy vibrator as the weak surge of electricity surged through his body and stimulated the two together. With all that was going on at once N nearly forgot about White until he heard her cry particular loud, her voice filled with bliss as it echoed throughout the room. He peeked over and saw that White was still wrapped up in Reshiram's wings as Reshiram continued to fuck her. His movements were growing gradually harder faster, his impressive dragon cock outlined from her slender stomach underneath her white shirt as her cries echoed along with Zekrom's in the main hall of his castle. Ghetsis was nowhere in sight but he wasn't on N's mind at the moment, N was trying to suppress his urge to cum as he continued to thrust into Zekrom with all his might, his cock being massaged and sucked in as if Zekrom's pussy was trying to make his entire being sucked in. Soft gurgling noise of fluids can be heard inside of her cunt as he felt her walls suddenly tighten and the buzz of electricity intensify only slighty. Her fluids were gushing back and forth inside as if washing N's cock. He couldn't take it... all of these different stimulation was making N himself cry out in frustrated pleasure. Over at the other side Reshiram forced White to turn around while she was still being fucked, his claws at the tip of his wings wrapped around her hands as he forced her to lean forward, her arms being held back as she was suspended in mid air. His dragon cock continued to fuck her but now even more relentlessly. White was nearly crying in ecstasy as the new position forced his cock to go in deeper and stretch her past her womb, she can feel Reshiram's tuft of fur at the base hit her pussy and tickle her lips and clit every time he hilted her all the way in her making her nearly lose her mind from being used like his own personal cock sleeve. His cock filled her way past capacity now, his humps were short and rapid and she could feel his heated pre seethe into her womb and dribble along her walls with their sticky thick presence. The fur continued to stimulate her clit and began to grow wet as she slipped into another orgasm. Despite this his soft warm fur continued to tickle outside of her, completely covering her groin as her hair flopped around messily from being humped and suspended in the air. Reshiram himself loved the look she had on her face. Her eyelids were heavy with lust, a smile on her voice as her cries pleaded for more satisfaction. She had totally caved in to her body's desires and was giving herself to this dragon. He couldn't watch her sated gaze for long though, Reshiram rumbled as his eyes clenched shut. White could feel his cock twitching and pulsing; the thought of the warm cum spilling inside of her and officially marking her as his made her body figuratively melt.

"Cum inside me! Please cum inside me!" She shouted at Reshiram who looked back down at her after hearing her begs. Her back was curving perfectly which complimented her plump rear as her arms were still held back by Reshiram.

N could hear White's and Zekrom's moans and pleads as they filled the room, the gushing and massaging around his cock intensified as he felt Zekrom making the same request. His bulbous tip was pounding against her womb as he quickened his pace. His thrusts short yet powerful. The electrical buzz, the back and forth gushing of the fluids, the vibration from feeling her tail generator whirling, the tight warm squeeze of her pussy. N couldn't possibly last any longer and so gripped her slender smooth waist with one last strong squeeze as tightly as he could and forced his cock all the way inside. Reshiram did the same with White, she can feel his member stretching her stomach as he pulled back all the way to give her one last powerful thrust. She felt a seemingly never ending thick dragon cum fill her up spilling into her womb with the fire dragon's hot body warming spunk. N shouted as he felt his seed finally pour into Zekrom, he felt like the streams of his essence erupted inside of her. It was almost as if his whole being itself was ejected into her as Zekrom's back curved as well as her head rose up from ecstatic joy. Finally, she felt his creamy love juice shoot inside of her as it finally put her centuries long heat to rest...

After several minutes of basking in their afterglow Reshiram loosened his grip as he gently laid White onto one of his powerful and yet soft wings. N pulled back as Reshiram got up from all fours slowly, her pussy was still dripping juices that mingled with N's cloudy and creamy seed. White felt Reshiram hug her with his warm wings as he sat down cradling her. She almost fell asleep until she looked over and saw Zekrom and N hugging and laying against each other and about to fall over their sides to fall asleep as well until Ghetsis came storming in from the massive walls.

"Now N it's time! Get her while they're…oh damn it get up!" N looked at Ghetsis confusedly until he remembered why they did this. He pulled back his junk back inside his pants and zipped up while White gasped when she realized that she wasn't wearing any shorts or underwear and screamed

"Ah you creep! get out! Let me get changed!" Ghetsis blushed when he saw White was pulling down her shirt to hide herself only to show that she was still spilling out warm dragon cum. Ghetsis hastily turned around and mumbled to himself as he left the room once more.

Several days had passed since White defeated both N and Ghetsis. She re-challenged the elite four and defeated Adler, effectively becoming the official Pokemon league champion. Although she was close with Reshiram she refused to use him in battles, however she still carried him around in her team. As the years went by rumors of DragonSpiral tower being haunted began to spread. People say at times you can hear a young female crying out. Whenever investigators reach the top though all they can find is what may be a puddle of ectoplasm to the untrained eye as a giant shadow passes over the nearby town…


	15. M Human x F Dragonair

A Dragonair's Reach

Description: Jeffrey decides to play the Safari game in his visit at Kanto. Wanting to show off his skill he decides to fish up his prizes and comes across the most mythical pokemon the Safari Zone has to offer.

Jeffrey handed his Pokemon over to the park's security and paid the $500 admission price at the front gate.

"we hope you have a good time!" the receptionist said with a smile as she handed him the safari balls. The several pokeballs adorned the safari's logo and were all minimized to fit inside his pocket.

"Thanks, wish me luck!" He said with a cheerful smile towards the receptionist as his guide for the safari game lead him outside. Up in the sky the sun was blazing down brightly, the clear blue sunny day didn't have a single cloud to shadow over Jeffrey's game!

"Well do you any preference on where to go young man?" The guide asked. He was a chubby and short man, one who was aged and adorned a nice thick brushy mustache. He was dressed to camouflage out in the wild where the wild grass grew. Jeffrey just had on his usual blue jeans and a white-t for today. Jeffrey looked up at the sun while using his hand for shade.

"How about somewhere by water? It's kind of hot outside." The guide laughed as he pointed in the direction of the shore and lead the way.

The two walked to the edge of the safari zone where a large lake rested. There several Pokemon ran to to the water for either a relaxing drink or a swim. Jeffrey and the guide laid on their bellies to watch from a short hill.

"You have to be quiet, one wrong move and all the Pokemon will run away…"

"Alright, I'll be careful." Jeffrey scanned the area trying to check to see if there was one he would like. A Venonat that was sipping up a drink at the edge? Nah. The Paras that was using lily pads to create makeshift shade? Although creative... he already had one. The Nidorino that was guiding cubs to the water and keeping a lookout? He wanted to... but he didn't want to take away the cubs' only means of protection. He sighed, maybe he was being too picky? The guide noticed his hesitance and grunted as he stood back up.

"You know I have a fishing rod, we can fish for Pokemon if you like." Jeffrey looked up to the guide and smiled as he got up as well.

"Sure, I prefer water Pokemon anyways."

All the Pokemon scurried away into hiding as Jeffrey and the guide boldly walked up to the lake. The guide handed Jeffrey a fishing rod whom already knew how to handle it like a pro. He pulled back and tossed the line in a single powerful and fluid movement. The cast reached quite far into the lake, the bait landing with a loud "plop!" as it sunk under the water. The guide was easily impressed by his throw and gave a low whistle.

"Say young man, do you fish often?" Jeffrey nodded.

"I come from Dewford island in the Hoenn region, it was my favorite pastime over there."

"Ah no wonder you prefer water Pokemon! You must swim quite often to!"

"Heh, ironically I don't know how to…oh! I got a bite!" Jeffrey struggled as he pulled back on the rod. He spun the reel back as fast and hard as he can while going through a difficult tug o war with his catch.

"You can do it young man!" The guide cheered on as he clenched his fists in excitement. When he finally managed to bring back the line a Dratini was attached at the end. Both the guide and Jeffrey gasped in astonishment at such a rare Pokemon being caught, its short and serpentine body wiggled as it was forced from its hiding place.

"Quick!" was all the guide said as Jeffrey hastily freed a hand and grabbed a safari ball. But by the time he got it out of his back pocket the Dratini freed itself from the hook and swam away.

He was still determined to catch a Dratini. Jeffrey attached the empty ball to his belt and handed the rest to the guide. He held them with opened hands and was actually happy to play a part in this hunt.

"Haha! Jeffrey! Reeling in a Dratini at his first game, maybe you'll be the one to catch that mystical Pokemon."

"Hopefully…" Jeffrey mumbled as he threw out the line again. It went just as far as the first time and landed with the familiar plopping noise. Almost instantly the bait was nabbed and forced underwater. Surprised, Jeffrey instantly pulled back but whatever grabbed it was too powerful and yanked the rod out of Jeffrey's hands while pulling Jeffrey into the water at the same time! He was shocked as his entire body was forced into the shockingly cold water, his hand clenching the rod tightly instead of letting go. He began to kick and splash his feet, the water being surprisingly deep for its size. He finally had some sense and released his grip on the rod, his body raising up to the surface as he tried to relax and gently kick his feet like he read in books. Finally he reached the surface and raised both his arms out at the guide, struggling to keep his head above the water so that he can actually breathe..

"H-Help me!" he shouted as he spat out water. The guide took something out of his backpack of emergency items and retrieved a floatation device that blew itself in a matter of seconds with a push of a button. He threw it over to Jeffrey, the device having a rope attached to pull back in victims. The device managed to land near Jeffrey as he reached over to it and held on to it as the guide began to reel him in.

"Don't worry young man I go…" suddenly a large blue Pokemon jumped out of the water. Its body was long and slender and wrapped around Jeffrey like a tentacle. He shouted one last time as he felt his body let go of the device as he was pulled through the water, whatever took him was swimming at a high speed as Jeffery's vision of the surface quickly disappeared…

"Gah! *hack* aghhh…" It was only a mere minute and yet his vision had grew blurry. He couldn't think straight about what just happened, it was like the fresh air was rebooting his brain like a computer. Jeffrey coughed up the water and took in sweet delicious air. It took him a few minutes of recovering before he could get up and look around. He was in a cave, a short cave with the only opening being a mouth leading deeper into water. He panicked, Jeffrey was breathing rapidly as the sensation of being trapped took over his mind.

"HELLO? ANYBODY THERE?! HELP!" his voice echoed back at him, but nobody replied. He began to panic even more and tried to climb the walls looking for a way out until he heard a movement from the water. Looking back he saw a head pop out the surface. It was a Dragonair, its black glossy eyes glared at him as it slowly slithered closer to him like a snake, its large sapphire body seemed to never end as it slowly slid out of the water. "you…were you the one who brought me here?" Dragonair nodded. "b-but why? Was it because of…" Jeffrey stopped and noticed that its tail was trying to wrap around his leg. Scared, he began to run towards the water hoping to escape; however Dragonair was more quick and tripped Jeffrey by simply closing its tail around his leg and pulling him in like a fish. He reached out his hands to cushion the fall but Jeffrey was quickly picked up by the serpentine Pokemon as it quickly coiled around him with its snake like body. Jeffrey's heart was racing as it wrapped around him again and again, he can feel the dragon's surprising warmth seeping into his skin as it coiled around him tightly like rope. Its head leaned in close to his, those dark black eyes watching as the light reflected off its ebony irises and showed him staring back. Jeffrey was trying his best not to look scared as it leaned in closer…and closer and… licked him.

"agh!" Jeffrey tried to turn his head but Dragonair just kept on licking him. "Hey! What are you doing?! Eating me like a lollipop?!" Dragonair tilted its head and giggled. The laugh carried a subtle feminine hint as the dragon looked genuinely happy. The sound and expression alone calmed Jeffrey down a lot. "wait, are you going to hurt me?" Dragonair looked offended as it gasped and shook its head. "well then…why?" Dragonair began to blush which made Jeffrey blush on his own, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt embarrassed. Dragonair then leaned in closely and gave Jeffrey a kiss, its soft blue lips met with Jeffrey's own as their tongues slowly slipped through and swirled around each other. When Jeffrey leaned back from the kiss and looked at Dragonair again his perspective changed. She was blushing even harder now, her shiny black eyes stared at his with a yearning gaze, her fluffy winged ears looked so cute and cuddly… she seemed… beautiful to him. He reached forward, a hand brushing behind the soft white ear and scratching behind it which caused the Dragonair to produce a type of affectionate purring sound. His legs wiggled against her constricting body, he was growing rather uncomfortable as his manhood grew between his body and hers.

"Hey…can you?" Dragonair noticed and loosened her grip only around his waist. Dragonair still held him up in the air, and leaned down closer to his pants. "Hey wait… what are you doing?" Dragonair bit at his zipper gently and slowly pulled it down, the sound of the zipper moving was all that could be heard in this empty cave for a few seconds before his erection bobbed out quickly as if it needed air itself. Jeffrey couldn't help but feel ashamed from how easily he was exposed. Dragonair giggled as the tip of her tail played around with his member, Jeffrey groaned as he felt her tease and play around with his opening a bit in such a tender and teasing manner. She was being gentle and yet the small tickling across his lips felt intense to him. Her giggling didn't help with the heat of the moment as well. Her voice sounded light and heavenly, and the fact that she was enjoying herself made him throb even more. That gentle tail tip gently patted in between the lips of his head, he had never been touched like that and the pleasure easily went from a giddy joy to a burning pleasure on the verge of becoming pain.

Her tail then moved away and began to wrap tightly around his cock, her majestically long tail coiled around his member a few times and slowly stoked up and down, those scales felt so thick and soft that he couldn't possibly think of anything that felt better. When she brushed up her scales gently scratched at his skin, as if taking care an itch he didn't realize he had without damaging the skin. When she brushed down though his cock would throb from the smooth soft feel. Dragonair cooed as she continued her treatment, and leaned down to kiss him more passionately than before. Jeffrey savored the salty sweet flavor of her tongue as he tasted every inch of the thin warm muscle. Dragonair quickened the pace of her tight and thorough strokes which caused Jeffery's entire body to squirm and twitch from the sensitive pleasure. He felt as if her tail was trying to pull out his seed, those soft scales rubbed roughly against his skin, tickling and massaging his cock as little squirts of pre spilled out. Seeing the little slip of the sticky liquid oozing out Dragon brought the tip of her tail to tickle at his head again, slathering the pre around as if it were some kind of batter. Dragonair then leaned back from the kiss, staring at Jeffrey with a half lidded daze filled with lust as she brought her tail over to her lips and licked the tip clean.

Jeffrey gritted his teeth from the sensual display. That little show alone made his hips buck as she continued pumping his cock with her coiled tail, he was trying his best to hold it back but knew that he would give out soon. He felt a small surge of pre shoot out from his oncoming orgasm, he heard Dragonair giggled as she suddenly ceased her movements.. Jeffrey held his breath, wondering what she was planning. She merely held him in the air still, coiled up in her blue serpentine body. He began to whine as he felt his orgasm fade away. He felt her grip around his body loosen, his toes began to touch the floor and Jeffrey stumbled and waved his arms to retain balance as she loosened entirely and let him stand alone.

"H-hey…why did you stop?" Dragonair blushed as she stretched her long body against the floor in a straight line, her neck and head rested up against the cavern wall as if she was trying to sit up. She only stared back, her face blushing as her eyes were opened halfway. She gestured down at her body by lowering her head. Jeffrey got the hint and scanned her body and noticed her sex about a quarter up from her tail. Her vulva was a puffy red, easily noticable since her underbelly was creamy white. He crouched down as he parted the lips gently with two of his fingers, Dragonair gasped as he began to slowly feel his way around and inside. Dragonair gave out cute moans as he began to slide a finger inside, her tight walls pulsed with life as it closed around his finger and coated it with a light clear liquid. He withdrew and observed his wet finger curiously, looking up at Dragonair who was panting from all the pleasure. He gave it a single lick, her juices had a salty taste with a subtle sweet aftermath, just the way he liked his treats. He then slowly suckled on the finger before going back down and sliding it inside again this time with a couple more. His fingers roughly felt her hot insides squeeze and throb around them as her breathing quickly gain pace. A squishy gooshy noise echoed the cave as he quickly rubbed her back and forth as he leaned his head down and licked up her fluids that leaked out.

Dragonair squirmed in place, she couldn't take it anymore. Jeffrey cried out in surprise as her body suddenly pulled away from his experimental fingers and whipped around him like a tight rope. He felt himself get dragged closer to her and before he knew where he was he felt her familiar salty lips press against his, her tongue overthrowing his and invading his mouth as she tasted him all over. Jeffrey submitted and reached up to stroke along the side of her smooth blue face as he felt his body continue to be coiled and moved around to her whim. When Jeffrey opened his eyes he saw he was sitting against the cavern wall with his erect cock exposed again. This time however her sex was floating over it, Dragonair staring at him with that lustful daze. She had wrapped around his waist only a couple times, giving him freedom of all his limbs. He stretched out his arms and held her head gently, stroking her behind her heavenly white winged ears. "Come on then… let's do it." She nodded as leaned in and nuzzled against him, her sex pressing firmly against him. She slowly pressed down further and further, her body shivered with the surges of delightful pleasure as she felt his cock rubbing her tight slippery insides, it was far larger and thicker than mere fingers. Jeffrey groaned as he felt her continue her movements, he traced his fingers down the nape of her neck and stretch further down and pressed down on the part of her serpentine body that was moving down on him. He gently pushed down as he bucked his hips to get himself to move deeper into her. As he reached in all the way he bucked his hips back and pushed in again, Dragonair shivered in response as he moved through her more quickly. Her tight walls massaged his cock as those thick liquids coated and lubed him, it slid right in with no resistance and yet there was so much friction Jeffrey had to hold his breath and try to hold back from moving too fast to avoid climaxing so soon.

Dragonair wasn't patient with how he was taking his time and before he knew it her powerful body squeezed around him tightly as she moved back before thrusting into him as hard as she can. Jeffrey took in a deep breath of air, her walls felt so slick and warm he almost came from the sudden surge of ecstatic pleasure her dragon pussy had around his thick manly member! Dragonair cried out as she delivered thrusts against him, again and again. Jeffrey couldn't do anything but hug around her long slender neck tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder, the two began humping against each other, the sound of her juices splashing filled the cave. Jeffrey groaned out, his primal instincts taking control as he got up slightly, his arms feeling her beautiful scales as he fucked her more and more, his cock twitching and pulsing as her insides seemingly absorbed his cock, soaking it in intense pleasure as she clamped and moved around her insides. She gave out a long moan, her voice filled with ecstasy and desire shouting as her head shot up. He felt her insides convulse madly, the thick liquids soaking his continuing to pump his cock. He growled as he continued to fuck her, she was cumming and at this rate he was going to as well. Her fleshy warm insides were seemingly sucking his cock in as he continued to hump in and out of her. Finally he gave out a curse and shouted as he felt his climax rise. His tip exploded with sensitivity as the pleasure exploded out of his bulbous tip and shoot inside of her. Dragonair's head dropped against his shoulder as she felt that warm sticky seed squirt inside of her. Each spurt finally put out the flames of her heat as her womb was satisfyingly filled to the brim...

The two fell asleep shortly after. When Jeffrey woke up he saw that she was still coiled around him, her head rested on his chest as she slept peacefully. For a second he thought he was dreaming until he remembered where he was and quickly stumbled up and startled Dragonair into waking.

"Oh shit…I gotta get back! I need to get my Pokemon and let everyone know I'm alright!" Dragonair loosed her body around him as she tilted her head. Jeffrey looked at the water then back at her. "Dragonair I'm sorry, I need to go back." Dragonair pouted as she shook her head. Her body beginning to coil around him again but Jeffrey stood firmly. "I'm serious, I can't stay here, I have family and friends who might be worried." Dragonair looked down, feeling rather guilty that she was trying to keep him for herself. She released her blue body and Jeffrey planted his hands on his waist as he looked around his surroundings. That's when his fingers slipped against something circular and smooth. He looked down confused and realized he still had the safari ball clipped to his belt. "Would you… come with me?" Dragonair looked up at him bewildered. He grabbed the ball and expanded it, showing it to her. "Come with me, that way we can be together. I promise to keep you with me no matter what." Dragonair raised an eye at him, as if unsure. "I promise Dragonair, I really like you…" He then leaned down and gave her an innocent peck on the cheek. She blushed and quickly looked away, making Jeffrey think if that was really the right thing to do, but then her tail dragged him closer and before he could even blink she forced him into another passionate kiss. Jeffrey gently planted his hand on the back of her head as he embraced it, her kiss made his head rush as he tasted back her salty tongue. When they let go she nodded her head slowly. Jeffrey felt so happy that they may as well have gotten married. Jeffrey opened the pokeball as she was transferred in, and within the same second she was sent out. The ID confirmed, he was now her trainer. As she appeared the two hugged again. "Alright…first things first, take me back… oh?" He can feel her tail wiggled around his open zipper, slipping in and rubbing his thickening member. He looked up at her as she had a mischievous grin on her face. He laughed as he felt a blush grow. "well I guess we can play one more time."


	16. M Zorua F Purrloin

That's What you Get!

Description: A feral Zorua tries to chase the local Purrloin at the tree swing she hangs around.

Out in the outskirts of a rural town a single young Purrloin curled up atop of a tire that had  
been made into a swing underneathy a mighty old oak tree. The tire was held up on its side by  
two pieces of aging rope that creaked and rocked loudly even when the most gentle breeze picked  
up. She laid there in a ball, relaxing and on the verge of falling asleep until her ears pricked  
up. She heard some grass rustle and picked up the familiar mangy scent of a canine nearby. She  
peaked open a lazy green eye and saw a small scruffy Zorua walking up to her. The fluffy fox sat  
down and watched the Purrloin sleep for a good while before he broke the silence... and her  
peace.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing, now go away you mutt."

"Hey! I'm not a dog! I'm a fox!"

" Dog, fox, you're still a mutt to me. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep"

"Hmph! At least we canines are still better than you flea infested cats! It's in the middle of  
the day and all you lazy felines can do is lay around or fall all over the place like clumsy rag  
dolls!" This got Purrloin to raise her head, her ears twitched in an irritated fashion before  
her green eyes glared at Zorua with a spark of irritation.  
" Excuse me? Cats are graceful and majestic. You're the ones who need flea and tick shampoo...  
Mutt. You'd know that if you dogs didn't always bury your noses in each other's butts!"

"WHAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU! WE'RE TEN TIMES MORE GRACEFUL!" With a menacing growl Zorua pounced up at  
the swing to tackle Purrloin who jumped out of the way and quickly climbed the tree that held  
the swing. She sat atop of the branch while Zorua cried out and held onto the swinging tire  
before jumping off and looking back up at Purrloin.

"You're not as graceful since you're just a mutt" Purrloin said with a condescending smirk.  
"Besides, How do you plan to climb this tree? Even if you could perform illusions, which I doubt  
a peabrain like you could, they wouldn't help you out! " Zorua had enough of these insults...  
especially the last one that struck a nerve. He bared his white pointy fangs up at her while he  
gave a low growl that rumbled ominously as he walked up to the tree and felt the texture of the  
bark with a paw. Purrloin peeked over the branch to see what the mutt was up to. He gave the  
tree a couple practice climbs, the little fox jumping up against it while his claws scratched  
against the bark. Suddenly he tilted his head up and grinned right back at her, his eyes glaring  
confidently at the small purple cat. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was capable of  
climbing the tree. He raised his rear and bent his forelegs before leaping up against the old  
oak. She didn't bother to watch him perform this amazing feat, her graceful body ran across the  
thin branch while the clicking sound of Zorua's claws scratching against the tree grew closer at  
a frantic pace.

Purrloin stood on the edge of the branch, her kitty eyes now noticing the long drop it would be  
if even the most mild breeze came along and skewered her balance. She had never been this high  
before, her instincts said it wasn't high but being a young inexperienced cat she wasn't too  
sure.

"Heh, this is what you get...for insulting dogs..." Zorua muttered from behind. Purrloin turned  
around and saw him walking up to her slowly, each paw hesitating to move forward while his eyes  
watched the precarious path below warily.

"So you can climb a tree, doesn't mean you're graceful" She replied with pompous eyes. His eyes  
angrily glared at her before he inched closer, his body wobbling as he struggled to maintain  
balace.

"I'm going to teach you to behave yourself you stupid cat... " Purrloin sat up and watched his  
slow and clumsy pace. She kept her composure and sat up in a dignified pose, she wasn't going to  
show any weakness to this dirty fox... and she was damn sure not going to show weakness to her  
fears. She saw the two knots of rope that held the tire up. Zorua's body wobbled the most as he  
tried to walk over the first one which gave her an idea.

"Well, what's taking you so long? you're not scared of heights, are you?"

"Shut up! You're one to talk! You're too much of a scaredy cat to jump off! " Purrloin waited  
until his paw reached up high to walk over the rope that held the tire swing below. At that  
moment she chuckled and flashed a mischievous smile at him before she jumped up with all her  
grace and landed on the edge of the thin limb. Her body easily slipped off but she held onto the  
branch to add weight and make it shake as much as she can. "W-Waaah!" Zorua couldn't keep his  
balance, that surprising tactic did the trick and made him lose balance and made him fall over.  
As he fell he reached out and held onto the two pieces of rope that held the tire swing with his  
two forepaws. In his panic though he accidentally twisted and turned between the two lengths of  
rope. Zorua yelped out like a pathetic puppy as he clenched his eyes shut from fear before his  
bottom finally landed on the tire that hovered above the ground. He finally opened his eyes and  
saw that his two forelegs were forced up and tied by the tangled rope from his panicked  
flailing.

"H-help! "He shouted while he struggled futively against the ropey bonds. His cheeks began to  
burn from embarrassment while Purrloin laughed at his unfortunate predicament.  
" Ha! That's what YOU get! " She shouted from above before letting herself drop down harmlessly  
onto the ground. She landed on the grass with a light thud before she walked up and jumped onto  
the tire where the tangled Zorua sat.

" What?! I didn't do anything! You're the one who wouldn't shut your mouth! "

" Keep talking like that and I won't help you out! " Tears were streaming down the blushing  
Zorua's cheeks while he struggled one last time. With a defeated sigh he kept his head low and  
swallowed his remaining pride.

"Fine... I'm sorry. Can you help me? " Purrloin raised a paw against her cream colored chin  
while humming out loud.

"I don't know... You were kind of rude... Calling me a scaredy cat and saying us cats aren't  
graceful..." Zorua sighed again... he knew where this is was going...

"Alright... you win. Cats are graceful."  
" And? " Purrloin asked with triumphant smile.

"and foxes are just mutts! happy?! Now get me out of here!"

"hmmm... nah." Purrloin then giggled to herself and began to groom the back of her paw while  
Zorua threw a tantrum and rocked the swing back and forth.

"You have to help me! I'll starve out here! There are packs of Mightyena out there that'll eat  
me if they see I can't run!"

"Relax you flea bag, I'll let you out! " Purrloin said with a roll of her eyes. "Dogs..." She  
muttered with disdain before she raised her head and examined the rope that tied around his  
paws. "Yeah, you really tied yourself good. Spinning won't help you..." She said before jumping  
up and standing against him to get a better view at the bonds. Zorua held his breath while her  
soft lower belly rubbed against him. Her fur brushed along his nose and teased at his male  
instinct with her feminine scent. Purrloin's sbody then began to rock back and forth against him  
as she attempted to bite and pull away at the rope that trapped him. He couldn't explain it but  
he was getting a very funny feeling just by feeling and smelling her...  
"H-hurry" he whispered, his arousal now slowly peaking out from his sheath while Purrloin' tail  
idly brushed along the tip of it. She remained blissfully unaware as she gnawed at the rope with  
her teeth. it seemed impossible and the swing was rocking too much for her to get a stable grip.

"I think I should just cut the rope on top of the branch. " She said as she looked up at the  
knots above. While she inched back down from her raised position her plump bottom brushed along  
a different kind of knot as her body rubbed along Zorua's. She didn't notice anything strange at  
first ... just something warm. It wasn't until she noticed that Zorua looked a lot more nervous  
did she realize the peculiar warmth that rubbed along her backside.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked, her curious eyes blinking inquisitivingly at him. Zorua  
shivered, he tried to stop it but his canine member pulsed just from seeing her cute  
expression... and she felt it.

"I'm sorry..." Zorua muttered. She turned her head and saw the reason. His red member was short  
but thick, the base was swollen with a canine's signature know and the tip had a creamy  
coloration from pre that had already began to leak out. Purrloin stared with interest, her  
sensitive nose easily picked up the intoxicating scent of a potent male's pheromones and her own  
body began to grow hot in reaction. She wasn't a stranger to following instincts... but she was  
confused as to how her instincts that first created animosity towards Zorua now began to make  
her feel... attracted. She just smiled though, and went with it.

"My my... It looks like you actually like cats more than you'd like to admit..." She teased  
before turning her entire body around.

"W-wha? Ahh!" Zorua's surprised throbbed as he felt Purrloin rub up and down along his length  
with a purple paw before swirling and caressing the exposing knot underneath with the other.

"If you just would've admitted to it then you wouldn't have had to get stuck like this... Here  
let me help solve this problem before I help you out... think of it as a lesson on how cats are  
better than mutts... "

The whole world seemed to have gone still and silent to Zorua. Even the swing that seemed to  
noisily rock with the slightest movement felt like it had froze in place. He couldn't help but  
give little gasps and moans while Purrloin bobbed her head below. She looked straight up at him,  
those arrogant green eyes that made his rage flare up just a little while ago was now giving him  
strange sensual vibes. Even the smallest lewd noise she made while slobbering over him made his  
hot member twitch inside of her mouth from a heated arousal as Purrloin took special and  
detailed care. Her unnaturally smooth tongue draped along his red member and left a pleasing  
warm trail of saliva across his length. His hips gave an involuntary hump against her mouth  
every few seconds and made Purrloin purr and occasionally even moan like she was deriving  
pleasure as well. What made his arousal peak even higher was the fact that Purrloin kept her  
smug expression, she knew he was enjoying it and he could tell that she was pleased that her  
skilled tongue could make him feel so good... Even when she was the one on the bottom she still  
had the capacity to belittle him like this.. That lithe muscle would occasionally wrap around  
his tip whenever her reached up and she would momentarily pause to massage his length with her  
cream tipped paws. Her lips would plant a tender smooch on the tip of his cock while her smooth  
paw. pads would spread that moist and warm saliva back and forth across his length.

"Still think cats are stupid now?" Purrloin asked as her paws brushed up along his cock, those  
paw pads occasionally swirling against both sides of his tip.

"N-no.. " Zorua replied while shaking his head weakly.

" If only you'd admit it sooner... well, now it's my turn to feel good... "

Purrloin pushed Zorua as back as possible while his arms were still forced up in the air by the  
rope. The swing creaked with the tire swaying back and forth while Purrloin got into position.  
Her cream colored underbelly rubbed along Zorua's face, almost like she was teasing him with her  
body before her legs wrapped around his waist. His meaty red cock brushed along her silky smooth  
belly before she brought a cream tipped paw down and raised herself up. to adjust herself.

"Brace yourself mutt... You'll beg to be my slave after this.. " Zorua clenched his teeth in  
anticipation, he watched Purrloin's slender figure lower itself right on top of his cock. His  
tip squeezed inside her warm and wet folds that wrapped and sucked in his manhood deeper inside.

"W-waah... it's so... tight..." Purrloin herself began to quiver from the foreign sensation as  
she felt the meaty cock push against her walls and stretch her virgin pussy apart. Her body  
continued to sink down further against him until her lips met with his knot. At that point the  
two were panting and hanging onto the edge, Zorua held himself back from slipping into an early  
climax. His cock was buried inside her tight pussy that twitched every few seconds around his  
member. Purrloin hugged her forelegs around Zorua's fluffy neck as she caught her breath. it  
surprised her just how good. it felt to be filled up like that... soon enough her own body began  
to act on its own and began to rock against Zorua. The tire swung back and forth as the rope  
creaked noisily from the rocky moments the two were making. The only other noise that could be  
heard was quiet whimpers and moans of pleasure and bliss. Purrloin's plump bottom humped against  
Zorua's black fluffy body, his meaty red member continuously penetration her tight kitty pussy  
again and again. She was in ecstasy right now, her purrs were vibrating with such intensity that  
she felt that the whole world was shaking. It was an amazing feeling to have that hot cock  
inside of her rub out the flames of heat her body produced. This all felt so right to her and  
she was relieved that this canine lacked the pointy spines that male cats are infamous for  
having. She fucked him faster, her purrs no longer doing justice on just how good she was  
feeling.

"Oh god mutt... harder... fuck me harder!" she cried out. Zorua couldn't hold back any longer,  
the fox gave into his instincts and bit against the side of her exposed purple furred neck.  
Purrloin's body shivered as she felt his fangs press into her sensitive flesh, her pussy began  
to drip with more of her lewd fluids that noisily squished and dripped against Zorua's canine  
cock. Purrloin began to both purr and moan as she fucked him harder. They didn't even notice  
that tire was practically flying back and forth now and that the momentum was causing the old  
rope to thin out. She was dangerously close now and she could feel that knot sinking in more and  
more with every thrust.

Zorua's teeth sunk further against Purrloin' neck before be felt his pent up knot sink slowly  
inside of her tight pussy. Her creamy belly swelled up from his size alone before he finally  
couldn't hold back and felt that orgasmic pleasure explode as streams of his warm and sticky  
seed coated the cat's tight walls. Purrloin' body shot straight up as she felt that hot spunk  
pour into her womb and drip along her walls. She quickly slipped into a climax after feeling  
that, her claws dug into the fluff of Zorua's back as he groaned out from feeling her muscles  
squeeze and contract around his still climaxing cock. They held each other in this feral embrace  
for a little while longer until Zorua finally interrupted the silence.

"Oh god... that knot..." Purrloin huffed. Feeling so filled up and tied... she couldn't even  
imagine life without it from now on.

"That was nice and all... But can you help me out now? " He chuckled nervously at Purrloin  
groaned in frustration. Zorua had fun, and he couldn't help but feel infatuated with Purrloin  
now, but all that rocking and time was making his forelegs go numb.

" Fine... hold on.. eh? " She tried to to tug away from him to go finish what she started but  
couldn't. Each tug just made her yowl from feeling a heightened sense of sensitivity down below  
from feeling the knot tug her back.

"What's wrong? "

" Your Damn mutt knot is still stuck inside! We're trapped! "

" What?! "


	17. Ditto x F Audino (Extreme)

The large Nidoqueen stomped the cliff, shaking the land that the brave Audino warrior stood. She had came here for a fight, to challenge the so called Queen of the Earth as she stood her ground, legs wobbling as they struggled to remain upright. The Nidoqueen smirked as she saw her struggle to stand.

"You're the first Audino to not fall from a shake like that!" She complimented as she humored the normal type. "Go ahead, try to land a single blow on me!" Aeris huffed; she didn't like how the Nidoqueen was pretending to give her the advantage. She was the toughest from her group, and she came here to stop this queen from ravaging their home and stealing their food. With a mighty roar she ran towards her at full speed, arms hanging back as her head tilted forward, Aeris then jumped and gave the Nidoqueen a mighty double-edge attack! She felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes as her sight dazed upon impact, her head immediately felt concussed from the heavy impact as she stumbled back again, cursing herself for going so hard. She tried to look up at the Nidoqueen to see if she managed to deal any damage to her. She was greeted with a laugh as she looked down at Aeris, the Nidoqueen twice her height.

"That was it?"

"Ah damn it…" Aeris muttered. She was in for it now.

Nidoqueen wrapped both her arms around Aeris as she forced her into a bear hug. Aeris groaned as she wiggled her legs that dangled in the air, her soft pink skin was now covered in patches of dirt and scratches from the rocky terrain around them. She didn't give up though; she bit her lip as her bouncy blue eyes stared angrily at Nidoqueen who seemed to find the expression adorable. Damn Nidoqueen.

"You know honey, you're kind of cute, and a tough one at that~" The Nidoqueen teased as she squeezed harder. Aeris found it harder and harder to breath as she felt her bones begin to snap…

"I'll let you in on a little secret honey, I'm not what I seem"

"Just hurry up and kill me!" Aeris said through her teeth, she would've yelled but she didn't have enough air in her for that.

"In due time my spunky little friend, I just want to tell you something very secretive, you see I'm not actually a Nidoqueen…" Aeris felt her hug begin to let out, she didn't know if she was going unconscious or experiencing brain damage from air loss but the Nidoqueen arms began to feel soft, and smooth. Then she saw her eyes be replaced by dot like pupils, her expression melting away.

"I'm a shape shifter! And before I kill you, I'll be sure to have my fun with you!"

Audino's heart began to race, it was one thing to face death willingly, but to face torture at the hands of something that wanted to toy with you, that was just stupid! For some reason the Ditto had placed her against the ground, with her wobbly legs she began to run away from the Ditto. No wonder entire troops would disappear without a trace, they didn't have a chance all along! And how did a ditto come here in the first place?! As she ran the Ditto stared at her with a smile before he stretched out a leg that immediately formed into a giant Nidoqueen foot and stomped the ground with an even more vicious earthquake then last time. Aeris immediately fell over, she felt sharp rocks and debris rubbing into her sensitive pink skin as her body dragged across the shaking ground slowly until she felt a mass of jelly like substance wrap across her body, her arms being pinned to her sides as she was brought over to the Ditto, who shook her up and down as if mocking her fate.

"Wh-what the hell! Ditto's can't do things like that! What are you!?" The Ditto then slammed her into the ground, all the wind inside of her was knocked out as she screamed out in pain, her vision blurring as tears began to soak her eyes.

"I don't have to tell you that… You seem so much more lean and feminine compared to those other Audino…" She felt a thick mass of goo rub across her paws. "Such a shame that those other Audinos won't see you again!"

Aeris suddenly gasped out as she felt that goop suddenly penetrate her pussy. Her legs stretched out in reaction as she tried to close her legs to prevent more of the stuff from coming in, but it didn't help at all. She was giving out embarrassing squeaks and whines as she felt the goop fill her up like a liquid, making her body bulge as her insides were forced to stretch out almost immediately. Aeris took in quick breaths of air as she felt like she was about to pop, that cold smooth goop seemed to pulse through her sensitive nerves, like it was still moving even though she was now still and filled up like a balloon. The Ditto laughed as it enjoyed itself, watching Aeris' reaction. Its entire body seemed to expand straight into her as the Ditto giggled, another goopy tentacle stretching out of its body as it explored her other hole.

"My my darling I think you can fit much more in, what do you say?" Aeris shook her head as she whined pathetically; her body was still rising high in the air while still in the grip of the Ditto.

"Please no…I'm going to pop…just kill me…" Her eyes pleaded him as tears leaked out and spilled onto the dry rocky floor, but Ditto shook his head… her eyes widening as she felt the goopy tentacle poke around her rear entrance…

Her whole body shuddered and twitched in place as she felt that tentacle force its way inside of her. It felt solid as the substance penetrated her, forcing her narrow walls to spread wide open as more of the jelly forced its way in. The substance felt alive and constantly moving inside of her pussy, whatever the hell the Ditto was made of it felt like a liquid, covering every inch inside of both her pussy and ass as she felt the Ditto thrust the goop in and out even though she remained in place. Her whines turned into moans as her tongue lolled out, her body inflated from the amount of Ditto inside of her. She didn't want to admit it but have every spot inside of being rubbed and coated in that goop began to feel good, no that wasn't the right word. It felt great, she felt pleasure that she couldn't even conceive. Her pussy was moist but any fluid that was leaked out was immediately absorbed so it felt like both a cock and a tongue were fucking her. Her senses were being overloaded; she couldn't keep it up anymore, her heart beat was rising along with her body temperature, her insides began to clench around the goop as she felt that incredible rising orgasm begin to take her and…

Suddenly and instantaneously all of the goop seemed to retract out of her body, she landed with a painful thud onto the stone floor as the orgasmic feeling began to recede back. At first she was a bit dazed, she looked around wondering what the hell had happened and she saw the Ditto just right there, looking like a regular purple Ditto, albeit larger than she was still.

"What's wrong honey? Playtime is over, you can go home now!"

"nooo…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you~"

"No, don't stop…" The Ditto grinned.

"Why not? Surely a spunky little girl like you didn't want to be used like that!" Aeris huffed her cheeks as she pouted and looked to the ground, suddenly her body felt so empty, her nerves that were being rubbed over by all that goop had already missed the feeling. Her body was already shivering, her pussy growing moist from her heat now that there wasn't anything sucking up that moisture.

"But I…liked it…"

"You liked it? So you want more then?" Aeris pouted as she nodded her head, her blue eyes focused on the rocky ground.

"Good, you'll make a delicious snack!"

Before Aeris could even respond to Ditto's statement she felt those familiar goopy tentacles penetrate both her pussy and her ass. She literally squealed in pleasure as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her body beginning to inflate from the amount of substance inside of her. Her moisture was being absorbed, her sensitive rear was being forced open as she felt the goop actually enter beyond her boundaries, oh god the sensation of being overtaken by this was overwhelming! Her brain seemed to shut off any other thought process as she laid there on there, her chubby stomach thrusting forward into the air as her back arched, her bottom area completely ensconced with the purple substance. Her entire insides just covered with pulsating smooth goop that seemed to lick her up while simultaneously fucking her…

"Hmmm I don't know, I still think you can take more!"

Right when Ditto finished its statement Aeris felt the goopy tentacle force its way into her mouth, the pulsating smooth substance twisted around her tongue before forcing its way down her throat. Aeris gagged as she felt the slimy like thing slide in and out of her throat, the goopy tentacle sliding out as she took in a small breath and right back as she exhaled. She couldn't breathe as much now, she began to feel light headed as the Ditto fucked her in literally every hole she had. Her eyes closed as she let the shape shifting Pokémon totally conquer her, her body shivering as she felt her muscles tighten once again. Noticing this the Ditto seemed to force the goop to surge through her body even faster, she felt like she was being fucked harder then ever as her breathing picked up, all her moans and squeaks of ecstasy were drowned out as her mind became blank. Her whole body seemed to explode in pleasure as every muscle twitched, she felt like she came forever as she felt those goopy tentacles retreat…

She panted as she lay on the ground, her face laying on her side as her expressionless eyes opened. She felt sweaty, exhausted and yet satisfied. As she caught her breath she felt that smooth goop crawl over her legs, swirling and wrapping around her entirely as it seemed to travel like a living liquid. Suddenly she gasped as she was hoisted up. She began to panic as she saw Ditto slowly sucking in her body, his goop slowly seeping into her insides. Not like before though, she felt as if the liquid was invading past her boundaries, she felt the goop go past her deepest points and slowly slip further insides.

"H-hey! What're you doing!?" she shouted as she wiggled her arms before trying to push against his body before it got slowly absorbed as well.

"Well you're just a fun toy but even us Dittos have to eat honey, I told you, you weren't going to leave here! You asked me to kill you remember?" Aeris still tried to break free from the goo but the damn substance wrapped around her skin too tightly, she couldn't even wiggle as the goop made way over her tubby belly and up her neck. She rose her head as she gasped for breath, Aeris felt like she was drowning as she continued to struggle for her life. Slowly the goop rose above her lips, the smooth pulsating substance forcing its way down her throat like before but this time not stopping. Her heart beat was drumming rapidly as she lost the ability to breath, choking noises momentarily filled the air before her throat, and her bodily insides was completely being wrapped around and coated by the goop. Her wide blue eyes saw the Ditto slowly form back into the Nidoqueen as she heard voices shouting her name.

"Oh look at that honey! They must've sent out a searching party for you! Too bad they won't find you!" She cursed the Queen of the Earth in the back of her mind as the goop covered her vision...

"Don't worry…they'll join you soon~" Ditto teased before Aeris was overtaken completely…


	18. M Umbreon M Sylveon

Entangled Ecstasy

Description: Forced to take shelter from the storm an Umbreon and Sylveon share a cave and chat. Unfortunately for Umbreon Sylveon is the teasing type and can't help but notice how the dark type eyes him like a girl...

The heavy storm continued to pound onto the earth as Sylveon and Umbreon hid inside a rather small cave. Umbreon stepped to the mouth and made his rings glow so he can survey the area. It was night time and the storm made it rather difficult to see nothing ahead but a few trees even with the glowing light of his body. He sighed and walked back up to Sylveon, who was grooming his own paws..

"Yeah, the way this storm is going I think it would be best if we just rest here for the night."

"Ah..." Sylveon replied as he resumed grooming just the same. Umbreon curled up in the middle of the small cave and watched Sylveon. He didn't like how Sylveon looked so much like a female, his bright attractive colors mixed with the ribbons and bowtie get up his body for some reason evolved into. If he was a female Umbreon would totally try to mate with him, but he only LOOKED female. Still he didn't like how he was still tempted to stare, he wasn't gay and didn't want to give off that vibe. Sylveon was watching him right back though as he cleaned his paws. Then suddenly, as if he could read his thoughts Sylveon winked and gave a flirty smile to Umbreon who in turn gave a slight blush from the action.

"See something you like Umbreon?" Umbreon grumbled a bit to himself and turned away, mostly trying to hide his glowing furred face rather than ignore him.

This action though only seemed to prompt Sylveon some more. He got up and walked up to him, it only took a couple steps and his ribbon like appendages were rubbing and massaging his side, Umbreon turning back with his face all flustered as the ribbons sort of moved or rather coaxed him to lay on his back..

"What are you doing Slyveon?!" The Umbreon snapped in a whisper like voice, as if he had to keep the noises down to avoid getting caught. Sylveon giggled as he stepped over Umbreon so that he would be standing atop of him, looking down at the dark type at his crimson red eyes with his soft sky blue eyes.

"It's boring here... I want to have some fun..." Sylveon whispered back with a half lidded gaze and a mischievous smirk. Those ribbon like appendages were stroking along the sides of the Umbreon, making him give off a quiet moan.

"N-no... we can't..." Umbreon said as he tried to look away from that seducing look, his furry face blushing with a reddish hue.

"Oh...?~ and why not?"

"Well...because we're both male..."

"I see... if that's how you wanna be..." and just like that Sylveon stepped off and went back against the wall of the cave, curling up and resuming the grooming of his legs.

Umbreon blinked and looked over to see Sylveon casually resuming his tongue bath. He noticed that he was eying him, but not at his eyes like before, but a particular part of him. When he looked over at his own body he could feel his dying blush return as he saw the tension of the situation caused a particular excitement to raise out his sheath. He covered his throbbing red excitement with both paws, causing Sylveon to giggle.

"aw that's cute, you're ashamed."

"Sh-shut up!"

"hehe I could take care of that for you... all you have to do is ask..."

The Umbreon's face twisted in both embarrassment and frustration at his comments and for a while he said nothing. They were both in a desolate cave away from everyone else, with a large and loud storm pounding away outside, with the occasional roar and flash of lightning.

"f-fine..." Umbreon said in a low whisper. Sylveon raised a ribbon around his ear, as if trying to hear better.

"What was that?"

"Fine... can you take care of it for me...?"

"take care of what for you?" Sylveon replied in a teasing sing song voice. The Umbreon's embarrassment grew again, he was toying with him now.

"th-this!" he said, raising his paws slightly but not enough to reveal his manhood.

"your paws?~"

"no...ugh... this" then Umbreon finally removed his paws, exposing himself to the Sylveon.

"ooooh that~ well what do you want me to do...?~" Umbreon swallowed some pride as he tried to think of a light way of putting it, but he eyed the Sylveon. His pinkish and creamy fur looked so soft, those ribbons looked like they could wrap around him tightly and feel like silk... and his rear looked so plump and was probably tight...

Sylveon noticed how he was eyeing the many choices and couldn't help but smirk as he got up to and stepped over to the Umbreon who still laid on his back.

"I see now, you want the full package..." he said as he laid down on his belly, his forepaws and face mere inches away from Umbreon's manhood. It throbbed excitedly as Sylveon slid a gentle, silk like paw against the side, the fairy type letting his warm moist breath out against the throbbing meat, making Umbreon throw his head back and shudder in anticipation. The sylveon giggled from the Umbreon's reaction, his half lidded gaze fixed on the Umbreon's throbbing excitement.

"What happened to us being males hmmm? It's hard to stay straight when you have a pretty boy wanting to do anything for you hmmm?"The Sylveon teased as he stroked along the side slowly with a paw. Umbreon didn't say anything, he only let out a low whimper as his meat's throbbing was beginning to ache him, the slight pleasure was only teasing him, his cock yearning for more of the Sylveon. Sylveon giggled as he saw a spurt of pre leak out of his tip and trail along his warm muscle.

"Oh look at that, I've barely touched you and you're already leaking~ so easy you are, I wonder how many times you'll go tonight before you're satisfied~" Umbreon clenched his eyes shut as he took the teasing, a large ear flicking as his heart began to pound. Was he planning to pleasure Umbreon all night? The way he was throbbing right now he probably couldn't last an hour against Sylveon... just how far was he going to take the teasing before he finally...

Sylveon pressed his cold wet snout against the throbbing meat, causing it stand up straight as he traced his warm, wet tongue up along the height to the very tip, Sylveon licking up the pre that had spilled over before reaching the tip, his lips parting slowly as he took in the tip, just the very tippy top of the Umbreon's excitement and began to suckle gently. His soft tongue licked along the opening teasingly, tasting any pre the squirted out as his soft lips closed around the throbbing muslce, sticky warm saliva gushing along the most sensitive of nerves as Sylveon's paws stroked along his exposed length. The Umbreon let out a pleasured sigh from the sudden sensation of the tongue, and whimpered and moaned in ecstasy as Sylveon suckled on him like a treat. He laid a paw down against Sylveon's head and traced around his ears slowly and gently, from this small action alone Umbreon was humping gently and slowly, trying his best not to disturb the Sylveon's work. He can feel his throbbing manhood pulse, and the rising sensation of cumming was beginning to overwhelm him. His rising cries showed that, and just when he felt the rising feeling about to travel up his length Sylveon's ribbons suddenly tied around him. The tightness knocked the breath out of Umbreon as his back arched against the ground, his tongue lolled out as he let out a pathetic noise that slowly died to a raspy squeak.

"heh, you didn't think I'd let you finish so soon, did you?~" Sylveon teased as he stroked his cock, his half lidded eyes and flirtatious smirk looking over at Umbreon.

"p-please..." Sylveon shook his head.

"It wouldn't be fair if we both didn't have our fun right?~" when he finished saying that he looked over the Umbreon's cock, his lips pursing before letting out a thin trail of sticky warm saliva fall onto the tip, the sylveon's slick saliva trailing along a side as his paws spread the sticky substance all over, his ribbon still tied up to make sure not a drop of the Umbreon's seed spill out anymore.

"a-a-aaah... what are you doing?" Umbreon asked as he sat up, rear still on the floor. A ribbon pressed against him, making him lay back down as Sylveon finally stopped and unwrapped his ribbon.

"you'll see~" The Sylveon replied in his usual sing song voice. The sylveon stood up now, his excitement clearly showing between his hind legs as he sat his plump rear against Umbreon's throbbing muscle. Umbreon squirmed underneath as Sylveon climbed ontop of him, his face mere inches from them as he leaned forward, giving him THAT look...

"You're about to fuck your first boy~" Sylveon told Umbreon in the same sing song voice. He pressed his forepaws against the ground as he sort of laid back on Umbreon, Sylveon giving off a tiny squeak as he closed his eyes, a fang biting his lower lip as he forced himself on Umbreon, Umbreon's throbbing manhood squeezing into the fairy type. Umbreon winced as his forepaws held onto Sylveon's haunches, the Umbreon simply whining as he felt his sensitive member become wrapped inside tight flesh, the warmth of Sylveon seemed to tease and cover his entire body as his member throbbed inside of Sylveon...

"Oh god that feels so good..."

"Yeah... you like fucking boys now hm?" Umbreon felt those ribbons stroking along his sides. He couldn't help but to look over at Sylveon who was now looking directly at him, that half lidded lust filled gaze, his furry face blushing as he smiled at him, Sylveon rocking back and forth as Umbreon's member was now inside of him, filling his little tight tail hole up. Umbreon's body began to heat up as his face continued to blush, not from the heat but from embarrassment. He was mating with another male, and he was enjoying it. He was confused by all these new feelings and sensations, but he didn't want to seem like he was regretting it now.

"y-yes..." He replied, not knowing whether he was telling the truth or not. Sylveon's movements began to pick up as he leaned forward now, his ribbons stroking along the sides up to Umbreon's cheek as he stared right into his eyes, forepaws holding down Umbreon's forelegs against the floor.

"say it you perv... say you like fucking boys now..." Umbreon gave off a pleasured sigh, the way he was talking and moving was beginning to overwhelm him now. He let his sensations get the best of him as he repeated what Sylveon said.

"I-I like... fucking boys" he whispered. Sylveon's paws seemed to squeeze down harder as his hips were slamming against Umbreon now.

"Say it louder!" Sylveon asked, his own member rubbing and ruffling against Umbreon's belly as he rode the dark type. Umbreon groaned and tried to say it, but he was submitting to the rising sensation of his climax rapidly climbing out. He couldn't even say a word, only moan and cry in ecstasy as his member throbbed and shot his milky white seed into Sylveon, Sylveon shooting his head back as he hissed, savoring the warm sticky feeling of Umbreon's seed inside of him...

Umbreon gave a satisfied sigh as he closed his eyes, Sylveon slowly climbing off of him, his cock intentionally rubbing against Umbreon's body as he pulled back, the sticky warm liquid dripping onto the ground as Sylveon slid his body off of Umbreon. Umbreon felt he could go to sleep right now and was about to ask Sylveon if he would join him until he felt those ribbons lift up his lower half lift up from those ribbons. His eyes widened as he looked over and felt Sylveon's paw gripping him by the haunches, his still throbbing and unsatisfied cock pressing against his own tail hole.

"Sy-Sylveon!" A ribbon came towards Sylveon's face as he smiled at him, the fairy type shushing him.

"I know you're still unsatisfied, look you're still hard~" The same ribbon wrapped around his still sensitive member, getting soaked in a mixture of pre and saliva as it rubbed up and down, eliciting a few pathetic whimpers from Umbreon.

"And it's my turn now...

Umbreon can feel his member twitching from anticipation as Sylveon prodded against his virgin tail hole. As it squeezed inside Umbreon Began to panic, his nerves were screaming in pain as his insides were readjusted, his warm flesh now wrapping and squeezing around Sylveon's manhood.

"S-sylveon...wait" Umbreon whimpered weakly. But he looked at his eyes with the same seductive look as his paws held him down, the Sylveon's hips smashing against Umbreon's as he gave a powerful thrust and forced himself inside of Umbreon all the way.

Umbreon's entire body seemed to curl from the sudden penetration. His own member twitched against his body as Sylveon's member prodded against something sensitive inside. It made his body feel ticklish and melt, and the way it was slammed made Umbreon's cock immediately submit to another climax. Squirts of his seed shooting against his black furred body as Sylveon giggled again.

"My my! A second time Umbreon~? I wonder how many more times you'll cum when I'm through with you~" Sylveon teased as he pulled back and slammed into Umbreon again, that motion making Umbreon gasp as his paws clung uselessly against the cavern cave. He was trying to brace himself, hold onto something so he wouldn't lose his mind to the blissful pain he was enduring.

As Sylveon continued to thrust into Umbreon he teased him, the fairy type's girly voice mocking him, embarrassing him as he pumped into the dark type.

"You're just a little faggot, getting fucked by a girly boy like me~" Umbreon's eyes clenched shut as he whimpered, the corners of his eyes dripping with tears as Sylveon ravaged his virgin tail hole.

"Look at you, you're covered in your own cum, came right away too as soon as I started fucking you~" Sylveon teased as he sat up, paws still gripping Umbreon's sides as his ribbons wrapped around and massaged his member.

"Tell me, do you like getting fucked like a little bitch?!" Sylveon nearly Shouted as his movements began to grow fast, erratic and stronger. Umbreon cried out as he became overwhelmed by the furious fucking he was receiving, the way he pounded into him, Sylveon's warm throbbing manhood slamming against his prostate. His body lifted a couple inches as his back curved against the ground, his cock twitching as only a couple drops shot out of his tip and onto his cold wet nose.

"Again?! Well that answered my question, you ARE a little faggot aren't you~ come on, say it!" Sylveon had ceased his movements, a paw was now swirling around the tip of Umbreon's cock, teasing him and hurting him, his over sensitive nerves now wracked with both pleasure and pain as Umbreon's mind began to melt.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... I'm... I'm a little faggot..."

"Louder!"

"I'm a little faggot!" Umbreon shouted back, making a wicked smile curl up on his lips.

"Good..."

Next thing Umbreon consciously remembered was Sylveon holding onto his haunches one last time. After that it was a messy blur. His ribbons continued to tease and pleasure his cock as he pumped furiously into Umbreon. Sylveon would tease and mock Umbreon, Umbreon's face was a mess as he struggled to catch his breath, his sanity temporarily gone. Sylveon then pumped into him one final time, a large amount of his seed poured into Umbreon and onto as Sylveon pulled back during, his milky white seed staining Umbreon's fur as he gladly let it all soak onto him.

When Umbreon came to the next day he saw that Sylveon was gone from the cave. He looked for him, his hind legs sort of limping as his paws crunched against the soft wet earth. He finally found him next to a pond, he was washing up. Umbreon's tail wagged as he ran up slowly to him.

"Oh hey, look who's finally awake~"

"Hey! I um... was wondering..."

"Yes~?"

"Hehe well...I was wondering if you want to travel together. As partners?"

"You mean as mates~?" Umbreon blushed.

"Yeah, that too..."

"Well I can't, I'm sorry"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because. I'm not a faggot." Umbreon's whole body seemed to go cold as that line alone seemed to crush any pride he had. He watched as Sylveon began to walk away... until he turned, giggling.

"Of course I'll go with you! But you need to toughen up, 4 to 1 is embarrassing Umbreon!" Umbreon blushed as that cold earth shattering moment quickly turned to a warm fuzzy surreal happy moment.

"Well... I hope I can get more practice then"

"Yes, but let's wait... you look like you can't walk right~"


	19. M Tyranitar F Human

Intimidating Instincts

Description: Rebecca from Destiny Deoxys is out in the mountains on a hot summer day doing research. Her Tyranitar however can't help but feel frustrated from the lingering scent of his species...

Tag warnings: Rape

Rebecca wiped the sweat off her pale forehead and threw back dangling threads of her vivid purple hair back. She sighed as she sat back against an uncomfortable chair and looked towards the computer screen. She was writing a research paper on the mountainous regions of Hoenn on her precious laptop in the middle of a hot summer night. She was in an open tent, one the research team graciously left behind for her before they headed back to town.

"Darn it... I can't back these claims up without a little more evidence..." She muttered as she removed her white T-shirt and revealed a dark black bra underneath that held her perky breast close to her chest. She then took off her thin black framed glasses and folded them up. She placed one of the arms over her bra so that it clung against her before getting up. She kept her usual pink pants on, the ones with a black stripe going down the side. She then took off her bracelet to let her wrists air out since it felt like every inch of her body was beginning to sweat.

"Darn it... I have to find Tyranitar. It's starting to get late..." She muttered before getting up from her seat and heading outstide the tent.

Outside Tyranitar was searching through the rugged mountains and climbing the many cliffs that poked out from it. He could smell it, this was the location of his species and this time of the year was mating season for the large dinosaur like Pokemon. The scent of the females alluring males filled the air like an enticing musk which drew Tyranitar closer. He so desperately wanted to just abandon everything just so he could search further for these females... until he heard his master's voice.

"Tyranitar! Come back!" He growled and even whipped his spiky tail against the rocky walls, destroying them in the process. He began to climb back down. As much as he wanted to follow the enticing pheromones his master always came first...

Rebecca put her glasses back on and raised a hand over her eyes as she looked up and smiled when she saw Tyranitar pop out and slide down against the treacherous rocky slopes back to her. She jumped up and down and waved when he was closer and when she could Rebecca ran up to hug her Pokemon. Tyranitar had a rather embarrassed look on his face, a light blush forming on his cheeks when he felt those soft puppies brush against his sturdy chest. He never saw Rebacca in her bra like this and in the state he was in it only drove his heat higher. She backed out and sighed; she was fanning herself with a single dainty eye as her purple hair drooped from the harsh conditions.

"It's really hot tonight... Come on Tyranitar let's go to bed." She turned and was about to head back into the tent until he heard Tyranitar make a noise she never heard before. Tyranitar's eyes couldn't help but fall on Rebecca's full and plump rear as her pants made a nice tight snug fit around it and made it really shape out. He was whining... his senses dazed by the many scented assaults of bitches in heat and he couldn't take the tempting display his master was accidentally showing. Rebecca turned around and blinked, her cute appearance really showing out with those cute glasses she always wore.

"Tyranitar... are you alright?" Rebecca asked before she looked down and shrieked at the sight between his legs. Tyranitar couldn't hide it anymore, his excitement, his meaty member which was thick from the base and thinned to the top throbbed with desire as he took a step forward.

"Tyranitar... no! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"Rrrrrr..." He growled as he took another step forward. Rebecca turned and ran. She needed to grab his pokeball and call him back! Take him to the PC! He needed to be put away! She knew it was foolish to bring him out here during this time but she never thought that this would occur! She managed to reach inside but before she could reach for her bag Tyranitar gripped her by her wrist and pulled her back.

"No! Stop!"

"RAAAA!" He roared as he placed a claw underneath her special pants and panties and ripped them in one swift movement. Only shreds were left as Rebecca screamed, Tyranitar gripping her other wrist and hoisting her up in the air so that his meaty cock could poke against Rebecca's fresh shaved pussy. As her private parts became exposed into the air

Tyrnaitar picked up her master's scent as well. The sweaty night helped strengthen her scent and push Tyranitar that extra mile as his hands went from her thin wrists to her slender waist, her curvy hips bending as he forced her to slide down on his impressive length. All she could do was make pathetic noises and cries as she felt his throbbing meat slowly enter her tight insides and spread her walls further than they should possibly go. His tip poked past her womb and beyond, his cone like member pushing past her boundaries and causing her abdomen to swell as her body struggled to accommodate the large size. Saliva slipped past her lips as her eyes widened from the shock, her breathing became laboured as she struggled to inhale due to her insides being stretched and possibly even rearrange. It didn't stop there though, he thrust further in making her slender stomach seemingly pop out before pulling back and mercilessly pushing back in. With each thrust her mouth opened as she gasped in pain and shock, her head raised up as her back curved, her arms hanging down loosely as she lost all muscle control. Her purple hair bounced with each push as Tyranitar's hands slid up from her waist and slid underneath her bra. His head leaned down as he began to caress and treat Rebecca's thin and frail neck with innocent kisses and licks in between the savage humps he was giving her as his large dangerous nails precariously gripped her full breast and playfully twist and rub her sensitive erect nipples. Rebecca could do nothing more than take it, His cock mangled her insides and stretched her apart causing her to lose the ability to speak or even protest.

It took all of the little control she had left to raise her arms and try to push back the bulge that popped out of her with each pull Tyranitar did. But her strength was weak and Tyranitar was just to strong. She could feel his mighty manhood throbbing, the stench of his pre filled inside of her and she could tell that he was about to erupt. She tried to push the member back out of her as he pushed in one last time. She feebly attempted to push it back out feeling fear that his climax would end up making her pop. With a final roar he pushed in one last time and caused Rebecca to squeak pathetically as she felt his thick potent spunk literally shoot into her. Her further as his cock swelled from his seed transferring from his sack directly into Rebecca. His thick creamy seed shot from his impressive size and filled her womb up past capacity. When he finally pulled back her body slid onto the rocky floor below, his cock dribbling cum all over her porcelain white skin as he rubbed out whatever spunk had remained. Rebecca laid on the ground, panting and used like a cock sleeve as her pussy spilled out his seed, her body finally returning back to its intended shape as she slowly faded away...

It wasn't until his afterglow died down did Tyranitar realized his actions. Worried, he carried his trainer with care and laid her on the bed inside the large open tent and returned to his pokeball on his own. When morning came Rebecca woke up as if nothing happened except she had a rather hard time walking around.

"ugh... why does my body hurt so much? And why do I stink?" She said aloud, seemingly forgetting about the events last night. She limped as she tried to look for her pants, but there were nowhere to be found! Doesn't matter she guessed... she had another pair in her backpack. First thing's first... she had to pack up and then head back to town to take a shower. Meanwhile in her pokeball Tyranitar sighed with relief

He caught a lucky break.


	20. M Lucario M Gardevoir

Yet another Furbait Tale

Description: Lucario comes across a crying gardevoir and decides to console her. During their conversation he discovers why the fairy had been abandoned.

Lucario ran across the narrow dirt path through the forest. He didn't really have anywhere to go, he was just training himself, to see how far and fast he could go in the shortest amount of time. A cloud of dust was trailed behind the jackal by his blurring black paws until he came to a gradual stop. When he came to a full stop Lucario rested, his forepaws holding onto his knees as he bent forward to catch his breath. His furry blue head was damp with sweat from the intense run and the blaring hot sun shining down on him. He stood back up and took in a deep breath, his heart pounding against his chest and a smile on his lips. He felt great and was taking a few steps to pace himself into another fast run until he saw a slender green arm reach around a tree followed by a flutter of a pale white gown.

"A... a Gardevoir? Out here?" He said aloud to himself. He looked out towards the dirt path then back where he saw the Gardevoir. "I guess I can take a break now..." He said to himself with a smile before running into the thick woods

The Gardevoir rested atop of a stump. In its elegant green hands it held a familiar red orb, a Pokeball. Lucario sneaked in from behind and noticed it slouching, and sighing. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight, Gardevoir were well known for their graceful appearance and undying loyalty, so that made Lucario's desire for one as a mate even stronger. As he stepped closer a twig underneath his powerful paw snapped and caused Gardevoir to turn suddenly.

"What do YOU want?" The Gardevoir asked in hostility.

"I-I was just checking to see if you're alright." Lucario replied as he kept his distance, a nervous paw reaching up to rub the back of his head.

"I'm fine, now go away". Gardevoir then turned around and focused its crimson red gaze on the pokeball in its hand.

"You don't seem okay... what's that in your hand?"

"It's a Pokeball! I don't expect a savage creature like yourself to know what it does though..."

"What? That's not fair! Just because I live in the wild doesn't mean I'm savage!" Gardevoir said nothing, it simply watched Lucario's reflection off the shiny red capsule device as he wrapped his arms around his chest in an adamant pose. "And for your information, it catches Pokemon for trainers! I'm guessing you used to be a trainer's and he released you, why else would you be here in the middle of a forest with none of your kind around and in such a horrible mood?! He probably just got rid of you becaus-" Lucario was interrupted by a sudden sharp pain against his forehead. Gardevoir had thrown the useless device with all of its might right towards him.

"Just shut up!" Gardevoir yelled back, glaring at him with unrivaled animosity. Lucario took a step back and rubbed the bruised spot, the jackal kicking the pokeball gently towards the lonely psychic type.

"Alright I'm sorry..." He said, shifting his gaze away from Gardevoir until he heard the distinct sound of sniffling. He turned back, and saw those angry red eyes had tears forming at the corners. The tears dropped gently like rain before the gardevoir buried its head into its hands, the poor psychic type sobbing now as the weight of guilt piled upon Lucario's back. "H-hey... I said I was sorry..." He hesitated at first, but then decided to step closer and sit beside Gardevoir.

"I can't believe he left me here..."

"It's alright, you'll do fine out here. You don't need him."

"And what if I do?" Gardevoir asked as it leaned against Lucario. His heart began to pace fast like before, it was almost as if he was running as he felt Gardevoir's thin, slender body rest against him. Gardevoir's hands hugging the Jackal as its warm body beating against his.

"U-um, you don't. You're a beautiful, strong female that-"

"Excuse me?" Gardevoir asked with a raised head.

"I said you're a beautiful gal who-"

"I'm NOT a girl." He said as he sat back up, his hands rubbing the teary streaks left behind.

"O-oh, you're not?" Lucario asked with a sudden burning blush on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought..." He expected Gardevoir to get mad, and he was ready to run if he were to have some sort of psychotic breakdown. Instead though, he laughed. Despite his moist crimson eyes and the sobs from earlier, he laughed. It was hard to tell, now that Lucario was scanning him thoroughly. His voice was as light as a female, but there was a questionable bass to it. His body though, why did it look so much like a girl's? And why was he still interested?! He wasn't into guys... well not guy looking guys... but girly guys?

"Lucario? Thanks. I needed that laugh."

"Ehehe, no problem..." He said with a forced chuckle.

"That... doesn't bother you? Does it?" Gardevoir asked as he turned his gaze down to the ground, a pale white foot rolling the pokeball that he had thrown up and down along the grassy earth as he spoke.

"Um... no! It's just, I mean sorry to say but, you looked like a girl! That's why I..."

"It's alright, my trainer thought I was a girl." He said as his intent gaze remain fixated on the Pokeball.

"Oh?" Lucario said, nervous about whether or not he should wrap his arm around him. Gardevoir could sense his hesitance though, and his conflicting feelings. Feeling a bit daring, and wanting, the Gardevoir leaned against him like before and wrapped his slender green arm around the jackal.

"Yeah, when he found out my gender though he threw me out. The jerk... I thought he loved me, instead he loved my body"

"W-well, it's a nice body, with a nice mind to boot" Lucario said, unsure if he was any better now. Gardevoir looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks... Lucario?"

"Yeah?"

"You're showing."

"Huh? Showing what?"

"This" Lucario gasped as he felt Gardevoir wrap his hand around the tip that was barely exposed.

"H-hey!"

"Hehe, you seem confused about what you want, but your body can't like, Lucario~" Gardevoir was looking up at him now, his crimson red eyes were half lidded with lust now as he teased the jackal.

"I-I..." his body shuddered as he felt Gardevoir's tongue run up along his slender, creamy neck, his other hand turning and forcing Lucario to face his eyes as his hand draged up along his tip, pulling and coaxing the rest of the canine's length right out from its hiding spot.

"Shh.. just enjoy this while you can..." Gardevoir said barely above a whisper as he rested his head against Lucario's chest, right above his spike. His other hand stoke along the pointy appendage as well while he stroke and teased the Lucario's throbbing red length. He sat there, his tail wagging as he felt those elegantly smooth fingers rub and down gently across his sensitive nerves.

"W-wait, isn't this a bit sudden?" Lucario gasped, a curious paw rubbing along his slender side while trying to move away his natural flowing gown in a subtle fashion.

"Heh, you think so? Then why are you trying to cop a feel. Hm?

" I-I... nnnh..." Lucario couldn't concentrate anymore. Gardevoir was hugging him from behind now as he leaned closer against him, both his hands were now tracing up and down the canine's cock and causing a dribble of constant pre to spill from the top. Everytime his two hands passed along the top Gardevoir made a conscious effort to swirl right around the tip and lather his creamy pre across his length as much as he could. Soon the air was filled with the slushy sound of the Lucario's approval being squished among his digits as he rubbed up and down, up and down in a slow tender manner.

"You really must like this..." Gardevoir teased as he tightened his grip, the squishy sound of his musk growing louder and and faster as he picked up the pace.

"A-ah, yes, it feels really good..."

"Are you about to cum already?" Gardevoir asked excitedly, both his hands practically milking Lucario as this point. Lucario crossed his legs at the question, if it wasn't the amazing handjob then it was his teasing that was making him close.

"A-almost..."

"Then I should stop..." He said with a giggle as he threw his hands up and away from Lucario's cock, his member throbbing disappointingly as sat back up, Gardevoir getting up from the stump and smiling down at him.

"Why did you..."

"It wouldn't be fair if you had all the fun..." Gardevoir said shyly as he held his arms behind his back and twirled left and right in a cute fashion. Lucario smiled as he got up. He eyed Gardevoir's bulge thumping against the white gown as he leaned in close for the hug. His red chest horn grazed safely against Lucario's chest spike as they held each other in their arms, Lucario's paws reaching down and stroking along his snowy white legs.

"So... what now?" Lucario asked with a grin as he spun the Gardevoir around, leaning him over the stump as the psychic type looked up with enamored eyes.

"I'm just a girl~ You're the guy here, aren't you?" Lucario snickered, understanding what he meant

"So I am." He said as he left her to lean forward on the stump, his paws rubbing along his plump, soft rear and spreading the gown like skin away to expose it. His paws then ran across his slender tummy, Gardevoir's gown flowed down and hid his arousal away from spectators as Lucario reached down and gripped along the length.

"Mmmph..." Gardevoir moaned as he felt the soft, fluffy pawpad stroke along his length as the Lucario leaned over, his snout brushing against the side of his neck as the jackal's tail wagged excitedly, his other paw now gripping his own canine length as he wedged it against Gardevoir's entrance...

"Ready?" Lucario whispered, his hips already pushing his heated length inside. Gardevoir took a deep breath, his excitement twitched within Lucario's grasp as his digits curled over the edge of the stump, his back arching as his bare rear raised up against the horny canine.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Lucario gripped Gardevoir's slender sides as he began to push in, his paws giving the psychic type a reassuring squeeze as his belly hovered over Gardevoir's back, the spike just barely grazing along his back.

"D-damn, relax a bit..." Lucario muttered, his heated length rubbing along Gardevoir's clenching walls as the psychic type shuddered underneath. Lucario could feel him transfer his thoughts, he can feel Gardevoir's panic from feeling the size of his length stretching his walls, hurting him but at the same time exciting him. Then there were other mixed feelings, Gardevoir wanting Lucario to push harder, to hilt and fill him to the brim despite the foreign pain he was feeling.

"I-I can't..." Gardevoir mumbled as he hugged the stomp. He felt the precarious sensation of that spike tickling along his back and began to somehow grow more excitement, the anticipation of both pain and pleasure mixing together was a kink that he didn't realize he had. Lucario kept pushing in, Gardevoir can feel the sticky pre lube up his walls as the Lucario stretched his asshole. Once three fourths of his length was inside the Lucario couldn't help his instincts and humped forward, a noticeable bulge protruded from the psychic type's abdomen. His upper half shot upward, the Lucario having to bend back to avoid it piercing Gardevoir. His eyes opened wide as his digits dug into the stump, his member twitching excitedly before his milky essence began to shoot out and over the stump as Lucario bit his teeth trying to hold back his own climax from Gardevoir's body spasming around his member. Gardevoir couldn't believe the feeling, the sudden thrust seemed to have smashed a pleasure button from within and forced the psychic type to ejaculate immediately with such intensity, and the better part was that he was still hard afterward and still wanting. Lucario waited for his partner to calm down first, he wasn't sure if he still wanted to go. Gardevoir then replied, his feminine voice coming out low as he caught his breath.

"M-more... harder~" Lucario grinned as he reached forward and gripped Gardevoir's arms by the wrist and pulled them back, Gardevoir now standing up against the Lucario.

"With pleasure~"

Lucario pulled back and pushed in, his hips bashing against Gardevoir as his cock continued to stretch and ravage the slender psychic type's insides. Gardevoir's face was filled with lust as his tongue hung out, his cock protruding against his natural gown as dribbles of his seed leaked against the beautiful green and white flaps and drip down on the earth below. Lucario fucked him with a smirk, his two paws reaching up and exploring his smooth white and green body, Gardevoir shuddered as he loved the feeling of Lucario touching and rubbing every inch of his feminine surface. Gardevoir himself was wrought with orgasm after orgasm every few minutes, the canine's throbbing member caressed and smashed every sensitive nerve inside of him and ravaged his male G-spot continuously. Every time Lucario pushed Gardevoir would let out a girly moan or cry which only brought out the heat in Lucario even more. Soon the sensation of his own essence erupting began to surge through the Lucario's body. His thrusts went from short and quick to slow and powerful, the canine trying to grind his bulbous knot into Gardevoir. Gardevoir sensed Lucario's urge and tried to grind back albeit carefully, his slender body pushing back against the canine, the psychic type standing against him as his arms were pulled back, his back curving just enough to only graze along the spike's tip. Lucario began to grow frustrated from Gardevoir's wariness and suddenly turned him around. Gardevoir's chest horn met with Lucario's spike before Lucario pushed him over the stump, Gardevoir's legs and arms instinctively wrapping around the Lucario's furry body. Lucario glared back, an expression of carnal lust on his face as Gardevoir's expression was that of a timid young girl, Gardevoir could feel the sensation of cumming rising stronger than ever from seeing this side of Lucario... the dominant side. The one that assured Gardevoir's position of the bottom bitch as Lucario's cock fucked him and drove him to multiple orgasms just like a female in heat. Gardevoir couldn't take it anymore, and a mere half second before the knot finally pushed in with a slick noise, Gardevoir's cock throbbed against the cream colored fur of Lucario's belly as the last remaining drops shot out. Lucario growled as he felt his seed erupt all at once, the musky scent of the canine's cum pouring into Gardevoir and marking him as Lucario's bitch. His knot stretched the poor psychic type's insides some more as that pleasure button from before seemed to be forcibly pushed the entire time, Gardevoir's orgasm went on and on to the point where the pleasure seemed to intertwine with pain, just how Gardevoir loved it!

For the longest the two stayed there in eachother's arms, Lucario's knot forcing the two to stay together, not that they needed it.

"Well... that was my first time with a guy..." Lucario said as he tried to break the silence.

"Mine too~" Lucario chuckled as Gardevoir giggled, the two leaning closer to each other as Lucario stroke along his green hair gently.

"We need to wash up, I know a lake nearby."

"Alright, but let's just rest here for a little bit."

"So... your trainer really left you because you were a guy?"

"Yeah..." As he finished saying that, a sick sloshy sound interrupted the two. Lucario's waning knot finally shrunk enough from Lucario to pull back out. Still, the two continued to lay there as if nothing happened.

"Well, his loss. Are you going to stick around?"

"I don't know, this forest might not be for me..."

"Well, we can always find someplace better." Gardevoir smiled up at Lucario who returned with his own warm expression.

"I'd like that." The two then got up, Gardevoir patting himself to clear off any dirt and dust off.

"Come on, let's go take a bath." As Lucario lead the way Gardevoir eyed the pokeball that he had earlier. He walked up to the nostalgic device and kicked it as hard as he could! Lucario turned to see what had happened but said nothing. He knew that Gardevoir needed this symbolic moment for himself. He stood there, watching the ball fly off towards the woods and roll away to someplace unknown before he sighed, turned around and caught up to Lucario, grabbing his paw with a green hand.

"Let's go."


	21. M Wailord F Skitty

Out of Proportion

Description: A Wailord and Skitty are checked into the daycare. 'nuff said.

Johnny lowered his map as he gazed up at the little town with watery eyes. He has been traveling for days and he finally arrived at Capecoast town. It was the only town in this region that housed a daycare for his massive Wailord since the daycare runs by the ocean. He was on the traditional journey and he was hoping to leave William here and pick him up before the Pokemon League began. Exhausted after traveling for so long the trainer ran with a renewed skip to his step towards the town.

At the receptionist desk He handed the poke ball to the elderly lady housing his wailord. "don't worry we'll take good care of him, we do have a 2 per trainer special going on right now though. Would you like us to care for another pokemon." Johnny thought about it. A couple days ago he did catch a young energetic skitty, however training it has proven tough since she would run off on her own and had no combat skills.

"Yeah I do actually, a skitty. She's a bit too young for a journey." The elderly lady smiled.

"Well I do love cats, I'd be happy to take care of your skitty for you."

And so days would pass and they turned into weeks, and Skitty began growing bored of running around the gardens or playgrounds. It was a small town so there were barely any pokemon and even then they would usually get picked up the same day. She looked over at the ocean and saw William. She thought that he would know when Johnny would come home so she ran towards him. She tried calling out his name but William just floated there on the water, the wind gently moving him slightly. After shouting his name a couple of times she grew frustrated and began to make an uproar, she was jumping up and down screeching until her face turned red. William shook a bit and the large whale turned to face her.

"What? I was napping!" Skitty stopped sat down smiling up at him.

"Hi, I'm bored." William sighed. She did look cute just sitting there, her tail wagging, her nice pink fur looked well brush and soft and… William shook his head and turned around.

"and? Go bother someone else!" Skitty was shocked at his rudeness and almost began to cry. Hearing this William turned back again and sighed. "Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry, I just have my own problems right now." Skitty sniveled as she tilted her head.

"Problems? Like what? You miss Johnny?" William shook his head.

"No I'm confident he'll come back. It's just that I'm stuck here and out there a bunch of wailord are meeting to ma…ahahaha to make friends." William knew about Skitty's young age so he tried to keep things plain and simple. Skitty laid on the ground looking up at him grinning.

"Oh okay, I thought it was your mating season or something." The Wailord could feel a great deep blush forming on his face.

"How do you…?" Skitty yawned and jumped back up on her four tiny legs.

"The other Pokemon told me, they told me that their trainers drop them off so they can mate. One of them even told me to stay away from you because of that hehheh" The Wailord shook his head, in shock of what she's learned already just by staying here.

"W-well that may be but"

"Unless you wanna try to mate!" The Wailord stammered a bit as his big bouncy body began shaking the waters from what he just heard.

"What? That'd be impossible! I-"

"You're showing."

"what?" The skitty blushed as she pointed into the water with a paw.

"You, you're showing. it's so big I can see it in the water :3" The Wailord just stood still, his mighty blush growing so red you couldn't tell if he was ashamed or just couldn't breathe anymore.

"Just turn around on your back and I'll climb you, we'll figure something out." William grumbled as he did what she asked, easily the water pokemon flipped around, splashing water all over the place. The Skitty bent her hind legs and with amazing skill she bounced on top of the wailord and landed elegantly on her legs. His underside was rubbery and smoother, and further south Skitty can see his mighty cock laying against his stomach. She playfully walked towards it and looked down.

"Wow you're really big"

"What did you expect from a whale pokemon? Just be careful and don't sli-ah ahahahaa!" The skitty had gripped the tip of his 8 foot member with a paw. The skitty giggled from his reaction.

"Somebody's sensitive~" She teased as she began rubbing the member with both of her of her short paws. William relaxed and said nothing more, he was gonna let Skitty have her way with him. "This look salty, lemme have a taste…" she ahhhed as she opened her mouth wide and slipped in a couple inches of his cock, he gasped from the contact of her mouth. Her tongue was a bit rough but inside was warm and wet, and she was swirling her tongue around for a bit. Pre began to leak out however she began to cough a bit as she tried to swallow it all, it may have been pre but William was large and soon his pre was dripping out of her mouth. She leaned back and cleaned herself up a bit before continuing to massage the tip of his member. "The whole point of mating is to have an egg right? So…" William pondered what she was going to do next, he couldn't see anything but the sand of the ocean from his position. He wished so badly that he can peak at her doing those naughty things to him. Skitty laid her stomach on his member and guided the cum coated tip inside of her, the two moaned from the friction that was created. His member completely filled her whole, Skitty loved this sensation of something thrusting into her like that. William couldn't stand it, the tip was his most sensitive part anyways and having the Skitty's tightness completely squeeze him felt so good it was almost torture. Skitty began humping against the member a bit faster, her juices and his pre began to leak out and spill on the water pokemon's stomach. He can feel the warmth of the liquids quickly cooling as it slid down his side and into the waters below. After a few moments Skitty moaned out in climax, her juices began to pour out of her as her walls clamped tightly around William. William couldn't stand it anymore and the sound of Skitty shouting in ecstasy was enough to drive him to the edge. As he climaxed Skitty was forced back from the force. She laid on her back as gallons and gallons of his seed poured all over her. It only went on for a few seconds but for the two it felt like forever. Skitty laid on her back panting and as did William, his huge body inflating and deflating like a bright blue and white balloon. After a few minutes Skitty got back up and examined her fur. She was a mess, most of it has already dried and was making her fur thick and sticky. "Wow…that was good." she said as she jumped back down. William noticed and flipped back to his normal position, the waves splashing against each other. He blushed when he saw how dirty Skitty was.

"Oh…sorry about that." She giggled as laid down on her belly on the sand. "Don't worry about it… I'll just clean it up myself. I'll have to get used to it anyways~". Skitty giggled as she saw William blush yet again understanding what she was implying.

A couple weeks later Johnny came back. He couldn't do it, after 5 badges every gym proved impossibly hard so he was just going to withdraw his pokemon from the daycare and go on a hiatus. When he arrived at the desk the elderly lady looked delighted. "Oh it's you! We were raising your pokemon and surprisingly it had an egg! Do you want it?" Johnny looked dumbfounded.

"is that so? Which one?"

"why the young skitty! She's actually had a couple and they hatched into cute little wailmer!"

"Oh isn't that ni- wait what?"


	22. M Samurott F Serperior

Pent-Up Gratitude

Description: Spending a night in the Hidden Resort, a trainer's pokemon decide to relax in the hot springs.

"Ah, this is the life!" Samurott laid back against the edge of the hot spring with a relaxed sigh. His body loosened up underneath the stimulating warmth of the water while his head rested back against the rocky floor with his eyes shut in bliss. His trainer had stopped by some kind of Hidden Resort and as a treat for his team he decided to let them all roam the place and have their own vacation. He had been eyeing this hot spring since they arrived and now that he had some privacy he finally got to kick back and relax and let the hot water sooth his aching muscles...

His privacy was interrupted when he heard someone rustling from inside the mansion like resort. He turned around when the thin door behind him slid opened and saw Serperior, his closest partner on the team, slither inside. She closed the door behind her with a vine acting as a hand and went up to the spring. Samurott saw that her smooth green body was still wet from the mandatory shower you're supposed to take before taking a dip. Samurott blushed though and dipped further into the spring to the point where only his eyes remained above the water when he saw her regal smile. He blushed underneath the water and felt like he was raising the temperature from his blush alone when she giggled and dipped her tail to test out the water on the opposite side of the hot spring.

"Hey, Samurott!" She said with a cheerful tone before she let her body slowly slither inside.

"Hey..." He finally managed to say after swallowing up his shame and raising his head above the water.

"Ah... this feels nice..." Serperior said as she uncoiled her serpentine body underneath the soothing liquid and rested her head back.

"It is, it's nice we get to hang out besides standing side by side in battle."

"Hehe you're right... we never really do get to have some personal time. I saw you go alone in the hot springs so I decided to follow you..." Samurott gulped, he can see in her beautiful ruby red eyes that she was interested in him.

"A-Ah... I'm glad you did. We've been fighting together for nearly a year now and we never really got to talk."

"I know!" She said excitedly. "Ever since we started and were just kids! Now look at us, fully evolved and just now having some privacy!"

"Heh, the funny thing is I don't really know what to do or say now." Samurott said with a nervous chuckle. "We only see each other in battle really"

"You know... I always wanted to know. Do you try to protect me in battle?"

"What do you mean?" Samurott asked, his blush coming back in full force while he feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, I noticed how you always jump to save me from attacks! Even when we were just starting out... You were just an Oshawott and I was a Snivy. You'd always make sure I wasn't hurt... even when it meant disobeying our master"

"Oh... That... I just... I couldn't let such a beautiful lady get hurt..." It was Serperior's turn to blush, Samurott chuckled when he saw her raise a vine against her lips while her green face reddened from the compliment

"You know... I do appreciate that. I never really get a chance to thank you.

"Heh, it's nothing, you don't have to do anything. Besides, we spend so much time in our pokeballs that it's a treat to see you ever... even if it's only during a battle."

"You're right... I always wanted to spend time with you. And now I want to show my thanks."

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to pay me back."

"Oh? And if I want to?" Samurott only had time to raise an eye in confusion from that cryptic question before he felt a slithering vine brush up against his lower leg. He jumped up at first, but then relaxed when he saw the flirty crimson gaze that Serperior had on her face. He sunk back into the water and let the vine explore his lower regions, it didn't take long for the green tentacle to draw out the water type's manhood.

"S-Serperior..."

"I always wanted to thank you... and now that I have my chance I can't let it go..."

Serperior waded toward Samurott, her regal green body soon pressed up against his blue masculine figure as her serpentine body coiled around him in a gentle embrace. He began to pant as he felt another vine tickle and caress at his throbbing pink manhood, the large cone shaped shaft was soon wrapped by nothing but vines in the steaming hot spring below.

"I wonder how long I can hold my breath..." Serperior asked out loud as she smiled down at the blushing Samurott. He got the hint, she winked at him before her head dipped below the surface. His heart tingled with excitement and soon Samurott nearly jumped up again as he felt Serperior's mouth wrapped around his hot member. His body was both loose and tight as he tried to keep himself still, her warm and wet tongue began to slowly prod at his tip before it began to trail around his shaft. Her tongue felt like a thinner and softer vine as it coiled around him, much like a snake. His forelegs soon held onto her green body and stroke along her smooth scales, something that seemed to push her. Her head pushed in closer, her snout prodding against his belly before she began to swallow around throbbing member. He gasped out when he felt her throat tightly close around his shaft, her teasing tongue rubbing up and down while remaining coiled as his cock was drenched in her sticky and slimy saliva. He couldn't even last a full minute before he felt his climax well up and pour out.

"S-Serperior... hold on, I'm about to..." His warning was interrupted by a gruff grunt. His cock twitched inside of her narrow throat before his sea salt flavored seed splashed against the back of her throat. Samurott's body quivered and created small waves to rock around the spring and occasionally pour over the rocky interior of the room. He could feel her tongue picking up the last drops before her head rose above the surface, a smug grin on her. Samurott blushed when she opened her mouth and revealed that she had kept the salty cum in her mouth. She audibly swished it around, showing off to Samurott just how much she enjoyed the taste of his seed before she inevitably swallowed it in a slow and thorough manner. Samurott eyed her throat while the bulge transferred down, his cock twitching to life once more from the rather lewd display of lust.

"Either I can hold my breath for a long time or you just can't last very long against me~" Serperior giggled at her own little joke before moving forward to nuzzle her head against his. Samurott smiled down at her, a hand reaching out from the hot water to lift her head a bit and move in close to kiss her tenderly against the lips. Their eyes closed while they leaned in closer, Samurott still tasting the lingering flavor of his own essence on the slippery muscle of Serperior's tongue. As they kissed Samurott's hands began to travel and caress the regal body of his life long partner, his hands moving through the steaming hot water and brushing along those tender scales of her elegant body. She moaned in the kiss, something that hinted that she was just as sensitive as him right now. He began to hump slowly against her, his member rubbing along the silky smooth texture of her snake like body. She began to coil around it subconsciously, her feminine figure soon brushing along every inch of this water warrior's body. Soon he began to grow more forceful, Their positions switching as Serperior relinquished control to him. She was soon forced to lay against the side of the hot spring, their kiss finally breaking apart only for their eyes to open and meet once more. This time Serperior didn't have that smug look, her red colored eyes seemed to yearn for a master. Samurott's once shy eyes grew sharp, showing his dominant side. Serperior's snaky body soon uncoiled and relaxed underneath Samurott, a single portion of it soon prodding up against his underside. Samurott understood and gripped at that section. His cock rubbed along the pale green color of her lower body until he felt it sink into her soft and warm interior. She moaned out, her white face soon growing more red while Samurott glared down at her.

"You want this, don't you?" Samurott asked.

"I want... I want you..." Serperior whispered.

"Serperior... I love you...always had." A vine rose from the spring and caressed along Samurott's cheek. The two smiled, their eyes never changing. Serperior showing submission, Samurott showing assertion.

"I always loved you too..."

After exchanging their words Samurott leaned down and kissed Serperior once more. Her body shivered underneath the soothing water from feeling Samurott pushing further inside. His cock was completely wrapped up in the soft fleshy texture of her virgin insides. Her muscles seemed to contract and relax at random while he pushed in further, Samurott taking it slow to let his love grow accustomed to his size. While the two kissed Samurott dwarfed her thin feminine tongue as she gave little muffled squeaks and cries of approval. His large body soon pushed all the way in, Serperior's insides soon quivering as his tip prodded against her cervix. She didn't get much time to rest though, soon Samurott began to rock against her body slowly. His large warm cock felt hotter compared to the water of the hot spring, and it filled her moist tight passage up with more of that warmth. Every nerve inside of her pussy was brushed along that thick shaft, Serperior soon needing to pull back from the kiss just to catch her breath. She moaned and cried, her head resting atop of Samurott's shoulder. He continued to rock against her though and began to suck and kiss along the silky white skin of her elegant neck.

"Oh god... Samurott... more..." She moaned, loving the sensation of Samurott taking over her submissive snake body. Samurott couldn't help but oblige, the spring began to form more violent waves and splash along the edges of the rocky corners as the rocking from him increased. His cock throbbed inside of her tight pussy and seemingly grew inside of her. Her green tight passage began to tighten around him and drench his cock with her feminine fluids. Samurott could feel the sensation grow once more but he did his best to hold it back, he loved hearing her cries and he loved making her feel good. He wanted to physically express how he felt about her for so long. Ironically trying to hold it back only made him fuck her faster, harder. Her vines rose out from the water once more and hugged Samurott, forcing him closer against her. Seeing this only drove his lust filled instincts off the edge, the waves grew higher and crashed against the two who didn't seem to care one bit about the hot water. Samurott's cock continued to thrust in and out of her, that fleshy tight cunt squeezed around him and massaged every sensitive nerve of his thick shaft before Serperior finally lost it first. Her snake body twisted and coiled underneath as her pussy seemed to suck in Samurott's cock and squeeze around it. Her walls clamped shut and didn't let it out as a current of her orgasmic juices shot around Samurott's cock. He couldn't take it anymore either, and within the height of her orgasm Samurott shot his second load directly into her womb. His creamy white fluid spurted again and again, the two locked tight in a loving embrace while the waves began to calm down...

"There you are Samurott and Serperior! I've been looking for you two!" The two were walking down the hallway from where the hot springs were. They peered at their trainer, the two standing besides each other. "We're all about to head to bed. I left my pokeballs in my room so..."

"Don't worry about it." A psychic voice said. The three looked around and saw the head of the resort walking up to them. A gardevoir dressed in a thin see through pink robe walked up to the crowd. "Here Pokemon are given their own rooms, and seeing how these two are attached I'm sure they'll be willing to share." The couple's faces brightened up and looked toward each other before turning to their trainer, their eyes asking him for approval. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you're right. Alright, I'm headed to my room now. Don't stay up too late you two. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Their trainer walked off while Gardevoir walked up to the two.

"I can tell you'll want a room with some sound proofing, I could even hear the water splashing from my office!" Their faces grew red once more before the couple broke into a nervous laugh.

"Looks like we'll have all night to ourselves!" Serperior chimed with a smile.

"Hehe, come on let's go. We have a lot of catching up to do!"


	23. M Luxray M Ninetales

Where the Wild Critters Are

Description: A new Luxray comes across new land and tries to take the area for himself!

Deep in the land where the wild critters are, a lone Luxray wanders about and takes in the sight. He strayed through the forest and swam in the lakes, he climbed canyons and walked across grasslands and even explored an abandoned city. It's a reclusive area, one unobserved and forgotten by humans. It is paradise for the Pokemon that inhabit this location. It was this place that this newcomer stumbled upon and decided to call home. From atop a large hill the black and blue critter with eyes as golden as the rising sun, Azul, unleashed an ear splitting roar so that all the critters here would know of his dominance. He came from the north and stumbled into this location after fleeing from his pack, and it is here where he'll grow and learn...

It started on a fine lazy afternoon. The luxray walked across the open plains where stalks of grass grew tall and the sun's piercing hot glare burned into his back. He had his eyes set out for an oak tree that grew atop of a short hill, its branches reaching far with plenty of leaves and fruit to absorb the unforgiving sunlight. As he grew closer he could make out another figure laying beneath the tree. When he finally arrived he saw that it was a golden white Ninetales sleeping in a curled up position with a Pichu balled up and napping on his head. The luxray grumbled, the shade felt nice and cool but he didn't want to share this sweet spot with them. He eyed the fox and then at the rodent before he smiled. He hadn't met anyone here yet but he was going to assert his dominance on everyone in this land, starting with this friendly fox. He turned around and swished his tail, the star slamming into the pichu and sending him flying across the grass. The pichu squeaked and cried out, his wailing echoing and ringing in their ears as he flew through the air. The Ninetales woke up in shock and got up to see the Pichu in the air.

"Huh...?" The ninetales blinked toward the crash landing pichu then up at Azul. "Why did you do that?!" He yelled with glaring crimson eyes.

"Because you were laying in my spot. Now go away or else..." Azul merely smirked at the ninetales while he finally stood up all the way. The fox clearly towered over the electric lion and wasn't smiling one bit.

"Or else what?" He asked, each word spoken slowly and with a hint of vehemence.

"Or else I'll beat you to a pulp and use your tails as flags..." Azul replied back with a snarl. The ninetales merely chuckled, his many tails wavering in the air and casting a fiery aura in the air.

"You're obviously new here, kitten. I suggest you wise up and back down before you become another one of my pets. I even have a collar ready!" Out from the infinite fluff of his tails came out a red collar with a shiny yellow tag, one with the words 'Property of Sagittarius' imprinted on it. Azul took one glance at it before preparing himself to pounce.

"Sagittarius huh? Well you clearly don't know who I am... I'm Azul! And I'm going to be the alpha in charge of this place!" Azul's fang sparkled with electricity before he pounced, his sharp claws reaching forward for the fox who merely remained sitting there as if he couldn't be bothered to dodge. (He's cocky...) Azul thought to himself in mid-pounce. (Another easy victory for me!).

Or so he thought. What happened next was a blur for Azul but he can remember that Sagi's tails were everywhere, they gripped him in mid air before he was flipped, rolled and essentially toyed with until he landed on his back with a loud thud. He quickly felt a paw keep him down while Sagi rubbed a red tipped tail along his flank. Azul felt his energy literally drain out from the fluffy tail while another wrapped and attached the collar around his neck.

"I got my name because of the magical properties of my tails. They can drain life and even conjure up physical matter. They can also bless... And curse..." Azul tried to squirm away as another tail stroke along his exposed belly in a seemingly threatening manner only for Sagi to press his paw further down against his chest to keep him pinned. "And now that you're my new pet I intend to break you in..."

"Wh-what?" The collar's tag jingled noisily while the lion squirmed underneath the larger kitsune. Sagi's golden white paws kept Azul pinned onto his back, the fox smirking down at him.

"You're my pet now..." All of his tails rose up and loomed over the luxray before they wiggled on down and rubbed along his sides. The lion tried to push the Ninetales off by pressing his paws against his chest but second by second his resistance gradually waned. The silky smooth tails tickled along his lower half and brushed along his tail-hole and also up across sheath causing the luxray's blue face to glow with a subtle tint of red. (What's he doing?! Those tails... They... They feel so good...)

"S-stop it... Get off..."

"Why? You're obviously enjoying it, you're even drooling!" That wasn't a lie, a thin strand of drool spilled down from his lower lip as the collared lion did nothing to fight the fox off. The lion only moaned in response as he felt a single tail coil around his spiny member. Up and down the tail moved, the golden white fur tickling the luxray's sensitive length as it radiated a stimulating warmth that caused the lion's hips to push upwards. Just when the luxray thought it couldn't get better he felt a second tail slither inside of his tight tail-hole. The lion's eyes widened as his face blushed a beet red. He gave out a feminine moan as the tail's soft brushy feeling rubbed along untouched nerves, the fiery tip of the tail tickling the luxray's prostate. Azul's cock throbbed as pre began to constantly leak out, the lion's back arching against the ground as he felt the tail penetrate and please him like a female. The sensation was too much and new for the big cat, he felt his climax building up fast and strong... It was too much for him to hold back.

"S-stop it... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what?" Sagi asked as he kept up the tail pumping. Soon the answer shot out as the large kitten swayed left and right, his tag noisily clanging and reminding the lion of his new position as the Ninetales' tails soon were soaked with the luxray's seed.

The Ninetales smiled down at the lion as he continued to keep a paw pressed against his chest.

"That fast?! You must be really sensitive... I gotta keep that under control" The luxray was barely basking in the afterglow when he felt that coiled tail brush down to the base of his length and tighten to a vice like grip.

"A-aaah, that's too tight! Let me go now!" The lion bent forward and tried to push the Ninetales off only for Sagi to push him back down onto the ground. He leaned forward and glared at the luxray, the kitsune snarling and baring his sharp teeth.

"No, we're not done yet..." The lion's heart skipped a beat from seeing the large fire type suddenly forcing himself on him. Not only that but he felt so small... So helpless... So... Submissive. He did nothing as the fox's tail pulled back from his rear while Sagi stepped off the Luxray and gripped his sides with his paws. The once proud and arrogant lion now merely squeaked as he was dragged closer to the fox, the canine member throbbing proudly as it dragged down along the luxray's smaller member...

"Damn it, why are you so much bigger than me?" Azul asked with a blush as he turned his head. Sagi's intimidating expression melted with a smile as he smooched the embarrassed lion's forehead, his member now prodding against that tight virgin tail-hole. All the tails (except for one) slithered around the fox's member and slathered all of the luxray's slippery seed along the length before he began to prod inside, the lion gasping before he held his breath. Sagi too gasped as he felt those walls tighten around his tip and making it near impossible for him to push forward.

"Try to relax some, you're too tight..." The lion shook his head as he bit his lower lip. The tip was barely inside and yet it felt like his insides were going to burn from the white hot pain. The fox grumbled frustratedly before he gripped Azul's waist even tighter. "You forced me to do this..."

Before Azul could respond he felt that white hot pain stab inside of him, the powerful fox's hips bashed against him as that hot swollen bulb slammed against his rear. His eyes widened once more as he shot up and buried his head into the fox's fluffy chest, his cock throbbing against the tightly coiled tail as he felt that orgasmic rush push up only to be blocked by Sagi's improvised cock ring. His belly bulged as his rear rose up into the air from the push, Azul's cock leaking with just a tiny amount of cum that managed to spill through as Sagi shuddered from the feeling of the luxray's tight warm squeeze around his cock.

"Jeez... You're so damn tight Azul... I told you to relax..." Sagi began to pull back as the lion exhaled his held in breath, his body going weak and limp from feeling that hot fire type cock finally leaving his body only for him to suddenly cry out as it slammed into him again.

"A-aaah... Sagi..." Azul moaned as he fought to catch his breath. His eyelids felt heavy as the hot cock stimulated him with an even hotter warmth than his tail, a trait that all fire type's had no doubt. Sagi grinned when he saw the Luxray's face grow drunk from the blissful stimulation, the lion no doubt would have came again if it wasn't for his tail coiled around his member.

"Azul, you're purring~" Sagi mentioned as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the purring kitten. Azul said nothing but merely gave another high pitched squeak when Sagi pushed into him again, and again and again. The lion's cock was constantly throbbing while an endless amount of his cum leaked out in small amounts. The lion's mind grew blank from the constant pleasure of a pent up orgasm continuously stimulated his body.

"Sagi... Sagi... Mmmfff..." The lion was in a frustrated state from the constant denial as he felt Sagi thrust into him again and again. That fiery hot cock pounded against his G-spot and made his entire body tingle in a foreign yet ecstatic sensation. Sagi himself began to drool from hearing Azul moan his name in such a feminine tone. The collar jangle noisily as the two rocked against each other.

"You're being such a good boy now... I should give you a reward!" Sagi muttered as his tail finally loosened up. Azul's rear was forced high into the air while Sagi humped harder against him, all his tails now swarming and burying the lion's cock in fluffy fiery warmth. Azul's eyes nearly rolled back as his climax rapidly built up and shot out, the orgasm lasting several times longer. In the middle of his euphoric orgasm Sagi parted his lips and kissed the luxray. Azul kissed Sagi back, Sagi's tongue reaching into Azul's maw while his hips rubbed against Azul's tight ass, his knot so close to squeezing inside...

Just when the climax died down Sagi managed to squeeze his bulbous knot inside Azul, the lion's body shivering from sensory overload from feeling the fox's burning hot seed splashing inside of him. Sagi's sensitive length was quickly punished from Azul pushing and pulling back from underneath. Sagi tried to step back from the overstimulation and the kiss but Azul wouldn't let him go. He bent forward as his rear pumped the fox as he came, his tip feeling highly sensitive and felt a pleasure so high that it bordered on pain. His tails soon whipped at the luxray to get him to stop but all it did was encourage him, each whip causing him to moan into the kiss as his insides tightened from the pain. Soon the luxray's masochistic side showed when he finally pulled back from the kiss, his cock throbbing once again as he submitted to another orgasm, one that only drew out mere drops. Sagi was panting, his climax finally over, his hind legs visibly shaking from the luxray's revenge as the two remained tied...

"Azul... You... You..."

"Again..." Azul mumbled as he smiled up at Sagi. "I love being your pet... Do me again..."

The two remained curled up next to each other under the tree. The afternoon passed onto evening with the sun soon sinking away into the horizon. Sagi's many tails wrapped around Azul in a warm embrace as he slept. Sagi watched the sun set until the lion stirred in his sleep. He looked down and saw that the lion had a smile on his lips.

"What a goof... What was his problem earlier anyways?" Sagi didn't know but his eyes fell on the collar that jingled with the slightest movement. Sagi sighed, he shouldn't be so quick to claim somebody knew. Azul should really get a chance to meet some of the locals. Maybe next time he won't be spouting that alpha crap. Sagi's tails soon slithered up and unlatched the collar. He tucked it away in his fur before he got up slowly, his tails sinking away from the lion while Sagi watched him with a smile.

"Maybe next time we won't pretend it's punishment..." He said before smooching the big cat on the forehead. He then left Azul alone to sleep beneath the big oak tree...


	24. M Human x M group of Pokemon

From Kyle to Kayla

Description: Home alone and with his sister out, Kyle decides to take advantage of his secrecy and have fun with his private hobby. Unknown to him his sister's pokemon are watching...

Tag warnings: Crossdressing

"Alright sis! Don't come home too late!" Kyle waved to his sister before he closed the door. He waited for a few seconds before running to the window and peeking through the blinds to see if she was gone. The second she was out of sight Kyle grew excited and ran to the bathroom. His sister had gone out for some sort of Pokémon training seminar. Ever since she had learn to mega evolve her Charizard she had been training harder to keep him evolved longer. This was good news for Kyle, he liked to be home alone. Kyle stripped naked before turning on the shower. The young boy took his time and let the hot water soak against his frail, slender frame. His blonde hair soon drooped while his hands ran along his sensitive body. He grew excited thinking about what he was about to do once he finished showering. His fingers ran along pale white skin before he grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it across his slender limbs. When his body was nice and soapy he began to lather the soap all over. Saving the best spot for last he gently ran the clean soap across his crotch. He was extra tender around his privates. Done with playing around he topped the shower by shampooing and conditioning his waist long hair with a cherry scent soap ~

When he was finished showering he ran upstairs to her room and locked the door behind him. Inside, her clothes laid all over the floor and bed. Her pants were draped across the dresser that Kyle walked up to before he slipped open the bottom drawer. Inside her lingerie was left for him... Something that he's put on in several occasions. He smiled as he laid out a few pieces of his favorite on her bed before deciding on one. He slipped off his towel before watching himself in the mirror. "You're looking fine today, Kayla~" he said to himself while slipping on her lacy black panties. He did it slowly, one foot in before the other. He pulled them up slowly while watching himself, Kyle leaning forward to show off his plump ass before the panties made it all the way. He had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes, two traits that didn't go well for a boy as feminine as him... Or rather it did depending on who you asked! That panties fit tight and snuggly against his crotch before he turned around and picked out another piece a black single strap piece with two small breast cups. A row of roses decorated the front as it ran down at an angle. Kyle slipped it on just as slowly, his smooth pale skin contrasting against the dark colors nicely...

"Ooh Kayla... You look so nice ~" he said as he stood in front of the closet mirror, his feminine body being reflected back as he tossed back his voluptuous hair. "Skin so soft, hair so smooth... If only there was a man right here..." He arched his back while the panties grew a bulge, Kyle kept his girly legs close as he shook his plump rear. "Not just a man but a group... One that can teach you..." A dainty hand ran across the black top and down between his legs.

"...punish you for being so naughty~". His cock soon grew and peeked out from the panties. Kyle ran his fingers around the tip in a slow, swirling fashion before he gripped his cock. Just before he could start he jumped, the loud sound of pokéballs popping open made his heart drop.

Kyle turned and saw his sister's team standing in front of him! All three smirked at him, Arcanine sat with a wagging tail, Ivysaur looked up with a mischievous smile and Charizard stood there, his figure the largest and most intimidating since he was in his mega evolved state. Charizard's manhood was visible, the orange and cream colored dragon stroked it while he eyed Kayla. In fact, all of them were excited. Kyle tried to cover himself with his arms but then felt relieved when Charizard walked up and patted his shoulder.

" Relax Kyle,we're not going to tell your sister..."

"R-really?"

"Yeah" Arcanine chimed in. "In fact, we were wondering..."

"You said it yourself, you wanted a group of males" Ivysaur added in. Kyle's heart began to race when he realized what they were suggesting.

"O-oh that! Well um..." He held his arms behind his back, Kyle's soft eyes falling to the ground before Arcanine walked up.

"It doesn't have to be with 'Kyle'"

"You can be Kayla if you want... What happens here will stay in this room" Charizard said with reassurance.

'Kayla' wasn't too sure... Just the thought of being passed around the three large Pokemon was scary enough on its own. It was obvious that his current appearance was enough to get all three aroused and the scent of their male musk overpowered Kyle. He didn't want to but the idea of getting on his knees to be used by the three... To get all of his holes stuffed...

"I can smell your excitement..." Arcanine said with his wagging tail.

"It'll be fine..." Ivysaur said. Kyle sighed. He was more than just curious, he was excited. Their scent clogged up the room and made him feel funny... He soon sunk down onto his knees, Ivysaur being the first to move and grab him from behind...

A vine had sprouted and reached over to Ivysaur's lips. The grass Pokémon gave it a few good wet licks before it moved over and slipped into his black panties and against Kyle's tight hole.

"You're first time... Kayla?" Kyle shuddered when he felt the surprisingly cold vine squeeze into his virgin ass. He's done the same to himself before but feeling someone else break him in was different. It was ticklish, almost painful but above all it was good. He nodded as he bit his lip.

"Yes..." Kyle muttered nervously while his hands gripped the edge of the bed, his back stretching and curving underneath Ivysaur who smirked down at him. Ivysaur's arousal throbbed hard wanting to go inside already, but he had to prepare the girly boy first! The vine slithered in more and more while another coiled around Kyle's length that slipped outside of the panties.

"You like that? Have your clit rubbed like that?" Kyle shuddered from a mixture of the vine lubing his ass, the other pumping his cock and the dirty talk. He loved thinking of himself as a girl, and just for today only he was a girl!

"Mmmph... Yes..." Arcanine and Charizard watched Ivysaur warm him up, the saliva soaked vine soon leaving Kyle's tight hole just for Ivysaur to drag Kyle closer. A couple of vines pulled down the panties just enough to expose Kyle's girly ass. A vine then gave the cheeks a spank which made Kyle gasp. The gasp was interrupted though when he felt Ivysaur's cock suddenly push in. His walls began to spread from feeling the warm member penetrate him. He felt a subtle pain as his insides began move from Ivysaur's length slip in but the cool saliva helped ease the pain. Kyle felt Ivysaur's length soon hilt him, his hands clenching the bed tightly as his head shot back. It was a nice feeling, having another male's presence inside of him, but he wanted something more...

"M-more..." Kyle muttered "fuck my pussy..."

"You heard that Ivysaur? Kayla wants more!" Charizard said.

"Yeah, don't be rude!" Arcanine chimed in.

"The fun's just starting..." Ivysaur grumbled. A few vines soo spawned from his back and coiled around Kyle's waist. Before he could realize what was about to happen Kyle was suddenly pulled back as Ivysaur began to hump him hard. Spores proliferated around the room that sunk everyone into a deeper state of arousal while Kyle was being ridden by Ivysaur.

"Yes! More!" Kyle pleaded. He felt Ivysaur's cock slip and run along sensitive nerves and pound repeatedly against his prostate

Kyle's member throbbed as the vine only rubbed up and down along the head, it felt as if Ivysaur was literally rubbing his clit. Soon a vine reached over and rubbed up and down along Kyle's soft lips. Understanding the hint Kyle parted his maw and began to suvkle on the fat tip of the vine as Ivysaur fucked him. Ivysaur couldn't last long after seeing Kyle be so willing, with a final push Ivysaur's seed erupted inside and coated Kyle with his creamy cum. Kyle cried out when he felt the warm sensation inside of him, his cock quivering before his seed shot out across the floor and all over the vine that teased his clit~.

"He's nice and slick now~" Ivysaur said to the others while he hopped off Kyle. He laid on his knees as he laid forward, his upper half soon picked up by Charizard. Kyle looked up, his pretty face staring directly at the cone shaped dragon cock that bobbed right in front of him. Kyle smiled, he raised a dainty hand to stroke along the hot smooth muscle that throbbed against his touch. The heavy musk wafted through his nose making him go drunk with lust. Soon he felt large heavy paws grab at his slender waist, the Arcanine's cock soon prodding between his girly ass cheeks. Kyle raised his rear high for Arcanine as he hugged around Charizard's waist. He didn't understand pokéspeak but he knew what to do. His mouth soon wrapped around the thin tip of Charizard's member, his pre soon smearing across his puffy lips while Arcanine's weight soon pressed against his back. Kyle held on, Charizard's claw gripping the back of his head before the fire dragon began to pump into his mouth, that spicy hot member sliding across his tongue and causing Kyle's feminine body to arch as well as making his long pretty hair sway with the humps with the humps. Arcanine smirked up at Charizard while his fat plump cock slowly slid in. His size was way larger than Ivysaur. The meaty length slid across the warm cum Ivysaur had left and stretched his insides even more. Kyle moaned against Charizard's cock which caused him to moan from the vibration. Kyle was feeling lightheaded, his body being used as a spitroast for the two Pokémon and nothing more. Finally Arcanine pushed in all he can minus the knot, the soft yet fiery hot bulb nestled between Kyle's ass while Charizard's massive length poked at the back of his throat. Kyle coughed when drips of Charizard's peppery scented pre slipped down his throat before Charizard and Arcanine finally showed mercy and pulled back... Only for the two to simultaneously thrust in at the same time!

Kyle gagged before he could cry out from feeling Arcanine's cock hilt him in one motion. Tears strolled down his eyes and caused a trail of mascara to spill down across his cheeks while the two pumped into him again and again. Kyle couldn't help it, the dragon's pheromones had made him drunk off lust. He felt white hot pain as Arcanine fucked him like a bitch in heat, and yet he wanted more. He loved the overwhelming taste of Charizard's cock and felt some sort of submissive pleasure from feeling it gag his throat. The sickening sounds of Ivysuar's fluids sloshing with Arcanine's pre mingled with the sounds of Kyle's saliva sloshing across the dragon's length. Ivysaur watched with a smile, his own length visibly showing now from watching Kyle being used.

"Heh, Kayla's enjoying this ~ how typical for a slut!"

"Are you, Kayla?" Charizard asked. His claw pulled back his blonde hair and forced Kyle to look up at Charizard, his smooth pale skin now red from blush with trails of the make-up washing away from tears and saliva. Kyle couldn't respond, his mouth was being gagged by Charizard while his ass was being ravaged by Arcanine. Arcanine panted as he humped Kayla, his juicy fat cock spreading his ass wide with each thrust.

"I think our little bitch needs some more punishment!" Arcanine mumbled before he began to hump faster. Kyle's eyes widened when he felt Arcanine move faster. Charizard soon gripped both sides of his head before the dragon fucked the sissy boy's mouth faster too. And to top things off Kyle soon felt a single vine wrap along his lady cock, Ivysaur's other vine soon lashing out across his back! Kyle's muffled voice was all they heard before he shivered in their grasp, his boyclit throbbing in Ivysaur's vine as his girly milk shot out across the rug. The three weren't done with him, no. Not by a long shot.

"Uh oh, our little lady made a mess!" Charizard teased with a smirk, his mega cock practically choking Kyle. He remained on his knees, his arms now being forced down by Ivysaur's vines. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, the femboy sitting on his knees and bent forward by the Arcanine that was pegging his boy pussy. With each thrust he felt Arcanine's meaty member pound against his deepest point, his male G-spot being ravaged by the fiery cock while Charizard's spicy member continued to gag and drunken him with his heavy male musk. Kyle's mind was kept awake though by Ivysaur's whipping, the thought of being punished for being a bad girl infesting his mind...

"Her pussy is so tight... I can't wait to knot it..."

"Such a naughty girl, getting her tight cunt and mouth being fucked..." Charizard said as his hips pumped against Kyle's lips.

"Look at her! She loves being punished! We're torturing her as hard as we can and she's begging for more!" Ivysaur's vine lashed across Kyle's back and against his sister's lingerie. All this talk, all this teasing. These two cocks punishing him, fucking him like a cheap whore. All he could feel, smell and taste were large meaty Pokemon cock's, Arcanine's length stretched Kyle's stomach and bulged out making Kyle while Charizard's cock did the same with his throat. He was a living cock sleeve, a girl made to do nothing else but pleasure males, and he needed to be punished. Ivysaur's vine left a tingle of pain that gave him a euphoric sense of punishment, he loved punishment. He loved being a slutty girl, he was a bitch for these males in heat. And he couldn't be happier.

Soon Arcanine's humps began to speed up along with Charizard's thrusts. Ivysaur could see that the two males were nearly done and began to pump Kyle's clitty cock faster, he moved underneath as his other vines closed in underneath and held together like an open palm ready to catch water. Arcanine's knot slammed against Kyle's pussy again and again, Charizard's cock was beginning to throb inside of Kyle's throat.

"Shit... I can't hold on..." Charizard grumbled, his two claws keeping Kyle's head still and causing his long blonde hair to rock back and forth.

"I'm close, I'm going to..." Shortly after muttering those words Arcanine's hips began to grind against Kyle's tight ass. A sickening pop was all they heard before the knot slipped in and tied Kyle to Arcanine. Kyle's body seized up when he felt that knot tie him, his insides being stretched forward as his cock throbbed once more and ejaculated the last drops of his milky seed. Charizard couldn't wait. He suddenly pulled back right before a small squirt shot down Kyle's throat, a claw soon gripping his own cock while Charizard pumped and shot stream after stream of his dragon cum all over his face. A bang of Kyle's hair covered an eye as the fiery hot milk splashed across his face. Kyle kept his mouth open to catch any cum while Charizard's other claw pulled his head back like before just so he can see Kyle's messy face. Ivysaur soon brought those vines over to his lips, Kyle looking up at Charizard innocently as his tongue dipped in to lick up the delicious cum.

"... Are you guys up for another round?"

A long time had gone by since that day and absolutely nothing had changed. His sister came back home in a foul mood since she had forgotten her Pokémon and because of that she remained vigilant in bringing them with ber everytime. Kyle would be optimistic whenever he snuck inside her room only to be disappointed when he saw that they weren't there. Eventually he grew used to it but the excitement was never the same. Whenever he dressed up as Kayla he would long for their scent, their touch and their taste. Every time he touched himself he was reminded of the indescribable pleasure they put him through. But most of all he missed being their girl...

Eventually Kyle grew tired of waiting for another fortunate accident and one day he knocked on his sister's door when she was making herself look nice to go out one night.

"Hey..." Kyle said when she opened the door.

"Kyle! What's up buddy?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you could leave behind some Pokémon tonight?"

"Really? Why? Are you feeling lonely?" Kyle chuckled

"Yeah, just wanted the company"

"Well I need Charizard and Venusaur but I can leave behind Arcanine!" Kyle smiled, one was better than nothing!

"That'd be great!"

Kyle opened the door for his sister before she rushed out.

"See you tomorrow Kyle!" She said before giving him a smooch. Arcanine sat besides Kyle and gave a happy bark to his master. "You be good Arcanine! Oh, Tom!" Kyle's smile faded when he saw his best friend walking down the path to his home. He had his two Pokemon with him, Ampharos and Luxray, by his side as he walked up to the two siblings.

"Hey! Hi Kyle! I was hoping to sleep over, I got the new Real Warfare title today!"

"Of course you can sleep over!" Kyle's sister answered for him. "You two have fun now!"

Luxray and Ampharos lazed about on the sofas while the two boys sat on the floor in front of the TV. Arcanine watched them play their game for a while, the dog sensing Kyle's frustration from the unexpected guest. Arcanine grew restless as well, it had been a while since he and Kyle played and now and when they were about to have their chance Tom came and blew it all away. After beating yet another tough level the two laid their controllers down.

"Man, I'm starving!" Tom exclaimed before dropping onto his back.

"I'll get us something to eat!" Kyle said. He got up onto his feet and stretched his arms and legs. Arcanine raised his head and noticed that Tom was staring. Not only that, he could smell that Tom was more than just curious. Kyle's rear was outlined pretty nicely by his tight jeans, his back even had a natural curve to it with his white T clinging nicely to his skin. From behind Kyle looked like an attractive girl... Something that Tom couldn't ignore. Smiling, Arcanine got up and headed upstairs. He had a plan... One that hopefully both Kyle and Tom would agree to...

"Thanks!" Tom said as he accepted the bag of salty chips. Kyle laid a bottle of soda on the floor and was about to sit down until he noticed Arcanine coming down the stairs with something in his mouth.

"Whaja got there?" Kyle asked before walking up to him. Arcanine's tail wagged as he plopped down the clothing, his sister's black rose lingerie!

"Tom is interested in you... Kayla~" Kyle's cheeks lit up a rosy red, he bent forward to pick up the silky soft clothing.

"Not here, not now!" Kyle hissed before he noticed Tom staring at him through the reflection of one the glassware against the wall. Tom's eyes fell on Kyle's plump rear, a hand hovering just above a noticeable swelling in his pants. Arcanine merely chuckled and licked Kyle's cheek.

"Just ask him..." Kyle said nothing as he stood back up, the sexy lingerie in hand while he spoke aloud.

"H-hey Tom..."

"Y-yeah Kyle?" He replied, trying to sound casual.

"Do I... Look like a girl to you?"

"Wh-what?" Luxray and Ampharos looked up when Kyle turned around, his cheeks blushing embarrassedly as his eyes looked down to the ground.

"I noticed you looking at me... And well I was wondering..."

"O-oh... Well I like how you look..." Tom said, his eyes turning away as well. 'Kayla' smiled as his cheeks lit up a bright red.

"You really like how I look?" He asked innocently as he held his hand behind his back and swayed left and right.

"Y-yeah... I Jude thought it would be weird for me to say that..."

"Oh... Well... Do you want to see more? ~"

Kyle closed and locked the door to his room behind him before turning a dial and dimming the light inside. He turned around to face Tom and his two Pokemon who were sitting on his bed. Arcanine sat by the door, the two already having planned out the show. Tom sat on the edge by Ampharos as Luxray laid on his belly. Kyle had the attention of an audience, attention that made his heart flutter from excitement.

"Ready?" He asked Tom while draping the lingerie across the dresser. Tom merely nodded, his cheeks a lightish red. Kyle winked before he raised his shirt, his slender belly and bare chest exposed slowly as he slid it up in a painfully gradual pace. The white shirt soon slipped over his head and fell to the ground and was kicked away by Kyle's bare feet. Tom leaned forward when Kyle's hands stroke down along his flat belly, a finger slipping into his cute belly button before the slender fingers slipped beneath his jeans. Kyle gave a quiet moan to entice the males, Ampharos' length was slowly showing between his legs while Luxray adjusted himself. Tom remained still, it was like he was in some kind of dazzling dream and he was scared that moving would shatter everything away... Kyle's fingers eventually slipped before he slipped a thumb and unbuttoned the jeans. He then eventually pulled them down, Kyle's curvy hips visible against the tight black panties that he wore underneath.

"Woah... Kyle..." Tom said. He stood up, wanting to feel up those legs and Kyle's sides before he pushed him back to the bed.

"No touching... Not yet." Kyle replied before stepping out of those ugly jeans. "And call me Kayla... I'll be your girl for tonight?~"

"My... Girl?"

"Everyone's girl ~" Kayla said before she slipped on that single strap piece. Kayla's rosy scent filled the room which matched well with her top.

"Alright... I can't wait" Luxray said with a chuckle.

"Her eyes really knock me out!" Ampharos said with equal excitement. Tom looked left and right at his Pokémon before eyeing Kayla with a smile.

"You're right, she's beautiful ~" Kayla's blush grew from the compliments before Arcanine walked up and whispered to her ear.

"Let's start the show..." Kayla nodded before turning and getting onto her knees...

Kyle purposely bent forward so that his girly ass was in clear view of the males. His small hand gripped Arcanine right below his mighty knot before he brought the tip to his lips. The fire doggy's seed spread across Kayla's soft puffy lips before he kissed the tip. Soon Kyle's head bobbed down, his lips parted to take Arcanine's hot meaty cock inch by inch. Arcanine hissed while the others watch Kayla engulf the heated length. Kayla had been practicing since that day, he was able to bring that length down his narrow and wet throat without gagging once. Arcanine rested a paw behind his head to urge him on...

"Such a good girly boy, I bet the idea of being a these male's bitch got you in heat, didn't it?" Kayla pulled back, an expert hand pumping and lathering all that saliva along the hot doggy cock as he turned to look back at all the males.

"Yes, I can't wait to taste and ride their cocks..." Kayla then opened her mouth wide before going down on Arcanine again.

"That bitch..." Luxray muttered while watching. Tom said nothing, he tried to readjust himself, his cock painfully throbbing against the cloth prison. Kayla's lips soon kissed against the knot, Her throat squeezing then relaxing, squeezing and relaxing. Kayla was swallowing and milking Arcanine, the fire dog now panting from feeling the suction effect on his cock.

"Good girl... Swallow every last drop!" He panted before he growled. The fire dog's cock visibly bulged against Kayla's throat as it pulsed and throbbed. Kayla moaned when she felt the hot spicy cum shoot against the back of his throat. He relaxed himself and swallowed each shot. There was too much of it though and small amounts slipped down Kayla's lips before Arcanine pulled back. Kayla stood up, a single finger spreading across those soft puffy lips before he turned around to face the males, his tongue coiling around the slim finger to lick up the spicy Arcanine cum...

"...alright... Now for you three~"

Kayla walked up and pushed Tom again to force him to lay back. He smiled as Kayla sat atop of him, 'her' sensual body rocked against his while her hands lowered his zipper to let out his trapped arousal.

"What about us?!" The Luxray asked impatiently before he stood up.

"So testy... Lay back, I'll take care of all of you... " Kayla moved her panties to the side and revealed her throbbing 'clit' before she gripped Tom's length. She stood up, Tom's hands digging into the soft sheets as he felt his bulbous tip rub along those soft cheeks. He gasped when his head prodded and sunk into Kayla's boy pussy, her tight warm muscles relaxing around his length as she slowly sat down on him. Kayla moaned when his entire length sunk deep into her ass, a small dribble of pre leaking out from finally feeling another male inside of her! Kayla barely had time to savor the feel before she noticed both Luxray and Ampharos standing near her, their bright pink cocks bobbing out in the open near her face. She smiled before she raised both hands and gripped the two, Tom's hands soon gripping at her slender waist.

"Ready?" Tom asked as he smiled up at Kayla. She nodded, the girly boy biting her lower lip with a smile in anticipation.

"Ready~"

Tom's hips pushed up while his hands dragged Kayla's slutty body down. His hands gripped along the silky smooth panties while Kayla rode on top. Her two hands gripped the electric pokemon's cocks tightly while she took turns licking and suckling on each one.

"About fucking time..." Luxray muttered with a smile. His cock was decorated with spines that tickled Kayla's tongue every time she swallowed around it. Her head bobbed back and forth quickly around Luxray's manhood before she forced her head underneath the Luxray. The lion hissed when he felt her throat squeeze and milk his cock. Just when he thought it couldn't get better the Luxray felt her pull back only for her hand to follow behind her lips. Her hand remained tightly gripped around Luxray though and pumped him fast from below the tip to the base, the sound of her viscous saliva gushing across the Luxray's length filled the room while while her hand swerved and swirled along the way. Her head always followed the hand and left a fresh trail of warm, slick saliva. "Shit... She's too good..." The Luxray muttered. Kayla kept this up while bouncing gently against Tom, his cock remained buried beneath those feminine cheeks while Kayla sloppily sucked on Luxray. Luxray merely growled as his salty seed was literally milked out, Kayla's face get most of the milky white cream while Tom and Ampharos watched...

"My turn!" Ampharos said joyously! Luxray wasn't even done when a flipper wrapped around Kayla's head. Kayla squeaked with widened eyes before she closed her lips around Ampharos' larger manhood.

"Look up, I want to see those slutty eyes of yours..." Ampharos said before he pressed a flipper against her forehead. Kayla's crystal blue eyes looked up innocently with her lips sealed tightly around the sheep's cock. His taste was the more different than everyone else's, it left a sweet taste like candy versus the spicy flavor everyone else had. Ampharos' cock also left a buzzing sensation inside of her mouth that spread to the rest of her body.

"That's a good girl... Pleasing everyone at once!" Arcanine teased as he sat on the floor watching the four way take place. The springs in the bed creaked noisily from everyone's motions, Tom's cock continuing to thrust in and out of Kayla's boy pussy again and again. Kayla moaned into Ampharos cock, she was unable to pull back since the electric sheep kept a flipper behind her head while the other tilted her chin so the freaky sheep could watch her cum stained face while he fucked her throat.

"I want to see you swallow every drop..." The sheep demanded with a mischievous smirk. He kept an eye closed while his hips humped against Kayla's mouth, her wrapping around the sheep. Kayla's fingers soon ruffled across the sheep's yellow fur before one stroke along his tail while the other explored underneath. "What are you... N-nyaaa!~" Kayla sunk a slender finger into the sheep's tight tail-hole while Kayla's throat remained stuffed with the sheep's cock. She swallowed and milked the cock while her finger explored inside the sheep. Soon she felt the smooth surface of her target and began to massage the sheep's prostate. "You naughty girl..." Ampharos moaned before he gave a final thrust down her throat. Kayla gagged and tried to cough while what felt like an endless amount of cum shot down her throat. Ampharos kept her still while her insides began to squeeze and contract randomly around Tom's cock. Kayla's clit soon shuddered as well before she submitted to another orgasm, her milky white fluid shot across Tom and splashed against his face...

"Bad girl... Finishing before all of your mates.." Arcanine muttered.

"You're right..." Tom said as he wiped away the cum... Only to sample the taste while looking up at Kayla. Her eyes were fluttering briefly before Ampharos finally pulled back. Her hands rested against Tom's chest while she swallowed and tried to catch her breath. She wasn't given much of a break though before Tom's eyes flashed.

"Tom?" Kayla asked before she shouted in surprise. Tom had forced her onto her back! He forced her legs up in the air before he pulled up those panties of hers...

"Bad girls need to be punished!" Tom then began to fuck Kayla from this new position. His hands grabbed and stretched those ass cheeks of hers while his cock fucked Kayla's boy pussy. The new position made it easier for the head to slam against Kayla's G-spot, Kayla's cries soon filled the room as she was fucked like the bitch she was. Tom's hands soon reached down and pulled the single shoulder strap off just so he can slip off the black piece just enough to expose her nipples. Tom leaned over, his hips pounding harder than ever again and again while his hands squeezed around her exposed nipples.

"You have such pretty breast, Kayla~" Tom muttered before he closed his lips around an erect nipple...

"Ahhhh! Tom! " Kayla's legs wrapped tightly around Tom while her arms hugged around the back of his head. The lacy black parties hung loosely around Kayla's foot while she moaned out Tom's name. His wet tongue slithered and dragged across her nipple before Tom's teeth playfully nibbled around it. He then repeated the same treatment on her other perky nipple, Tom's hand grasping the exposed wet one before his fingers twisted it...

Tom couldn't last much longer, neither could Kayla. Her skin felt so smooth and tasted so good... His hands and tongue literally felt along every inch of Kayla's surface. Her long blond hair rocked with Tom's thrusts, his cock still pounding against her G-spot again and again. Kayla's legs hugged around Tom's waist as she leaned up against him. Her clit throbbed between their bellies while she struggled to speak.

"Cum inside... Please..." Kayla begged. Tom held her close, everyone else staying quiet as they watched.

"Kayla... I... D-damn..." The way her innocent voice pleaded him was the final push he needed. His hips thrust into her one last time before the two simultaneously cried out. Kayla's seed shot upward once more, her tasty cum decorating their faces while Tom's fertile seed shot deep within her...

"Tom~" Kyle said with giddy warmth. His eyes barely opened before he saw Tom coming in close, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Kyle's eyes widened before they closed gently, a hand reaching up to brush along Tom's cheek... When Tom finally pulled back he dragged a finger across some of the cum that landed above his nose and offered it to Kyle. He sucked on it slowly, his innocent blue eyes locked on Tom's dark brown eyes...

"We're not done..." The Luxray said, breaking the moment.

"Yeah! I want a turn in her pussy too!" Ampharos pitched in. Kyle and Tom looked back at the group, all three of them having visible erections again. Arcanine padded up and licked across Kyle's cheek

"Told you the plan will work... You've got a long night ahead of you, Kayla~" Kayla giggled and nodded.

"I'm ready 3"


	25. M Zigzagoon F Eevee

No Way!

Description: A wild zigzagoon waits for unsuspecting trainers and dazzles them with an amulet he came across. Unknown to the trainer the amulet has magical properties upon being worn and changes its wearer...

Tag Warnings: Transformation, rape.

Zack scurried along the forest floor, his brown and white body moving left and right in a zigzag pattern while his nose whiffed along the forest floor. In his lips he held a necklace; the broken amulet was kept safely inside his maw as he searched for the missing piece.

"Come on, come on, he threw it somewhere around here... Aha!" Zigzagoon's lips opened once more as he picked up the bottom half of the amulet! The two pieces were half-spheres in shape, while the inside had a special mechanical structure that connected them. But Zack didn't dare to do that - no, he quickly made his way to the dirt path that trainers frequented, to find a human naive enough to put them together...

Evan was walking down the serene forest path. He was thinking about his last victory, and how his family cheered him on for defeating his hometown's gym leader! He was only allowed to leave on a journey if he could accomplish that task, and now here he was, traveling in the great outdoors! His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a bush rustle from behind him.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

He turned around swiftly, one hand grasping a ball from his belt as he faced the would-be attacker. The bush continued to shake and leaves fell from the stems, only for a Zigzagoon to pop his head out, an odd-looking necklace in his mouth.

"Woah, cool! A zigzagoon! And he's holding something, too!"

The normal type smiled as he walked up fearlessly to the trainer, his tail wagging left and right, raising his head to offer the item. Evan bent down on his knees as he stroke a hand along the Pokemon's back.

"Is this for me?" Evan asked, and grabbed the necklace.

Zigzagoon nodded, while Evan chuckled and pulled it over his head to put it on. The Pokemon then raised his head again, a weird golden object still left in his mouth.

"Oh? What else have you got?" Evan grabbed the weirdly shaped object and wiped the saliva off his shirt before twirling it in his fingers.

"Zigzagoon!" Zack shouted, though Evan was obviously unable to understand.

"Looks like they fit. Am I supposed to connect them?" Evan asked as he blinked down at Zack.

"Zag zigzag!" The 'mon replied. Evan laughed and patted his head.

"Alright then!"

The trainer squeezed the two parts together. The click of the amulet being assembled echoed in Evan's ears, and a dim, golden aura began to emanated from the spherical amulet.

"W-what's going on?!"

His muscles were suddenly clamping now, his back forcibly bending forward and causing him to fall onto his knees. It took all the strength he could muster to raise his head and look towards the zigzagoon. His bushy tail wagged side to side as he smiled. "Zig... Zigzagoon..." He said, Evan still not understanding his tongue.

His limbs began to ache, and he felt his whole body grow warm. His own form began to glow with the same golden light as the amulet, and he closed his eyes, his fingers digging into the Earth below as he tried to endure this constant pain. His figure was shrinking, his pants were loosening around his waist and his shirt sunk down onto the ground. Even his head seemed to contract back into his shirt as he grew smaller and smaller.

"Help... Vee... " he begged the Zigzagoon as his form shrunk into the folds of his clothes.

"Zig? Zi would I do that?". Upon understanding him, the trainer's eyes opened wide. And in that moment all his pain, all that light just stopped.

" I... can hear you!" He said as his head popped out from the shirt, two pointy brown ears flicking up in the air.

"Of course you can! You have ears, you know~!"

Evan stepped out from his old clothes and looked down at himself. He had a brown and white furred body, a bushy tail and two pointy ears.

"Wh-what the... How am I a Pokemon?! Did you do this?!" He shrieked as he glared at Zack.

"No, it was the amulet. It turns the wearer into a Pokemon!"

"N-no way... I can't be... I just can't be!" Evan curled around himself as he began to tear up. "Why did you do this? Who are you anyways!?"

"Me? I'm just a regular Zigzagoon, but my friends and family call me Zack. And you...?"

"E-Evan..." He replied as his tail instinctively wrapped around himself. The amulet jingled as he moved, prompting him to take it off. He was hoping it would turn him back, but he was wrong. "Stupid necklace... change me back!" He shouted as he slammed it against the soft soil.

"Oh, it won't change you back, not unless you break the spell~!" Zack said, a mischievous smile forming on his lips as he got close to the smaller Pokemon. Evan stared at the Pokemon as he moved closer. The Zigzagoon clearly had something in stored for him...

"What do I have to do?" Evan asked, his bouncy black eyes following the rather large Zigzagoon.

"Oh, nothing too hard! You just need to make an egg!"

"An egg?! But I'm a boy! And-"

"You're not a boy anymore, see?" The Zigzagoon's tail slipped down across Evan's belly and wiggled between his hind legs to show Evan what he meant. Evan batted the tail away with a paw before looking down and seeing an innocently small slit nearly hidden from all that fur.

"No way..." he said again, the Eevee still in disbelief.

"Yep, and I'll even mate with you! Just so you can be a human again!"

"I don't know..." Evan said, not really trusting him. Zack just laughed as he brushed against him. Evan's extra-sensitive nose picked up on his scent, one he somehow recognized as belonging to a powerful and fertile male. He sat there, puzzled by the choice of words his mind just used while he tried to collect his thoughts. Maybe he was already thinking like a female Eevee?

"So you're saying... if You mate with me, I'll have an egg and break the curse?" Evan's furry brown face grew red as the Zigzagoon circled her, his cold and curious nose dragging across Evan's ticklish sides and making him feel weird. Very weird. He felt a tingling sensation all over his new body... especially in that spot between his hind legs.

"Yep, you'll break the amulet's spell and change back after you have your egg! Heh, but if you want to mate with me..." The zigzagoon stopped his circular motions in front of Evan and raised his hind leg. A strong wave of musk flew across Evan's nostrils and caused him to look away, but he peeked open an innocent black eye and saw that the Pokemon had already grew aroused, that tingling sensation now burning into an insufferable heat that caused his... no, HER body to tremble with instinctual need. "You'll need to bring out all of me, and you can start by using that cute mouth of yours~!"

Evan gulped. The throbbing pink flesh already looked big to her, and the smell was atrocious! But a funny feeling was guiding her, her tongue suddenly growing moist as her body grew excited about the idea. She looked Zack in the face, then back at his member, while she thought it out. She couldn't stay a Pokemon - she had family and friends to go home to! And what if he got caught? No doubt if he didn't do this he would never see them again.

"Will you really give me an egg?"

"Come on, would I lie to you?" She only huffed and glared at him before he chuckled. "Right, well... I was honest the whole time about the amulet, you know! It's not my fault you humans don't understand our words." He did have a point there.

She sighed and walked up to him, the bobbing member twitching upward once in excitement as she drew in close. Her nose pressed against his tip for a moment before her little tongue circled around it, her warm and smooth muscle swirling around the hot and bitter member.

"The taste..."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No!" She quickly responded while she raised her head from her position. She looked at him with pleading eyes, taking a step forward. "Please, I need your egg!"

Zack smirked at her desperation, the idea of how far she would go made him grow more excited. "Good, get busy!"

Zack laid down on his back to get comfortable as Eve started burying her head between his legs. Her cheek bulged as she took in and suckled on his member, the once-human Eevee trying to work hard to change back to who she truly was. The air was filled with the Zigzagoon's musk, and the sound of her saliva slicking across his length played like music to his ears.

"Heh, you're pretty good... You sure you've never done this before? I mean, I know you were a boy, but I'm no one to judge~!"

Eve said nothing as she bobbed her head back and forth, her face blushing from the raccoon dog's teasing.

"I like you better this way, though. So small, so innocent... so cute~"

Eve moaned, and her ears twitched. The Eevee's eyes remained gently shut as she tried to ignore him and focus on the task at hand. She didn't like the taste; it was as bitter as it smelled, and all too often a salty and spicy drip of his seed would spill onto her little, sensual tongue. Despite all this, she still felt compelled to press on. Her hind legs shivered as the moisture built up inside of her. It was weird, like she was holding in her pee back when he was a human, yet different since there was nothing to hold back now. Just the idea of Zack's member going inside of her, that warm muscle shooting his musky seed...

"Hey... Open your eyes. I want to see them..."

She peeked open an eye and saw that he was leaning forward, the Zigzagoon's mouth curled into a crooked smile, his own face having a subtle red tint across from a blush.

"Yeah... Damn, you're cute... Go ahead, open your eyes some more..."

Eve didn't understand why he wanted this, or why that compliment made that tingling sensation rise up even more inside of her, but she did as she was told. She struggled as Zack's hips began to rock against her mouth, choking slightly as she felt the tip prod against the back of her throat. She struggled to keep her eyes open, one involuntarily closing as she tried to pull back from being gagged. Zack ended up pulling back anyways, and the Zigzagoon cried out loudly before starting to cum. Streams of his musky seed shot across Eve's face, the initial squirt hitting her in the eye by accident, and the rest drenching her fur in white goo.

"Z-zack!" Eve gasped as she tried to wipe away the cum with one of her paws. The Eevee's face was totally covered in his scent. Zack didn't say anything at first, but he relaxed against his back, clearly satisfied by her work.

"Damn, that was amazing..."

Eve coughed, and Zack got back up, his manhood bobbing with each step he took and dripping cum onto the grass.

"You were supposed to give me an egg... not a facial!" She snapped at him while she tried to wipe away the mess he had made.

"Heh, sorry. I just got excited, you know? Don't worry, though - I still have plenty left! Look!" He raised his leg once more to show Evan what he meant. His manhood had grown further, and right at the base of his cock was a fat, swollen knot.

"Wh-what is that?!" Eve asked worriedly as she stepped back, ignorant about this particular aspect of Pokemon biology.

"It's a knot! And it's going to tie you in place while I give you an egg!"

Eve couldn't help staring at the round, red thing. It was scary to think about how that ball of flesh could possibly fit in her, yet exciting at the same time. The anticipation was killing her. Zack slowly made his way around Eve, the Pokemon soon jumping to mount the Eevee from behind as his arousal bobbed clumsily between Eve's hind legs. The Eevee's heart began to race as Zack's paws straddled along her sides.

"Will it hurt?" Eve asked as she bent forward by instinct, his body somehow knowing the best position for Zack...

"At first, but it'll feel better the faster I break you in..."

"You're going to do it fast?!"

"The sooner I impregnate you, the sooner you turn into a human~" was all Zack said.

Eve gulped, her claws digging into the soft soil as she raised her rear higher against the Zigzagoon. His member rubbed along her crotch and left a trail of that cloudy seed along her fur, before the tip began to prod against her entrance.

"Alright... I'm re- nyaaaah!" Eve's eyes widened as the zigzagoon interrupted him with a powerful thrust. His cock buried itself deep inside her, a visibly outline forming on her soft brown belly as her front half shot up from surprise. His cock ripped right through his... no, her virginal innocence, and a trickle of thin blood leaked down her leg as Zack hissed.

"Damn it... You're so fucking tight... and so wet, too... You enjoyed sucking on my dick, didn't you?" Zack placed a paw on Eve's head and forced her down to the grass as he wiggled his hips left and right. Eve foamed at the mouth as she felt her whole body getting wrapped around his enormous size. Damn it, why did he have to be so big?

"N-no..." Eve finally managed to reply as she felt that tip smear seed across her deepest point.

"Don't lie... You're so fucking wet right now! It's usually hard to just push in right away... but with you..."

Eve felt that hot organ slip out from her body only to push right back in with as much force! Her breath was forced out as her insides clenched around the member, their combined fluids leaking out like crazy.

"You were a boy..." Zack said as he pulled back, "and yet... You're so excited about being a girl!" He pushed back in, his knot pounding against her puffy lips as Eve cried out once more. Tears welled up at the corners of her closed eyes as she took it, Eve's thoughts trying to dispel these accusations. But every time he pushed back in she would feel less pain from being stuffed and more of that foreign pleasure that only a girl could feel. "Tell me, Eve... Were you always a bitch in need? Or... Did you need a real male like me to come out?" Zack's movements began to pick up speed, making it difficult for Eve to respond. The large cock caused her belly to bulge from his size and knocked out any wind she had from her lungs.

"I... I..."

Zack pushed in especially hard, Eve's body soon writhing against the ground as her small brown body began to seize beneath the Zigzagoon. Zack laughed as he felt the Eevee's fledgling pussy go through a series of spasms, his cock being gushed with her feminine fluids as Eve experienced her first female orgasm. Her brown cheeks were now red, and her tongue lolled out, her eyes fluttering randomly as she lost the ability to coherently think from the overwhelming bliss of the climax.

Zack gave her a few more minutes, the Zigzagoon smiling as he remained on top of her, his cock still lodged in her with his knot pressed against her pussy. Once her eyes regained focus, Eve looked back up at Zack, a smile forming on her lips.

"How was it?"

"Amazing..."

"Do you want more, my bitch?"

Eve smiled and nodded. She didn't care about turning back human now, she just wanted to experience that again, the orgasmic bliss that only a well endowed male like Zack could provide.

"Please... Fuck me more..."

"That's all I needed to hear~!" Zack's paws tightened around Eve's slender waist, her bushy tail acting as a cushion for his belly as he began to hump against her with quick and powerful motions.

"Yes... Yes, yes!" Eve shouted as her small body was ravaged by his impressive length. That pain she felt was completely washed away after that powerful climax. Nothing else mattered now. Her tight insides began to bulge as his knot squeezed more and more in from the added lubrication. Soon Eve's thoughts were flooded with desire, and her back arched while her front half remained low, her rear held high against Zack's crotch. Soon Zack's humps became grinding, Zack raising a leg as he tried to push his knot inside and tie the Eevee for good. Eve wanted the same... she wanted to feel that swollen base slip past her lips and stretch her more, but above all she wanted to feel his seed shoot into her womb... She wanted his egg, not to turn back but out of a subconscious need, out of lust and above all... A desire to be his. With a grunt, Zack pulled back, only to slam into her once more, Zack's hips pushing and forcing his swollen knot inside and causing Eve to yell out in bliss. Her eyes fluttered once more as she felt that surge of ecstasy flow once more and out of her pussy. That burning desire she felt inside was finally being put out. She felt Zack's seed flowing into her womb, seemingly without end. Zack was panting and licking at the scruff of her neck while his essence shot directly into the Eevee bitch, her belly growing in size as her little body struggled to contain every drop...

When Zack finally came down from his orgasm, he snickered down at Eve, her face contorted from the sensory overload. "Look at you, so pleased to be my mate..."

Eve's eyes blinked a few times as he got up, her belly feeling warm and full from all the cum he had just dumped inside of her. He was right - he still had a lot more left in him.

"S-shut up... I just did this to turn back into a boy..."

"Oh? Are you sure you're a boy? A human, yes... but a boy? You sure didn't sound like one while I was fucking your brains out~!"

"Be quiet! I know I was a... Nnnnghh..."

Zack laughed as he watched Eve try to pull away, the little Eevee pawing forward so she could get out from underneath him, only to feel his warm cock wiggle inside.

"Heh, I don't think you know how knots work, girl. We're stuck here until you've milked every drop!"

"N-no way! You're still cumming?!" Eve asked as she looked back at him, the Zigzagoon smiling as he nodded back with a vivid blush on his face.

"Yep, and I'm going to make you moan like the girl you are until I'm done!" Zack then began to wiggle his hips left and right once more, her paws digging into the soil once more. The little Eevee could only submit to her mate, moaning beneath the fertile Zigzagoon and reaching climax after climax as Zack continued to fill her with his seed for the rest of the day...

Evan's eyes fluttered open as the bird Pokemon crowed. At first, he didn't quite register what he saw - a white, oval-shaped object right in front of him. His eyes closed as he moved to the side, his arm soon feeling that stabbing pain from being slept on... Wait, his arm? His eyes opened a second time as he pushed himself up, his right arm painfully shaking as he saw the egg.

"An egg! I'm back!"

He got up and scooped the egg to celebrate, his naked body spinning round and round while Zack watched, hiding in the foliage of the forest. Evan soon calmed down and put on the clothes that they had left lying nearby. "I can't wait to hatch this Eevee!"

Meanwhile, Zack picked up the necklace and the broken amulet piece, chuckling to himself. The egg wasn't Evan's - it was some Pidgey egg he found in a nest! And she never broke the amulet's spell, either - Evan had simply turned back to normal after Zack pulled the pieces apart. How foolish she had been to trust his words!

Zack then walked off, heading towards a different dirt path. No doubt another trainer would soon be walking down it, just as naive as Evan. He couldn't wait to see what the next trainer would become!


	26. M Human x F Lucario

Stress Reliever

Description: Charlie comes home to his maid-Lucario after a stressful day and gets a nice break of pace...

Tags: Pawplay

Charlie was laying on his soft bed limbs sprawled about here and there as blankets and pillows were all over the place over and under him. He was happily having a forgetful dream until he felt a gentle prodding behind his head. He threw his hand back, trying to shoo the annoyance away like a fly but the prodding persisted. When he threw the cover over his head defiantly he suddenly felt light, like all of gravity was gone. Then that heart pounding sensation of falling took over as he screamed for merely a second, Charlie had just been lifted and then dropped by His Pokemon Lucario's strength

"What is it?!" He snapped, hand to chest. Lucario pointed a paw to his alarm clock. It was 8:30. He had to be in work by 9.

"But I set an alarm!" Lucario pressed the alarm button and showed that it was set to PM again, damn it this happens every Monday! Charlie cursed as he rushed to get up and get changed, Lucario handing him his keys and a single fruit as he rushed out of his house.

"thankseeyoulatergottagobye!" Lucario walked up to the window in the living room and watched as he jumped in his car and drove off to work. She couldn't help but chuckle from all his silliness before she turned back to attend to the house.

Charlie quickly sat in his cubicle. As he booted up his computer his buddy's head slowly rose up from another cubicle. Charlie glanced up and saw he had already left. He sighed and began a countdown in his head for his friend's arrival. (3... 2...)

"Hey Cap'n, late again I see"

"Hey Bob, yeah I woke up late again. usual Monday" Bob stood around as Charlie logged in, several work related programs opening up on start up

"Why is that you're always late on Monday?"

"I unplug my alarm on weekend and always sret it up to PM by accident"

"Sure it's by accident?" Bob asked, raising his eyebrows at him

"Charlie!" His supervisor shouted from across the room. His cubicle was exposed right across from his office, so if Charlie was not doing a thing, even when there was nothing left to do, his supervisor would catch him and chew him off for it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Bob whispered as he walked away, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes sir!" Charlie said as he got up, his supervisor standing just outside his cubicle.

"This is the third time you've been late this month! Need I remind you that one more tardy will lead to an E.I.R. and if I remember, you already have 3! And if you're tardy again what will happen?!"

"I'll be let go!" Charlie said, sounding like soldier responding to his superior.

"That's right, no more warnings! If that clock hits 9 and you're not in your cubicle, then you can go straight home because you'll be fired!" With that his supervisor left, various employees' heads popping up from their cubicles to see what the commotion was about. Charlie shrunk into his seat, embarrassed from what had just occurred

When 5 'o clock hit Charlie was the first to clock out. As he passed his supervisor's office he saw his supervisor looking back at him condescendingly. Damn bastard, he literally didn't do anything all day while Charlie slaved over the computer and phone, and he had the nerve to look down at him? He was only late by a couple minutes but at least he did all his work. On his drive back home through the traffic he stayed in a foul mood, his negativity intensifying as nearby cars made stupid turns and delayed his trip back home. As he walked up to his home his Lucario waited patiently, and she could already sense his negative aura seeping through the surroundings. She already knew, he had a rotten day. Every Monday this happened, and she knew he was close to being terminated. When he opened his door he went straight to his room, not even bothering to greet Lucario as he walked past her.

He sighed as he sat on his bed. He angrily took off his tie and lurched forward, his hands over his head as he wallowed there, stressed from his work. If he lost his job then how long would it take to find a new one? Where would he go if he couldn't? What would happen, that's all he thought of, he was so deep in his over active imagination that he didn't notice Lucario sitting beside him, her red eyes focused on him as her paws stroked along his shoulders, the powerful yet gentle paws began to swirl and massage him, soothing his muscles from the stress that burdened him all day. He sighed again, and looked over at Lucario. She was a good looking Lucario, her smile made him feel kind of nervous but he shook it off. He leaned over and hugged her. He didn't have to worry about chest spikes or anything like that, he took her to a professional a long time ago so that every spike was painlessly removed, which was prompted by a certain accident.

"Heh, thanks… that feels good." Lucario nodded as she said her name in a feminine tone. "I sort of need a massage… would you mind?" Lucario simply giggled as she guided him to lie on his stomach.

"Thanks…" He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, throwing it across his room. If it weren't for Lucario all of his clothes would be all over the place. Lucario sat over his waist as she began to guide her paws up and down his back, her pads feeling so soft yet strong enough to relieve all the aches his back had. He couldn't help but give heavy sighs of content as she stroked along his shoulder blades, her digits pressing firmly and swirling about in the places that felt most tense until they relaxed. Charlie closed his eyes and wondered why he never asked her for a massage before. She was such a pro, this was amazing! He then began to shuffle awkwardly, a certain part of him began to grow. Her weight was on him though, although she was pretty light he didn't want to interrupt her flow. Her furry light frame had left a comfortable warmth on him, so he didn't want to move around too much. But as her smooth circular pads continued to work their magic, Lucario occasionally leaning over and making his waist move, along with his erect member, he couldn't help but move his hips back.

"Er… hold on… I have a wedgie…" Charlie said as he raised his hips. Lucario let out a teasing laugh, like she knew the real reason why he was moving. As she laughed though, she leaned forward, her creamy furry chest brushing against his back so softly… His heart began to race as he felt her paw go from massaging his back to brushing against his chest, then further down. Her soft hands passed across his stomach and forcibly passed below his pants.

"A-aaah Lucario…." Charlie moaned as he sat up, giving her easier access to him. Lucario giggled again, before she flipped him over onto his back, Charlie bounced against his made bed and quickly began to unbuckle his belt, Lucario sitting closer as she guided his pants down, Lucario smiling and blushing as the two looked at each other. Her crimson red eyes looked over at him, showing care and affection as she leaned closer, both her paws now working on her trainer's erection.

Charlie didn't bother to speak anymore. He gave off sighs and quiet moans of approval as Lucario proved her paws were more skilled than he expected, to his delight. The sound of her fur brushing against his sensitive nerves filled the room as her paws stroked up along his shaft. Her circular pads pressed firmly against his sides, their soft smooth texture massaging and caressing his member. Strands of her fur mixed with the pads, tickling him with its heavenly softness as she began to make circular motions, her paws swirling against his member and making it throb excitedly, the tip now leaking with a milky white liquid.

Lucario looked down and widened her smile as she saw that he was already close. Her eyes raised at him, as if mocking him for being so early already, her blue and black furred face having a hint of light red from her blush. Charlie began to blush too, and her look only made his arousal grow, his hips beginning to buck against her expert paws. She then leaned closer, and pressed her lips against his as she gently tasted his lips, her tongue dragging slowly to taste his tongue as he leaned towards the kiss as well, his tongue now actively moving and tasting her back.

After a few moments Lucario leaned back, the Jackal biting his lower lip ever so gently with her sharp fangs as she sat back and brought her hind paws to him. Charlie gasped as his over sensitive member was now in the grasp of her feet, the Lucario blushing and staring at him intently as her paw pads stroked along the tip now, Lucario's left paw now focused on his tip, her warm individual digits forced his bulbous tip to squeeze around through, a mixture of fur and smooth skin pleasured and massaged his tip, moving it in circular motions as her right paw stroked up along the side before moving down and massaging and tickling his sack.

Charlie's head leaned forward as well, he was panting and trying to catch his breath, it was funny how all this excitement tired him out despite him not doing anything. He tried to hold his moans back but her new tactic kept raising his excitement more and more. He bit his lip as he tried to hold back his climax, his cock twitched between her digits as she switched from rubbing his cock between her toes to burying it between her smooth circular pads, her paw growing slick and warm from all the pre she coated out. Her other paw stretched and scratched right below where his sack itched, Lucario sensed and knew every little thing that heightened his experience more and more, inch by inch~

Charlie's moans began to raise in pinch, he quickly bit his lip as his hands gripped the blanket they laid on.

"I…can't hold it…" He hissed, Lucario giggled and brought her right paw to step over his cock, making it lay flat on his belly. Both her hind paws now stroked and flattened his cock, her smooth black paws brushing and stroking him faster and faster, her heavenly soft fur tickling every inch as her movements began to move impossibly fast, the warm friction of her paws finally breaking him as he shot his head. Streams of cum shot past and all over him, Lucario's paws that were once moving blurrily fast now moved painfully slow as they pressed on his cock as firmly as possibly, as if they were squeezing every last drop of his soul through his cock. Charlie's clenched hands squeezed the tufts of the blanket, he groaned out as his climax lasted much longer than he can ever imagine. It felt so good that when it died down his cock actually began to ache from the intense bliss.

When he finally came to, he was catching his breath, Lucario giggled and leaned over laid over him, an arm holding him close as he looked down at her and smile.

"Well, that was quite the stress reliever~"

"Luuu~"


	27. M Floatzel x F Espeon

Reunion

Description: A floatzel meets an old friend from his childhood.

Everyday she was there sunbathing near the lake shore. Her lilac colored fur shone brilliantly as the sun began to set. I saw her come and go, from morning to evening as I swam in the waters with my fellow Buizel and Floatzel. I can see her bounce purple eyes focused on me whenever I came into view and I felt rather nervous. I wasn't scared or anything but the heated embarrassment of being watched by someone so beautiful made me feel so awkward.

"Hey Blast... that Espeon is here again." A fellow Floatzel friend of mine exclaimed as we lazed around at a nearby tiny island.

"I know... I can see her" I told him in a rather annoyed tone. Every day she came onto the shore and everyday I was teased about it.

"She's checking you out man." He then elbowed me as he tried to urge me to go and talk to her.

"No she's not..." I lied, well knowing that she was indeed looking at me with those purple eyes of hers.

"Just go up to her... see what she wants?"

"Fine... if it'll shut you up." After all his pestering day and night I finally caved in. I gulped a bit of courage before jumping into the water and swimming to shore, the Espeon watching me as I shook my fur before hesitatingly walking up to her...

"Hi... I'm Blast... What's your name?"

"Flower... hi... I've been waiting here for you..." She said in a rather quiet and shy tone. Her voice was light and quite feminine, I felt my cheeks flare up upon hearing her heavenly voice.

"Oh yeah? I noticed you watching me..."

"Yeah... sorry for acting like a stalker. I was hoping that you'd notice so you would come up to me... can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Can you follow me? I rather talk in private." I looked back over my shoulder and saw my bud waving a paw which only added to my embarrassment.

"Sure..."

She led the way to a small yet open cave near the shore where she sat on a rock and looked up at me with those rather innocent looking eyes. I could tell she was quite shy and for some reason that made me fall for her some more...

"So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to be honest... I've had a crush on you for a while... ever since you rescued me when I was an Eevee..."

"Wait... you're that young one from a while back?!" I nearly shouted. It was long ago when I helped an Eevee by fighting off a rather hungry Noctowl and gave her a place to stay and some food. By the next day she was gone so I thought she went off away, I never would have thought that same Eevee would have been visiting me everyday! She nodded her head answering my question as she turned away.

"Yeah... and now... I want to return the favor."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked back towards me, a vivid blush showing on her lilac fur as a shy and sly smile formed on her shy lips.

"You'll see..."

Suddenly her red gem began to glow and I felt myself move against my will. I began to panic and flail around as I was raised up into the air and forced against the cavern wall.

"Woah what's going on!" My body slid down as my fur brushed against the smooth rock wall before Flower came over and placed a paw against my knee and raised herself to plant her lips against mine. My eyes widened a bit before I suddenly felt relaxed, my mind melting and calming despite my heart racing. Flower pulled back and gave a slight giggle at my reaction.

"Can't you see Blast? I... I love you..." I gasped as I suddenly felt her double tipped tail brush between my legs and massage my slowly rising member.

"a-ahh Flower... don't touch me there..."

"Why not? Doesn't it feel good?" The sound of her fur rustling against my sensitive member filled the small cave as I quivered in excitement. Flower, the young innocent look she had just a few moments ago was replaced by this curious and mischievous young girl who was pleasuring me now. My cock rested between the split ends of her tail as she brushed it up and down thoroughly and slowly as if making sure I felt every strand of pleasure her tail could offer. Within seconds I was not only fully erect but nearly on the edge already from the sudden actions of this young girl...

"It... It does feel good..." I admitted finally. I couldn't lie to those eyes as they looked up at my blushing face as it contorted in pleasure. She giggled again before relinquishing her psychic hold and letting my body slide onto the ground. I was laying on my back now, my creamy belly and bright pink member fully exposed to Flower now as she gave it a gentle sniff, her cold and wet nose tickling my nerves a bit as the cool movement of air brushed and stimulated me a bit more.

"Good... I'm about ot make it a whole lot better~"

Flower climbed ontop of me, my throbbing pink member brushing against her underbelly and ruffling that lilac fur some more as she mounted me. Her small and slender laid primarily on my belly as I felt her psychic abilities move my member and prod against her tight lady hole. I can tell she was struggling to fit me inside though since her body was shaking and it felt like her telepathic powers were weakening as well.

"A-Are you sure? I mean this... this is so sudden..."

"Shh... I... I want to prove that I love you and... and..."

"And?"

"And I want you to love me too..." I raised a paw and brushed along her cheek as we looked towards each other...

"You don't have to do this to make me love you..."

"I... don't?"

"No... I fell in love with you the day I first laid my eyes on you when you were an Eevee and I was a Buizel..."

"A-ah..." She said nothing as I leaned my head closer to hers now. I was the one who moved in and gave her a deep and passionate kiss... when we pulled back I could feel her psychic aura reform around my member once again...

"You still want to?"

"More then ever..." I gripped her around her slender waist as I helped push in just slightly.

"Alright... I'll be gentle"

The next part was slow and heavenly. My throbbing member pulsed as I slowly entered and filled Flower up. Her body was shivering above mine the entire time as she hugged me and held me close. She occasionally cried out and bit her lip as I carefully moved on, occasionally pausing so she can brace herself before filling her up once more. When I finally hilted her Flower's body shuddered with fierce intensity as her insides clamped and wrapped around my member. I struggled to hold back my impending orgasm as I let her own climax die down before I finally began to move. Her insides grew slick and moist which helped aid the movement some more. My member was quite large compared to her small and frail body which caused her abdomen to bulge slighty as her insides struggled to accommodate me. For the next several minutes my movements were slow and tender. I dared not to move too fast so her young nerves wouldn't be overwhelmed. Her quiet cries though soon turned into pleading moans as she began to ask me to move faster. I hesitated at first but when her body began to hump against mine I knew that she was ready and in desperate need for more. My paws held onto her plump rear as her tail flickered wildly up in the air, our hips meeting with each thrust as the sound of my cock sliding into her tight and wet pussy echoed in the cave, The schlicking noise was accompanied by my groans and her cries as her insides tightly wrapped around my cock once more. I couldn't hold back this time, the rushing sensation of my climax came too soon and in the midst of her climax my seed shot directly into her womb as her insides squeezed and massaged my member, milking out every drop...

Afterwards we cuddled... and we talked. We talked about family and friends, we talked about adventures and journeys and what happened after our little encounter. Then finally she guided my paw against her belly and asked me one more question.

"What should we name our child?"

"Heh... that's a tough one..." I honestly was a little giddy. The thought of being a dad delighted me to no end.

"Well... we have some time~" She said as she nuzzled her head against my chest. We laid side by side against each other, her forelegs wrapped around my shoulders as we embraced in a hug.

"Yeah, we can talk about this some other time~" Then we met with a kiss and finally fell asleep in each others arms


	28. M Samurott F Typhlosion

Putting Out the Heat

Description: In this quickie, a Typhlosion and Samurott do battle!

Typhlosion was knocked against the tree as the force of the hydro pump kept her in place. The cold water seeped into her warm creamy fur and soaked her fighting spirit to the point that her flames were sleepy and dull.

"I'm not... giving up..." She panted as she slumped down against the tree unable to stand anymore. Her opponent's shadow loomed over her and blocked the sunlight as he glared down at her pathetic sight.

"Fine... then I'll finish you off!" Samurott reached for his sheathed sword and pulled it out, the tip of the blade raising her heavy chin as she glared up at him. Her body shivered from cold and remain useless against the tree and yet she remained as feisty as the fire she summoned.

"Go ahead... kill me! At least I still have my pride!"

"Pride? Ha!" Samurott quickly put away his sword as he walked up to Typhlosion on all fours. He leaned down close, his nose touching against her snout as he glared back.

"I'll take that away before you die then..."

What happened next shocked the fiery Pokemon. She was unsure of what he was intending to do until he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. No! He was going to use her! She raised her arms and attempted to push them off but they had the strength of noodles and only seemed to ensure her fate as Samurott pushed forward to fight off her resistance. His forelegs wrapped around her midsection as his smooth blue underbelly rubbed against her creamy warm and soft fur, the moisture already drying off her super heated body. With no hesitation he had began rubbing his crotch against that fine fur as it drew out his surprisingly warm member. Typhlosion closed her eyes as she finally gave up from exhaustion... Samurott''s chuckling causing her to blush as he kept up the brushing to draw out his cock more from its sheath..

"Just as I thought... just another heated bitch. When you came attacking I felt that all I needed to do was talk it out but you insisted... and now I need to put you in your place..."

His powerful forelegs pulled in her fluffy body which brought out a surprised cry from Typhlosion.

"Damn you... I won't let you!" She opened her maw ready to fire off one last flamethrower until she felt something rip right inside of her. Her whole body jolted upwards as her prepared flamethrower quickly faded from surprise as the sudden pain gradually grew from her sensitive nerves as Samurott pulled her body closer to his, her head merely resting on a extended root now like a pillow as the four legged water Pokemon had her lying on her back now, his body standing over hers as his cock just literally ripped through her hymen and caused her tight fiery hot insides to forcibly spread. Her arms raised up and wrapped around his powerful erect forelegs as he merely looked down at her with a cold gaze.

"A virgin hm? No wonder you're so tight... but don't think I'll let you take it easy because of that!" His powerful body bucked back before pushing forward right into her again, his cock soothing the hot desires of Typhlosion's small and hot pussy as it stabbed into her again and again. His movements were quick and merciless, his member rubbing and causing her insides to adjust to his impressive size again and again as he fucked Typhlosion's virginity away...

Typhlosion herself was clinging for what felt like dear life as each thrust seemed to draw out her cries and caused her body to shiver and shake from the intense pain of losing her womanhood. She struggled to cling onto consciousness and form legible thoughts as she bared her teeth and eventually bit into the side of Samurott's neck. He didn't seem to flinch from the act though... in fact she suspected he liked it since she could literally feel his cock pulse with life as her teeth sunk into his skin. She didn't know why she decided to attack this Samurott... she was just angry for some unknown reason and wanted to pick a fight. She should have known better than to mess with a fully evolved water type... but he was there sunbathing... his magnificent muscles out in display as...

"A-AAhhhh..." She couldn't help but moan not from pain... but from another strange sensation... The pain was dulling and it felt like his cock was soothing the rage of the fires that burned inside of her. Her pussy was soaking now all over his cock as his heavy masculine scent rubbed into her fur and wafted into her nose. She was feeling at ease now despite being raped by the victor... She couldn't believe her body when it began to rock weakly against him as if asking for more... Why was this happening to her?

When she cried out the Samurott noticed a strange scent growing heavy in the air. She was biting against the side of his neck which really didn't do much and yet... it excited him. She was tenacious and a feisty one... qualities he thought were cute in a girl. Not only that she was quite young despite being fully evolved... and by smelling the pheromones her body was producing Samurott finally understood why she was acting so cranky and itching to fight. The poor young woman was in heat and she didn't even know... Now here he was soothing that heat. Dousing the flames of her biological needs into blissful embers as his cock thrust back and forth into her tight hole, his pulsing member hilting her with each push as his tip poked into her womb. As she grew accustomed to her size her insides squeezed and tightened as if trying to please him further. Her cries also changed in tone from yells of anguish to blissful moans pleading for more. Her body was forced against the ground with each push he made, push after powerful push he filled her beyond her capacity and was ready to erupt...

Typhlosion couldn't believe it. She relinquished her bite to let out her cries that she could no longer suppress. She wanted more, her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested against his white whiskers and looked into his eyes that retained that powerful sharp gaze... Her own eyes were heavy with lust as she blushed and tried to catch her breath, he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She finally understood why she picked him to mess with... and so did he.

"M-more..."

"I... can't... I'm about to..." With one more powerful thrust Typhlosion's body shivered in ecstasy as she felt his warm liquid seed shoot directly into her womb. Typhlosion's insides seized up as his cock squirted his love juice into her and didn't let him or a single drop escape as her fleshy walls coated his climaxing cock with their magma hot warmth and tight softness. That act alone seemed to draw out his orgasm longer than ever and after several moments she finally relaxed just enough to let him slip out. Only a bit of his seed managed to escape as his cock was exposed out in the cool air as her walls tightened up again to keep in his fertile musk. He finally let out an exhausted pant as he chuckled and nuzzled her.

"That was all you needed? You should have told me you were in heat..."

"I... I didn't know... I'm sorry for... attacking you..."

"And I'm sorry for threatening your life..."

Then the two made up with a kiss.


	29. M Dewott F Buizel x F Roserade

Caught in the Act

Description: Buizel and Dewott are partners in crime. After stealing from the local farm a trainer witnesses their antics and sends his own personal pokemon out to capture them... with very effective results.

Tag warnings: Rape, whipping.

"Get back here ya damn critter" The ol' farmer shouted as he chased the Dewott. Dewott was running with his arms full of berries, the whole heap of them bouncing up with his run with the occasional berry toppling over the pile and falling onto the earth below. The farmer was closing the gap fast, his two arms reached out forward ready to grab the water Pokemon until a bush rustled. The farmer saw that a Buizel had jumped out right before getting a face full of water. The water gun forced the farmer to fall back onto his rear as the Dewott continued to run. Buizel quickly ran beside him and turned back occasionally, the farmer getting another water gun attack to the face every time he tried to get back on his feet. By the time he was able to stand up the Dewott was gone, Buizel flashing him a smile before running off to meet her partner.

"Those darn critters... always stealin' my berries..." He cursed under his breath as he walked back to his farm. There a young trainer sat, the young teen covered in dirt and dust from his travels as he flashed a smile to the farmer.

"Howdy, I noticed you havin' some trouble with the critters 'round here. Maybe I can lend ya a hand..."

Later the two stopped in a small clearing inside the thick forest. Buizel happily nibbled atop a delicate Watmel berry as Dewott hissed with a smile, the spelon berry splattering its spicy juices all over his paws as he took his sweet time between bites as to not overload the spicy flavor the berry held.

"That farmer never saw it coming!" Dewott exclaimed as he and Buizel munched side by side. Buizel giggled, her tails flicking around as she blushed slightly.

"Hehe yeah, but I kinda feel bad..."

"Don't. He hoards all those berries himself for no reason! Others like us starve while he just grows and picks the berries. I never see him eat one! Not once!" Dewott explained with a rather indignant tone in his voice.

"You have a point... I wonder why he gets so mad at us for taking only a few berries" Buizel wondered as she raise her head while in thought.

"Who knows... humans are weird" Dewott said as he stared down his berry.

"Hehe yeah... you're right" Buizel said as she lowered her gaze to look at Dewott whom also turned his head to look back. An awkward silence fell on the two, the water types looking towards each other as their heads leaned in closer. The smell of their berries were in each other's breath, a sweet and spicy aroma filled the air as their eyes gently closed, each of their faces glowing with an intense blush as their lips pursed, their mouths making contact as their tongues met and tangled slowly around each other...

Before the two could even sense it, a pair of sharp leaves came whipping towards them. Their kiss was rudely interrupted as Dewott took the full force of the attack. His whole body shivered as his back was left scarred from the razor sharp leaves.

"Dewott!" Buizel shouted as he fell into her arms. She looked past him and saw the assailiant. The Pokemon was bipedal, and had a red like bouqet hand pointed at them while the figure had a malicious smirk on its face.

"Well darlin' sorry for interruptin' the magic but my trainer sent me to find you thievin' critters!"

"What?! The farmer is your trainer?! I thought he wasn't..."

"No no darlin', my trainer happen to see you two ahead of time and sent me out to follow ya."

"Go to... hell..." Groaned Dewott. He bared his teeth as he suddenly got back up with surprising speed and removed his shell to attack.

"Dewott no!" Buizel shouted! But it was too late. A grassy whip aligned with thorns came out from the plant Pokemon and tripped Dewott before he can even get close. The plant Pokemon then jumped into the air and slammed its light body onto Dewott, its many roots raising from the ground itself and trapping him. She then turned to Buizel and gave her a smug stare.

"You're not thinkin' of runnin' are ya darlin'?" Roserade asked as it pointed a blue bouqet that was her hand towards the water weasel. She took a step back, she couldn't leave Dewott there by himself! She saw him struggling against nature itself as he tried to pick himself back up, roots seemingly growing around his limbs and pinning him back down.

"Buizel... run!" He shouted towards her. But she didn't listen. Tears from fear formed in the corner of her eyes but she shook her head.

"I can't leave you like this..." she said in a meek and shy tone.

"Good girl~ I wasn't expectin' to find ya two so soon, so what do you say we have a little fun?!"

Buizel and Dewott were curious as to what she meant, they were still kind of young and naïve. But despite that their bodies were still developing, an in a deep instinctual level their bodies knew what Roserade meant. She lifted her leaf like leg over Dewott's head and stood over him before pointing a bouquet at his face. He looked towards it before being assaulted by various colored spores, the scent of their aroma was so strong that he nearly gagged from how sweet the smell was.

"Argh!... stop... that... ughhh..." Dewott shook his head left and right as he tried to shake away but soon his eyelids grew heavy as a blush formed across his face like earlier. The scent left him dazed... groggy... and above all...

"Come sweety... I promise I won't hurt either of you as long as you listen."

"R-really?" Buizel asked, unsure about this. She saw Dewott's reaction and change in front of her eyes so she wasn't really sure if the rose Pokemon could be trusted. He looked almost... hypnotized.

"Of course... soon you'll love it just as much as he does... ain't that right sweety?" She raised his head with a hand and revealed his blushing expression to Buizel. His eyes were nearly closed as he looked up to her, his lips curled into a subtle smile.

"W-why do I f-feel so good...?" Dewott asked as Roserade looked down at him with a smug smile.

"Because dear you got a face full of my pheromones~ and as a young and virile male, you can't help but to fall for my powerful armoa~" Roserade turned back at Buizel and pointed a bouquet down between Dewott's legs. Buizel looked down and held both paws against her maw as she noticed his manhood growing slowly. It rose up and throbbed as his legs remained stuck to the ground from all the roots the Roserade summoned from the Earth.

"What... what are you doing?" Roserade stepped off of Dewott and sprayed his face one last time with the wispy aroma, Dewott no longer fighting it and actually smiling in bliss from the intoxicating scent as he watched Roserade waggle her hips as she walked to Buizel.

Buizel was too distracted by watching Dewott's growing shame and flinched when she felt the grass type soothingly rub her shoulders, Roserade's eyes were halfway open as she smiled with mischievous intent.

"Come on now, I know you want to..."

"Want to... what?" Buizel asked. Deep down she knew what, but she was still too shy and too innocent to act out on her bodily urges. Just earlier she felt this while with Dewott but on a much smaller scale than now.

"Rub him, taste him or even ride him... He's sensitive to your touch and has nowhere to go..." Buizel stuttered as she blushed, Roserade leaned down closer to her ear and gave her a subtle lick which caused Buizel to squirm and quietly utter a moan. "Here, I'll show you how..." Her grassy arms pushed the water type closer to Dewott, Buizel leaned closer down and took in the heated and salty scent of Dewott's throbbing member as Roserade mimicked her motions.

"He looks... good..." Buizel whispered.

"He is good darlin', and I'll make him tasty..." She reached down and slipped his member into a flower of her blue bouquet. Dewott's hips humped forward as he gave a satisfied sigh, his member twitched happily from the cool and smooth feeling of the petals that wrapped around his member. He wanted more then this light pleasure but before he could even ask he gasped as the flower suddenly tightened around his member with a tight grip. Buizel watched in wide eyed wonder as her flower began to create a slurping noise, Dewott's whole body quivered and shook as the air was filled with the sticky and sweet aroma of her viscous nectar that lathered and bathe his cock. The thick sap glooped up and down his shaft as her flower literally began to suck him off, any pre that slipped from the tip was immediately ingested by Roserade while she licked her lips. Buizel wondered if she was tasting him right now, her tongue lolled out excitedly as she frequently swallowed in sync with her flower as it suctioned itself and oozed this sweet nectar to lube up his member and bathe it in ultimate ecstasy.

"A-Ah... stop... I c-can't... I can't hold it..."

"Don't darlin'~ Give me every drop~" Buizel was panting now, she didn't even realize that her paw had reached between her hind legs and began to rub her sensitive spot. She was wet and leaking with her own juices from this display, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. All these mixed scents had messed up her senses and placed her in a forced heat, she shivered as each slurp the flower made only served to heighten her heat as Dewott finally moaned one last time before ejaculating directly into Roserade's flower.

Roserade laughed as she kept up the slurping throughout the entire duration. Dewott shivered and cried out unintelligible words as she kept it up, her petals rubbed up and down along the length with the sap which only wracked his nerves as his member remained sensitive throughout. It was only until she was sure that he wasn't squirting another drop did she loosen the petals and relinquished his member. Buizel saw that his cock was bathed in a light brownish goop that smelled as good as honey... She was then brought out of her daydream as Roserade pushed her by the head.

"Clean him up darlin', we don't want to attract any Combee... She stated as she grinded her head against Dewott's crotch. Buizel cried in dissent but she did obey. She parted her lips and quickly suckled onto his tip, Dewott sighing in what sound in relief as she sucked and cleaned up the sweet sticky sap with her tongue. Her lips wrapped tightly around him as she bobbed slowly up and down, making sure to clean up every inch of his length. She then gave a muffled cry as she felt a whip lash across her back, Roserade had a spine covered vine in her grasp and was whipping it across Buizel.

"Hurry up and clean every drop!" Roserade demanded. Buizel let the member slip out of her lips and was met with another loud crackling whip which reddened her back. Roserade wasn't merciful, she quickly lashed out one, two and three more until Buizel finally managed to take it back in. Roserade couldn't help but to smirk when she noticed that every whip only made Buizel's pussy drip with excitement. She complimented Buizel's task by whipping her every few seconds as she suckled and clean, Dewott unable to say anything during his heated high as Roserade placed a green colored foot on her back.

"Don't forget to clean his orbs too darlin'~ Pop them in your mouth and suck up every last drop~" She teased before whipping her one more time. Buizel shouted, her voice echoing in the forest before she raised up his member with a paw and quickly forced her mouth to take in the sap covered balls. She switched and spent a good few moments on sucking and licking each orb.

When Roserade was confident that Buizel cleaned every drop she forced the water type to get up onto her feet and pushed her onto Dewott. Buizel hovered over Dewott's member, a paw guiding his now clean member as Dewott watched in a daze.

"Buizel... don't..." Buizel looked down at him with a yearning expression, her eyes had been watering but her face was red with embarrassment and her eyelids heavy with lust. She was actually loving this torture, every whip, every order that was barked only brought a masochistic pleasure to this water weasel.

"I-I want to though..." Roserade lashed the spiky vine across her back once more which caused a couple hot drops of her lovely juices to spill on the freshly cleaned member.

"Ride him honey, ride him like you been wantin' to!" Buizel nodded and sat down against Buizel, his member rubbed across her wet and wanting walls. They tightened with every push in, Buizel moaning out as her heat was finally being sated by Dewott. When she felt it couldn't get any better Roserade only heightened her stimuli by whipping her once again... and again and again.

"You love this, don't you ya slut?!"

"Yes! I love it!" Buizel cried out as she bounced up and down against Dewott. Her two tails spun in choatic circles as her back curved from the whips, her fur was showing the red bruises from the whips as each lash and strike echoed across the forest. Dewott groaned as he felt like nothing more than a toy, when he heard the painful whip crack against Buizel's back he can feel her meaty walls clamp in response as her heat momentarily skyrockets along with the moisture of her walls.

This painful experience felt like it was going on forever, Buizel's tongue lolled out as she happily rode Dewott, his member throbbed and twitched as he bit his lip. He was trying to hold back his orgasm, he didn't want to seed Buizel so quickly especially since he had just climaxed a few minutes ago. But as the whippings began to go on faster so did Buizel's movements. Her soft fleshy walls were squeezing around him now and before he can utter a warning he shouted as his cock spurted a few more squirts of his cum into Buizel. Buizel happily remained on him as she sat against him, his cock buried deep inside her folds as she felt the sticky warm substance coat her walls. Roserade paused and smiled triumphantly before dropping the whip...

"She lied to us..." Dewott said as he pouted. The poor guy could barely walk as he and Buizel walked side to side. Buizel's back was healed thanks to the trainer's potion... who now acted as their trainer now.

"She did..." Buizel stated. She was looking rather pleased though. Roserade was following behind them, her trainer's orders. She was to make sure they didn't run away.

"I hope you two scoundrels don't mind being outside yer pokeballs, I just want to let everyone on the farm know that I caught ya two!" The trainer said proudly as he waved to everyone he passed by. Turns out Buizel and Dewott earned an infamous reputation from all the berries and crops they had stolen over the year.

"I wish he could understand me so I could curse him off..." Dewott said.

"Now now with an attitude like that I oughta give you the vine treatment!" Roserade threatened. Dewott felt a sweat drop form as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I-I didn't mean it! Honest!" Buizel giggled as she held his hand. Dewott blushed as he looked up at her.

"Well at least we're still together."

"Yeah... but for how long?"

"Don't you two worry! Mah trainer has a soft spot and'll keep ya two together if ya want!"

"Really?" Buizel asked as she turned to face the two of them.

"Yep, I'm worried your little boyfriend might not be able to handle ya though, he's quite sensitive!"

"Shut up! It was my first time!" The trainer laughed as he looked down at the angry Dewott.

"Boy I wish I can understand y'all bickering! It sounds like that Dewott was just told off by Roserade!" Dewott tripped onto the floor from embarrassment. Roserade only laughed as Buizel helped him up.

"Ah well..." he said defeated. "At least I still got you."

"Yep! Forever!" Buizel stated with a smile that lighted up Dewott's day.


	30. M Dewott F Buizel F Monferno

A Musical Disaster

Description: A reluctant Dewott is backstage prepping for a pokemon musical when a snide Simipour taunts and ridicules him and the other contestants. Not wanting to put up with her, Dewey relaliates!

"C'mon Dewey! Let's put on our bestest smilie for the musical!" the Dewott coughed and blushed embarrassingly as he was forced to put on these ridiculous small props for the first time. His master had puffed him up to make him look especially nice, hoping for a beginner outcome. She then gave him a cane to hold. "You look so distinguished! You're sure to win Dewey!" He tried not to look up at her as he bit his lower lip. He wasn't a dancer! He was a fighter! But it couldn't be helped. He just swallowed his pride and plopped himself up from the dressing stool.

"Contestants are you ready to begin?"

When he first got on stage the Dewott felt his heart race as he saw the other contestants. A Buizel who wore a beautiful floral laurel and had on a dashing white gown that showed off her curvy body and a Monferno with a flower pin in her hair as she wore a grass skirt. The forth Contestant was a simipour who had on so many props Dewey couldn't make heads or tails with her.

Throughout the contest he made on mistake after another. He stumbled and tripped, missed the signal his master gave him and ended up whopping the director with it as he accidentally sent it flying during the twirl. The Buizel and Monferno both noticed and got distracted by his constant goofs. The Simipour was the only one who managed to use the props effectively, never missing a beat with the song.

Backstage the Director came by and judged the trainers on their performance. The old man who wore a tuxedo held an icepack against his head where Dewey accidentally whacked him. As he went up to Dewey's trainer to offer advice the monocle that Dewey was wearing happened to be tossed aside almost immediately after the show. The Director happened to step and slip on the small prop, causing the humans to panic and carry him off somewhere else in a group effort.

Ashamed the Dewott sat on the stoll, sighed as he tried to take off his little tuxedo outfit until he heard the Simipour laugh.

"Ha, serves you right newbie. You should definitely quit now before you end up killing the director."

"Hey why don't you butt out Sandy!" The Monferno retorted.

"And why should I miss 2nd place for the millionth time? I swear you're never going to win if you keep passing up for a flower girl, fire monkey."

"C'mon Sandy, you should stop…"

"and why should I fish breath? I'm just stating a fact. Besides I-"

"Shut up!" Dewey shouted as he jumped down, a razor shell in his hand. Sandy gave him a dirty look.

"And if I do-ARGHH!" the Simipour was cut off as a flying shell flew across the room and whacked her square in the forehead, critical hit! Before the shell even hit the floor the Simipour fell back, knocked out.

He didn't really think about the consequences of his actions…damn was he in trouble now. The dressed up Buizel and Monferno stared at him, hands against their mouths from shock at what just happened.

"Oh…damn I thought she could take more…" The Buizel was the first to smile, Monferno gave off a stressed sigh.

"She isn't a fighter like you, it's good that she was finally quiet for a change, she's always putting me and Muffy down." Muffy nodded as she also smiled at the Dewott, Dewey feeling his blush rise as he suddenly turned away.

"Well um… I guess she deserved it, yeah I'm not good at this dancing stuff anyways hehehehehe…" His body flinched as he felt a soft paw rest on his shoulder.

"Our trainers probably won't be back for a while…" The Buizel whispered into his ear. He felt the monferno's warm hand pat down on his other shoulder.

"You look quite strong, and energetic. Sorry but us ladies haven't seen another male as cute as you in ages…" Dewey gulped as he felt his heart beating rapidly, his face growing bright red.

"Well ahem uhm…" The Dewott continued to stutter as he felt a finger traced down his chest that still wore the tie, all the way down between his legs.

"Two curious girls, Dewey~" The Monferno teased as she slowly circled around him and got down on her knees.

"We're going to have so much fun…" The Buizel added as her paw also began to trace down, following the Monferno's movements…

Dewey never felt this kind of heat before. His heart felt like it was in his throat as he looked down at the two girls who were feeling him all over. He couldn't help but give off little sighs and moans a mixture of fingers and paws traced and tickled all over his rising member.

"Wow it keeps growing and growing…"

"It feels so warm too, see?"

"Hey he's leaking! Heh, he's enjoying this!"

"Look at him! He's blushing so hard I think he's going to pop!"

"He'll pop alright, but not his face!"

the Buizel then pressed his fully erect cock up as she traced her tongue upwards, making sure to slip around the top and lick up any mess Dewey may have made.

"Mmmmm…it tastes so good!"

"I wanna try!" He grimaced as he felt the fire type's warm tongue stroke across his member as well.

"ooooh…you're right~" Buizel then began to lick him again and again. Muffy not wanting to be upstaged also did the same, two warm and moist tongues traced across the Dewott's throbbing pink member repeatedly, the two tongues meeting around the tip. The two seemed to be attracted to each other as well, when their tongues met their lips began to press against one another, the Dewott's tip right in the center of attention as their two tongues danced around it, tasting both each other's saliva and whatever pre that may have squirted out of the Dewott.

After several minutes of this the two girls grew frustrated. Dewott was taken by surprised when the Monferno knocked him down, the fire type immediately sitting on his waist as she gripped his cock tightly, guiding the member against her moist and fiery hot entrance. He gasped from how tight fire type felt, her insides seemed to wrap around his cock with such intense warmth he felt his cock could melt from the tight clench. As he gasped though the Buizel lifted her dress and stood over Dewey's head. Dewey could smell her heat and his arms instinctively reached up, lowering the Buizel carefully as his tongue ran across her puffy swollen lips, both girls squeaking and moaning in delight as Dewey pleasured them both. His hips bucking against the playful Muffy and his tongue greedily licking up the sweet delicious fluids that leaked out of the Buizel's tasty pussy.

The Dewott tried to maintain his position for as long as he could. The two girls rode him, Muffy riding his thick pulsing cock as her back arched, her grass skirt ruffling against the Dewott as she moaned out, her eyes tightly shut. And then there was the Buizel, her tongue lolling out as she felt that tongue taste her sensitive nerves, her fluids leaking out as she pushed her paws against the ground, her white dress tightly wrapped around her heated body and showing off her feminine curves, her tails whirling about happily as she watched muffy be overtaken from the pleasure. Without thinking she reached out, hugged Muffy close and kissed her, the two females swirling their tongues around eachother's, hands feeling around their girlish bodies as the Dewott laid below, humping and licking, fucking and suckling.

He couldn't take it anymore. His climax has been building up, the Dewott doing everything in his power to hold it back for the girls' sake. However he can their moans be muffled from the passionate kissing, he can feel the Monferno's insides twitching and squeezing around his member as Buizel's entrance continued to leak with more and more delicious fluids. He adjusted the Buizel a bit so that he can nibble and suckle her clit, his hand beginning to press into the Buizel's inviting pussy. He felt her body shot up as her tails straightened out, a high squeak being quickly muffled as the Monferno forced her to continue to kiss. Buizel's body began to shiver as he rapidly inserted and retracted his hand from inside her, the Dewott growling as he emptied his seed into the Monferno, Muffy's head shooting upwards as her insides clamped down, her own climax hitting home as she felt that warm sticky liquid fill her up. Buizel also shouted in ecstasy, her body shivering as her pussy ejaculated her sweet tasty fluids all over the Dewott…

It took several minutes of clean up but they were finally done. All three of them nuzzled together as Dewey wore his top hat, he didn't want to but Muffy and Buizel wanted him to, they said it made him looked distinguished. When Sandy finally got up, she couldn't remember a thing. She looked around a bit dazed, forgetting what happened or where she was. It took her a few minutes for her to come down to earth, she then quickly left ignoring the trio as she tried to find her Master.

The humans didn't come for nearly an hour longer, but when they did they hugged and cooed as they spoke in cutesy babble, apologizing for leaving them behind. When Dewey's master gathered up his props she began talking to him.

"Well I know you didn't mean to do those things, I'm sorry for forcing you to do a musical. I won't use you next time…" Panicking Dewey shook his head, and pointed at the cane. Puzzled, she tilted her head.

"What? You want to keep trying?" Dewey nodded. Anything to meet those two again!


	31. M Human F Gardevoir

Mixed Feelings

Description: A trainer's newly caught gardevoir decides to help him after he crushes on the local nurse. As she helps him prepare for his date she can't help but feel a bit jealous over his feelings over the nurse.

Tags: Footplay

Dalton followed behind his mightyena as they chased the wild Pokemon through the criss cross formation of trees.

"Don't lose her CrunchBite! hurry, take her down!" His Mightyena growled between his pants as he continued to run, the wild Pokemon up ahead beginning to grow exhausted. Dalton crushed twigs as he ran over the lush earth, sounds of their breathing and the Earth crunching beneath him was all that he can hear. Finally the wild Pokemon tripped over a large branch, Mightyena quickly pounced and forced its weight on the psychic type. Dalton quickly closed the gap, and with a pokeball ready in hand he threw it. The pokeball clicked open, and a ray of seethrough red shot at the dropped pokemon. The beam of data shot back into the circular capsule and closed, the pokeball shook once. Mightyena glared at it, Dalton did too. It shook a second time. Dalton's hands clenched tightly. Third shake.

"Come on..." He muttered.

"grrr..." Mightyena was ready to pounce in case it broke out. The couple seconds of silence was a killer. Finally the red center reverted back. A loud clicking noise echoed through the forest. Dalton felt the joy explode through his body. He nearly tripped over as he ran and leaned over to pick up the pokeball. He jumped up high, holding onto his new Pokemon. Mightyena gave out a celebratory howl.

"I caught Gardevoir!"'

A few hours later after following the dirt road Dalton finally made it to his destination. He sighed in relief when he saw the small town over bumpy roads and hills. The sun was beginning to set and by the time he had actually set a foot in town the sky was a dark blue with the sunset creating a dim display of colors before it completely left out of sight.

the Pokemon center's glass screen doors automatically opened as Dalton walked up to it. He stepped inside and scanned the building. The walls and floors were an immaculate white as matching furniture were arranged to the sides. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter as her head rested on her open palm, her eyes raised up at the TV. Dalton walked up to her and checked the TV to see what she was watching. Joy was watching a cheesy soap opera where a couple held each other and spoke of their unbreakable love. Dalton peaked over and saw Joy was completely mesmerized by the program. Not wanting to be rude he decided to wait for a commercial and release his Pokemon for the time being. Crunchbite was first, he sat loyally next to his trainer. Then came out Blaziken, Linoone and Swellow. Then finally Gardevoir, her head was bowed as she materialized only to raise it and glare at Dalton. He could feel a sweatdrop form behind his head as he turned away.

"That's right turn away" Gardevoir said via psychic.

"what the hell? You speak English"

"I can speak whatever language I want inside your head human!" Gardevoir maintained her cold stare, Mightyena looked over and growled threateningly, as if he understood what she was doing.

Finally after countless minutes the program cut to a commercial.

"Oh that Dalton is so rugged! Why if I found a guy like him I'd take him to my room and... OH! Hi! Welcome to the Pokemon center!" Dalton laughed nervously, a blush showing on his face

"Hehe hi! I'm um Dalton!" This time nurse Joy laughed and blushed.

"oh I'm sorry! I was talking about the show!" Suddenly the phone rang and Joy answered it.

"Pokemon Center! Oh hi Joy! Really you wanna take over for me on Friday?..." Dalton looked over at the TV and saw a commercial advertising the show Joy was just watching. He saw the Dalton character show up wearing fancy clothing and noticed they shared many of the same features. He then began to eavesdrop on the call and overheard Joy talking about having her day off on Friday, the day after tomorrow. Maybe he can ask her out! He turned around and faced the glass doors to look at his reflection. Not too bad, right?

"You're serious? You're going to ask her out looking like that?"

"Hmm? What's wrong with how I look?!" He replied through thoughts in a indignant tone.

"You're dirty! You've been camping and walking through dirt and trees for days! And you reek of sweat! Also you were planning to spend the night here, do you really want her to think that you're just another run of the mill broke trainer that squats in every center he comes across?" Joy looked like she was rapping up the conversation. Her back was turned against Dalton, a finger curling around the phone cord as she spoke like a stereotypical teenager.

"You're right!" He said aloud as he suddenly returned all his Pokemon by surprise, except for Gardevoir. She smiled and followed him, a bit surprised that he grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of the building.

"Alright... sorry about that... so what did you say your name was... huh?" When Joy turned back there was nobody there anymore.

Dalton checked out in a motel and took a hot steaming shower. Gardevoir was organizing his clothes, trying to see which would be the best to impress that ditzy nurse. When the door opened tons of steam rolled out of the washroom, Dalton had a towel wrapped around his waist as brushed his brown hair despite it not being very long, like at all. Gardevoir couldn't help but peak though, he had a nice strong figure which was the obvious result of his journey. He looked at the mirror and put the brush down, and noticed how Gardevoir was looking at him.

"Hm? Everything alright Gardevoir?" She blushed and turned her head back at the clothes, pretending to be distracted.

"Yeah yeah, was just imagining you in these clothes... Here." She tossed a pair of pants and a single black shirt that he hadn't worn in a while.

"This shirt? Don't you think it's a bit too small?"

"It compliments your figure, iron them and put on your pajamas for Arceus' sake. I don't want to see you like that anymore." He laughed as he tossed them on the chair and plugged in the iron.

"Alright, alright, return for now. I'm about to get dressed"

"What, I can't just turn my head?" Gardevoir asked in a rather annoyed tone. Dalton raised an eyebrow at her. He was a bit uncomfortable with changing in front of her, but she was helping him out and he did want to earn his new Pokemon's respect.

"fine... turn around then."

The next day Dalton walked across town back to the Pokemon Center. Gardevoir was walking alongside him, going through the plan with him. He walked up to those glass doors and past them as they automatically opened, the same Joy (although he couldn't tell) was watching a different program on the TV. It didn't hold her attention like the romance soap opera last night since she noticed him right away.

"Hi welcome to the... say weren't you here yesterday?" Dalton gave out his usual nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Err yeah, I decided it was rather late and wanted to go find a hotel to spend the night while there was still vacancy."

"Oh? Why didn't you want to spend the night here? It's free"

(Repeat after me...) Gardevoir said in his mind. He then repeated her words, trying to sound as casual as possible

"I had the money for the hotel and didn't want to take up room for other trainers that may have needed it" He said, trying to maintain eye contact with Joy. She smiled, her red hair bouncing as she tilted her head.

"How thoughtful, so wanna heal your Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yep, here" he handed over his team to Joy.

"Oh! You're a serious trainer!" She said as she noticed her high leveled team

"Yeah, I'm on a journey."

"Really? You look rather nice for a trainer on a journey"

"hehe thanks, I had a nice hot shower in the hotel yesterday. I was planning on spending a few nights here, relax a bit..." he said, trying to lead her on.

"Oh! I have the day off tomorrow! If you want, I can show you around the town!"

"Yeah that'd be nice!" He said, his heartbeat raising.

(Keep calm, it's working. Don't blow it) Gardevoir whispered into his mind. She was right, his voice was a bit high in pitch. He had to be rugged, and romantic. "Maybe I can go ahead and buy you some dinner to top off the night tomorrow...?" He added on. Joy blushed, her hands holding onto her skirt as she looked down.

"Hehe, that'd be nice." She said. Gardevoir could tell that she was thinking more about that Dalton character on TV rather than her trainer. Huh... her trainer... it was the first time she thought of Dalton that way. Why was she feeling pissed about that though? She didn't care about any of this, she was just... what was she doing again? She didn't even notice that Dalton was back outside, his pokeballs back around his belt as he took her by the arm, dancing excitedly.

"I got the date! I got the date!" Gardevoir pulled his arm down, bringing him back down from his excitement.

"Yes, you did. But she thinking she's going out with the Dalton from the TV, not you. Come on, we have to go study."

The rest of the day in the motel Dalton and Gardevoir practiced. They sat on the bed as Dalton did his best to make up this rugged and phony personality. Gardevoir was coaching him, pretending to be Joy. She hated the practice though, but she had much more fun in between the practice, when he was himself and not pretending to be a make believe Mary Stu.

Then the big date came up. On Friday afternoon Joy came over and held Dalton by his arm, Dalton speaking at a forced deeper tone as she guided him to the several sights across the city. Gardevoir hid in the sidelines, staying out of sight yet close enough to observe them unnoticed, sending him advice. She grew jealous though, since she was in his head she picked up on the thoughts that he was failing to suppress. How he liked how tight her jeans were, how her blouse showed enough cleavage to make him yearn for more, yet not enough to leave room for the imagination. At dinner time though Joy was suggesting that he stayed here for a bit longer as they sat across eachother at an outside table.

"Yeah, I know a place where they're hiring. I'm sure you can land the job since you're skilled with Pokemon!" Dalton was seriously considering this, his journey wasn't going so well just like many others. He's been on the road for so long yet only had 5 badges in a span of 3 years, he was sure that he wouldn't last at the league at this rate.

"Yeah... maybe you're right! But where can I stay in the meantime?"

"You can... erm... room with me tonight..." A shock broke through Gardevoir's body as she peaked over the corner of a building.

"Tonight? Do you have a spare room?"

"I can... take you to my room..." Joy said as she traced a finger up across his chest to his chin, lifting his head up. That's when he noticed that Gardevoir ran away, the psychic type hiding her face as she ran back to the motel.

"err... I'm sorry." He said as he got up, Joy blinking in confusion as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Dalton took out some money from his pocket before he ran off.

"I just remembered something, sorry but I can't stay with you... I had a really fun time. I really did..." He said with a smile in his normal voice before he waved and then ran off.

Back in the motel Gardevoir sat on the bed, her head buried in her hands in the dark room as she cried. When Dalton opened the room door she raised her head, and glared at him. Like the first day she laid her hands on her, but with more reason and spite behind it.

"Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?!" Gardevoir roared inside his mind. Dalton raised a hand to his ear uselessly, the internal volume was giving him a headache.

"What's wrong with you? Are you alright?" He said as he sat beside her.

"No I'm fine! Can't you tell!" She shouted again, her sobs filling the room as her mind began to mumble and speak more of the truth. She couldn't control what she wanted to say and what she thought. A wave of realization washing over Dalton as her thoughts of how Joy only wanted Dalton from the TV and not her trainer, and how he was a thick headed moron for not noticing how she was falling for him while they practiced yesterday began to seep into his mind, all he needed to know going through his conscious and letting him understand better than words explaining.

"Gar... I didn't realize..." He began to hug her. She was pushing him back with her green hands. He forced himself on her though, the thoughts of his figure and how he was big and strong mixing into his mind as she cursed him out at the same time. Eventually she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You dumbass..." She said normally in his head. It was nice that she wasn't shouting anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you liked me so much." He said as he petted her. He looked down, and began to shift a bit. He stroked his hand across her slender frame, comfortingly at first but then his movements began to grow a bit more bold. Gardevoir giggled, she knew what he wanted, and he knew she wanted it too. But he was too nervous to make the move, he hesitated and wondered whether he should go all the way.

"Fine, if you're too nervous to make the first move..." She said in a not so innocent tone. Dalton raised his head, her head raising too as they looked at eachother, Gardevoir stroking along his face with her long slender green fingers.

Before he knew what was going on her psychic powers kicked in, he was forced against the bed with his limbs outstretched. Gardevoir smiled as Dalton looked up, rather nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Wh-what are you going to do." Gardevoir stood up on the bed as it creaked. She stood over him and gestured her arm so that her telekinesis lifted his shirt, Dalton's body moving like a wave of water as his shirt was slipped off and tossed aside. She stepped on his stomach and looked down smugly, like a warrior mocking her victim.

"You know what I'm going to do..." She said as she got down and sat ontop of his waist. She leaned over and gazed over her trainer, her crimson red eyes staring directly into his brown irises. She guided a green hand gently across his cheek and tilted his head towards hers as the two locked into a gentle kiss, their lips parting as their tongues shyly met and tasted around one another. As she did this Gardevoir began to grind her hips against him, her thin white body rubbing against his pants as her dress like flap covered his legs like a blanket. With a bit of psychic powers she began to unzip his pants, move the folding of his boxers underneath and brought out his member. Dalton couldn't believe how she was doing this, it was like an ethereal hand was gently moving it along the way and guiding it out through the flaps in the front and the opened zipper. Gardevoir then pulled back, a thin strand of saliva glistened in the moonlit room before breaking apart as they continued to stare at eachother. Gardevoir's psychic binds on his legs and arms had ceased and he held onto her waist below her natural gown. She smiled as she rubbed up against his cock, he can feel her tight slight had grown moist from all this attention.

"A-are you sure..." Dalton said, he can feel just how tight she was and how he throbbed against her, he wasn't even sure she can fit. She just giggled, feeling a bit complimented from his concern and spoke out loud for the first time...

"Garrr~" She said in her native tongue. He knew she didn't bother with telepathy because she knew he would understand her. He held onto her tight as her slender green hands pressed against his chest. She winced a bit as she began to push herself on to him. He groaned a bit himself, she was a tight fit. His bulb like tip was having trouble squeezing inside even with the added moisture. She began to pant a bit from her efforts, and as soon as she managed to fit in his head his cock slid right in from the continued force. His cock seemingly ripped into her insides, destroying the thin membrane that was a sign of her purity and caused her too shoot back as she sat on him, her back curved as his hands still gripped her waist as he took in a gasp of surprise as well. The sudden penetration left his member in a sudden moist warmth as her insides hugged around his cock. He can feel her muscles throbbing inside from the sudden intrusion causing her tight fit to squeeze even more, massaging his throbbing muscle and knocking him back from a wave of pleasure that nobody could prepare for.

He wanted to get up, to see if she was alright, but her hands forced him back down when he tried to do so. She was biting her lip, eyes closed as her ghostly appearance shined underneath the moonlight. She looked at him and shook her head, flashing him an exhausted smile before she began to move. She threw her self against him as he hugged around her back, her thin frame leaning forward as she began to move. She slid her hips against and away from him, his cock having trouble sliding within her insides from the tightness that clenched around it. Her fluids began to mingle and dribble down against his sack as she began to pick up the pace. Dalton moaned out her name as he began to move in sync with her, his hips carefully moving gently as they rocked against each other, the bed beginning to creak from their movements.

This went on forever in their heads. Gardevoir's arms wrapped around his back as she rested her head against his chest on the side. She was taking in breaths, moaning in her native tongue as well as she tried to call out his name. Soon he felt that familiar rising pleasure raising from his loins. He wanted to move faster, to spurt out his soul deep inside of her but he didn't want to hurt her. She sensed his feelings though, and the lusty desire began to take over as she pushed on his chest to get up, Gardevoir riding him now as she began to hump faster against him. The bed began to creak louder and more frequently as his cock began to twitch and throb from anticipation. He groaned as he held onto her hips before his hands began to travel up, to feel her smooth slender white frame as she fucked him harder and faster.

"I'm about to..."

(I know...) she said in his mind, her voice sounding like a hushed whisper.

"I... can't..."

(Don't hold it back... shoot it inside of me...) she begged into his head. He groaned out, his muscles beginning to clamp as he tried to get up, only for Gardevoir to push him back down. She was in charge right now, and she wanted to feel his warm seed shoot inside of her, to feel the sticky warmth mingle with her fluids. He could tell what he want, his sack beginning to shudder as if trying to comply with her desires. He pushed his hips up, forcing his cock to thrust as deep as he can go inside of her. She cried out as she felt it reach a new point. Her snug insides began to move and tighten around his cock once more, this time her moisture intensified and he felt a steady stream of her thin fluids shoot down on his sack and onto the bed.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He cried out her name as his cock twitched one last time before strands of his milky white cum shot deep within her womb, coating her walls and insides with the creamy texture for several moments before he finally laid back, drained. Gardevoir's body shuddered as her orgasm lasted longer than his, then she finally laid down against him, tired and unable to move anymore. Her pulled back from her, their mixed juices dribbling from her pussy and staining the hotel's bed. He moved her to lay next to him, her eyes opened as she smiled weakly. He leaned towards her, she leaned towards him. Their lips met one last time before they both passed out to sleep together on the moonlit bed.


	32. M Human F Charmeleon

Losing Streak

Description: Dave and his Charmeleon haven't won in a while. After tending to his Pokemon's wounds he opens up and expresses how he would rather head home than continue the journey

"Ivysaur use razor leaf!" The Ivysaur cried out in acknowledgement as it sent out a barrage of sharp leafs across a dirt path towards Charmeleon. "Charmeleon slash those leaves away!" Charmeleon dashed forward trying to hack away all the leaves that were getting in her way. Although she got a good number of them a few still managed to hit her, leaving a few cuts on her arms and legs.

"Quick Ivysaur use your poison powder!" The opponent's Ivysaur shook its bulb as a large concentration of purple spores spilled out like a ball landing right where Charmeleon was. She tried holding her breath, but the spores slipped into every inch of her body and she kneeled down hacking and choking.

"No! Charmeleon use your flamethrower!" Charmeleon tried to stand up and focus on the Ivysaur but her vision soon grew grainy. She tried to shoot off a flamethrower but the burst of flames wasn't as strong and fast as it should be and Ivysaur simply jumped out of the way. That's when Charmeleon fell and slammed on her belly, she had fainted and the match was over.

The two trainers shook hands as Dave handed over the prize money. He sighed as he looked down at his poke ball. That was her tenth loss in a row.

"Hey I got some extra antidote and potions if you need some." Dave quickly took off his backpack and looked inside. All he had were super potions and ethers, no status healing items whatsoever.

"Since you offered, can you give me a couple antidotes? The pokemon center is pretty far away." His rival nodded as he handed him a couple plastic sprays.

"Stock up next time, I'm pretty sure everybody says that to you but for a reason. Y'know?" Dave tried to hold back his sharp tongue, especially since he was giving him free medicine for his poisoned Charmeleon.

"Yeah I know, thanks."

Charmeleon was still lying down on her belly when she was sent out of her poke ball. She was wheezing heavily as the effects of the poison brought her closer and closer to unconsciousness. She looked up at Dave, a teen just out of high school going on a journey to discover himself. He stood tall and thin, his unkempt black hair waving in the wind as he looked down at his charmeleon frowning. "I'm sorry girl, don't worry I'll fix you right up." He knelt down and started spraying her with some of the antidote. "Should've started with the flamethrower, I just thought it would have been an easy victory because he was a grass type." Charmeleon laid there listening to him again.

He wasn't a very skilled trainer, she liked it better when he was back at school, happily expecting him back from classes everyday when he was happy and carefree. "say 'ah' for me." Charmeleon opened her mouth as he sprayed some antidote into her mouth, the sweet taste of pecha berries was still fresh in those sprays. "anyways I've been thinking, maybe I should go to college, I mean I'm losing money out here and all I've got is a single badge in a whole month, hey flip over." Charmeleon gave out a surprised cry when he slipped his arm underneath her to help her move over, now she was on her back lying against a tree.

He kneeled over her as he began to spray the super potion over her legs and arms in a very awkward position, her tail sticking out in between his legs. He then suddenly locked eyes on hers as he repeated his question. "What do you think Charmeleon? Should we go back home? Should I just go to college and give up this silly journey?"

Charmeleon gulped as she felt all of her blood rush to her face. His dark determined eyes was just staring right into hers, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. She usually wasn't this quiet but once she evolved she kept noticing different traits about Dave. Like how lean and muscular his chest was, how his dark black hair waved in the wind, and his eyes. Confused by her silence Dave tilted his head. "Charmeleon? Your face looks bright, do you need more antidote?" Her eyes looked down at his lips, his tongue as he talked. They looked so soft and warm that…

Before knowing what she was doing she had suddenly leaned forward from laying against the tree and locked lips with her trainer. Dave's eyes widened in surprise as Charmeleon's claws gripped around his arms and pushed him forward, dropping him onto the ground so that she would be on top. Her claws desperately tried to take off his shirt, leaning back from the kiss as Dave stretched out his arms in consent. "Charmeleon what's gott-!" Charmeleon had locked lips with her trainer again, her tongue forcing it's way inside his mouth as she tasted and danced around his delicious tongue, her arms rubbing up and down his bare back. With him on the ground she finally pushed him all the way down as she sat on his waist.

He tried to get up trying to get control of situation but she merely pushed him back down with a single claw as her tail swished left and right excitedly. Dave said nothing as he looked up at her. Her cheeks was a much brighter red compared to the rest of her face, was she…blushing? She grinned as she licked down one of her sharp long nails slowly all the way down, then pressed that same nail against his pale white chest and traced it all the way down to his jeans. He gulped as he felt her cut open his belt and button, then slowly unzipped his jeans. His throbbing member then popped out, he wasn't one to wear underwear ever. Charmeleon licked her lips as she slid down onto her belly again.

Dave gasped as he felt her large tongue lick and move between his balls and shaft, she licked and tasted every inch of his member as she slowly worked her way towards his sensitive tip. He bucked his hips and gripped at her head as she swirled her warm and moist tongue around his head like a blanket, each slip and slide brought a earth shattering surge of pleasure across his body. He didn't care about who or what was doing it, he bit his lip as he tried to restrain himself from climaxing too soon, but the way she worked her tongue made it too hard.

The ticklish pleasure of her tongue wrapping around his cock was getting to be too much, and just when he thought it couldn't get into better she slipped his cock into her mouth, the warmth and moisture was indescribable. He can feel his toes curl as his head began to delve deep into her throat, her smooth walls were swallowing around him as if trying to coax him to cum. He couldn't hold back any further and he felt his entire being shoot into her as she continued to suck on his cock, he was shooting his milky liquid down her throat for what felt like forever.

Charmeleon finally lean back and sat on top of him again. Dave was panting and looking up at her with a half lidded daze. "Char… that was amazing…agh!" Charmeleon smiled down at him as her sharp claw scratched up and down at his member gently, even though he had just climaxed he was still hard. He didn't get what she meant though, he thought she was just teasing him for still being horny but then she got up slightly and began to guide him, pressing his tip against her soft and moist lips. Dave tried to get up again, he didn't know if he can handle this much at once but Charmeleon forced him down against the ground with both of her claws as forced herself down on him entirely.

He couldn't help but give out a high pitched moan as his cock was thrusted into her entirely, her walls were smooth and slippery and yet her insides were so hot it felt like his member was melting. Charmeleon looked down at his expression with a loving gaze, she was happy that he was enjoying himself. She continued to hump against his member, the loud squishy noises of his cock thrusting into her wet pussy filled the air making Dave blush with a hint of shame. Charmeleon continued to hold him down with both of her arms as he bucked his hips upwards in sync with her humps. She can already feel his cock throbbing with an impending climax as she squeezed her walls even more tightly, making sure to milk him for all he's worth. "Fuck…Char I-I'm…" He finished his sentence with a pleasured cry as his ropes of semen shot into her, his thick sticky cum spilling into her womb and coating her walls. Charmeleon also gave off a heated cry, the feeling of being filled with cum was equal to none. She laid down against Dave's chest as she took in a deep breath.

Dave patted her back as she gave a happy sigh, she cried in confusion though when she was suddenly lifted up and on her belly again. She looked back confused and saw Dave was lifting her tail up, his cock in hand and still somehow hard. He looked down at Charmeleon with an expressionless face as he forced his cock inside her still wet pussy again. Charmeleon cried out, she was still sensitive even though she hasn't came herself and this new position somehow gave an entirely new feeling for her. She was now on her fours as Dave fucked her from behind hugging her tail, his cock was thrusting in much more deeper than she could've managed being on top.

The tip of his head was hitting her most deepest part as her walls began to melt with her fluids again, tightly contracting and squeezing his intruding cock as it thrusted into her again and again at a much faster pace. Dave laughed as he reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her back and forcing her to rise slightly as he fucked her harder and faster, trying anyway to reach in deeper and deeper. As he pulled her back he began kissing and biting at her neck, making her fluids somehow gush out even more. She couldn't take it anymore and with a final thrust she cried out as her vision began to white out as waves of pleasure made her body spasm, liquids pouring out of her pussy as Dave's cock shot more streams of his cum into her. She fell back onto her stomach as Dave released her arms. Her vision slowly faded back and she saw Dave laying besides her, arm around her neck. He gave her a gentle smile that she didn't see since he was back in school, and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss back on her lips."Fine, that settles it. I'm going back home." He then wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her again. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his. She was glad he was going back to school, throwing all those matches on purpose was worth it.


	33. Latios and Latias (Non Con warning)

A Forced Relationship

Description: Latias wants to head out and explore the world on her own. Latios however feels differently and wants to protect his sibling from any danger. And he will force his philosophy on her whether she consents or not

Tag warnings: Incest, Rape

Latios and Latios flew close together, Latios curved to the left as Latias flew a short distance behind him. They flew high above the cities as the sun shined right through their translucent crystal clear bodies. They hid themselves from the human eye whenever the risk of being seen was even light. Latios taught Latias how to manage it and to maintain it for long a duration of time. When she was young he explained how they had to do this to prevent themselves from getting caught and separated. They flew and carefully navigated through the narrow skyscrapers that seemed to sprout from the ground as easily as trees. Latias loved how she could see thousands of different people through the crystal clear windows, how she saw them work and relax, each individual with their own story and purpose. Latios whistled, noticing how she was drifting away from course and caused her to snap out of her reverie.

Finally they got past the city and swam through the ocean, their jet like bodies causing the water to rise as they blasted through at high speeds, Latias held out an arm to feel the water as it sprayed from the surface due to the force of their speed, she loved it. Eventually they made to their far away island and rested in the dense jungle like forest it housed. Latios and Latios levitated gently before he sighed, and looked back at her. Latias felt a pang of guilt from her stare. She knew he was mad. He had to go retrieve her, she had tried to contact a human she met while exploring the world on her own. She wanted him to understand that it was boring here, and she needed some excitement. She was curious of the humans, and wanted to know more about them. Her yellow colored eyes looked up at Latios as her head and body drooped down, Latias looking like a sad puppy. Latios only sighed as he floated up to her, his red arms reaching out and hugging her. Latias was a bit surprised from this move, she was expecting a lecture or something but she couldn't help but to hug her gentle brother back, her long slender white neck nuzzled with his as she closed her eyes and smiled, the Latias letting out a content purr.

"I thought I lost you, I thought you were going to be caught and that I would never see you again."

"Don't worry like that bro! I was just exploring. Besides I made sure he didn't have any of those capture devices before I went up to him."

"It doesn't matter, what if someone nearby saw you and did have the means to capture you?" she pulled back from the hug and pouted at him.

"And so what if there was? I know you don't want me to be caught, but it's so boring here. I want to go out and adventure brother! I feel trapped here!" Latios glared at her. He leaned his down close to hers, their eyes a mere inch away from each other as Latias glared back defiantly.

"So you want to leave me? You want to abandon me and leave me alone?"

"It's not that bro! I just don't wanna be cooped up on this island. You always want to stay away from the humans, but they're not as bad as you say! I've seen it!"

"What?! And how would you know?!" Latios snapped back. Latias stretched her neck out a bit further, their snouts meeting together as her yellow eyes stayed locked on his crimson eyes. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked this way, the way her cute eyes and small appearance looked so feisty against him… wait what was he thinking?!

"I know because unlike you I went and found out for myself!" She then growled and turned back, her red rear turned on him as she began to leave. "If you want to stay here, then fine. But you can't force me to do the same!" He growled to himself before he reached out and grabbed her wings down against him. Latias cried out and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No I won't let you leave me!" Latios shouted. Desperation was taking over his will. He was scared of being alone, scared that someone would take his beautiful young sister away from him; someone who was unworthy and someone who would never let him see her again. His rage began to grow towards they hypothetical person as he swirled and forced Latias to swing the other way before crashing her against the ground, her claws scratching at the ground as her long slender neck allowed her to look back.

"Let me go right now or else!" Latios shook his head. His sheath began to throb as his member began to rise. Not from sexual arousal no, this was dominance. He wanted to teach her a lesson, let her know that he belonged to her.

"I won't let you go! I'll teach you not to abandon me!" He shouted as he lurched his blue dragon body against her red rear. His long member protruded out a long distance, and poked at her sex below her plump rear. She could feel it, but she didn't know what was going on. She was still young and innocent, but Latios was about to take that last trait away from her.

"No, wait!" Latios didn't listen though. He pressed his body against her even more, allowing his cone like dragon cock to force its way into her sex. His tip slipped past her lips and bumped against her hymen. She shouted out as her claws scratched at the dirt, her belly still laid on the ground from Latios' dominating stance.

"Ow! Ow! Take it out! Take it out! What are you doing?!" Latias wailed out, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Latios snapped back at her before pulling back and thrusting into her as hard as he can. Her neck stretched forward as she gave out a loud cry, his dragon member ripped through her hymen and robbed her of her virginity. Her once beloved brother who took care of her, why was he doing this to her? Her nerves cried out in burning pain as his cock forced its impressive size inside of her, her fleshy insides clamping around him in pain as he kept it there for a while. He was drunk in rage but then quickly sobered up when he realized what he had done.

His body forced itself on hers now, his chest laid between her wings that portuded out the sides as his longer slender neck stretched and leaned down so that he was close to hers.

"Shhh… it'll be okay…" He said as began to slowly rock his body back and forth, letting his member slowly move in and out but not letting it go in to deep, not yet. She had to accommodate his size, as she was still rather young to be mating anyways. Tears streamed from her closed eyes though, her face laid against the cold earth as she laid there, her pain filled yell having taken all of her voice as she laid there and took it. She felt that warm dragon cock rub and prod against her sensitive nerves, causing a burning feeling yet a light ticklish delight. She did feel strangely calm as Latios shushed her…

Then he began to pick up his movements. He moved faster now, his cock sliding in and out of her opening which began to grow moist now. Latias let out a sob as he began to poke further in, Latios giving her a reassured shush again as he spoke in a calm tone.

"Don't worry… the pain will stop soon…" He said, hoping that it really would. Latias still sobbed though, she can feel his cock rub and reach places that were not yet meant to be felt as he still began to pick up his pace. The burning intensified, but so did that subtle ticklish delight. After several minutes the burning began to die down, began to calm and become a dull pain that reminded her of what he was doing as that ticklish delight grew. It grew into a yearning pleasure, but the pain still drowned it and didn't let it develop all the way. Latios was beginning to hump wildly now, speaking of how he didn't want her to leave because he loved her. He spoke of how he would rather die than live in a world without her, tell her how he cared for her and would protect her. Latias said nothing, only cowardly whimpers escaped from her throat as he pulled her in one last time. Latias yelped as he felt his tip prod against her most deepest point, and shuddered as she felt a warm sticky liquid shoot inside of her. Latias' folds still throbbed in pain that began to rise again as he pulled out, Latios groaning in bliss as he finally let go of her wings, and let her lie on the ground. She felt as if the pain was mocking her, tormenting her and reminding her of the painful experience she had just lived through. Latios laid against her, looking at her as she sobbed on the ground. She turned to look at him, his eyes looked so calm, as if he loved her. She knew that he did love her, but how can he say he cared for her after putting her through that? Latios' neck stretched as their snouts met, Latias' yellow eyes widening as he kissed her, his larger and powerful tongue forcing itself past her lips and tasting her own tongue. She didn't kiss back, she was too surprised by the suddenness of the action. When he pulled back he still looked at her the same, but those eyes had different meaning. Did he love her more than just a mere sibling?

"Stay with me… please…" He said. Latias closed her eyes. No she couldn't leave him alone now, she always thought that she needed him but it was the other way around. He needed her more than anything, how could she be so cruel?

"…alright"


	34. M Human F Sandslash

Billy threw his hardhat on the futon when he got home along with a pokeball. The ball slid off the futon and rolled on the floor before opening up. A beam of translucent red light formed on the floor and materialized into Sandslash. Billy mumbled to himself angrily as he loosened his belt and took off his shirt, his muscular and rugged chest exposed into the cold air. He was a construction worker, a long time worker too. His company used a mixture of humans and Pokémon to get the job done. Today they ran into a wild Sandslash that was digging with the other ground Pokemon. Whenever one of the Pokémon or workers got too close she would hiss and show off her sharp claws in a threatening manner before going back and messing the job site up.

Billy never owned a single Pokémon before but his boss ordered him to go to the store and buy a pokeball for the Sandslash since nobody else wanted to. The Sandslash sat on the futon as she looked up at Billy with big bouncy black eyes. She blinked once as he angrily stomped to his small kitchen. Sandslash took a moment and observed the room around her. Billy lived in a tiny apartment, he had an old TV that looked rarely used and dirty laundry was thrown about everywhere carelessly. There was also a tiny table in front of the futon with dirty plastic plates stacked up and bits of food strewn about. Her new master was quite the pig!

Billy threw open the fridge and took out a cold one, the large fizzing sound made Sandslash jump up in the air in surprise and accidentally slashed the futon with her claws as her arms jumped up. Billy saw this and felt a large sensation of rage and disbelief overtake him. He threw his arms in the air, beer spilling everywhere, and angrily shouted even louder. He then put down the can on a counter from not too far away and looked at the Sandslash who was now standing 2 feet away from him.

"Okay, if I'm gonna be your master we have to lay some ground rules." Sandslash glared at him and showed off her sharp claw. "no pun intended." She seemed to relax. He then went back to the fridge and took out two TV dinners. "I don't have any Pokémon food with me right now so this'll have to do. If you need to go outside or something just say your name, don't go scratching up this little apartment or I won't get my deposit back." Sandslash still glared at him but nodded. "Alright second, you can go to work with me. I'm sure my boss won't mind, but don't try to attack the other Pokémon okay?" This time Sandslash closed her eyes and threw her face in the air. "What the hell does that mean?" Sandslash opened her eyes and shook her head. "Well why not? I won't take you if you attack the other Pokémon got it?" Sandslash said nothing. Billy sighed as he opened the plastic dinners and threw them into the microwave. "Alright fine I'll need to take you to the Pokémon center tomorrow, see if you're alright and such." Sandslash stomped her foot which shook the tiny apartment a bit. "Hey don't do that!" She did it again, even harder this time. Billy can hear and feel everything falling in his tiny abode while his neighbors began to yell in confusion. "What you want to go right now?" Sandslash nodded. Billy moaned as he threw his arms up again and gripped his beer. "Alright alright fine you win, after dinner at least." Billy couldn't tell but after saying that he could have sworn that Sandslash was grinning.

At the center Nurse Joy gave Billy back his only pokeball.

"Everything seems to be in order, Sandslash is as healthy as she can be!"

"Huh so it's a she?" Billy didn't know the pokemon's gender this whole time. Boy, girl, they all looked the same to him.

"Yep, although you can expect her to be a bit moody for a week or two."

"I've noticed, and why's that?" Nurse Joy handed Billy some papers containing pictures and facts about Sandslash.

"Here read this, it explains what Sandslash like, what they eat and what to do when they're feeling sick. As for her being moody I believe it's mating season for Sandslash right now so she may be in heat. I believe there's a city that trainers go to..." Billy raised his hand to stop Joy.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not a trainer. This Sandslash just happens to be a house pet so I'm not going on a journey to anywhere. If worst comes to worst I'll just give away Sandslash to a trainer or adoption center." Joy blinked in confusion, Sandslash can be energetic and have the tendency to scratch and dig so keeping one as a house pet seemed like a bad idea to her.

"Well alright then... you're welcome to bring Sandslash back in case you choose to part ways with her.. I'll give her to the right trainer." Billy nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

Back home Billy sent Sandslash back out of the pokeball. He yawned as he laid out the futon. He brought out the bet to get ready to lay down and call it a night. The center visit made him a bit cranky, especially since Sandslash didn't really need to go but it was nice to know that Sandslash acting out was just a phase. Sandslash jumped up on the sofa bed just after he fixed it and began to grind her paws against the sheet, her claws dangerously close to ripping the thin layer of fabric.

"Hey you! you're sleeping on the floor!" Sandslash balled up and just simply glared at him, her spines looked awfully sharp and Billy didn't want to get on her bad side. "Eh...fine whatever." Billy turned off all the lights and laid aside of her. "Well goodnight Sandslash." Sandslash replied softly as she yawned, making Billy wonder if she was saying goodnight back or was insulting him.

Billy was snoozing away when he felt something hard, smooth and cold rubbing against his face. Billy opened his eyes slightly and saw nothing but large white claws. He screamed and jumped back, his legs kicked the tiny table and nearly broke the damn thing. Sandslash was there on the futon bed, sitting upand looking at him in confusion. Billy got up and clenched his chest over where his heart was as he tried to calm himself, he wasn't used to being awoken from something that can easily slice his neck.

"My god you scared me, what is it?"

"Slash...sand sand." Billy took a deep breath.

"What you need to use the washroom?" Sandslash shook her head.

"What you hungry?" again she shook her head. "thirsty?" Sandslash glared at him as she tapped her foot impatiently. Billy just sighed and laid back down on the bed. "I don't know what you want, let me sleep... I have work tomorrow." but as Billy began to lay down Sandslash tapped her foot as she crossed her arms and tapped a claw as well. Billy wrapped himself in the covers and tried to ignore her.

That was the last straw for her. All Billy heard was the ripping sound of fabric as his blanket was torn to shreds which left his body exposed. "Hey what are you doi-AGH!" Sandslash had jumped on his waist and laid against him, her shiny ebony eyes glared angrily towards his. Billy shook in fear, her black eyes made him feel uneasy. He didn't know what she wanted and considered trying to push her off but her claws pointed towards him threateningly. Sandslash pointed a single digit at his bare chest and traced it downwards. The motion did tickle Billy's nerves a bit but he was too busy worrying about what that claw could do to him to laugh. Sandslash however traced the claw even lower, backing her small body up as she stepped off his waist. Her pointy nail slipped below the waistband of his pants and began to pull them down. Finally it hit Billy, she was in heat and wanted to soothe it. That was probably why she made him go to the center, just so he would be aware of her heat cycle. She pulled his pants all the way down and suddenly she slashed right through the middle, pieces of fabric still around Billy's legs as they clung to his skin but no longer connected. "Hey! That was my only pair!" Sandslash giggled as she traced a claw back up his legs before reaching down and slowly circling around Billy's orbs. Billy couldn't help but moan and watch, that claw was dangerously close to the part he wanted cut the least and yet... he got a kind of rush from seeing her playing around with his sensitive skin like that. The cold cool nail scratched him gently, Sandslash getting rid of an itch as she tilted her hand in a away that let the nail raise his sack and let it cool off in the exposed air. He can feel a blush coming on his face as he looked down at the Sandslash who was curiously tracing his genitals with those large claws. She then lifted up his member with this same nail as it grew. Sandslash began to blush as well, her sandy cheeks now a faint red as she leaned down and took in his manly scent. He tried to think of other things, not let it show that was easily excited but in reality Billy was a 23 year old virgin and all this attention was making him shy. Sandslash gave the tip a slow and gentle lick. Billy's body jolted from the surge of ticklish pleasure from that one lick. Sandslash giggled again as she licked again and again, each time more slowly as she swirled her tongue around his head and shaft, tasting every inch of him like a lollipop before retrieving her tongue to moisten it again for the next sensual stroke. Billy moaned, each lick brought a wave of ecstasy over his body and made him want more...

After a few minutes of playing around Sandslash got up and looked over at Billy. He was panting now, he looked back down wondering why she had stopped. When he saw her big bouncy eyes half lidded and her cheeks blushing he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. She looked so cute with her pleading eyes and blush across her usual face. She still looked rather grumpy, her eyes still having a subtle glare to it but that only seemed to enhance her cuteness. She stood over his waist, his full throbbing cock was poking at her entrance which had grown slightly red and wet from all this excitement. Billy knew what she wanted next and tried to get up only for Sandslash to force him down again with an open claw. "wha-what are you doing?" he asked. Sandslash winked with a smirk as she slowly lowered herself on his member, the feel of her warm walls squeezing him was enough to make him gasp as she tried to force his member in deeper and deeper. Sandslash began moaning her name, she took in multiple deep breaths as she tried to take it all in at once. She can feel her juices squeezing out from the thick cock burying inside her, and once she lowered herself down all the way she kept it there to savor the satisfying feeling of having a real man fill her up all the way. She kept Billy down against the bed as she did this, all he could do was lean up slightly, trying to see what exactly she was doing. She braced herself as she raised herself up and forced the cock back in again, her back arched as her quills stood up on their own. She then did it again, raising herself up and thrusting against Billy again even faster, then again and again. The sound of their hips meeting filled the tiny apartment as well as their moans of pleasure. Sandslash rode him for several minutes, her juices coating his cock as he humped back thrusting into her and hitting her deepest spot again and again. As Sandslash began to climax her walls began to clamp tightly against Billy. Billy cried out Sandslash's name as he felt streams of his cum shoot deeply into her, the thick seed filled her up as it quickly came spilling back out mingled with her juices. Sandslash cried out as she felt the warmth fill her belly. Tired she finally fell down against his chest, the two panting as Billy wrapped his arms carefully around Sandslash. He can feel her nuzzle against his chest as he did this. Billy Chuckled as the two rested their eyes, and soon the two fell asleep.


	35. M Human F Mienshao

Happy Valentine's Day Meinshao!

Description: A trainer takes his date out with his pet Mienshao. The fighting type however can't help but feel like a third wheel... something her trainer couldn't help but notice...

A Mienshao grazed through the daycare's garden as she leaned down to sniff and pluck the occasional flower from the healthy tall green grass. She would gently caress the beautiful colorful flowers with her fur tipped paws absentmindedly as she looked for others to add to her little makeshift bouquet.

"Minnie your trainer's here!" Shouted the kind old lady from the daycare to the Mienshao. Realizing how little time she had left now she carefully grouped the flowers together and tried to grab the occasional one that stuck out to her as she waddled back towards the home.

When Minnie walked back into the day care center she saw her trainer with another woman holding hands. Minnie has seen her a few times and knew they were good friends but seeing the two together brought an unexpected shock to her. This was the first time they were actually holding hands and the way they looked happy together made it seem as if they were now... a couple!

"Hey Minnie ready to go out? Hm what are those?" Derick asked referring to the flowers in Minnie's hands. She was going to offer them to her trainer because it was Valentines day but now after seeing how the two were together she just felt silly and threw them to the side as she acted as if the flowers were just garbage.

"oh well um… let's go Minnie." Derick took out her pokeball and with a click a red beam transferred the drooping Mienshao back into her pokeball.

"Hmmm... she looked rather down don't you think?" The old lady asked Derick as he passed her the fee.

"Yeah she did... did something happen to her?" The old lady looked down at the flowers that she casted aside and brought them back up.

"No... but maybe she wanted to give these to you for a gift Derick but then decided not to..." the old lady responded as she handed the small group of flowers to Derick. He sort of just accepted them, not really sure if he should take them or not now.

"Awww how sweet! They look beautiful Derick!" His girl replied as she sniffed them.

"Heh they do... but as beautiful as you... but let's hurry up to the fair, don't want to get caught up in long lines!"

For the rest of the day Derick spent the time with his girlfriend at the town fair. His thought it would be a wonderful idea to have Minnie spend the day with them too since he didn't want Minne to get jealous that his girlfriend gets him all to herself. She was hesitant at first but seeing Derick's worried eyes whenever he glanced down at his pokeball made her change her mind. At first Minnie was reluctant and rather distant as they walked through the crowd together but Derick tried his best to make her warm up to him. He would hold her by the paw and smile down at her and bought her some food! The three ate cotton candy together while they rode the Ferris wheel and sat near each other on carousels while they tried to reach for a gold ring that passed by the Ponyta and Rapidash seats. They played carnival games like tossing balls at towers of cups or squirt gun challenges. Unfortunately Derick didn't see that his girlfriend wasn't having as much as a blast as him and Minnie. She pout and threw the occasional smart remark since she felt that he was now neglecting her and choosing Minnie over her. When the sun began to set Derick walked alongside with his girl and dropped her off at home. He tried to offer an innocent hug but she sort of moved out of the way.

"Well... thanks for time. Good night" She said in a rather cold tone before slamming the door on him.

When Derick got home he patted Minnie on the back with his usual warm smile.

"Well at least I still got you..." Minnie usually loved seeing him smile but this time was different. She could tell that he was forcing himself since the smile and eyes didn't match. His eyes looked rather hurt while his lips seemed forcibly curled into a smile but before she could delve deeper he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Well Minnie I'm going upstairs to sleep wanna join me?" Minnie drooped her head and wandered away to another room, her long furry arms dragging across the floor as she tried to cover her melancholic eyes. She knew why he was sad, it was because of her and her stupid jealousy. She ruined his relationship already without meaning to! She had to go away for a bit as the pain of hurting him began to swell in her chest. Derick however blinked in confusion from Minnie's show of depression.

"Oh um… okay then." He then sighed and headed up the stairs, wondering if his comment of having her somehow damaged her feelings. (Great, I strike out on both my girlfriend and my Pokemon... what next?) he thought to himself as he lifted his heavy feet up the stairs...

Minnie wandered to the backyard and laid on the grass looking up at the night sky. She can see dim stars but because they lived in the city the night sky wasn't as beautiful as it could be. She sighed and moved to her side when she saw a single large blue flower growing by its lonesome. She got up and waddled to the flower and stroked it gently. The Blue Flower was decorated with red markings that flowed like veins from the center and the smell was a heavenly aroma that cleared the senses and alleviated her heavy gloom! She didn't even need to think for a second before deciding to give this flower to her master. It wasn't midnight yet so she felt that she can still express her love! She didn't know why she was acting so silly earlier anyways, he was a human and so it was natural for him to fall for other humans right? Maybe this flower will help him see that and he'll try again with that girl only this time he won't drag her around with him!

When Minnie walked to his master's room his door was slightly ajar and she could see the shadows of him moving around. She turned her head around the corner just when he slipped off his shirt and looked into a mirror. He then began to jokingly flex his muscles. Minnie had to hold back a giggle, her trainer was in shape sure but he was no body builder. He still looked cute to her though, his thin lean chest flexed and showed of his lean muscles, his soft face trying to look tough even though she's seen the kindness and warmth from his eyes, his shaggy black hair and… Minnie gasped. He was starting to take off his pants and his underwear. She couldn't turn her head when he saw him completely naked, his sexual organ out in the open before he slipped into his pajama pants. She felt a kind of euphoric rush that came about when you were doing something wrong but didn't do no harm, but then she began to panic when he headed towards the door. Panicking she stealthily moved with some skill behind a closet door that was also left open enough for her to slip in.

"Minnie! Min?" He looked around for her and scratched his head. He then shrugged it off and walked back into his room. Minnie popped her head out for a bit when she heard the creaking noise of a bed as he slipped in. For a few minutes nothing happened as Minnie made sure to not grip the flower too tightly. She looked down at it and sniffed the beautiful flower once more when suddenly she started to hear a weird noise coming from his room. Slowly and carefully she opened the door and peaked her head out, his door slightly open like before. She sneaked up to the door and peaked inside.

Minnie gasped and jumped back from shock. He was playing with himself, one hand pumping his cock as he laid back with eyes closed. However when she gasped Derick heard her and immediately looked over at her.

"Minnie! Oh! um..." He tried to play it off somehow, keeping his hand gripped over his junk to hide it as he moved his body to his side and pulled up his pants. "I was wondering… where you were." He got up and turned on the light as Minnie waddled in with a vivid blush on her face. Her arms hid behind her back as she tried to hide the flower away from him. Derick saw her expression and knew that she saw and understood what he was doing. He sighed as he got up and walked to his only Pokemon. "I'm sorry you had to see that… hey are you holding something behind your back?" Minnie looked up at him and blushed even more, she then reached out and handed him the blue flower. He picked it up gently confused at first, but then he realized why his Pokemon was acting so moody. "oh…Ooooh!" He smacked his head as he realized. He sat down on his bed as he reached out and hugged Minnie. "I get it now Minnie, thank you very much... I... I didn't know you loved me that much heh"

"Miiiiin~" she murred as she cuddled against him, nuzzling against his bare chest. He then hugged her with one arm as they sat next to each other on the bed

After a few seconds Minnie wrapped her arms around Derick back but then he quivered and tried to hold back a quiet moan. She moved her arms back in surprise only for him to moan out just a little louder. She then looked down and saw what had caused it. His penis was poking through a hole that was right there in between his pajama legs for some reason and when she moved her arms the fur had rubbed against the tip. She began to blush again and looked up at Derick who was also blushing. For a few moments the two were silent, but she knew that this was what he wanted. He could tell by the way he looked at her and the fact that he didn't stop her, he was just too embarrassed to admit it. She then took a deep breath, this was her chance and she had to take it!

Taking the initiative she began to playfully rub against the tip more with the whip like extensions of her fur, to see what he would do. He bit his lip as he tried to hold back a cry but he was quickly defeated when she continued to brush and drape the soft fur across his swelling tip.

"Shaao..." She whispered to him as he looked up at him with a mischievous smile on her face. Her arm then reached over and grasped his shaft with a firm grip.

"A-aahh… Minnie... wa-wait..." She gently rubbed up and down as she looked up at him with that same blush and smile. She could tell that he was only growing further embarrassed when pre began to leak down. She giggled and leaned down to sniffed his leaking essence, her wet nose pressing against his pulsing member intentionally to tickle and tease him some more. He laid back as he felt the shockingly cold nose press against him and began petting her head.

"Mien~" she teased before wrapping her whip like fur around his member once and began to rub up and down more. She gripped the strand of fur with a paw and tightened it up, her fighting type muscles having its effect on Derick as convulsions of pleasure and pain shot up through his spine and his entire body. It wasn't until she began pumping him with incredible speed did his moans growing higher the faster she moved. "hmmmm Minnie I-I'm…" she can feel his member twitching in anticipation from the swift movements of her fur tightly wrapping around his member and brushing him with its soft purple fur. Before he can even climax she tightened the grip and ceased her movements at once which nearly brought Derick to a whimper.

"Minnie... why did you..." She leaned over him when he laid on the bed and forced their lips to meet. As they pressed against each other Minnie's tongue slipped inside and danced around with his tongue, her powerful arms reaching behind him and lifting him up to sit on the bed. When they pulled back Minnie had a rather cutesy and innocent blush on her face with a sly smile.

"Min... shao..." She whispered. Derick chuckled and planted a smooch atop of her nose.

"Heh... alright..."

Derick leaned over and wrapped his arms around Minnie before carefully lifting her up and tossing her onto the bed. She cried happily as she bounced once into the air before Derick jumped and stood over her on his knees. Their eyes met as Derick leaned down to kiss her again before his arms lifted her legs. His throbbing member rubbed between them, searching for that sweet spot that she wanted to feel him in so very much. When his head did finally press against a tight warm opening he hesitated, he didn't want to suddenly force himself in and possibly hurt her. Before he could even speak though Minnie brought a paw over his head and nodded with an affectionate smile. He knew what she meant, she could handle it. He still had doubts though... but the paw behind his head pushed them down and they met for one more kiss before he finally forced his hard cock inside her tight Mienshao pussy...

Her slender body humped up into the air and against his naked warm body. She cried out a muffled moan as she felt that hot member slip inside of her and take her virginity away... She was a Pokemon though, a powerful one with strong desires. Her arms wrapped around him and held him down as she humped against him some more, her hips motioning in a way that would let his hot member poke inside and rub inside her sensitive flesh. She wanted to feel that thick shaft deep inside her, she loved how the head rubbed against those never been felt nerves as her insides seemed to melt from the warm feel of his masculinity thrusting into her again and again...

Derick groaned as he felt the fighting type hold him close. Her pussy tightened around his cock and sucked him in making him plunge deeper into her slender body. Her insides wrapped and squeezed around his cock as he lady juices coated it and made the thrusting go by smoother and faster. The way her pussy moved and massaged him though, it felt like she was rhythmically moving her muscles in a way that made his member feel like it was being milked. His hands reached behind her as they stroke and brushed along her furry body, her heated frame felt so soft and alive as the two held each other close, their bodies thrusting into each other as their cries of ecstasy filled the room...

It didn't take long for Derick to feel that stirring pleasure grow from within his loins. The way they were going he was actually surprised he didn't finish right away but he still cursed as he tried to hold himself back. He didn't want to cum yet, he wanted to make Minnie feel better. He then surprised her, made her eyes open as he moved her so that her back was now facing towards him. Her rear was now raised into the air as his hands reached down and explored every inch of her feminine body, her upper half laid against the bed as she began to drool from this new position. The way he was fucking her made it feel like his cock was thrusting even deeper than before. Minnie was in heaven, not only did Derick know about her feelings but now he was physically expressing them to her. Ever since she was a cub he had taken care of her and now they were more than just Pokemon and trainer. He leaned forward and raised her head which made her back curve as he humped against her rear. He then said those 3 words she never thought he would say to her.

"I... love you..." he whispered. The euphoria he had just put her in was enough to send her over the edge. She shivered and felt her mind go white as her insides went through a series of spasms. Her fluids flowed onto the bed as her body squeezed and milked his cock for all it's worth. Derick felt the impending climax travel through his cock and explode inside of her, his potent spunk marking her as his...

Derick fell to her side as Minnie panted and finally relaxed. He looked over at her as he basked in his after glow, Minnie still too exhausted to even think clearly. When she came to she saw his warm look and giggled as she reached an arm over to his naked body and hold him close.

"Mien... sha shao~"

"I love you too~"


	36. F Human F Mienshao

Mienshao's Training

Description: A trainer battles her pokemon to toughen it up and make her stronger! Once her pokemon evolves though...

Tag warnings: Rape, whipping.

"Mienfoo! Behind you!" The young fighting Pokemon knew turning around would waste too much time. Instead she braced herself and jumped straight up, Sawk had just missed a crushing blow. He made the mistake of looking up instead of dodging and ended up with a face full mienfoo feet.

"Sawk! no!" He fell backwards from the blow and tapped his hand against the ground, signaling his submission.

"We did it Mienfoo!" Maki shouted with joy as she jumped up, the Battle Girl running over to hug her Mienfoo.

"Foo! Foo!" said the fiesty fighting type. The blackbelt rubbed the back of his head and recalled his Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

"I don't get it, how come I keep losing to that runt!?" Maki pursed her lips and glared at him.

"Because I train with her everyday! and she's not a runt! she's close to evolving and when she does we'll be unbeatable!"

"Foo!" she said, punching her fists through the air.

Later that same day Maki and Mienfoo stood a good distance from eachother. Both of them were posed, a single leg raised in the air and arms raised and ready to strike. Maki had on her usual silky red kung fu outfit, custom made for combat. The two were about to spar, it was Maki's way to train and toughen up Mienfoo. So far Maki had won every match, but she didn't let that get to her head. No, she wanted Mienfoo to legitimately win. they must both give it their all, how else would they grow stronger?

Mienfoo moved first. Maki smirked and jump to her. Maki rotated in the air and landed a spinning kick, Mienfoo barely able to block it with both her arms. Mika then punched at her chest, Mienfoo grunted and jumped up and kicked Mika with both her legs. Mika stumbled backwards but quickly gain her balance as Mienfoo jumped and aimed a jump kick right at her. She bent backwards, watching as Mienfoo missed and waved at the passing fighting type as Mienfoo gulped. She knew what was going to happen now and braced herself as she crash landed and took some serious damage as she tumbled against the ground. Maki ran up to her as Mienfoo struggled to get up, the fighting type pounded the ground in frustration.

"Mienfoo, you can't be obvious with your attacks, especially with your jump kicks! you gotta take your foe by surprise!" Mienfoo shook her head and didn't say anything, beads of sweat dripped onto the soft green grass below. For a while nothing was heard besides the constant sound of the nearby stream rushing through patiently. Maki sighed and patted her Pokemon's back.

"c'mon, let's wash up" Maki began to unbutton her red shirt revealing a black sports bra underneath holding her developing breast from bouncing everywhere. She then removed her red pants and revealed short black boxers underneath. She ran to the stream and beckoned Mienfoo.

"c'mon Mienfoo! the water's fine!"

"Mien!" she shouted as she shook her head, the fighting type pounding the ground again. Maki looked over, a bit worried now. She walked away from the stream and closer to Mienfoo.

"H-hey are you okay? Do you want to go to a Pokemon Center?"

"Mien!" she shook her head again. She was really upset about losing. Before Maki can step any closer Mienfoo suddenly began to shine a bright white light.

"yo-your evolving!" Maki shouted in joy as Mienfoo's frame began to grow and change. She stood up as she changed, and when the light died down her new form stood tall. She looked to Maki, smiled, and posed in a new battling stance. Maki smirked and posed as well, despite being dressed in her black underwear.

"a rematch? alright let's see what you got... Mienshao!"

Maki moved first. she ran up and tried to punch right at Mienshao's chest. she dodged though, the sound of her furred whips rustling through the breeze before it rapidly moved and whipped against her exposed back. Maki cried out in pain and immediately fell onto the ground, the pain had knocked the air out of her and left her breathless. She immediately felt Mienshao's foot hold her down as Mienshao whipped her again. Her soft pale skin quickly turned red from the force and gradually regained its color again as Maki tapped out.

"st-stop! it hurts too much!" Mienshao stepped off, finally the victor!

Maki got up onto her knees, her arms trying to reach over and rub her poor back.

"ugh that hurt a lot, no whipping next time!" Maki barely got up when she felt one of Mienshao's furred whips wrap around her arms and binded then together.

"Mienshao! quit it! I said you won! don't rub it in!" Mienshao didn't obey though. She observed her young, inexperienced trainer. Why did she have to listen to her? she proved herself stronger than her trainer, easily defeating her with a couple whips. Maki was no longer worthy in her eyes...

Maki sensed the drastic change in Mienshao and began to panic and squirm in place. Mienshao was as tall as her now, and both her arms were wrapped by a single furred whip.

"c'mon quit it Mienshao! it's me, Maki! your trainer remember?" Mienshao scoffed in front of her face. former trainer perhaps... but now this trainer needed to be taught a lesson...

Mienshao looked down and observed her trainer's body. Mienshao began to notice her perfect feminine features. How her breast seemed swollen and squished against her training bra, how slender her belly was and how wide her hips were, how soft and clean her skin was and how ready and submissive she looked even though she said no... Maki blushed as she realized what was going on.

"Mienshao! please, no! we're girls! you can't possibly, gyaaaah!" in one swift motion Mienshao had gripped the black sports bra and tore it off the young battle girl. Her perky breast jiggled as they became free and soon began to be caressed and cupped by Mienshao's free paw. Maki tried to free herself, tried to kick or run away, but her resistance was met with a quick whip against the back of her legs. She began to whimper as she stood there, Mienshao's soft paw gently tracing around her breast and swirling against her sensitive nipples. She stood there and tried to hold back her cries, her gentle massage was starting to feel good, a nice soothing massage for her sore breast... no she couldn't think like that. Maki didn't want those thoughts dwelling in her head.

Soon Mienshao began to pick up a scent. She could smell Maki's excitement, and she could tell that Maki was trying to hold it back. Looks like she'll need to train her to be more honest to her body... Maki's resistance picked up again as she felt Mienshao's paw stroke along her pale skin down against her thin belly, her paw taking its time to feel her smooth skin as it went further south, towards her...

"N-no! Don't! please!"

"Shaoo~" Mienshao purred as her paw slipped underneath her black boxer's and teased at the tip of her clit, a single digit parting her lips apart gently which caused the same scent she picked up on to grow stronger. Mienshao began to giggle as Maki began to tear from the embarrassment. The tough young Battle Girl secretly a Slut, how pathetic thought Mienshao as her paw began to travel further south. Maki just stood there, her legs shivering in place as Mienshao's fluffy paw began to trace and feel along every feature her most private area had to offer. A single digit began to press into her tight virgin slit. Maki began to blush and close her eyes as she had no choice but to accept her fate. Mienshao coo'd inside her ear and began to nibble it gently, Maki struggling to catch her breath between her cries and squeaks of repressed bliss as Mienshao began to squeeze more of her paw inside of her. Mienshao's furred whip hung out of her skin tight boxers as she slipped her paw in and out of Maki, Her tight flesh wrapped around her paw covering it with warm fresh fluids.

She kept this up for several minutes, Mienshao fucked Maki with her paw to the point where her cries of dissent faded away and all that came out of mouth were moans of ecstasy. She nodded in consent now, moaning Mienshao's name as she was brought over the edge. Her left leg began to shake intensely as her fluids ejaculated and sprayed through her boxers and all over the ground, a thin trail of her clear liquid leading from her pussy down to her foot. Now that her trainer finally learned her lesson Mienshao brought her paw out and up, stuffing it in Maki's mouth, muffling her cries and nearly choking her as she forcibly stuffed it down her throat. She was brought down to her knees as she choked and cough, the young Battle Girl trying her best to stay conscious, her mind beginning to melt from all these new overwhelming sensations. Her arms were still raised in the air, still tied by a furred whip. Finally Mienshao retracted her paw , letting Maki taking in a huge gasp of air.

Unfortunately for her the reprieve was only temporary. Her gasp of fresh air was interrupted by Mienshao's paw forcing her headd between her legs. Mienshao's scent clogged her senses and she could feel her warm slit had become moist from all this torture. Maki noddeed her head though, she wanted to taste her Pokemon, to submit to her. She didn't know that deep down inside she was masochistic. Mienshao could sense Maki's desire for more, to feel the beautiful mixture of pain and bliss. As Maki sucked on Mienshao's sex Mienshao raised her arm. Maki nodded, and tightly shut her eyes, the young girl bracing herself. Finally Mienshao swung her arm, her whip like fur lashed across Maki's back, her entire body convulsed in pain before her tongue shyly licking and brushing against her fur before she tasted Mienshao's sex. Mienshao coo'd and stroked her straight black hair before whipping her again, Maki's sex spraying once again as the pain and Mienshao's taste and smell clogged her senses, her young virgin body barely able to maintain all the stimuli.

Mienshao firmly pressed her head closer against her sex. Maki's tongue slid across her lips and swirled around her clit before slipping inside, Mienshao's fluids began to leak out more and more from Maki's forced treatment. She parted her lips as she swallowed the oncoming juices, the sweet flavor dribbled past her lips and down her throat. Maki's tongue was forced inside Mienshao's narrow pussy from her single paw. After a seemingly long time Mienshao's paw clenched Maki's hair as her head shot back, Maki's cries even further muffled by Mienshao's insides squeezing tightly around her tongue. Suddenly Maki's face was sprayed by Mienshao's climax. She nearly choked as her fluids shot down her throat and all over face.

When her climax finally died Mienshao's grip on her arms was finally relinquished. Maki fell to the floor, catching her breath and dazed from the rough treatment. Mienshao gave her a gentle nudge with her foot, chuckled, and then carried her over to the lake. the cool water washed over her bruised body, waking her up slightly. She giggled as Mienshao nuzzled against her, the two spent the rest of the day washing up and playing in the stream after their little workout.


	37. M Human F Medicham

Medicham's Enlightenment

Description: A worker comes home and is comforted by his Medicham after striking out with his boss' daughter

Meda began to hop down the stairs in a happy rush when she heard her trainer come home. She paused in mid-step though as she stood petrified. Her trainer had slammed the door shut which gave away the fact that today must have been a really bad day since he wasn't one to get angry so easily. He went straight to the sofa and sat down, his hands clenching his khaki covered pants firmly before relaxing while he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well her dad disapproved of me." He said, referring to a girl his age that he was going steady with for a few months now. He looked towards Meda and forced a smile, which kind of hurt the Medicham. She came closer, going down the stairs now and sitting next to him.

" He said I wasn't making enough money to support her at first..." Meda the Medicham began to lean him down so his head would rest atop of her large legs. She then slowly stroked and pet along his head to try and comfort him. At first he flinched and moved as if he was about to get up and leave but he reconsidered and laid back down against the fighting type. "That's not the worst of it though… I pushed forward. Said that couldn't be it because I could afford this house and much more."

"Cha?" Meda said, her light voice filled with curiosity. He threw his arms in the air frustratingly as if he was trying to reach towards some phantom and strangle it out of frustration.

"It's just, Well you know he said that wasn't really it like I thought... and… well…" Medicham began rubbing his shoulders trying to calm him further. He took in a deep breath and looked up at Meda, he smiled and closed his eyes.

"He said that he doesn't want me to marry his daughter because she's pure and…well he thinks that I bed with you since I keep you out of your poke ball all the time."

"Med?" Meda's face blushed deeply when the prospect of that idea popped in her head. A single hand rose over her open mouth but he just laughed and blushed as well.

"I know I know, crazy huh? Well I may love her but I'm not going to put you away in silence just because of that don't worry." Meda giggled as she massaged him further, she was relieved that he chose her freedom after the many years they've been together over some woman he barely just met by comparison. He laid back against the sofa and relaxed further. "hmmm…that feels good."

"Mediii…" She said as she looked down at her master, her eyes began to hover over his fatigued body and she noticed a bulge beginning to grow from his work pants. She began to move her hands more slowly but then began to hesitate. Maybe he is willing to bed with her, he's probably just nervous. She began to mind read his thoughts, but all she got were mixed messages that implied he loved her more than just a Pokemon but maybe not enough. He has admitted several times that he loved her, although rather it was platonic or not she didn't know. They have been together for a long time, for nearly a decade since he was 10 and tried to start his journey. She began to slide her hands lower and lower, moving down against his chest. He simply hummed in pleasure, his eyes were still closed but his mind began to wander as well. He began to fantasize her hands moving lower but she also felt him trying to toss those thoughts out. She kept looking up at his face as she lowered herself quietly down onto the floor, her hands traveling further downwards until her hands began to slide down his pants. His eyes then opened slowly, only half way though. She froze, she was on her knees in front of him trying to lower his pants. What was he going to do now, put her away for punishment? Maybe release her so nothing like this can never happen? The thought of what might happened froze her in so much fear that she couldn't concentrate and get a clear reading of his thoughts.

He kept his half lidded stare for a few more seconds before he lifted himself up a little so he can push down the rest of his pants and underwear revealing his 7 inch cock. Meda blushed as she looked at it in astonishment, she's never seen a cock before let alone a humans. She gripped the shaft gently, her slender and long fingers coiling around the thick base before she slowly tightened her grip, making her master moan gently in the process. She looked up at him, her innocent eyes focused on his as she slid her tongue around the head and draped his bulbous head in warm saliva. He bucked his hips involuntarily, pushing forward slowly and giving out another groan of satisfaction as he placed his hand gently behind her head. This gave her the initiative to go down even further, she puckered her lips around the head and moved downwards, her agile tongue swirling around his throbbing member as he gently pushed her against him, wanting to go deeper. She took it all in, her lips pressing against him and almost began to choke once she felt that hot throbbing member moving down her throat, but instead she closed her eyes and began to focus. She kept her nerve and relaxed, letting her muscles calm so she can keep his essence inside of her. Once she was sure she could handle more she began to swallow, her throat muscles massaging his cock gently as her tongue continued to taste every inch of him.

"Ooooh…Meda…" Her master groaned out before releasing his seed. She can feel the thick warm substance coating her throat as it shot straight down into her stomach. She kept her pose though until he groaned out and leaned forward. Both his hands were now behind her head, pulling her closer as his hips pushed against the Medicham and emptying his love juices directly into her hungry stomach.

As she slid back her master massaged her orb like extensions that rested atop of her head.

"Meda my god that was great…oh?" As she got up he noticed that a clear liquid was running down her legs. It leaked ever so slightly like rain drop that slithered from her sensitive area. He chuckled as he pulled his pants back up. "It wouldn't be fair for me to have all the fun now would it?"

"Meda? Cha-cham!" He lifted her thin figure up and laid her against the sofa. He then sat on his knees like she did before him, his hands rubbing and swirling around her pants like legs, appreciating her delicately smooth skin.

"You look so delicious right now…" He whispered as his head leaned in closer against her pussy. She cried out in surprise as he licked around her lips passionately, his tongue dancing around her folds and drinking up her fluids as they came pouring out. She did as her master before her and laid against the sofa, her legs wrapping around him in a knot as she placed a hand behind his head gently. She couldn't stand the addicting pleasure for much longer. He would press his lips against her tight pussy, kissing it lovingly in between the slow and strong licks that tickled and teased her so~. She can feel her insides frothing and leaking much more juices as he noisily slurped them up, which only enhanced her heat and drew out more. Soon she felt the smooth warm tongue withdraw only to feel his fingers exploring and rubbing against her folds and her swollen clit that were soaked in her clear warm fluids.

"You like this don't you Meda?" He teased as he looked up at her. She began to bite her finger to help suppress her cries as she looked down with an innocent look of bliss before nodding. He smirked and began to rub against her clit even faster

"Hehe, I knew you would you naughty Medicham you. You taste so good by the way, I can definitely have you 3 times a day heh…" He then ceased the rubbing as he placed a finger inside her slick hole and out. Her tight pussy squeezed around his finger as it rubbed against her warm wet walls and making her cry cry and moan in ecstasy. When he began to kiss and lick around her clit while finger fucking her the Medicham lost it and the waves of ecstasy washed through her body as she humped against his face, her whole body shook as she submitted to a wild and powerful climax.

As she relaxed her legs her master got up from his knees. He looked down at her, his eyes detailing her fatigued yet slender and delicious looking body as she attempted to catch her breath.

"That was great Meda, but look…" His member was bulging against his pants yet again. Her tasty fluids mixed with her cries of pleasure had made him yearn for more, to do more to show how far he was willing to go to pleasure her. "We can stop right now if you want, you seem tired. If not then I wouldn't mind if you were the master this time around." Meda smiled at his little offering. She had to admit she was feeling a bit tired from the explosive experience but she didn't want to finish just yet. She looked down at his pants and began to unzip them, popping his member out which seemed to have grown a bit larger than last time. As she gripped him and felt the warm pressure she began to fantasize of how good it would feel to have his cock thrusting into her again and again…

The fantasy drew her over the brink and she got up, lifted him up with her surprising strength of a fighting type Pokemon and threw him against the sofa. He was obviously surprised from the sudden action, but even more surprised when she quickly sat on top of him. She smiled as an arm reached down and took a second to guide him. His swollen head rubbed back and forth across her soft moist folds before she finally managed to squeeze a good grip of him inside her tight little hole and then sat down on him entirely. His cock quickly ripped through her innards and filled her up with its entirety. The two held each other and embraced in a hug as quiet moans could be heard from the two by the instant and sudden pleasure from that action. Meda arched her back as she bounced up and down against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to ride him violently. The sound of their hips meeting quickly drowned the room as the two held each other, Meda crying out quiet moans and whimpers of bliss as her master hissed and rubbed his large masculine hands up and down her back before cupping her rear.

His cocked banged against her deepest point repeatedly, she can feel her walls contracting around it and squeezing his thick throbbing member for all he was worth. Her juices were overflowing now, leaking out and spilling against his groin and beige khaki pants but she didn't care. She kept humping against him, riding him and feeling his man hood rub her sensitive nerves and fill her with pleasure that no other can satisfy. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that he was looking directly at her too. When their lust filled half lidded eyes met they leaned towards each other and embraced in a kiss, his hands feeling and rubbing all over her back and ass as she humped even faster. She can feel his cock twitching and pulsing, She can feel it growing with anticipation. She can tell he was close now, and the idea of his seed filling her made her feel her own climax come even faster. Finally her master gave a last moan of pleasure during their kiss before he shot streams of his seed into her. His hands gripped her ass and forced her to take his cock all the way, his tip poked at her womb and filled it with his thick potent seed as she cried out in ecstasy. Her walls contracted against him and spasmed against his emptying cock as her fluids gushed out and squirted against him, soaking the sofa and his pants in the process.

The two sat there for a while, Meda laying against her master's chest as their combined fluids dripped out of her and onto his work pants "Meda…I-I love you." he said as he nuzzled her.

"Meda, cham~" She replied, loving him two. They leaned together closer and embraced in one last kiss. One that lasted for several moments that felt like forever until the two instinctively knew when to pull back. He then chuckled as he got up and looked down at his pants.

"Well, I guess it's laundry time now" Meda blushed but then closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. Next time, she'll remember to grab some towels in advance.


	38. M Rapidash F Human

I raised a hand over my eyes to ward off the glinting sunlight to squint towards the hills. A herd of horses with flaming manes ran close by each other at distance in a way that hinted that they were being chased. I quickly ran down the large hill I was standing on for the view and headed towards the disturbance, wondering what could have caused it.

Hi, my name is Cassidy. I was visiting a famous nature reserve that was famous in Johto near Olivine town. It was a sanctuary for Pokemon that were usually poached for its pelt or skin or other parts I rather not think of. So when I saw the peaceful scenery interrupted by stampeding Pokemon I naturally assumed the worst and let my intuition guide me as I moved in close to the location that they ran from.

"Hurry up and grab the other end!" I heard voices shouting as I got closer to the woods that the Ponyta ran from. I was careful to not step on any twigs on the ground as I tried to move tree to tree, trying to hide myself from these people that were obviously up to no good. As I hid behind a tree I saw a orange and reddish glow illuminating deeper from the woods. I heard the cries and neighs of a Ponyta as men grunted and cursed at each other. I reached under my grey baggy jumper to grip a pokeball attached to my shorts' belt. I was ready to send out my Pokemon but as I got closer I heard the growls and grunts of other Pokemon as well. Finally I saw a man's back facing towards me as he held onto a rope. I hid in the bushes and moved some foliage to the side as I watched and observed a group of 3 men try to tie up a Ponyta with a nearby truck.

"This would be so much be so much easier if we can use pokeballs..."

"In this day and age? They'll know what we caught and begin to ask questions when we don't have the goddamn Pokemon. I say we just cut this Ponyta here, look at how its flashing! It's close to evolving!"

"Don't be an idiot, if we take its hooves and pelt here then they'll know what we're doing. Just load it up on the truck so we can go! I mean we have a goddamn Houndoom and Mightyena here and we're still having trouble! Put your back into it!"

I bit my lip as I moved a bang of my curly blue hair away from my eyes. I wanted to jump in, but their Pokemon were tougher than mine and I might get into more trouble if I tried to help. I closed my eyes as I tried to think of a way to help. The Ponyta's hind legs were tied up with a rope and it struggled and shook every time they tried to wrap a rope around his forelegs. Every few seconds he glowed a white-ish hue which meant he was close to evolving. That's when the idea sparked into my head. He just needed one more level, just one more small push and it would be strong enough to break out and fight them off! I reached into my cream colored shorts pocket and pulled out a wrapped up treat. A rare candy, the delicate sweet that powered up a Pokemon slightly. Hopefully this was all it needed. But how to get it to him was the problem. The Ponyta was panting from exhaustion as a Mightyena gripped the end of a rope and jumped over his forelegs. When the rope successfully wrapped around his legs that was when he gave up and laid on its side. It rested his head and opened his eyes just enough for it notice me hiding in the bush. I raised the candy and pointed at it then at the Ponyta. It nodded its head which made me nearly jump in joy. It understood what it was and was ready! I unwrapped the candy and tossed it towards the Ponyta when they all weren't looking. Or at least I tried to, but when I threw it the Mightyena noticed me. My heart sank as it began to growl and catch the attention of the other poachers.

"Huh what's wrong?"

"It's a little girl! What the hell is she doing here?"

"What're you waiting for?! Get her!" The three guys dropped the ropes and headed towards my hiding spot, the Mightyena and Houndoom focusing on me too. I backed out of my spot, the Ponyta struggling as it tried to break free while the others pushed the bush aside. I fell on my butt and began to back up, different bushes and stems sticking out and poking holes in my jumper as I mumbled, trying to beg them to leave me alone as tears began to form in my eyes from all the fright. I looked over at the Ponyta who was struggling and wiggling to try and move to the rare candy nearby. I saw its large tongue try to reach it until my attention was drawn by one of the men removing a large edged knife from a sheath that hung from his coat.

"Hehe She is a cutie..."

"She looks young and ready..." One of them said greedily before reaching down and grabbing my arm. I screamed out loud as he forced me on my feet and spun me around so that my back pressed against his chest, his knife ripping down across my jumper and revealing my red and white striped t-shirt underneath.

"Oh god she's got a good chest... we're going to have so much fun with you~"

"Yeah... huh what's that noise?"

"Someone go check up on the Po- ARGH!" The poacher that was holding me suddenly shouted in pain and threw me towards the ground as he ran in circles, his back was set on fire and he was trying to put it out as the others looked towards the source. A wave of relief washed over my body as I saw the Ponyta... now a Rapidash standing and blowing steam from its nose as it glared at the others. The Mightyena and Houndoom jumped towards the him but were quickly knocked back and out as Rapidash kicked them away with his hind legs. The other two poachers called back their Pokemon and grabbed the one that was on fire as they ran off, the other two pathetically trying to pat out the fire as they ran towards the truck and drove off.

"Hehe thanks... I thought I was done for back there" I said as I rubbed my legs. I took off the pieces of my torn jumper onto the floor and shivered. The sun was beginning to set and I was feeling a bit chilly. Rapidash neighed in appreciation as it walked up to me, its glare calming down ans he leaned down to nuzzle against me. I giggled and stroked along the bridge of his nose before I tried to get up but as soon as I put some pressure on my leg a sudden sharp pressure made me fall back down as I cried out. Rapidash neighed with concern as he tilted his head. I patted him again as I rubbed my hurting leg with my other hand.

"Don't worry sweetie, I think that jerk hurt my leg when he threw me... I'll be fine..." I retreated my hand as I held myself and rubbed my bare arms. I was only wearing shorts that didn't even cover my knees and a thin red and a short sleeved white striped shirt that didn't protect me from the chilly wind that was picking up. Rapidash noticed how I was shivering and laid down on his belly to curl around me. His fiery warm body helped fight off the cold. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck and smooched him atop of the nose. I couldn't help but have a wide smile as I saw his cream colored face grow a light pink blush from the kiss.

"Hehe, don't be so embarrassed, you deserve much more than a kiss for helping me escape from those creeps!" He only neighed in response before licking me across the cheek again and again. I chuckled and tried to push him away as I carefully and slowly sprawled out to lay down against his body.

I slowly moved my legs trying not to cause any pain until I felt something thick and hot like fire. I flinched in shock and looked over my shoulder to see what it was and nearly got up in embarrassment when I realized what I touched.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I mean I was just relaxing and..." He just shook his head and neighed quietly, his nose nuzzling against my cheek as if saying it was okay. I reached a hand over and gave him another kiss on his nose before I looked over my shoulder to see it some more. I had to admit my curiosity got the better of me as I observed it some more. It was big, really big and a throbbing red like a growing flame. I rested my head again and tried to move my body so I wasn't touching him, but soon my attempts just made his member rub against my pale smooth legs some more when I tried to move them out of the way. He made a sort of groaning noise quietly to himself some more as his blush began to grow from pink to full on red. I admit, I thought it was kind of cute, how he was so sensitive to just my leg brushing against his large fiery member. It certainly didn't look human from what I've seen in magazines and... other sources. It was larger and didn't have a bulbous head like humans did... but still I felt my heart beating as I felt like I was committing something... forbidden.

And I liked it.

"You're a really sensitive one, aren't you?~" I teased at him as I looked up towards the flaming unicorn. His face remained red as he sort of turned it away, only for me to guide him back with a hand so we could look eye to eye. His half lidded shiny black eyes staring straight into mine as I raised a leg. I felt much more bold now that I essentially had this large Rapidash to myself so I couldn't help it when I scooched closer so my two legs could wrap around that large throbbing cock. I couldn't stop my self from brushing my legs back and forth, the sharp pain I had long gone and forgotten. I couldn't restrain myself when I smirked and leaned my head closer to Rapidash's, our lips meeting as my small slender tongue was met with his large meaty tongue that wrapped mine in soothingly warm saliva as my cool and smooth legs stroked along his thick pulsating member that throbbed in excitement with every heart beat. We kept still for a long time, my hips bucking as I began to feel that yearning moisture between my legs as they massaged and brushed the impressive member over and over again in such a slow and painful manner~. His tip began to ooze warm cum as I kept this up, his member now brushing against my creamy shorts and massaging against my tight virgin lips which only grew more and more moist as time went on.

Soon we parted from the kiss, my arms now reaching down to unbutton them and take them off, my body was growing frustrated from my own heat and I couldn't stand it anymore. I can tell Rapidash couldn't either since he was about to get up but I stopped him by pressing against his side and shaking my head as I had on a mischievous smile and probably a blush across my face. I didn't want him to get up, not yet. I grabbed that large throbbing erection with my hand, my delicate fingers brushing along those sensitive veins as I continued to lay against him, my slender body and chest pressing against his as I guided him. My heart pounded like a drum when I felt just how big he actually was. I had to grip him tightly which caused more of his pre to leak out inside of me as I slipped the hot muscle between my lips and inside my tight sensitive hole. Rapidash bucked his hips to try and help, but once he was securely inside his leg went over my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

At first the love making was painfully slow, my hips rocking gently back and forth as his cock went in by only a couple inches. Every time his tip poked against my hymen I felt a jolt of pain course throughout my body. I whimpered every time he went in, my head pressed against Rapidash's as we looked towards each other. Every once in a while he gave me a slow and caring lick, as if reassuring me that it would get better. I only leaned closer as I whimpered, the tip prodding against my purity more and more with each subsequent push. My lips were soaked at this point and despite the pain I was going through the yearning to feel him fill me whole only grew like a fire and I can tell he was wishing the same thing. I knew the only way we would actually get somewhere is if I bared it and pushed and let him take my virginity, to rip through my hymen and claim me as each other's first. I hugged him tightly as I whispered to him.

"I can't take it anymore... Hold still..." I brushed up against him, his tip barely inside of me as I took a deep breath. Before he could make any noise to protest I bit my lower lip and forced myself down against his meaty throbbing cock. It slid and tore past the hymen, making my body arch as I cried out in terrible pain. His member slid past the bloody member with some resistance before I stood still, Rapidash also groaning as his cock finally began to feel more of tight warm insides that were never touched by any male before.

Rapidash stayed put as I tried to calm my nerves. I can feel his hips backing up and moving forth ever so slightly but didn't dare to hurt me any further. I had to catch my breath for nearly a whole minute before I began to move as well. For a couple minutes we rocked back and forth slowly. His thick member was so hot I could of sworn my insides were going to melt as my fluids gushed around him. He went further and further, his tip poking against my womb in a gentle fashion as I whimpered and held him close. His cock brushed against sensitive nerves that weren't stimulated like this ever. So every time he rubbed against them I felt a wave of sore pain that mixed with a subtle pleasure that kept my body rocking against his. Gradually though the pain would dull and the pleasure only intensified making my pussy leak with so much fluids that I could hardly believe I was capable of producing so much...

"Ahhh~ Rapidash... fuck me faster..." I begged as my pained expression gradually turned into a lust filled one. My eyes were gently shut as my lips formed a slight smile, a single thin strand of saliva leaking out from the corner as the horse obliged and began to buck against me faster. His cock was soon pounding into my pussy, the tip prodding against my womb as he moved much faster. His hot fiery cock melted the pain away and left me in a pile of ecstasy and bliss. My cries were gradually replaced with moans of pleasure as I hugged him and let him take control.

After a while of brain numbing pleasure Rapidash began to neigh and groan. At first I thought he was close to orgasm but then he began to get up. I then knew what he wanted, he wanted to change positions. I moved with him, sitting on my knees as I took the opportunity to slip my shirt off and cast it aside since I was already too hot from his equestrian body anyways. His cock remained inside of me as he stood on all fours, his body now thrusting into my smaller and delicate frame. I soon lost control and fell forward, my hands holding onto the grass as my back curved against him as my breast jiggled in mid air. I cried out, my pussy clenching up and seizing as I felt a rising pleasure growing from my loins. It was like a wave of orgasmic bliss, my innards felt like they were suffering a seizure as my walls clenched and squeezed around that large horse cock. Fluids gushed out of me like a fountain and spilled onto the floor.

Despite the fact that I was going through an explosive orgasm Rapidash didn't cease in the slightest. He kept up his animalistic humps, his large cock only fitting halfway in as he pushed and thrusted himself inside of me, making my cry out like a bitch in heat with each push. He rode me for what felt like the whole night, his powerful cock pounding against my plump rear as I sat beneath him on all fours. This caring horse that saved my life was fucking me like a cheap mate now, and despite that I wanted more. His large cock spread my pussy apart and filled with burning hot flesh. My body felt so hot that I began to sweat from the feeling and beg for more. The forest was lighting up from his fiery mane atop his back as he glared down at me, riding me and fucking me into the night.

After what felt like forever his long cock began to swell randomly, the increase of size enhancing the experience and making it feel as if he was growing inside of me. I sensed he was close, my body shivering in anticipation as I felt an orgasm rise inside of me like a wave growing into a tsunami. I begged him to cum inside, I wanted to feel his hot thick spunk fill my womb and everything else inside. I raised myself, still on my knees as that cock slipped in and out of me. I reached up and massaged my swelling breast, my nipples stood erect and grew sensitive as if my whole body could feel the climactic finish growing near. Rapidash grunted, his hind sturdy legs now quivering as he bellowed a warning before his pushed in all the way and buried his cock deep inside my pussy. I siezed into an orgasm right before I felt the flood of fiery hot Rapidash cum shoot inside me. I felt my tummy grow warm and full as the thick pungent spunk drained and filled into my deepest parts. It gushed in my womb before rushing out and mixing with my love juices and dribble onto the ground below. My back curved to a near impossible angle as I pressed my rear against his large cock, wanting to hold in every ounce of his seed inside of me. Rapidash's eyes were closed throughout the orgasm, and once he emptied his reserves into me he gently fell forward before laying on his side, my body dragged along like a cock sleeve as he did so. I laid against his side, exhausted and too enlightened from the intense pleasure to think. When my mind came too I got up and slid the softening member out of me before reaching over and throwing my arms around Rapidash's neck. He neighed happily, although he was still panting from the endeavor as his head leaned up just to nuzzle against me. As I laid against him, my naked body against his, I began to wonder going through this again and again every night if I caught him...

"Rapidash... I was wondering...?" He breathed out of his nostrils, tilting his head as I was about to make my proposition.

"I'm a trainer you see... and I was hoping..." He neighed happily and nodded with a smile on his lips. My heart skipped a beat from the sudden agreement. He knew what I wanted to do and had already said yes without me asking. I squealed in delight and kissed him against the lips again before getting up and shivering from a sudden breeze. I blushed when I realized just how naked I am and giggled as I threw a hand to the back of my head and rubbed my curly blue hair.

"Hehe... first I gotta find my shorts."


	39. M Dewott F Mienshao

Dewott didn't really know what to do right about now. He was checked in the daycare, and all the old people did was just throw him in the backyard with a great variety of other Pokémon. He had to admit the place looked like a large playground. There was tall grass where pairs of Pokemon went to go and hide. There was a rather large lake where many aquatic like Pokémon seemed to hang out. There were tall trees where bugs and lazy Pokémon stretched. There were even several bird baths in place so the flying Pokémon didn't have to share the lake with anybody else. Every Pokémon also seemed to have their own specialized food for eating, whenever they get hungry all they had to do was go up to the old man and he went inside the home and brought out a bowl, or a wheelbarrow if the 'mon was too big to get full from normal rations. Yeah the place seemed to have it all right now…

Yet he was still bored, and kind of nervous. He had never been around so many Pokémon at once, they all seemed to be in a cheery mood and that just made him more anxious. How exactly could he just go up and play with the others? Does he go up to them and just say hi or does he just go ahead and join in? Even if he said hi what if he accidentally offended somebody, or they just wouldn't like him? He didn't know what to do, he just went by to the lake on a side that had no one close by and laid by the edge, basking in the sun's rays.

He was about to fall to fall asleep until he suddenly felt less warm, and then the uncomfortable sensation of somebody watching him. When he opened his eyes he saw that a Mienshao was standing over him and that her shadow was casting over him. Her arms were at her waist as she tilted her head.

"Now why's a cutie like you out here by his lonesome?" Dewott blushed as he looked up; she appeared to be extraordinarily tall from his position. He began to panic a bit inside, worrying over petty things like if he should stand up or continue to lay down, and how he should answer her question. She smiled a bit as he began to blush and stutter, the Dewott wasn't even talking right.

"Aww you're a shy one aren't you? Tell me honey, this your first time at a daycare?"

"Y-yeah, I'm kinda nervous so I'm just trying to keep away from the others…" The Meinshao giggled as she stretched forward an arm, her dangling fur rubbing across the Dewott's face and tickling him. He felt the rush of a sneeze coming up so he quickly sat up, finger pressed across his nose hoping to prevent it.

"You are a cutie darling, tell you what why don't I bring you to the tall grass over there? Show you one of the most popular games this daycare has to offer?" The Dewott had to consider this, she was quite big compared to him but she didn't look menacing or anything like that. Her eyes were soft and her relaxed yet curvey pose didn't make her look threatening at all. Maybe she did just want to play? But what could a big girl like her want to do with a small Dewott like him?

Noticing his hesitation the Mienshao leaned down and began to rub his back, her fur felt exceptionally soft and so warm, the rub alone seemed to persuade the Dewott.

"Oh come on please? I promise to be gentle cutie~"

"O-okay..."

As they walked towards the tall grass the Mienshao asked if Dewott had a nick name. He shook his head.

"Nope, I was always called by my specie name, Dewott. How about you?"

"My name is Miffy darling, you can call my whatever you like though~"

"Miffy huh? Sounds a bit weird, I think I'll just call you Mienshao" She giggled a bit.

"Like I said, call me whatever you want~"

When the two reached the tall grass Dewott can hear some kind of cries coming within. Meinshao pushed the grass aside and gestured him to enter, but again his anxiety began to rise.

"A-are you sure we can…you know. Go in?" The tall grass was about a few dozen yards across and wide, it was very large but he can smell several pokemon within it, and another scent he wasn't familiar with.

"Don't worry darling! It'll be fine! You'll see once you step inside!" Dewott gulped as he did what she instructed, he took a few steps inside and gasped at what he saw. The place seemed like tall grass from the outside but inside there were short patches that had piles of hay. That wasn't what surprised him though, he was shocked to see so many couples…joining with one other. That was where the weird scents were coming from…he watched as a Pikachu and Pachirisu seemed to hump at eachother eagerly, fluids leaking of the electric types from their hips. He scanned the area and saw an Umbreon humping a Jolteon. A kirlia with a Zangoose. Various other species joining together…

Dewott flinched when he felt the soft fur grip around his shoulder.

"Excited Darling? A cutie like you… well I couldn't resist…" Dewott turned around and saw that the Mienshao was smiling slyly, a light blush beginning to develop on her furry face.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Dewott asked, his heart beat rising as his sense of scent began to become overwhelmed.

"Why they're mating darling, you never mated before?"

"no… I don't even know what that is!" Her smile seemed to widen as she pointed to an unoccupied haystack.

"That's good. I like that darling. A small cutie like you? Why I'd love to show you the ropes…" Dewott gulped as he felt his sense of control over his body melt away. His heart was beating rapidly, it felt like it would come up and out his throat. He also began to feel a bit stiff between the legs…a feeling he had before but never at this scale. He wasn't sure whether or not he would like it, was it going to hurt? He couldn't tell, but judging from the expressions of the other pokemon, they seem to LOVE it… He suddenly felt the Mienshao scoop him.

"A-whaa!" he was suddenly blanketed in the soft warmth of her furry arms, the Mienshao looked down at him, her face filled with lust.

"Don't be scared darling, you'll love it, I'll make you feel good…"

She placed him down on a pile of hay, the Dewott so nervous that his eyes began to well up with tears. Miffy traced her long furry arms down his chest, and swirled around his exposing member.

"See darling, even your body wants it…" The contact was so new and exciting, even though the fur was just brushing against his exposed pink muscle the Dewott felt as if jolts shot out throughout his body, the Dewott panicking and flinching a bit with each stroke. He gave off high pitched moans as she grasped his member with a paw, the Mienshao whipping the fur back so she could lean down and begin treating him with her mouth. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, her tongue brushing up his cock and swirling around the tip… The Dewott felt those jolts inside his body explode, he suddenly felt a new feeling inside, almost like he needed to pee but it was much worst. He couldn't hold it back, whatever it was it felt like it rushed through his body and through his cock, and suddenly the Dewott moaned out as he climaxed, his young seed shot at high speed all over himself. He was panting as the overwhelming pleasure seemed to daze his senses, his sight actually got a bit blurry for a couple of seconds as he recovered to the sound of Miffy giggling.

"My darling you gave out rather quickly! See didn't it feel good? And oh look…you made a mess all over yourself! It would be rude not to clean you up…" The Mienshao then let go off his cock as laid over her body, her tongue licking across the drops of fresh warm cum the Dewott had so prematurely released. Each lick tickled him, his vivid blush never leaving his face as he began to notice her features. Each motion seemed to entice the Dewott into heat again, the way her black cold nose rubbed against his skin as her warm smooth tongue cleaned up his seed, the way her eyes never left his, as if she wanted more…much more than what she was having. The way her arms seemed to stroke across his body as she made her way from one spot to another, and the way her whip like fur traced along…

By the time she was done the Dewott's member was already rock solid again, when she gripped around in the same fashion his head seem to shoot back, it somehow felt so much better that it began to hurt. He was still too sensitive from his last climax… and the Dewott didn't know if he can handle the same thing again.

"W-wait..I-I don't know…"

"What's wrong darling? Does it feel so good that it hurts?" The Dewott nodded, obviously she knew her stuff.

"Well darling, what's wrong with a little pain when it comes with so much more pleasure?" She asked as she began to stroke her paw up and down. The stroking seemed to take away his ability to speak, the ticklish pleasure seemed to shut his whole body down as his eyes shut tight, those tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. This seemed to excite the Mienshao some more, Miffy giggled as she brought her tongue up again across the base of his member to the tippy top.

"You're so cute darling, and so tasty too! I can't help myself~" she teased as she wrapped her lips around his cock, the Dewott's hips seemed to buck forward as his sensitive cock was being wrapped by her slender tongue. Her mouth felt so warm and moist…it just felt right to hump against her gently. The Dewott couldn't even stop, no he seemed to hump even faster as his paws pressed against the back of her head gently. This seemed to encourage her since she bobbed her head against his waist, her cold wet nose pressed against his belly as her whiskers tickled his inner legs. The feeling of his cock being completely taken was getting too much. Her tongue tickled and stroked across his member as her throat seemed to squeeze around it, as if trying to make him climax again. He felt that sensation to pee rise once more, but this time it came much more slowly, the feeling was more drawn out that the Dewott had time to react even though it felt like all his muscles were clamping. He bit his lower lip as he tried to hold it back, his head shaking no as the feeling seemed to travel through his cock…

Dewott moaned out as he felt his seed slip out a second time. At first it felt amazing but he soon felt a weird kind of pain, the Dewott gritting his teeth as the climax died down his cock felt sore from the inside out. Miffy swallowed up his seed though, her throat bulging as she audibly swallowed, a surprising amount from a second time, not as much as the first though… She then stood up, and sat across Dewott's chest.

"It's my turn darling, it's time to put that tongue of yours to use!" Dewott blinked, confused but then he saw what she meant. He could smell her heat, between her legs he saw that her fur had grown moist, he saw exposed skin within that fur and the smell seemed to grab his attention…enticing the little Dewott. He looked up at the Mienshao that sat on him, and she nodded as she placed a paw behind his head, pushing him towards her sweet spot. Dewott closed his eyes as he nervously stuck his tongue out, he licked up across her lips and around her small clit. Her paw stroked his head as she nodded.

"Yes darling, more like that~" He gave a second lick, this time more of his tongue came out and pressed against her sensitive folds, he can taste her sweet fluids now. They seemed to drown out his senses and made his mind melt, before he knew it he was lapping her up contently, the Mienshao grinding against him as his tongue began to travel through her lips and into her warm pussy. She began to give low whimpers of pleasure as she cooed, licking her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Yes! Like that! Eat me up darling! Use that tongue!" Both her paws pressed against his head as he continued to eat her out, her fluids seemed to never stop coming as he coaxed more out, his smooth tongue tasting her insides, brushing across sensitive nerves as it passed by her puffy lips with each lick…

Several minutes passed by like this until Miffy finally got off, only to just lower herself.

"My my darling! Quite the tongue you have there! But now it's time for the best part!" Dewott's eyes opened up halfway, he felt so intoxicated right now that he didn't realize what was going on until he felt her paw wrap around his already erect cock. Miffy loved the young ones, no matter how many times they came they always seemed to be ready for the next round~. She guided his cock as the Dewott gave off a heated sigh; his whole body seemed to melt as she forced him inside of her. His cock throbbed as he felt her lips and walls squeeze around him, her pussy felt so much more hot compared to her mouth that he thought he was going to melt. He felt her moist skin squeeze around his member, and with each thrust the skin stroked across his hard cock, brushing and massaging his member so thoroughly that he felt that urge to climax begin to rise, but much more slowly. Miffy gripped his sides as she looked down at him, his eyes were shut as he moaned out. The little Dewott looked so cute, the way he was reacting from this turned her on, he was such a cutie, and a horny one at that. She kept humping against him, moving her muscles in ways to milk him even more. She wanted to feel whatever was left in his sack empty inside of her, she wanted to hear the young Dewott moan out in bliss from the pleasure she was subjecting him to…

He couldn't handle it anymore, his paws gripped her arms as he tried his best not to give into his climax again. He shook his head as he tried to hold back.

"No…nonono…" Miffy felt his cock twitching from within, his thick member was pulsing as her insides seemed to clench around his cock. She leaned down, her mischievous side coming out as she began to hump faster against him

"Yes, you know you want to darling…" He shook his head harder, his body seemed to curve up slowly as he tried to hold it back.

"No…no."

"Yes, cum darling, I'll make you cum!" With that she thrusted against him as hard as she could, his cock stabbing deep inside of her as the Dewott's body shot up, it felt as if his soul was being shot out as his climax erupted inside of her, his stick seed coated her insides as Miffy gave off a satisfied sigh, her body shuddering from the warm feeling…

Later Dewott and Miffy went by the lake to wash each other off, the other Pokemon noticed as some of them watched, intrigued. Dewott didn't mind though, he wasn't worrying about what they thought of them as she stroked his body and he stroke hers as they bathe inside of the lake. He was going to enjoy staying here, he hoped his owner didn't come for a long time.


	40. M Human x M Typhlosion

Typhlosion Domination

Description: A meek trainer comes home everyday and has to deal with his rebellious pet.

Tag warnings: Rape.

I couldn't help what was going on in my household. I knew I was a weak and easily frightened person but I didn't think I would be overtaken like this. I remember throughout my life close friends and family would advise me to be more assertive. They were worried that I was too much of a doormat and that someone would take advantage of me because I never said no to anybody. But what they didn't understand is that I loved being a pushover... and my pet Typhlosion helped me realize just how much...

It has been going on for a while. I remembered the first day I got my very own house pet, a Cyndaquil. I only wanted a Pokémon around the house so I wouldn't feel alone and I loved fire types! I just thought a small baby Cyndaquil would be the best option for me and for a while he was. He would obey me and show affection whenever I came home from work. He brought a warm flame to my cold and lonely life at that time since I was too shy to ever make friends from work and was too self conscious to go out.

For a while I was finally happy but then he evolved... He started to act a lot more aggressive towards me. At first it was just him shrugging off my orders. Since I was being the wimp I didn't assert myself like I was told and let him do whatever he wanted. Sometimes he would scratch the furniture right in front of me and glared as if asking what I was going to do about it. Other times he would scorch the backyard just when the grass was finally growing back. Sometimes I think the only reason he didn't burn the house down was because he didn't have anywhere else to go.

After a while though…things got a bit weird. At night he would sleep with me in bed, curled up by my side. Even as a Quilava my pet looked so cute but a while after he evolved, in the middle of the night he would wake me up. He would…hump me. And not through the blanket or anything like that he actually bothered to remove the blankets so he could hump against my leg. At first I tried to tell him to stop, I even whacked him but he would growl and scratch or bite me, so I would just let him finish. But it was so weird to wake up and have your Pokémon use you like that. I admit it kind of…excited me. I know I sound like a freak when I say that, But I actually began to look forward to feeling Quilava use my bare skin to sate his desires... his fiery hot member rubbed against my leg with its steaming hot sensitive skin. And just looking at him, how he had this look of frustration as he glared at me, as if he was mad at me and thought that it was my fault that he was like this… and he would just finish and cum all over my leg almost as if he was marking me. I don't know why but…I liked how he did that. I liked being dominated like that in a symbolic sense and feel like I was someone's property...

Around a year after those events started he evolved again. He was a Typhlosion now and stood as tall as me. I remembered the first day when I saw him like that, it had caught me by surprise since he must have evolved while I was at work. When I came home that day I literally felt my heart drop. He stood there with a menacing glare, the flames of his back burning brightly as if to show off what he was capable of. He reached over and threw me against the wall the second I tried to move. As I recoiled from the pain I begged him to leave me alone but like all my other orders... or rather requests... he didn't listen. His sharp badger claws tore through the soft fabric of my clothes and I felt his member growing as he humped against my now bare skin. His thick fiery hot cock stroked against my legs in a slow fashion as I felt the blood swell inside of it making it grow big and strong. When he was finally done teasing with his cock he threw me onto the ground and quickly mounted me. I tried to stand up but Typhlosion forced me onto my knees as his heavy warm body laid against my back. His fur felt as hot as fire as he forced his cock inside me, his hot tip penetrating me and forcing my walls to spread apart. He didn't give me time to grow accustom to his size, he was as impatient as he was during his Quilava days. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I felt that hot poker force itself inside of me with no consideration of my well being... and yet because of this I grew excited. It wasn't the hot member inside of me that made me grow aroused... no it was the pain and domination I was being subjected to. He humped ferociously against me, forced his entire cock inside of me and making it prod against my male G-spot in such a way that made my cock twitch with every bump. Despite that I felt tremendous pain from being stretched and fucked carelessly that I cried as I begged him to stop... but he wouldn't hear it. His member throbbed with lava like heat that it felt like he was going to melt my insides. The way he penetrated me was so painful and yet I was moaning like a bitch in heat... I wasn't hard from getting fucked, I knew I was excited because he was truly dominating me. I was his now, I was his fuck toy and he knew I wouldn't do anything to stop it. Soon his claws passed across my sides and sunk inside of my skin just deep enough to draw blood. I howled out from the sharp pain that shot throughout my body but the way his nails carved into me, the way he was now hurting me and grunting with each hump as he literally raped me... I couldn't hold back. I whimpered in bliss as my cock twitched in mid air and spurted out my submissive seed all over the floor. Typhlosion chuckled when he saw that and only drew out the punishment some more by spanking my cheeks with a large paw. The sound of his slapping reverberated in the room as I begged now... not for reprieve but for more. I loved being punished like this, and I loved being used. It was this pain that brought me to a level of sexual pleasure that I would never dare to explore myself...

He wasn't through with me... not by a long shot. His lathered his other paw with viscous saliva and reached around to grab me by the shaft. His paw was coated in burning hot liquid and wrapped my cock in what felt like fire. I was desperately trying to catch my breath as he continued to fuck me in the ass, my insides hugged around his cock as he rearranged my insides with his large cock and abused my g-spot like no tomorrow. My eyes widened when I felt his fiery paw grab my cock and literally burn it with his fire type spit, his other paw spanking and slapping me and occasionally dragging his claws across my once smooth skin. When I felt his cock swell with his seed his paw literally squeezed my cock as my seed spurted out almost like how toothpaste squirts out from being squeezed. I cried out his name before I felt his burning seed fill my ass up with its creamy texture. My whole body was sweating from being used by such a powerful fire type and just when I was about to let my used body go limp I felt his pick my rear up with both paws as continued on humping...

Now every day when I come home he would throw me against the wall and force me to bend over the sofa or just slam me against the ground. He would growl if I didn't take off my clothes fast enough and would punish me by ripping my clothes and skin with his claws. That's how it was everyday when I came home and I will admit even before I walk up to the door I would already have a heated erection from anticipation of what awaited inside my home...

That was when I came home though. My favorite times are in bed. He's a bit more gentle at night. One night I remembered I was just eying his cock,and he noticed. So what the bastard did, he laid on his back and gestured me towards it with a paw. I had to grip it with both hands as I walked up to him on my knees and he was smirking as I did so. I ran my tongue across it and tasted the salty and spicy flavor... but I loved it. Before I knew what I was doing I was wrapping my lips around the warm member, sucking on it lovingly and bobbing my head up and down and sucking in as much as I could take. His smell overwhelmed me when I did this and I felt hypnotized to love sucking his dick as I grew hard and even began to leak even though I was being stimulated in any way. I could tell Typhlosion was loving it too, he dragged a paw across my hair as if he were petting me like his own pet. He smiled at me but not in a condescending way like he usually did... no he was loving me. The sound of my saliva gushing grew louder as I began to suck harder, my own hips were humping the air uncontrollably as one hand gripped his shaft and the other played with his furry sack. He groaned as the paw that was petting me suddenly began to force my head down and caused me to choke on his hot poker. I didn't fight it though, I just tried my best to relax my throat muscles as his spicy hot cum shot into my mouth and coated the back of my throat with its thick sticky texture... the taste and smell overwhelmed me as I whimpered pathetically and submitted to my own indirect orgasm... cumming just by sucking my pet's dick... I was really submissive...

But it wasn't just that reason that I loved the nights. The way he fucks me in bed is different. Usually when I come home he fucks me angrily as if punishing me for ever leaving in the first place. But in bed he lays me on my back, and as he pushes his way inside of me he lays his furry body against me and well… he starts kissing and licking me all over. I know he loves me after every fuck like this, just the sex is overwhelming. His thick huge cock penetrating me and fucking deep inside me, his furry and soft body pressing against me and my cock, each strand of fur seemed to tickle my sensitive nerves while blanketing my cock with such intense warmth, and then he would kiss me, our tongues dancing around, his paw leaning my head forward as his tongue tasted every inch of my tongue, it's just that those nights are so passionate I find myself cumming multiple times throughout the night.

So while it may seem bad to be overtaken at first I learned to love it. I may be weak but being dominated like that gives me such an indescribable pleasure that the best way to understand is to just experience it.


	41. M Emolga F Plusle

The autumn sun slowly descended into the horizon. Its fading light bathed the land in a dark gold hue as the stars began to take form in the dimming sky. Many creatures were now heading home or taking shelter from the night while the nocturnal predators began to show signs of life from their slumber. The balance of power began to shift from the daytime hunters to those accustomed to the harsh nights but for now during this transition there was nothing but peace in the twilit forest.

Here in these plains during dusk a lone critter rested underground. Her body had curled up in the form of a ball as she laid down in her little burrow. Her body rose and sunk as she breathed calmly with a metronome like rhythm. Her fuzzy little head nestled atop of her red tipped paws as she dreamed innocently in her safe sanctuary. Her ears suddenly perked from the sounds of a Honchkrow's wings, her comfortable sleep disrupted as she heard the loud fluttering of wind as the Honchkrow outside flew over her little home and cried out in a high pitched and raspy voice. Her red ears twitched with life as her eyelids opened gently and revealed her tired black eyes. She slowly stood up, all four limbs stretching as her plump rear raised in the air and waggled to show off her short tail that had been adorned with a positive symbol. She parted her lips as a she inhaled the stuffy warm air her burrow had to offer before she gave out a powerful yawn. She then shook her head to wake herself up and gave out short cry.

"Plaaaa!" She then sat back on her haunches and licked a paw to start with her usual grooming. When she brushed both her floppy ears and her face the rabbit like Pokemon scampered out of her den and into the outside.

During these dim hours the Plusle foraged for food. Simple grass may be enough on some days but tonight she was craving something juicy and sweet to sink her little fangs into, Her little nose twitched as she sought out the scent of her favorite treat, Pecha Berries! Following her little nose the Plusle explored the thick woods. Her little paws hardly made any noise as she quickly made her way through the foliage of the forest. The sun acted as her countdown, once it fully set she had to run back to her burrow before the nightly predators woke up. She eventually reached the source of the sweet scent and made her way to the bush that offered several juicy Pecha Berries from its blossoming flowers. The Plusle excitedly began to pick one plump pink Pecha after another. The juicy treat quenched her hunger and her thirst as her teeth sunk into them. She was about to pick the very last berry before a noise broke up the silence. Startled, she held her breath and froze into place hoping whatever it was would go on its way.. The noise was heard again, it was a fluttery noise that sounded like someone was pushing the wind... the sound of large wings flapping. She slowly turned her head and found herself staring eye to eye with an old and large Noctowl. His ruffled feathery body stretched as those powerful wings flapped once again. His eyes stared back at her in a menacing manner, the Plusle found herself staring in a near hypnotic state from seeing his cold gaze. She held onto the berry tightly, her poor little heart pounding against her chest from fright. His beak curved into a subtle smile before he took off. The crunching sound of the branch shook the Plusle out of her momentary stupor as the Noctowl dove straight for the rabbit Pokemon. The Plusle held out the berry as she ducked her head beneath it. It was almost like she was trying to defend herself with the pecha berry!

(This is it! I'm done for!) the poor Plusle thought to herself as she gulped and accepted her fate...

Then it happened. A short winged critter swooped down from a tree and defended the Plusle. The area was bathed in a bright flashing light from the an electrical attack as the Noctowl cried in surprise. The mysterious winged critter stood in front of the Plusle, his arms raised as if shielding her with his own body as he stared up at the Noctowl. The old owl was now bruised and had wisps of black smoke rising from his damaged body as he frantically flapped his wings to fly away. The Plusle slowly opened her eyes, her paws had grown sticky from the Pecha Berry that was now squished from her tight grip. The Savior turned around with a confident glance, his bouncy black eyes shining with chivalry as he offered a warm smile. His yellow cheeks crackled with small jolts of electricity as his pointy black ears twitched a bit. His wings were as yellow as his cheeks from the inside but the outer layer was as black as the fur behind his head.

"It's okay, its gone now!"

"T-thank you!" The Emolga reached a paw around the back of his head and rubbed it. He seemed a bit embarrassed from his heroic attempt as he chuckled.

"Awww it was nothing... I saw you down there and I knew I couldn't let you be bird food."

"Thank you so much... I don't know what happened! I just froze there."

"You must have been spooked pretty badly. Why don't you hang out in my home to calm down a bit" The Plusle smiled with closed eyes while nodding her head.

"I would like that very much!"

The Emolga's home was up high and inside the tree he had swoop down from. The Emolga's home held stashed berries and nuts inside a hollowed out part of the tree. The space was pretty small and was decorated with various leafs to make the shelter warm and comfortable..

"My name's Flytermo, how about yours?" he asked as he led her inside.  
"Perla, nice to meet you Flytermo!" Perla responded as she ducked her head and squeezed inside the tight home.

"Nice name! So were you just foraging for food down there?" Flyt asked as he sat against a wall. There wasn't much space in the flying squirrel's home but there was just enough for the two to fit inside. Perla tried to relax once she had sat down as well but her paws brushed up along the cloudy white sides of the Emolga. The two awkwardly adjusted themselves with plenty of nervous chuckles and grunts before they finally sat across each other with their hind paws meeting together in the center..

"Hehe yeah, I found some Pecha Berries and was helping myself until that Noctowl found me..."

"Yeah, that owl was up pretty early for its kind today. They usually don't go hunting until the sun is all the way down."

"Well the early bird gets the Plusle I guess..." She shivered a bit as she hugged herself. The poor Plusle had a frown on her face as she relived the memory. She then shook off the nasty memory and brought up a positive smile. It was in her nature to look at the bright side, and the bright side was that she was alive and she had Flytermo to thank for that!

"Pecha Berries huh?" Flyt noticed her momentary change in mood. She looked so vulnerable down there before the Noctowl... he just wanted to help her feel better. "I have some you can have! Lemme just..." Perla tried to move over as Flyt tried to get up to get to his stash but the two were cramped inside. When Perla tried to move aside she accidentally kicked Flyt which caused him to squeak out. Perla froze, she was afraid that she had just hurt him and saw that he was staying still as her paw remained along his soft white stomach. A subtle red streak grew just above his yellow cheeks and across his face as he shuddered from the slightest movements.

"P-Perla... your paw..."

"S-sorry! Let me just..." She tried to bring back her hind paw but she ended up rubbing it further down his belly. He squeaked out once more but this time it didn't translate as a pained noise to Perla. The way he was blushing and the way he squeaked made it seem like she was tickling him. He had fell back to let Perla bring back her leg but then noticed that she was smiling at him. Her eyelids lowered as she stared with a teasing expression. She brushed her paw up across his that fluffy cloud colored fur around his groin...

"P-perla? Wh-what are you doing?" Flytermo asked. His hips bucked back from feeling her firm foot stroking across his most private part of his body with such sudden boldness.

"I was just wondering... Maybe I should show my thanks to you?~" Her red tipped ears lowered and laid behind her little head as she stroked her stubby paw up and down across Flyt's soft white fur. Flyt gasped for air as he felt her paw draw out his manhood. A bright pink cone shaped member gradually stiffened and grew from the attention Perla was giving him. She giggled in a humiliating and innocent manner when it was finally fully exposed, her soft cream colored paw firmly stepped against it and had it pressed between the bottom of her paw and his belly. Flyt occasionally squeaked in a quiet and frustrated tone, his muscle throbbed between the firm strokes of her paw and silky feeling of his fur as the tip began to dribble with a bead of soft and sticky cum. Perla's foot rubbed up around the tip and smeared whatever seed that came out all over the pink cock as she brought her paw back down across the smooth pink muscle. Her paw the traveled further south and playfully raised the exposed sack . Flyt muttered her name as he felt her foot curiously explore his jewels as her hind paw raised and felt around every spot before she brought up her second paw. Flyt moaned out in surprise as his head shot back. His eyes gently closed as he smiled and even began to drool from bliss. The two soft and furry paws worked their magic and massaged the throbbing pink cock. The sides of the two paws pressed against each other as they brushed up and down, his pink cock poking from between the two paws as his hips moved on their own and bucked against them. Perla upped the ante and turned her hind paws so that now the bottom part of her feet brushed along the sides of his member and nearly covered every inch in cream colored paw goodness. Perla watched him with a lust filled gaze the whole time, her face having a streak of red across her cheeks as well as she watched Flyt enjoy her audacious way of expressing gratitude.

"A-ah... Perla... I'm about to..." Her movements quickened as she picked up the urgency in his voice.. Her two paws stroked along the soft yet thick member faster as if trying to draw his climax sooner.

"You're so lewd Flyt... You're about to cum just from my paws?" Perla asked, a wicked smile now on her face as she mocked Flyt.

"Please... yes... a-a-ah!" His cries grew louder. He can feel the surge of pleasure growing before eruption...

Perla's paws then ceased. They literally stopped in place right before he can feel that final blow in pleasure. Flyt peeked open an eye after a couple seconds. He was expecting her to suddenly start again until he saw that she was shaking her head with that same teasing smile.

"Nope... not yet~" Flyt squeaked out pathetically as his shoulders drooped from disappointment. The two 'Mon were panting, the little home had grew stuffy from their little playtime. Perla took in a deep breath before making her move. Her creamy body brushed against the soft white Emolga as she laid over him. Her body rubbed along the throbbing pink member and squeezed it between their bellies. The smooth feel of their fur rubbing along every sensitive inch caused Flyt to squirm as she wrapped a forepaw around his head. The two leaned close together, Perla licked along his lower lip before they met with a gentle kiss. Her lips pressed further against his as their maws parted just enough for their tongues to meet. Her tongue pushed past his lips and swirled around his. Flyt could still taste the lingering flavor of the Pecha Berries she had eaten earlier as his tongue struggled to keep up with Perla's passionate kiss. Electrical sparks popped around the room from the two electric Pokémon. Flyt's cock slipped out from between their silky soft fur and stood erect right up against Perla's firm rear. She let instinct guide her and raised that plump booty to sit atop of the warm muscle. The two clumsily humped each other as Emolga held onto her slender waist to help guide her motions. The two were still locked into the kiss when his cock finally pressed against her moist entrance. The bunny Pokemon gave off a muffled cry as she felt his thick shaft push past her sensitive entrance and rub along those needy nerves. Her little arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue sunk deeper against his as their eyes gently closed as they melted into each others grasp. The two were nothing but slaves to their lust now as Flyt's hips pushed up against Perla. Her body sunk closer against his as she felt that throbbing pink muscle plunge deeper into her heated body, her walls sucking and pulling him further in.

When Flyt's cock finally filled her to the brim he sighed in pleasure from feeling her hot and wet walls throb with life around his manhood. Perla eventually leaned back from the kiss and wiped her mouth with a red tipped paw as she looked down at her mate. Flyt looked up with a open smile as his eyes struggled to remain open. Perla giggled when she saw just how delighted he was and saw that his cheeks sparkled in excitement. The surge of electricity only served to excite the two more as Perla returned his electrical display by rubbing his cheeks with her two paws and sending a current of soothing electricity from her paws.

"Just relax... enjoy the ride..." Perla's paws pressed against Flyt's shoulders as his own paws held onto her luscious, curvy waist.

"Per-Perla... you're amazing..." He muttered before she started rocking.

"P-plaaaa~" She mewled silently as she began to ride him. His squeaks filled the air as his cock felt the intensely warm walls squeeze around him as Perla rocked back and forth against him. Her back curved when she rocked back only to straighten when she pushed forward. Her head was raised high as she cried out from the ecstatic stimulation of feeling her savior's manhood hilting her every second. The sound of their bodies thumping against each other filled the small room as the two squeaked and cried in bliss. Her fluids leaked out from her tight cunt as she felt the addicting pleasure of her mate's cock rubbing and brushing along every inch of her tight and needy pussy. The fluids dribbled down and began to soak into Flyt's fur which began to darken in color from all the moisture.

Flyt was in heaven right now, his cock was completely ensconced within Perla's walls as she rocked against it. The Plusle sat up against him as he laid back and followed her advice. He enjoyed the ride as his paws began to stroke up and down along her sides. Perla loved the sensation of his curious little paws exploring her body and gradually calmed her pace to savor that feeling. Their squeaks were slowly replaced with the noise of their heavy breathing as the movements went from fast and carefree to slow and intimate. Perla's rocking motions may have grown slower but they also grew harder. Her thrusts moved back and forth with tremendous force as stared towards each other with soft eyes. Their faces were flushed with red as they silently smiled at each other, the occasional moan of pleasure slipping through to break the silence. He felt completely overtaken by the Plusle as he held onto her, Perla's lively body did all the work as she rode him like a cowgirl. Even though he was the one who saved her, it felt like she was the one in power. The way she just took control of him right away and assumed the top position while he didn't put a fight...

"A-ah... Perla... I'm... about to..." Flyt yelped out as he tightly shut his eyes. He felt the rising sensation of his inevitable climax and was trying to hold it back. His hind legs squeezed together underneath Perla as he fought back to suppress the urge to just let his climax go. He wanted this day to last forever, he wanted to feel the hot and soft pleasure that Perla provided for him just a bit longer.

"A-already Flyt? J-just hold on..." Perla whispered as she rocked faster against him. It felt like the tree itself was moving from her movements alone. Flyt struggled to hold it back as Perla's walls brushed along his sensitive flesh faster than before. Her soft and hot insides swept along every inch around his thick and juicy cock which only made it harder for him to last long.

"I-I can't..." He struggled to say. Just when his pink muscle began to throb from his impending release he felt Perla's motions slow to a stop. He began to whine as he felt the climax drain away, she kept still as her paws pressed against him while she caught her breath.

"N-not inside..." she said as she raised herself off of the Emolga. His wet cock slipped out from inside of her. He raised himself a bit and sat against the wall only to see Perla lay on her stomach and lean forward. Her red tipped paws grabbed around his member and dragged it towards her open mouth. Flytermo couldn't help but yelp in surprise from the suddenness of feeling her mouth closing around his member. He looked down at Perla as she stared up at him with innocent eyes. Her black eyes glinted from the bit of whatever sunlight was left before it faded to night. Her smooth and wet tongue acted as a cushion as her maw closed carefully around his member and brought it further in. Flyt wasn't sure if she was just torturing him with pleasure by now. His cock was aching from the last two rejected orgasms. Even his orbs began to throb with a dull pain from the backed up climaxes. He could only squeak as he felt her swallow and suck along his length, his muscle throbbed between her lips as he felt the Pecha flavored saliva gushing along every inch of his sensitive member. Her tongue began to slowly swirl around his length as she bobbed her head back and forth. Her eyes stayed focus on his as she made her movements slow and torturous for the Emolga. His hips felt like they were being tugged along with his member whenever she bobbed against his groin. His tip prodded the back of her throat and caused him to shudder with a jolt of ecstasy whenever he felt his member completely engulfed by Perla's inviting maw...

He couldn't last long, his rapid moans was a sign that he was close. Perla's paw reached out and held onto Flyt's sides to steady his movement as she began to suckle harder. She did nothing but close her eyes gently while keeping his cock all the way inside her mouth. His cheeks flashed with electrical activity as he felt that rising spike of pleasure come up faster than ever. Sparks also emanated from Perla's paws as she felt the creamy warm substance move along the length of Flyt's tasty member. Finally he cried out as his hips pushed forth, the creamy pent up seed finally came into her maw. She kept him steady as his powerful orgasm lasted for several seconds, each spurt of tasty sweet cum was quickly swallowed by the Plusle. His poor mind couldn't form a single coherent thought as the orgasm was made much more powerful from the continuous denials. Copious amounts of his seed made its way into Perla's belly until she finally swallowed every drop. When she could tell he was finally done she pulled back and exposed Flyt's softening member...

The two laid together as they observed the outside the hole from the tree. Flytermo's wings wrapped around Perla and covered her in a secure warmth as they shared a post coitus snack... a rather large and plump Watmel berry. Perla never had one and she couldn't believe just how impossibly sweet and juicy it was! It was way better than a simple small pecha berry!

"Hehe... thanks again for the snack Flyt!"

"No problem! I was hoping to share this with someone else since I wouldn't finish it by myself!"

"Good thing I showed up then! I never tasted anything as good as this... except for maybe..." Flyt blushed and nudged her a bit with his nose as she giggled.

"Oh stop you!"

"Hehe I know you like it when I tease~"

"Heh...Perla?"

"Yeah Flyt?"  
"Don't be so rough with me next time... yeah?" Perla giggled.

"No promises."


End file.
